Jacob's New Sister
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: When Lissi's mom marries Billy Black she's moved across the country to La Push. She hates the idea of moving and is determined to hate it in La Push. Can a certain wolf change her mind. Longer summary inside.
1. I've Been Called Worse

**I had a new idea for a story and decided to go ahead and post the first chapter since You save Me only has a few more chapters to go. **

**Summary: When Alessandria (Lissi) Johnston's mom remarries she's moved all the way across the country to La Push, Washington. She hates the idea of moving away from her friends, her old school where she was the most popular girl there and head cheerleader to a place she knows no one except her new step brother. Who did her mom remarry? Billy Black. Lissi's determined to hate it in La Push, Will a certain bad tempered were wolf be able to make her decide La Push isn't so bad at all.**

****Please review****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<br>**

Lissi Johnston stared out the window of the airplane she was riding on. Her plane would be touching down soon and she would be starting her life over at La Push. Her mom had recently gotten remarried to Billy Black, a guy she met when she went to Seattle for work for a few weeks. The two of them hit it off and a few months later they were getting married. So not only did she gain a step dad but she also gained a step brother and sisters. It wasn't that she didn't like Billy or his kids. Well she had really only met his son Jacob, who was really hot. Billy was always nice to her and so was Jacob even though she may not always be very nice to them. It was the fact that she had to give up her life in New York, give up her friends and her spot as head cheerleader and class president that she worked so hard for. So here she was at the airport, Jacob was supposed to meet her there and take her back to her new home. Her mom had already came down a few days ago but she let Lissi stay to say good bye to her friends and spend a little extra time with them before moving away permanently. When the plane touched down Lissi grabbed her carry on bag and exited the plane and walked inside the airport. She joined everyone else waiting for their suitcases from the plane, she saw hers and quickly grabbed them and then went to find Jacob.

* * *

><p>Jacob was waiting in the airport for Lissi's plane to land. He had no idea why she just couldn't have went ahead and came with her mom, why she had to be so much trouble. He knew she was determined not to like it in La Push, not to like him or his dad even though both of them had been nothing but nice to her. It was difficult to keep his temper under control sometimes as well, he was surprised he hadn't phased in front of her yet. Her attitude about everything pissed him off, he knew she was upset about giving up her life in New York and moving here but at least she could give it a chance before she decided not to like it. He let out a sigh as he waited for her to find him, her plane had landed a few minutes ago. He finally saw her walking through the airport she had a small bag on her shoulder and another medium sized duffel bag and was pulling a suitcase. Jacob noticed that as she walked by most of the guys were turning around to look at her, then he noticed what she had on. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt that showed a tiny bit of her stomach. Jacob hated to admit it but Lissi was beautiful and her body was perfect, the guys were going to be all over her when they saw her. They would lover her fiery red locks and smooth white skin and deep green eyes. Paul would probably love her fiery temper. Jared and Sam were the only ones who had imprinted so far. He knew Paul was going to like her and he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the two of them meet, Paul was an asshole and Lissi was a bitch, so at least it would be entertaining.<p>

Lissi stopped in front of Jacob and looked at him.

"You have everything?" Jacob asked politely.

"Yeah," she said shortly.

"You need some help with your bags?" he asked nicely.

"No, I got it," she told him.

"Lets go then," he told her and turned around and walked through the airport leaving Lissi to struggle to follow him.

* * *

><p>Once Lissi got her bags loaded in Jacob's car they began the drive to La Push.<p>

"Good flight?" Jacob asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really," she said as she stared out the window not even bothering to look at him.

"You can at least give the place a chance before you decide not to like it," Jacob told her and she glanced over at him. "You might like it here."

"What's to like?" she asked. "All the trees or the beach that there's no point in going to because it rains three hundred sixty five days a year," she snapped.

"It does not rain three hundred sixty five days a year and you don't have to be such a bitch," Jacob told her.

* * *

><p>When they finally pulled up outside Jacob's house he jumped out of the car and took off towards the woods barely making it to the tree line before he phased. Lissi just shrugged and got out of he car and grabbed her bags from the back and began to make her way inside her new home. Her mom, Ashley, came out to help her.<p>

"Have a nice flight?"

"It was nice, until my plane landed and I was brought here," Lissi told her and her mom let out a sigh.

"Lissi I know you didn't want me to get remarried…."

"Its not the remarried part I have a problem with mom, it's the moving me all the way across the country to start a life somewhere else. In a place where it rains all year." she said rudely.

"Lissi, I know you're not happy about moving here but you need to make the best of it because we are not leaving, this is our home now, so make the best of it." her mom told her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower," she added. "There is indoor plumbing and running water here right?"

"Alessandria, behave," her mom ordered and Lissi grabbed her bags and went to walk inside. Her mom followed her inside.

"Alessandria!" her mom yelled and she stopped before opening the door. Lissi spun around and looked at her.

"You know I hate to be called Alessandria," she snapped.

"Lissi, I know you're not happy about moving here but you're attitude problem is not going to change anything," her mom told her. "Billy and Jacob have been nothing but nice to you no matter how horrible you've been to them," she added. "Go inside and I'll show you where your room is." her mom told her and Lissi opened the door and walked inside with her bags followed by her mom.

When Lissi walked in she saw Billy watching whatever football game was on.

"Hello Lissi," he said politely.

"Hi," she responded.

"Your room is this way," her mom told her and led her by Billy. She lightly laid her hand on Billy's shoulder as she passed him and led Lissi down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Go get settled in and get some rest," her mom told her. "Everyone is getting together on the beach later tonight so be ready at 7:00."

"Maybe I don't want to hang out with everyone."

"Lissi, they got all this together to welcome us here and you'll show up and you will be nice and polite to everyone," Her mom told her and Lissi opened her door.

"I make no promises I can't keep mother," she said and walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

Lissi's mom shook her head and walked away down the hall to join Billy.

"I'm so sorry she hasn't been very nice to you or Jacob."

"Ashley," Billy sighed. "You don't have to make apologies for your daughter, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"I hope so Billy," Ashley smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. "She wasn't always like this, her attitude changed when her dad left us and its not an excuse for her attitude or her being rude to everyone," she sighed. "I don't know if she blames me for her dad leaving us and she's just lashing out or what because she doesn't talk to me."

* * *

><p>Lissi looked around her room after slamming the door in her mom's face. The room was half the size of her room in New York. She had a small bed pushed up against the wall, a chest of drawers against another wall, a tiny closet that she knew wouldn't even begin to hold all her clothes and a small desk in the corner. Lissi let out a sigh, she couldn't believe she had to give up her life in New York for this tiny room in La Push. She walked over and stood in front of the window to her room and looked out, she hated it here already.<p>

Lissi finally took a shower and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeved red top. The top stopped a little above the top of her jeans. She put on her black boots to go with it. Lissi straightened her curls and put on some make-up before walking into the living room. She was supposed to be going to the beach for the party that was being thrown to welcome her and her mom. Her mom and Billy had already left so when she walked into the living room Jacob was the only one in there. He looked over when she walked in.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed and Jacob stood up and walked out of the house and Lissi rushed to catch up with him.

"Lissi," Jacob said as they walked to the beach.

"What?' she asked.

"Try not to be rude to anyone," he told her. "I know it's a lot to ask from you." he added and she glared at him. "And do not stare at Emily's face, Sam hates it when people stare."

"Why would I stare at her face?"

"Just don't do it," he growled.

"Don't growl at me," she snapped.

"Just try to behave tonight, everyone is here to welcome you and your mom, so the least you could do is be nice," Jacob told her as they walked on the beach and Lissi looked around at all of the people there. Most of the guys were huge like Jacob, big muscles and six pack abs.

"Lets go I'll introduce you to everyone and then you're on your own," Jacob told her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards everyone.

"Guys," Jacob said and they all turned and looked at him.

"Hey Jake," Embry smiled and his eyes traveled over to Lissi.

"Guys this is my new step sister Lissi," he said. "Lissi this is Sam, Jared, Embry and Quil," he told her and each guy raised their hand when he said their name.

"Nice to meet you guys," Lissi said and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Lissi wondered around the beach, she would never admit it but it was nice out here on the beach. She always loved the water and the sand. She walked around until she found a group of girls talking to each other and she walked past them.<p>

"Hey," one of them said and she turned around and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey," Lissi replied.

"You new here?" she asked.

"Unfortunately yes," she answered. "My mom got remarried and we moved here to live with her new husband and his son," she told them.

"Well who did your mom remarry?" another girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Billy Black," Lissi answered.

"So Jacob Black is your step brother now?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Yep," Lissi said popping the p in yep.

"He's so hot," the blond haired girl said.

"He's definitely on my to do list," the brunette said. "And most of the girls at La Push High's to do list."

"He's on just about every girls to do list, the ones that have seen him anyway." the other girl that was with them said. She had jet black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"I'd love to have one night with him," the blond sighed.

"Would this be before or after your night with Paul." the black hair girl giggled and Lissi glanced over at them, looking at them and shook her head, can you say sluts.

"Have you met Paul yet?" the blond haired girl asked.

"No."

"Paul just happens to be the sexiest guy in La Push," she heard the brown haired girl say.

"Let me guess you've all slept with him," Lissi said shaking her head.

"Yes," they all said.

"He's so sexy, he has perfect six pack abs, lean muscular arms, beautiful brown eyes, a sexy smile…." the blond said.

"And he has the biggest dick I've ever seen," the brunette said. "And I've slept with a few guys other than Paul but none that could even come close to him." she smiled and Lissi shook her head.

"You know I think its really sad that you girls would lower yourselves and be just a notch on some man whores bedpost," Lissi said. "Does he even fuck you in his house or does he have to come to yours?"

"He always comes to our places, I don't think any of us have ever been inside his house or his bedroom." the third girl said.

"Look I'm not trying to judge any of you but don't you think you deserve better than that?"

"Maybe," the blond said. "But the sex is to good to give up," she added and the other girls nodded their heads agreeing with her. Might as well tattoo slut on their foreheads, Lissi thought as the girls turned.

"Here comes Paul," one of them said and Lissi turned and saw a guy she assumed to be Paul walking over. He stopped in front of the girls and smirked at each of them.

"Ladies," he said sexily and they let out a sigh and then his eyes rested on Lissi, she saw his eyes travel over her body and he smirked at her. She had long fiery locks that stopped halfway down her back and deep green eyes. Her creamy white skin looked smooth and flawless. She had nice curves as well.

"I don't believe we've met before," he said.

"No reason to do that now," she snapped and turned and walked away. Paul watched her walk away, loving the sway of her hips and the way her jeans hugged her ass and the tiny bit of skin she showed. Paul followed her leaving the three girls behind staring at him as he left.

* * *

><p>Lissi stopped in front of the water, not close enough where the waves would get her wet as they crashed into the sand.<p>

"You know that was kind of rude just walking away like that," Paul said and Lissi turned around and glanced at him.

"Do I look like I care?" she asked rudely and Paul stared at her shocked. No girl had ever reacted to him this way before. They were usually all over him.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said.

"I've never been around here before," she told him. "I just moved here."

"From where?" he asked.

"New York," she snapped.

"Why here?"

"Well when your mom remarries you don't have a choice on where you relocate to." she told him.

"Your mom got remarried?" he asked. "To who?"

"Billy Black."

"Ah, so your Jake's new step sister," he smiled.

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Lissi Johnston," she told him.

"Paul Lahote," he smiled. "So nice to meet you," he added as his eyes traveled over her body.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we can get together later," he suggested. "Have some fun," he added as he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

"Not gonna happen Paul," she told him as she laid her hands on his chest and gave him a push away. "You have a group of sluts waiting for you back there," she pointed, "And I refuse to be a notch on some man whore's bedpost," she told him and he dropped his hands from her hips and glared at her.

"You don't know me," he growled.

"Well no but I know you've slept with those three girls back there and who knows how many other girls," she snapped. "I also know none of them had ever been in your house or your bedroom which means that at least you have standards about what girl sleeps in your bed."

"No one sleeps in my bed but me," he said angrily.

"I don't care," she told him and turned to walk away.

"You're a bitch you know that," he told her and she glared over at him.

"I've been called worse," she shrugged. "You're an asshole."

"Been called worse to," he said and Lissi tried to hide the smile that tried to appear on her face.

"I'm out of here," she said and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Lissi continued walking down the beach. When those girls told her about Paul she thought he was most likely not as attractive as they said but when she saw him, he was definitely more attractive than they said. He had perfect six pack abs, lean muscular arms and a sexy smirk, but she knew better than to get involved with guys like him, guys like Paul did nothing but use girls for sex and not even care about how they made them feel. Guys like Paul just used you and then dumped you leaving you to pick up the pieces when they were done., just like her ex Joey. She stopped when she got back to where Jacob was, she saw him standing with the same group of guys he introduced her to. Could it get any worse? All of these guys looked the same with their overly big muscles and six pack abs. All of them were extremely hot and sexy, especially Paul. She let out a sigh as she saw a tiny girl walking towards her. She was a little bit shorter than Lissi, she had dark hair and brown eyes, she was obviously Quileute.<p>

"Hi," the girl said.

"Hi," Lissi responded.

"I'm Kim," the girl said. "You must be Lissi."

"Yeah," Lisi said.

"This must be really different than what you're used to."

"Definitely different yes," Lissi answered. "So you must have lived here all your life."

"Yeah," Kim said slowly.

"Is one of these overly muscled guys your boyfriend?" Lissi asked.

"Yes," Kim said. "Jared." she added.

"Which one is that?" Lissi asked.

"The one on Jake's left," Kim told her.

"Nice," Lissi said.

"So you've met everyone?"

"I guess."

"Even Paul?" Kim asked.

"Yes I met Paul," she told her.

"He's not as bad as he seems," Kim told her. "Once you get to know him,"

"I don't want to get to know him." Lissi told her. "I've known guys like Paul since I turned thirteen, hell I even dated one before I moved out here in nowhere, Washington." she added.

"You might actually like it here if you gave it a chance," Kim told her and walked away


	2. Give it a Chance

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<br>**

After talking to Lissi, Paul joined the rest of the guys on the beach.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jared asked him.

"Just down the beach a little ways where I met the girl of my dreams, she so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Paul told them. "She may have rejected me, called me an asshole to my face…"

"So you met Jake's step sister Lissi then." Jared said.

"Yep, she's gorgeous and I will have her soon." Paul told them.

"Paul I think you should leave her alone, let this one go." Jared told him.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Paul told him and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Kim walked away from Lissi she sat down on the sand and stared out over the water. Her last boyfriend Joey reminded her of Paul. Joey was extremely attractive, he was tall, he had brown hair and blue eyes and all the girls wanted to date him. But he asked her out and they started dating and Lissi totally fell in love with him. He had been trying to talk her into sleeping with him for a few weeks but Lissi always told him she wasn't ready. Then her mom told her they were moving to La Push and Lissi told Joey. He of course told her they could try a long distance relationship, then once again tried to talk her into sleeping with him, telling her it would be a good way to say good bye so Lissi finally agreed and slept with him. Gave up her virginity to him and what happened, when he was done he dumped her, told her long distance relationships never worked and then left her. He never really loved her, he used her until he got what he wanted then he left her, dumped her and broke her heart. She couldn't believe she let him be her first. He didn't care how painful it was for her, that she was nervous and a little scared about everything, all he cared about was that he got what he wanted. She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek as someone sat beside her.<p>

"Lissi," It was Paul.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked. "Because if you're here to try to talk me into sleeping with you its not going to happen." she told him.

"Lissi I…." he said.

"The last guy I dated was like you," she told him.

"He was?"

"Yep, the I'm hot and I know it so I'm going to be an arrogant asshole and just use you type."

"Well you dated him," Paul pointed it out.

"Yeah I did and it was the biggest mistake of my life," she told him. "And I learned from it and am doing everything I can not to repeat it."

"So we can't even be friends?" he asked.

"You don't want to be my friend," she said and looked over at him, "You want to be my fuck buddy and that just isn't going to happen." she sighed and looked away from him.

"I get it," he said. "But you have to get that I'm not going to be the only guy hitting on you, you're a beautiful girl Lissi and the guys here are going to like you."

"I get that Paul, I've been dealing with this since I was thirteen and got boobs and a nice ass." she sighed and Paul smiled.

"You do have a nice ass," Paul said. "So what is Lissi short for?"

"Alessandria," she sighed.

"Alessandria," he repeated. "I like it, its pretty."

"Thanks but I hate it," she sighed.

"Alessandria," he said and she glared over at him which only caused him to give her a sexy smirk. "How about you let me walk you back over to where everyone else is," he told her. "You can't avoid everyone they might get the wrong idea and think you don't like them or that you're a bitch or something," he smiled.

"Paul," she said and shook her head as he stood up and extended his hand and she let out a sigh and placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"Let's go," Paul said and they fell in step beside each other.

* * *

><p>When Paul and Lissi joined everyone else all of them seemed surprised that they were together. Jacob looked at the two of them and shook his head. He walked over to them.<p>

"What's going on with you two?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing Jake," Paul said and Jacob looked to Lissi.

"Nothing is going on, I'm going home," she told him and turned and walked away.

"Your step sister is kind of a bitch," Paul told him. "Called me an asshole and a man whore to my face," he added with a smile. "I like her."

"You would," Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but turned back around. "Did you imprint?"

"Nope," he smiled and Jacob nodded and turned to walk away again.

* * *

><p>When Jacob got home Lissi was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Her mom and Billy had gone to bed already. When he walked in Lissi looked over at him and then turned back to the TV.<p>

"So you and Paul seem to get along," Jacob stated.

"Not really," she answered not turning away from the TV. Jacob walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I know the two of us don't get along very well, I don't know what I've done to you to cause you to not like me but anyway," he sighed. "Paul is not the kind of guy you want to get involved with, he's not exactly the stay around type of guy."

"Oh I know that," she told him. "But I know guys like Paul and what they do to you," she added. "They make you think they care about you, maybe even love you but once they get what they want from you they dump you like you don't even matter leaving you all alone to pick up the shattered pieces of your heart and your life because you were dumb enough to believe that a guy could actually love you or want you for anything more than just sex." she told him and stood up and walked away.

"Lissi," he said.

"Good night Jake," she whispered and walked away from him to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lissi woke up and took a shower and changed into jeans and a pink top. Then she made her way into the kitchen and saw Jacob was in there looking through the cabinets.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find something for breakfast," he answered as Lissi opened the refrigerator and took some eggs out, then some cheese and ham. Jacob looked over at her as she started cracking eggs in a bowl, he always burned eggs when he cooked them. Lissi glanced over at him.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Went to watch the game with a friend of his in Forks, it doesn't come on until later this afternoon but they make a whole day of it," Jacob told her. "Your mom went into Seattle today to get some things for the house and pick up some things she couldn't get here."

"Oh," she sighed. "You want a ham and cheese omelet?"

"You actually offering to fix me one?" he asked surprised.

"Well I guess so, I can't let you starve my mom and most the girls at La Push high and in the state of Washington would kill me." she teased and he smiled.

"What do you mean most of the girls at La Push high and the state of Washington?" he asked.

"Well," she said as she turned an omelet onto a plate and started another one. "According to the three sluts I met last night not only are you on their to do list, you're on any girl that see's you, you're on their to do list as well," she told him as she flipped the omelet over. "They all want you." she added and slid that omelet onto the plate with the other one. "You can have these two," she told him and he stood up and walked over to the counter and grabbed the plate.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded and cooked her omelet. By the time she sat down Jacob was almost through eating. "So what are you up to today?"

"I don't know yet," she answered and took a bite of her omelet.

"Lissi," he sighed. "About last night," he added.

"I behaved last night!" she exclaimed.

"Its not about that,' he told her. "Its about what you said when I got home."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Who was he?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said stubbornly.

"Yeah you do, the guy that hurt you, who was he," he asked.

"It doesn't matter Jake, because…it just doesn't matter," she told him and took her plate to the sink and went to her room. A few minutes later she heard the door slam signaling Jacob had left.

* * *

><p>Lissi let out a sigh, she didn't want to spend the whole day in the house locked away in her room, but she also didn't want to run into anyone and have to talk to them. So she let out a sigh and grabbed her camera from on top of the chest of drawers and decided she would just take some pictures. It was the one thing she enjoyed doing, taking pictures of things. She loved her camera as well, her dad gave it to her about two months before he left her and her mom. Lissi loved to take pictures of things, she had been told she had a good eye for things. She loved taking the pictures and then putting them in her computer in her photo program and fixing them up, making them perfect, making the whites a little brighter, the black's a little darker, Photos was something she could fix, something she had control over, unlike everything else in her life. Lissi let out a sigh and grabbed a jacket and slipped it on, then walked outside and started to look for things to take pictures of. She of course somehow found her way to the beach, it was a little windy which caused the water to be a bit rougher as the waves crashed to the beach. She held her camera up and snapped as the waves crashed, she looked at the picture on the screen and seemed happy with it so she walked away from the beach to find something else to take a picture of. She found a bird sitting in a tree. Lissi let out a sigh and started snapping pictures of it. The bird stretched its wings out and Lissi took a picture then she snapped another one as it flew off. She let out a sigh and turned the camera off.<p>

"Hey," she heard a voice call out behind her and she rolled her eyes and turned around to see who was coming to ruin her day. What she saw was Paul walking over to her. She crossed her arms over her chest as he stopped in front of her. "What's up Red?"

"Red," she said. "Because of my hair right?" she rolled her eyes. "How creative," she said sarcastically. "What?" she asked, irritated for having someone interrupt her.

"Lissi," he said. "Taking pictures," he observed as he let his eyes travel over her body. She was wearing jeans that hugged her perfect body, she was wearing a pink top that showed just a tiny bit of skin every time she raised her arms.

"Trying," she said. "If I could find something interesting to take pictures of," she told him.

"Well, what have you got so far?" he asked and reached for her camera.

"NO!" she yelled pulling her camera away from him and he jumped back.

"I was only trying to help Alessandria," he told her.

"I usually don't show many people my pictures," she told him. "Very few people have seen them."

"Well what do you mean by very few?"

"My dad, me and photographer professor that taught at one of the schools in New York, he was a friend of my dads."

"And will you yell at me if I asked what they said?" he asked.

"No," she smiled.

"Well what did they say?" he asked.

"That I had a good eye and could become a decent photographer," she told him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know what I want," she admitted and he nodded.

"Come on," he said.

"What?"

"Take a walk with me," he told her.

"What if I don't want to? What if I'm ok where I am?" she asked.

"Suit yourself," he said. "I'm trying to be nice to you. It will get lonely here real quick if you don't have any friends," he told her. "you could be a little nicer to."

"I've already met my nice quota for the day," she informed him.

"Oh what did you do?" he asked.

"I cooked Jacob breakfast this morning." she said. "My good deed for the day." she added. "So I was nice this morning."

"Oh wow you cooked your step brother breakfast," Paul said sarcastically. "It doesn't count," he told her.

"Yeah it does." she argued. "Don't even try to argue with me."

"Sorry Alessandria but nice deeds for family don't count," Paul told her. "Now maybe I can help you find something interesting to take pictures of."

"I'm fine on my own Paul," she told him and turned and walked away and Paul let out an angry growl. She was difficult, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her walk away. She was definitely gorgeous and he definitely wanted her and wouldn't give up until he had her.

* * *

><p>Lissi walked around La Push a little snapping pictures of various things. Her eyes traveled to the woods a few times knowing there was probably some interesting things in there to take pictures of. Maybe she should have taken Paul up on his offer, he was being nice. But she also saw how he looked at her and knew what he wanted from her and well she wasn't going to give him that, he could just go ahead and give up trying now. Lissi let out a sigh as her eyes traveled into the woods once more and she started walking towards them. She was about to step into the woods when she heard someone behind her.<p>

"You should stay away from the woods Red," Paul of course.

"Why?" she asked.

"Its not safe," he said as if she should have realized that. "You shouldn't wander into the woods alone."

"What's in there?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that but its just not safe," he said. "Don't go in there," he warned her.

"Whatever Paul," she sighed and turned to walk away.

"Hey Red," Paul said and she spun around and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Just don't wander into the woods ok, please listen," he told her. "Its not safe."

"What's in there Paul?" she asked, "The big bad wolf."

"Something like that," he smiled.

"Ok Paul," she said and she walked away a few steps but then turned back and saw Paul was staring into the woods, she raised her camera up and aimed it at him and took the picture. When she looked at the screen, it was just a profile shot mainly but you could tell it was Paul, his head was cocked to the side as he stared into the woods. Paul turned his head and saw her standing there looking at her camera and then back at him. He let out a sigh and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and glanced down at her camera and saw a picture of him.

"Red," he said and she pulled her camera close to her and turned it off.

"If you wanted a picture of me all you had to do was ask," he smirked.

"I don't want a picture of you," she told him.

"Then why did you take one?" he asked.

"You saw….I mean you looked…."

"Lissi, I just happened to glance down and it was there, I didn't intentionally look." he told her and she nodded.

"So what's the big deal about me or anyone seeing your pictures?" he asked curiously and she just shrugged. "You can tell me."

"Well Paul, if no one else sees them then no one can tell me how bad they are."

"But if no one sees them they can't tell you how good they are either." he told her and Lissi let out a sigh and looked down. "We can be friends Lissi, I'm not as awful as you want to think I am,"

"I really don't think you want to be my friend Paul," she sighed and shook her head. "Guys like you don't want to be just friends."

"Whatever Lissi," he sighed. "So what else are you up to today?"

"Nothing," she sighed and looked up. "What exactly are you up to Paul?"

"I'm not up to anything," he assured her. "But I'm up for anything you want to do," he said suggestively, Lissi knew exactly what he was suggesting and she shook her head.

"Jerk," she muttered and started walking away from him.

"Damn it," he cursed and walked after her. "Lissi, wait," he said and grabbed her arm.

"Just leave me alone Paul," she told him and jerked her arm away from him.

"Lissi I didn't mean anything by what I said." he told her.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," she told him. "Because by now I've learned that guys are all the same, whether you're in New York or a small Native American reservation in Washington, they're all the same. All they think about is how they're going to fuck you, its all they care about." she said.

"Lissi I…" Paul said but it was almost as if she didn't hear him.

"I should have known you didn't mean it when you just said you wanted to be friends," she said quietly.

"But I did," Paul told her but Lissi just continued like she hadn't even heard him.

"I should know by now that no guy is ever going to want me for anything more than a quick fuck, that I'll be nothing more than a nice piece of ass to any guy, its all they see."

"Alessandria!" Paul yelled and she jumped and looked up at him.

"You don't have to yell," she whispered and Paul looked down at her. It was at that moment that Paul realized she wasn't as tough or as much as a bitch as she made herself out to be. It was just a tough exterior to keep people out. Sure he had only known her a day, well really not a whole day, but that much he could figure out just from the way she broke down.

"Lissi," he said. "You ok,"

"Fine," she sighed and looked up at him and before Paul could look away their eyes met and Paul felt everything shift and saw everything disappear so all he could see was Lissi. He felt something pulling her to him almost as if there was a string connecting them together. All he wanted to do was be closer to her. Paul Lahote man whore of La Push had just imprinted.

"Paul," she whispered and he smiled down at her.

"Come on, you want to go for a walk," he said.

"Ok," she found herself agreeing.

"So tell me," Paul sighed. "What was school and life like for you in New York?"

"Well I was head cheerleader, class president and I worked really hard to accomplish that. I had friends and I was popular." Lissi told him. She had no idea why she was telling him things or why she agreed to go for a walk with him but there was something pulling her towards him, she could feel it.

"I guess you had a wonderful boyfriend as well," Paul growled.

"Actually boyfriend yes, wonderful not so much." she admitted.

"What did he do to you?" Paul asked angrily.

"Made me believe he loved me," she whispered. "I don't want to talk about it ok," she told him. "So drop it," she snapped.

"Fine," he sighed. "You can stop pretending to be a bitch," he told her and she arched her eyebrows.

"I'm not pretending," she told him. "And its not like you care anyway," she shook her head. "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?" she asked him. "Its not like you want to do anything other than sleep with me and then leave me until you're ready to sleep with me again," she said angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't do that," Paul told her.

"Why don't you tell me another lie?' she said sarcastically.

"Ok, I would do that and have done that but I wouldn't do that to you."

"I wish I could believe you but I know better than to trust guys like you," Lissi told him. "And I'm going home, I have better things to do than stay here with you," she told him and turned and walked a few steps away and Paul felt the pain in his chest, she had rejected him, she didn't want to be around him, she most likely didn't even like him.

"Lissi don't go," Paul said and she turned and looked at him.

"Give me one good reason," she told him.

"I don't have one," he admitted. "I'm not the best guy in the world everyone here knows that, maybe you should run the other way." he told her. "But I'd like a chance to get to know you and let you get to know me, the real me that only my real friends know."

"Will I like the real you?" she asked.

"Who knows, you just might," he said giving her a real smile.

"Ok," she agreed and he smiled, he had a chance with his imprint, but what if he lost her when he told her the truth and she never wanted to see him again. What if she thought he was some kind of monster because he turned into a wolf?

"Paul are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"I'm great," he assured her.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To Sam and Emily's," he answered.

"Why?"

"Well because that's where we always go and I'm hungry."

"And you can't eat at home?" she asked.

"I can't cook as good as Emily," he told her and she let out a sigh. "So we're going to Sam's." he added. "Unless…"

"Unless what Paul?" she asked.

"You want to cook for me," he said.

"No, I've already cooked for Jake this morning," she told him. "That was my good deed for the day," she added. "I'm all out of niceness," she told him and he smirked.

"And I told you niceness to your family doesn't count," he told her.

"Yeah it does," she sighed. "Can we stop and let me put my camera back in my room before we go to Sam's?"

"Of course we can," he said. "Lets go," he told her and they fell in step next to each other as they walked to her house. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Paul said something.

"Lissi," Paul said. "You might like it here if you give it a chance," he told her. "I know it's a big change from New York and what you're used to," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it." she sighed.

"But its not so bad here, but if you're determined to hate it before you even get it a chance then you'll never realize how great it can be here." he told her.

"And I guess you're just the person to show me how great it can be here?" she asked sarcastically.

"That was the thought that crossed my mind," he smirked and she shook her head.

"Paul," she said firmly.

"I didn't mean anything by it ok," he said. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh you didn't." Lissi said, it was clear she didn't believe him.

"No," he said.

"So you don't want to sleep with me?" she asked.

"Well I would be lying if I said no but that's not what I had in mind when I offered to show you that it can be great here." he said and Lissi let out a sigh. "So what do you say Alessandria, give it a chance here."

"What else am I going to do?" she said and Paul smiled.

"So your going to try to give it a chance?" he asked just to make sure he understood her right.

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Yes Paul I promise," she said.

"Ok, good enough for me," he smiled. "Come on lets let you drop your camera off and then we'll head to Sam's," he told her.


	3. I made a Promise

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<br>**

Paul and Lissi arrived back at her house a few minutes later.

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"No I'll just wait out here," he told her.

"Alright," she said and went to open the door.

"Lissi," he said and she turned to look at him. "You might want to grab a jacket, it might get cold before you come home today."

"Ok," she said and went inside.

* * *

><p>When she walked inside her mom and Billy were in the living room flipping through channels on the TV.<p>

"Oh Lissi you're back," her mom said.

"Not for long, I'm just dropping my camera off and going back out." she told her. "Paul's waiting outside for me," she added.

"Paul!" Billy exclaimed. "I thought he might be the one you'd get along with," Billy added. "Just be careful."

"I will," Lissi said and went to her room put her camera up and ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a jacket. "So I'll see you two later."

"Have fun," Billy said.

"Be nice," her mom called as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Lissi stepped onto the porch she saw Paul was smiling.<p>

"What?"

"Your mom told you to be nice," he said.

"Yeah, so," she said as she walked off the porch, Paul caught up with her and soon they were walking side by side to Sam's house.

"So you always give people a hard time then," Paul stated.

"Most of the time yeah." she admitted

"You shouldn't give Jake and Billy such a hard time," Paul told her. "They're not that bad." he added. "Jake's actually probably the best guy out of all of us."

"I know that Paul," she whispered. "I know they're both great." she admitted.

"Then why do you treat them the way you do and I know how awful you've been because I've talked to Jake."

"Because maybe I wish they would give me a reason to hate them," she said. "They've both been so nice to me and I know how awful I've been to them."

"What did you think? That if you were mean enough that maybe Billy would tell your mom he didn't want to be with her anymore?"

"It might of crossed my mind," she admitted and Paul looked at her shocked.

"That's kind of mean and selfish," Paul said honestly and Lissi stopped walking and looked over at him. She had no idea why but Paul saying that to her really hurt. She had no idea why, she just met him but she felt this weird connection with him already. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't think I know what a mean, selfish person I am," she told him as tears slid down her cheeks. "That I'm horrible to everyone." she said. "that Jake and Billy have been nothing but nice to me and I've been so horrible to them." she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Lissi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered and reached out to touch her but she jerked away from him and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Don't touch me." she told him and he let out a sigh.

"Lissi, its just Jake's my friend, more like a brother and I don't want to see him get hurt," he said. "Its bad enough he lets that Bella bitch walk all over him and use him."

"Who?" Lissi asked.

"This girl that lives in Forks. She's the police chief's daughter. Billy and Charlie, Bella's dad are like best friends so her and Jake spend a lot of time together. Jake's kind of in love with her."

"And she doesn't feel the same way." Lissi sighed.

"No she doesn't. Jake's always there for her. When her boyfriend left her it was Jake who put her back together and let me tell you the girl fell apart, she was like catatonic wouldn't eat, had nightmares," he told her. "Jake pulled her out of her fucking depression and how did she repay him?" Paul fumed. "Just leaves him when her boyfriend decides he wants her back, well she actually left Jake to go get him because he got himself into some trouble." he said angrily. "Every time she has a fight with her boyfriend she runs to Jake and he welcomes her and then Edward, her boyfriend, apologizes and she runs back to him." Paul said and he was shaking. "Lets just say I'm not Bella's biggest fan. I do not like her," he added and Lissi took a step closer to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"Hey calm down ok," she said quietly and rubbed his arm. Lissi felt him stop shaking and he looked down at her.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Its just I know Bella can't help the way Jake feels about her and she's told him she only wants to be friends but she doesn't have to use him just because she knows he'll do whatever she asks."

"No she doesn't," Lissi sighed. "Jake has to feel horrible when she does that to him. It doesn't feel good to just be used by someone and then tossed aside like you don't matter," she added.

"You say that like you know from experience."

"Don't want to talk about it Paul," she said. "I thought we were going to Sam's."

"Yeah we are, lets go." he told her and they started walking again.

"Hey I am sorry if I hurt your feelings or something with what I said." he told her.

"Its ok Paul," she sighed. "I'm sure I deserved it," she added. "Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We are."

"Did you happen to see or meet Emily last night?" Paul asked.

"No, I met Sam briefly," she told him.

"Ok just don't stare at Emily's face ok," he told her. "Sam really hates it when people stare."

"Did something happen? I mean why would I stare?"

"One side of her face is scarred," Paul told her. "Attacked by an animal, a bear."

"Oh, that's horrible," Lissi said and covered her mouth with her hand and Paul smiled.

"We're here," he said and Lissi stared at the house in front of her. "Lets go inside." he added and walked up to stand on the porch and went to open the door but then realized Lissi wasn't behind him and turned around and saw she was still staring at the house.

"Lissi," he said and walked over to her.

"What if they don't want me here?" she asked quietly. "I didn't exactly make an effort to be friendly last night."

"Well no but you didn't go out of you're way to be mean to anyone other than me either," he told her. "And I'm still here?" Lissi smiled.

"You're different," she said. "My bitchiness probably turned you on or something." she told him and he smirked.

"Maybe it did," he said and she shook her head.

"Paul," she said and he took her hand in his.

"Come on, can't avoid these people forever," he said and pulled her in Sam's house behind him.

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked in Sam's house everyone was crowded in the kitchen and they all turned and looked at the two of them.<p>

"Why is everyone staring?" Lissi whispered and took a step closer to Paul.

"So you must be Lissi," a woman said breaking everyone's silence as she walked over. Lissi looked over at her. The woman was really beautiful, her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was tall and thin, she wore jeans and a simple t-shirt. As she got closer Lissi saw one side of her face was scarred, she must be Emily. Lissi looked away so she wouldn't be accused of staring at her face.

"That's me," Lissi said.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife," she told her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Well I'm sure none of it was good," Lissi said staring over at Jacob. Emily smiled.

"Well I try not to listen to what other people say," Emily told her. "I'd rather form my own opinions." she added and Lissi smiled. "Well I see you've met Paul," Emily said staring at their joined hands and Lissi pulled her hand out of Pauls grasp and a hurt expression crossed his face but he quickly covered it up but not before Jacob and Embry saw it.

"Yeah well Paul doesn't let himself be ignored." Lissi told her and Emily nodded.

"That's true." Emily said. "Have you met everyone yet?"

"Yes briefly," Lissi told her and she nodded.

"So Lissi have you been with Paul all morning?" Jacob asked.

"No," she answered. "I was minding my own business, just kind of walking around and he found me."

"Yeah Red I found you," he smirked and looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Why don't you go sit down," he said and gave her a gentle push towards the table. "Are you hungry or anything?" he asked. "Emily's a great cook."

"No Paul, I'm good, but you said you were hungry so you go ahead and eat." she told him.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ok," he sighed and went to fix something eat. He grabbed a piece of toast from a plate of toast Emily had fixed and then grabbed some strips of bacon and noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"No fucking way!" Embry said.

"Embry," Paul said.

"Outside now," Jacob said and Paul let out a sigh and nodded as he grabbed one more piece of bacon and a muffin and took a bite of the muffin as he walked with Jacob outside.

"You imprinted on Lissi," Jacob stated.

"Yes." Paul said and Jacob let out a growl.

"I knew she would most likely get imprinted on by one of you guys," Jacob said. "But I wasn't prepared for it to be you." he said. "Embry maybe but not you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jake," Paul said quietly.

"She's difficult you know," Jacob told him.

"I know."

"She's kind of bitchy," Jacob added.

"Oh I know," Paul sighed.

"Paul, Lissi and I may not get along and she may hate me but if you do anything that hurts her I will kick your ass."

"I won't intentionally hurt her Jake," Paul said. "I couldn't intentionally hurt her." he told him and Jacob nodded. "Jake."

"What?"

"She doesn't hate you," Paul told him.

"Well I would like to believe that but I haven't seen anything that shows me otherwise." Jacob told him.

"She kind of hates the fact that you haven't given her a reason to hate you," Paul told him and Jacob smiled.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yes Jake, just don't let her know I told you," Paul told him. "About that the fact that she actually does like you."

"Ok." Jacob said. "But why?"

"Let her admit it to you on her own." Paul told him. "She's not as mean or as big of a bitch as she wants everyone to think she is."

"Oh," Jacob smiled.

"I just think she doesn't want to get close to anyone," Paul said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well her dad left her and her mom, that had to hurt," he said. "And I think something happened with her ex boyfriend." Paul told him.

"Yeah I kind of picked up on that to," Jacob said. "I don't know what happened or what he did but I get that it hurt her even if she won't talk about it or admit it."

"Yeah I know," Paul said.

"The way you act reminds her of her ex," Jacob told him.

"Yeah I know, she said that," Paul sighed.

"So you get that you're going to have to be careful and take things slow with her."

"Yeah Jake I get that," he sighed. "Its not going to be easy." he told him. "She surprised me."

"Because she didn't fall at your feet like all the other girls here."

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Just be careful and nice."

"She's not very nice to me," Paul said and Jacob smirked.

"She's not nice to most people," Jake pointed out.

"That's true," Paul smiled. "I just hope she'll want to get to know me better."

"Don't push Paul, no matter how much you think you need to or want to," Jacob told him.

"I'll try, I'm not known for my patience," Paul sighed.

"I know," Jacob sighed. "Lets get back inside." he added and Paul nodded and they stood up to go back inside as the door opened.

* * *

><p>When Paul and Jacob walked outside everyone turned their attention to Lissi.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"Are you and Paul…..together?" Embry asked.

"No, definitely not," Lissi told him. "I'm not exactly ready to jump into a relationship with anyone and the only thing Paul wants is to jump into my bed and that is so not happening."

"Lissi, I think Paul might surprise you if you give him a chance," Emily told her and she shrugged. "You sure you're not hungry?" she asked.

"I'm fine Emily," Lissi said.

"So Lissi," Embry said. "Are you going to try to like it here or are you going to purposely hate it and everyone and continue to be a bitch?" he asked smiling.

"Embry!" Sam growled.

"That's not nice Embry," Emily told him and he shrugged.

"So?" Embry asked.

"Yes Embry I'm going to give it a chance here," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You are?" Quil asked surprised.

"Yes I am," she told him. "I did promise," she added quietly to herself, so quietly she thought no one would hear.

"Who did you promise?" Sam asked curiously. "Your mom?"

"No," she said shocked he heard her all the way across the room.

"Then who?" Embry asked curiously. "Who did you promise?"

"Paul," she said quietly and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"And you intend on keeping that promise?" Jared asked her.

"Yes I do," she said and she saw their shocked faces. "You don't have to look so shocked, I know you don't believe me and that Jake's told you bad things about me."

"You got that right," Embry told her and she let out a sigh. "I know he's been nothing but nice to you, he's given you no reason for the way you act towards him." he said. "So if we find it hard to believe that you're going to keep a promise to Paul of all people you can't blame us."

"Look I know I'm a lot of things, I'm bitchy and I can be mean and difficult and really hard to get along with," she said. "But if I say I'm going to do something, I will do it no matter how difficult it may be," she said getting upset as she stood up. "I'm going home," she told them and walked over to the door.

"You don't have to leave," Emily said.

"Thanks Emily, but I think I should," she said quietly and opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got outside she saw Paul and Jacob were walking towards the house.<p>

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Home," she told him.

"Why are you going home?" Paul asked. "Did someone say something to you?"

"No Paul," she shook her head. "I'm just ready to go home."

"Lissi," Jacob said.

"Don't even start Jake," she said. "I just want to go home right now," she told them and walked passed them and they turned to watch her leave.

"Hey Red," Paul called out and she turned around.

"What?"

"Stay out of the woods ok," he told her.

"Whatever," she sighed.

"Alessandria," he growled.

"Fine I'll stay out of the woods," she said and turned and walked away.

"Someone said something?" Jacob asked.

"Most likely," Paul sighed. "I told you she's not as tough as she wants you to think she is."

"Well lets go inside and find out what happened," Jacob sighed and the two of them walked inside.


	4. Are you Stalking Me?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<br>**

When Jacob and Paul walked inside everyone's eyes turned to look at them.

"Where's Lissi?" Emily asked.

"She went home," Jacob answered. "Anyone want to tell me what happened?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and letting his gaze fall on everyone.

"It might have been my fault," Embry admitted. "I asked her if she was going to try to like it here or if she was going to purposely hate it and everyone and continue to be a bitch."

"Embry," Paul growled.

"Well I just wanted to know," he told him. "And she said she was going to give it a chance because she promised you." he added and looked over at Paul.

"Yeah she did," Paul told him. "I'm sure you figured it out already but I imprinted on Lissi this afternoon," he added.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much," Quil stated.

"I know but we're going to try to be friends now," Paul said. "See how that goes, she has to see she can trust me before anything can happen." he sighed. "we'll see," he added. "I'm going to go catch up with her, make sure she doesn't go into the woods, she already tried once." he told them and turned and walked out the door and ran to try and catch up with her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Paul long to catch up with Lissi, she really hadn't gotten that far from Sam's house yet.<p>

"Lissi!" Paul called out and she stopped and turned around and saw him running towards her. She let out a frustrated sigh, this guy just wouldn't give up.

"Are you stalking me now?" she asked.

"No Alessandria I am not stalking you." he replied. "You know your bitchiness has no effect on me right so you can drop the act."

"Its not an act Paul," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah it is, you don't want anyone to get close to you for some reason so you pretend to be a bitch to push everyone away."

"Well it seems to be having the opposite effect on you," she pointed out. "You always seem to be around."

"Well I'm special," he smirked and Lissi smiled.

"Got that right," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you meant that nicely," he said and she smiled and shrugged and turned and started walking away.

"Hey," he said falling in step beside her.

"You're not used to being ignored by girls are you?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "But I really just want to know what happened to you to not want anyone to get close to you."

"Nothing happened to me Paul," she told him. "This is just who I am."

"Ok, if you say so." he said and she smiled. "So do you like movies, bowling, miniature golf?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"So if a guy wanted to take you on a date what would he have to do?" Paul asked and Lissi stopped walking.

"Paul, I don't want to date anyone right now, I don't want a boyfriend right now," she told him. "I just got out of a relationship and I don't want to jump into another one."

"Ok I get that," Paul said. "But we can't go somewhere together and it be just one friend going somewhere with another?"

"We can, if you understand that's all it is," she told him and resumed walking and Paul did as well.

"I understand completely," he smiled. "Can we go somewhere tonight away from La Push?" he asked hopefully. Lissi looked at him.

"Only as friends, its not a date," she told him.

"Definitely not a date Red," he smirked and she looked at him, he said he understood she didn't want a boyfriend or to date anyone right now. She also kind of wanted to be alone with him for some reason, she had no idea why she wanted to, she just knew she did.

"Ok," she agreed. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Something where we can talk to each other, so not a movie," she told him.

"Ok," he agreed.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00." Paul said as they got closer to her house.

"That sounds good," she smiled as they stopped in front of the door. "I'll see you in a few hours then."

"See you in a few hours Red," Paul said and she opened the door and walked inside shutting it behind her. She leaned against the door and smiled, she was actually looking forward to her non date with Paul tonight. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed herself off the door and saw her mom and Billy were in the living room staring at her.

"Back already?" her mom asked.

"Yeah." Lissi smiled.

"Want to tell me what's put that smile on your face and got you in such a good mood?"

"Its nothing mom," she said. "I'm just going to go to my room."

"Ok dinner's at 5:00."

"Alright," she said. "Paul will be here at 7:00."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"We have a non date tonight," she told him.

"Non date," Billy said confused.

"Paul and I are going somewhere together but its not a date, we're just friends."

"And he knows this isn't a date?" Billy asked.

"Yes I made it perfectly clear and he said he understood it wasn't a date." she told him.

"Ok well I hope you two have fun," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," she whispered and walked through the living room and to her room.

* * *

><p>Lissi walked in her room and grabbed her camera off her chest of drawers and sat on her bed and went through the pictures she had taken today. She stopped on the one of Paul and let out a sigh. Yes it may have only been a profile shot but there was still no denying how hot he was. Lissi felt her heartbeat speed up just by looking at the picture and thinking about him and she quickly turned her camera off and set it down.<p>

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Paul is definitely not the kind of guy I want to get involved with. He probably lost count of all the girls he's slept with." she let out a sigh. "But there's just something about him I like a lot more than I should." Lissi laid down on her bed, she wondered where Paul would take her tonight and what exactly he expected from their non date. She also had no idea what she was going to wear tonight as well, what she should wear. She didn't want to look like she was trying to impress him because she definitely wasn't trying to impress him but she also wanted to look nice as well. Lissi was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She sat up on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Come in," she said and expected to see her mom so she was surprised when Jacob walked in.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Lissi noticed he seemed nervous.

"Sure Jake come on in," she said and he nodded and shut the door behind him and walked over and sat by her on the bed. "What's up?"

"You and Paul seem to be getting along really well."

"Yeah," she said. "Somewhat."

"You seem to always be with him."

"Its because he somehow always shows up where I am and he doesn't like to be ignored."

"That's Paul, doesn't like to be ignored." Jake smiled. "Paul is my friend, more like a brother actually and I know that you know he has a bad reputation with girls and that he…."

"Sleeps around a lot, is kind of a man whore," she finished for him.

"Yeah," Jacob said relieved she did know. "And I know Paul has no intentions to hurt you but I just want you to be careful."

"I will Jake," she said. "Don't worry about me."

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"I have a thing with Paul tonight, a non date."

"Non date, with Paul," Jacob stated. "And he knows this thing is a non date."

"Yes I made it perfectly clear and he said he understood."

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"He didn't say just somewhere away from La Push." she told him.

"Well I hope you have fun."

"Me to," she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." he said and stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>After dinner Lissi started getting ready for her non date with Paul. She took a shower and let her hair dry naturally into her normal curls. She went to her closet and tried to figure out what she was going to wear. She finally pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a light white sweater and her brown suede boots and laid it on the bed. Then she went to the bathroom and did her make-up and hair before going to her room to get dressed. Once she got dressed she sat down on her bed. She was ready a few minutes early and she had nothing to do except think about how nervous she was and she had no idea why because this was not a date it was just two friends hanging out and getting to know each other better but she was incredibly nervous. She was still sitting on the bed when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," she said and the door opened and Jacob walked in. She looked over at him.

"Hey," she said.

"What time is Paul going to be here?" he asked.

"7:00."

"Anytime then," Jacob said and she nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "No," she said. "A little nervous and I have no idea why," she said as she stood up. "This isn't a date."

"Doesn't mean you can't be nervous," Jacob stated.

"I guess not." she said. "Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful," he smiled. "Paul's going to love it."

"I'm not trying to impress Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"Well in that case you look hideous and Paul's going to hate it." he teased and she smiled and shook her head.

"Shut up Jake," she said and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Lissi, just relax and have fun," Jacob told her.

"I'll try," she said. "I think Paul's here," she added and Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Lets go then," he said and the two of them walked out of her room and down the hallway towards the living room.

* * *

><p>When Jacob and Lissi walked into the living room Paul was talking with Billy. Paul looked up as soon as she walked in and smiled.<p>

"Are you ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she said softly and walked over to him.

"Have fun you two," Jacob said and they looked over at him.

"We will," Paul said and opened the door for her and she walked out and he pulled the door closed behind her.

"You look beautiful Alessandria," he said and she smiled and looked up at him. He was wearing what looked like brand new blue jeans and a nice light blue button down shirt, untucked of course, but he looked extremely sexy, she thought he could probably make a paper bag look sexy.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You look really good to," she said and he smiled and led her to his truck. He opened the door for her and she climbed in and he shut the door and ran around to the other side and climbed in.

"Lets go," he said and started the truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>When they were gone Billy looked over at Jacob.<p>

"What?" Jacob asked.

"So want to tell me what's going on with those two because Paul does not take girls out on non dates," Billy said and Jacob let out a sigh. "He doesn't take girls out on real dates."

"Well Lissi isn't like other girls for Paul," Jacob said and sat down on the couch. "Paul imprinted on her this afternoon."

"That explains it then," Billy sighed. "Think it will work out?"

"Eventually yeah I do," Jacob told him. "Lissi, she's difficult yes," Jacob said. "And she may not like being here," he added. "But she's not as mean or as bitchy as she wants people to think she is."

"You really think that?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I think she's just a girl who's been hurt so she doesn't want anyone to get to close." Jacob said and stood up. "I've got patrol tonight," he said and walked out the door and left.


	5. The Non Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

Paul was driving to where he was taking Lissi for their non date. They were both really quiet for most of the ride.

"You're really quiet Red," Paul said and she looked over at him.

"So are you," she stated and he let out a sigh. "Where are we going?"

"Bowling," Paul said.

"I'm not a good bowler," she told him. "But I'm sure you're like a super good bowler or something."

"Well I'm not horrible," he smiled.

"Just be prepared for how horrible I am," she told him.

"I don't care how good or bad you are at bowling as long as you have fun tonight," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed.

"So are you getting along with Jake now?" Paul asked.

"Kind of," she said. "We talked today and I was nice to him."

"Good," Paul said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Paul parked his truck outside the bowling alley.<p>

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." she whispered and he smiled and got out of the truck. Lissi took a deep breath and let it out. She went to open the door but it opened for her and she saw Paul standing there. Lissi smiled and climbed out of his truck and he led her inside. Once inside Paul paid for one game of bowling and they got their shoes and went to put them on and then pick out a bowling ball.

"So you want to go first?" Paul asked.

"No, you go ahead," she said and Paul nodded and got ready to start the game.

Lissi took a seat as Paul got ready to bowl, she watched as he picked up the bowling ball and walked up to the line and threw it and of course knocked down all the pins.

"Of course you would get a strike," she said and stood up and went to take her turn. Paul sat down and watched Lissi as she got ready to bowl. He also noticed that the group of guys bowling in the lane next to theirs were watching her to and he let out a low growl and shot them an angry glare that made them quickly turn back to their game. Paul turned to look just as she threw the ball and it rolled right into the gutter.

"That sucks," Paul said and she shot him a glare and picked up her ball to go again. She walked up and threw it and knocked down, one pin.

"You got one," Paul said and she shook her head and sat down and Paul got up again to bowl earning another perfect strike. "Your turn Red," he said and Lissi got up and picked her ball up.

"Go Lissi, hit another pin," Paul teased and she shot him a glare that did nothing more than make him grin at her and she threw the ball and managed to knock down yet another pin. Paul and Lissi continued to bowl with Paul teasing Lissi about knocking down another pin every time she got up to bowl. When they were done Paul had bowled a perfect game and Lissi didn't even want to mention her score to anyone, considering she only hit one pin each time she threw the ball. The two of them went and got their shoes and put them on.

"Hey are you hungry or anything?" Paul asked. "They have a snack area if you are."

"You're hungry aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but if you're not we can go."

"No its ok, I'm going to go to the restroom and you can just get me something."

"Ok," Paul said and the two of them went separate ways.

* * *

><p>Paul walked to the snack area and looked over what they had. He thought Lissi might not want a huge drink so he order a large coke for himself and a medium for her. After looking over the food he ordered some chili cheese fries, a few cheeseburgers and some nachos. He took it all over to a table and sat down to wait on Lissi. While Paul was unloading the tray that held the food for him and Lissi a girl walked over to him.<p>

"Hey," she said and Paul looked over at her. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect curves, exactly the type of girl he would have taken home, before Lissi.

"Hi," Paul said politely.

"You're here by yourself?"

"No," Paul answered.

"On a date," she asked.

"Not exactly," he answered and she smiled.

"So what are you doing after you leave here?"

"I'm not sure yet," Paul said.

Lissi was coming back from the restroom and heading towards the snack area where Paul would be. When she walked in the area she saw Paul and a girl was talking to him. The girl was really pretty to, blonde hair, tall and thin. She had no idea why but the fact that Paul was talking to that girl really pissed her off. She walked closer to them and she was able to hear what they were saying.

"On a date," the girl said.

"Not exactly," Paul answered.

"So what are you doing after you leave here?"

"I'm not sure yet," Paul said.

"Well do you want to meet up later?" she asked and ran her fingers across his arm and Lissi wanted to break her fingers for touching Paul. "you look like the kind of guy that likes to have a good time."

"Yes I like to have a good time," Paul said and Lissi saw the girl smile. "But I'm not going to be meeting you later."

"You're telling me no," she said shocked.

"Yes, I do happen to like the girl I'm here with, even if she doesn't seem to like me much right now," Paul said and Lissi was shocked, Paul actually liked her, she smiled slightly.

"Why are you wasting your time with her if she doesn't like you?" the girl asked.

"I'm not wasting my time with her and its really none of your business, leave before she comes back," Paul told her and the girl let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off. Lissi smiled not believing Paul had told the girl no because of her, that he turned down sex because that's definitely what she was offering. She walked over to him as the girl walked passed her. Lissi let out a sigh and slid across from him.

"Hey," she said and Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh I got you something to drink," he said handing her the smaller of the two cups. "I thought you might not want a huge drink," he said and she smiled.

"You're right," she said. "Thanks."

"I didn't know what you would like," he said. "Cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and Nachos."

"I like all of it," she said and Paul smiled and handed her a cheeseburger.

"Thanks."

"Which one do you want?" he asked gesturing to the fries and nachos.

"Can't we share?" she asked. "So we can have some of both." Paul smiled.

"Yes we can share?" Paul said and Lissi smiled and grabbed a chili cheese fry and ate it.

"So what did that girl want you were talking to?" Lissi asked.

"You saw her," Paul said surprised.

"Yes." she said.

"She wanted me to go home with her."

"And you told her no," Lissi said grabbing a nacho and eating it.

"Yeah," he shrugged and took a bite of his burger. "She's not my type,"

"Oh," Lissi said.

"So Alessandria," he said. "What kind of stuff do you like to do?"

"Normal stuff," she said. "Well you just found out I suck at bowling," she told him and he smiled.

"Yeah you do kind of suck." he smiled. "You only knocked down one pin each time," he added. "I could call you one pin Lissi," he teased and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. But it only caused him to smile and wink at her.

"But you're like great at bowling," she said. "Is there anything you're not good at?" she snapped.

"Of course," he said. "But lets not worry about that now." he added and grabbed a fry off the plate in front of them. "What about you? You must be good at taking pictures or at least enjoy it." he said changing the subject.

"Yeah I enjoy it. I like fixing them up in my computer," she admitted. "I like making the whites a little brighter, the darks a little darker," she said. "Whether the pictures are actually any good well I don't know."

"Well Alessandria you have to let people see them to know that."

"I know, I'm just not ready to do that," she sighed and Paul nodded.

"So do you want to do anything after this or do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to go home yet," she said as she grabbed the last fry and ate it.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Can we go to the beach?" she asked.

"Yes we can," he smiled.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Paul was driving back to La Push to take Lissi to the beach like she wanted hoping that they would have the chance to still be alone. When Paul parked his truck at the beach he looked over at Lissi.<p>

"So did you want to go for a walk or just sit or what?" Paul asked.

"A walk I think," she said. "Let me get my boots and socks off ok," she said.

"No problem Red, I'll take my shoes off to." he said. Paul of course got his shoes off first and jumped out of his truck and waited for Lissi to be done. She finally joined him and the two of them started walking along the beach.

"So," Paul said . "Think there's a chance we can do this non date thing again?" he asked and Lissi smiled.

"I think so," she said and Paul let out a sigh of relief.

"So can I call you?" he asked.

"Yes," Lissi said.

"Can I get your number?" he asked.

"Sure, give me your phone," she said holding out her hand. Paul took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Lissi found his contact list and added her name and number and then called her phone and handed Paul his phone back and took her ringing phone out of her pocket.

"Who's calling you?" Paul asked curiously.

"You are," she said and she saved Paul's number in her phone. Paul smiled that she wanted his number but then his smile turned to a frown.

"So do you want my number so you can avoid me when I call you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased. "Or maybe I might want to call you." she added and smiled.

"Ok," he said and scrolled through his contact list. "Lissi, you sure you saved your number in my phone because I don't see it here," he said. "There's no Alessandria or Lissi." he added. "Keep looking you'll know it when you see it," she said and Paul scrolled some more and finally stopped and looked over at her and smirked. "So you really saved your number under Red?"

"Yep," she said popping the p.

"So are you ready for school?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she told him.

"So are you like really smart?" he asked.

"I would say average, maybe." she told him as they resumed walking.

"What kind of grades did you get at your old school?"

"Well I never got anything below a B," she told him.

"So you are smart," he smiled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well most people think I'm dumb," he said. "I'm always sleeping with random girls, I goof off a lot, I'm hot headed and easily angered and I get into a lot of fights."

"Do you start the fights?" she asked. "Or do people just assume you start the fights because you have a bad temper?"

"Does it matter?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said stopping, Paul stopped to. "But you can tell me."

"Sometimes I start the fights, but not all the time," he told her. "And I don't get anything below a B either and I only get B's in English I suck in English." he told her.

"Well I'm pretty good in English maybe I can help you," she said. "I suck in Math, its what I get my B's in and I'm lucky I don't get below a B." she added.

"You'd really help me?" he asked surprised.

"If you want me to," she whispered and he smiled.

"You know I'm really good with Math and numbers, maybe I could help you, if you want."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," she smiled and Paul nodded and let out a relieved sigh and they started walking again.

"So Alessandria you're being really nice tonight," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"So what happened to the bitchy girl I met the first night here?" he asked.

"Well, she decided to go on vacation tonight but she'll probably be back tomorrow." Lissi smiled and Paul let out a small chuckle.

"I should get you home," he said and Lissi nodded and they turned around and walked back to Paul's truck.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Lissi's house Paul walked her to the front door.<p>

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing that I know of," she said. "I may have to shopping for school since I'll start day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Paul said. "Well maybe I'll call you some time tomorrow."

"That's sounds good," she said and they fell silent. "Paul." she said. "I did have a good time tonight."

"Me to Red," he said and took a step closer to her and Lissi felt her heart start to race and her breathing quicken. She looked up at him and he brushed her hair away from her face. She saw him lean closer to her, like he was going to kiss her and for some reason she wanted him to kiss her. He leaned closer and his lips kissed her forehead.

"Be nice Alessandria," he whispered. "Jake's still up making sure you get in ok."

"Why would he do that?" she asked quietly.

"He's your brother now Lissi and he's going to look out for you whether you want him to or not. Whether you like him or not, whether you're a little mean to him or not," Paul told her. "But that's just Jake."

"Oh," she said softly. "good night Paul," she whispered. "See you tomorrow."

"Definitely, I'll call you," he said and waited for her to open the door and go inside. When she did he walked back to his truck smiling and got inside it and drove home.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked inside Jacob was still up like Paul said. He was lying on the couch watching a movie.<p>

"Hey," he said and sat up. "How did it go?"

"It went good," she told him. "I actually had a good time," she admitted and Jacob smiled.

"Good," he said and Lissi walked over and sat down on the couch by him. "What did you do?"

"We went bowling, I sucked of course," she sighed. "Lets just say I'm lucky I got any kind of number, Paul of coursed bowled a perfect game," she added. "Is he good at everything?"

"Yeah he is," Jacob sighed. "Stuff just seems to come naturally to him, frustrates the hell out of all of us."

"So its not just me then," she said and Jacob shook his head.

"No not just you," he smiled.

"Good," she said.

"You're being really nice today," Jacob said.

"Yeah."

"So I thought you hated me."

"I don't exactly hate you Jake," she sighed. "I just kind of hated being drug away from my home and all my friends and I kind of take it out on you sometimes," she admitted. "I'm sorry Jake, I know you don't deserve it either," she told him. "I just really didn't want to move here but who knows maybe this will end up being the best decision my mom ever made for us."

"Maybe so," he said.

"Well I'm going to change and get ready for bed," she told him. "Good night Jake."

"Good night Lissi," he replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Lissi woke up she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mom was up and cooking eggs and bacon for everyone.<p>

"Morning," her mom said.

"Morning mom," she replied.

"You want some scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"Sure," she said. "Do you need any help cooking it?"

"No honey, you just sit down and I'll take care of it," she said and Lissi sat down in the chair by Jacob.

"Morning," Jacob said.

"Morning Jake," she said.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked. "Plans with Paul?"

"Well I don't know exactly, he said he would call but I told him I might have to go get stuff for school." she sighed. "So I don't know if he'll call or not."

"If he said he'd call, he'll call," Jacob told her.

"I hope so," Lissi sighed.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Lissi took a shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Paul still hadn't called her but it was still early so she decided to make sure she had everything ready for school tomorrow. At least she wasn't starting over at a new school where she knew no one, she knew Jacob and Paul, so she wouldn't be totally lost. She had just pulled her backpack out of the closet when someone knocked on her open door. She turned around and saw Jacob standing there.<p>

"Come on in," she said and he walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Finding everything for school tomorrow," she told him.

"You're nervous about school," he stated.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Don't worry so much about school," he told her and she nodded. "So Paul called you yet?"

"No," she whispered.

"Well I was headed over to Sam's and if you want to you can come with me," he told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"If this is about what happened yesterday…."

"No Jake its not, I just don't think it's a good idea," she told him and sat on her bed.

"Lissi," Jacob sighed and walked over and sat beside her. "Your mom and my dad are married now, we're brother and sister no matter how much we may hate it or like it," he told her. "They'll get used to it," Jacob told her.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well think about it ok, I'm leaving in about five minutes."

"Ok Jake," she said and he stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jacob walked out of her room her cell phone rang and Lissi picked it up and saw it was Paul and smiled.<p>

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Red, you busy," he asked.

"Nope," she said. "Jake just asked me to go to Sam's with him but I'm not sure I want to go."

"Well that's where I was headed actually and I was going to see if you wanted to go with me," he said.

"So you're going to Sam's to," she sighed.

"Yes, meet me there," he said hopefully.

"Fine," she agreed. "Let me catch Jake before he leaves," she told him.

"Ok see you there," he said and Lissi hung up the phone took a deep breath and went to find Jacob.

When Lissi got to the living room Jacob was opening the door to leave.

"Jake!" Lissi called and he turned to look at her.

"You change your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"Sort of," she said softly.

"Paul called."

"Yeah."

"Well come on then lets go," he said and Lissi nodded and walked over o the door and the two of them left.

* * *

><p>"So are you and Paul together now?" Jacob asked curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?"<p>

"No Jake, our non date did not turn into a date at all last night," she told him. "We're still just friends."

"But you had a good time last night with Paul." he stated.

"Yes I told you that last night," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "Its just Paul doesn't go on non dates with girls or even real dates with girls, he just…." he said and stopped searching for the right word.

"Fucks girls and leaves them until he's ready to fuck them again," she said.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it," Jacob smiled.

"Jake, guys just wanting to sleep with me, just wanting sex from me," she began. "Its not exactly a new concept for me."

"I can only imagine Lissi," he said.

"Its not like I ever agreed to sleep with any of them though, I knew that's all they wanted and I wasn't going to be just some girl those guys slept with because I knew that's all it would be." she told him.

"Lissi," Jacob said. "But you know that Paul…"

"I know Paul wants that to but he knows its not going to happen, I told him it wasn't and he hasn't brought it up again actually."

"Good," Jacob said and they fell silent. Yes Jacob knew Paul had imprinted on Lissi and that the two of them felt drawn to each other and wanted to spend time together but Paul, Jacob wasn't sure if Paul could or would want to change for Lissi, he obviously liked her a lot already and Lissi was starting to like him but there was something holding Lissi back from wanting to be more than friends with Paul. Maybe if Paul could show her he was serious about her she could want to be more than friends but Paul was going to have to prove she could trust him and that meant he couldn't fool around with other girls he had to be with just Lissi. Jacob really hoped Paul could do that.

"Jake," Lissi said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Everything ok? You seemed like you were a million miles away."

"Yeah everything's fine," he assured her and she nodded as they continued to walk to Sam's as a voice called out behind them.

"HEY!" they called out and Jacob and Lissi turned and saw Paul running behind them. They stopped and he caught up with them falling in step on the other side of Lissi.

"Paul." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," Paul said. "Red."

"Paul," she replied.

"So it was fun last night," he said.

"Yeah it was," Lissi replied.

"She's a horrible bowler though," Paul teased.

"Well I told you that before we started Paul." she told him.

"One pin Lissi," Paul said.

"One pin Lissi," Jacob said and stopped walking. "So she…"

"Only hit one pin every time she bowled." Paul told him and Jacob chuckled. Lissi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them making fun of her bowling skills or lack of bowling skills but her glare seemed to have no effect on them so she turned around and stormed off to Sam's house.

"I think we made her mad," Jacob said.

"Lissi!" Paul called out and she turned around walked over to him and punched him on the arm. Jacob stared at her shocked but Paul just grinned.

"You know that didn't hurt," he said and she punched him in the arm again. "Still didn't hurt," he said.

"I suck at bowling Paul and just so you know I'm not really good at anything," she told him and turned and walked away from them.

"I think you actually hurt her feelings Paul," Jacob said shocked.

"I didn't mean to," he said quietly. "I teased her about it last night and she was ok with it."

"Well you two were alone last night," Jacob pointed out. "Paul I don't know much about imprinting because it hasn't happened to me yet but I think anything you say could hurt her more than if I said the same thing," he told him.

"I didn't think about that," he said quietly. "I'll go talk to her," Paul said and ran to catch up with Lissi.


	6. Lissi's Talent

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

As she walked away from Paul and Jacob, Lissi had no idea why she got so upset about Paul teasing her about her bowling. It wasn't like she didn't know she was a horrible bowler. Something about him doing it today really upset her though. It seemed more like he was making fun of her about it than just teasing her.

"Lissi," Paul called out but she kept walking. "Lissi," he said as he caught up with her but she kept walking not giving any indication she had heard him at all. "Lissi, don't ignore me," he said and she glanced over at him but quickly turned away. "Alessandria," he said and she let out a sigh.

"What Paul?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings about what I said," he told her. "I was only teasing, I didn't mean for it to come across as being mean." he added. " I mean you seemed ok when I was teasing you about it last night."

"Paul," she sighed. "It was different last night," she told him. "It was just me and you."

"Ok, I get it Lissi," he said as they stopped walking. They were standing in front of Sam's house. Lissi took a step back.

"Maybe I should just go back home," she said and turned to walk away but Paul grabbed her arm just as Jacob stopped beside them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She wants to go home," Paul said and Jacob let out a sigh.

"Listen Alessandria," Paul said. "You live here now, whether you're happy about it or not," he told her. "You're going to be going to school with all of the guys in there," he told her. "So you're going to see them eventually."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I know they don't like me very much."

"Well I didn't think you cared if people here liked you," Paul smiled.

"I don't," she snapped and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Sam's house. "I don't care if anyone here likes me," she added and walked up the steps to the front door.

"Yeah she does care," Paul sighed.

"I know she does," Jacob said and Lissi turned around to look at them.

"You boys coming inside or are you just going to stand there?"

"We're coming," Jacob said and the two of them walked up to the porch and Jacob opened the door and they went inside. When they walked in everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake, Paul," Embry said cheerfully. "Lissi." he added.

"Embry," Paul and Jacob said together as Emily walked over.

"Lissi," Emily said cheerfully. "I'm really glad you decided to come back over," she smiled and Emily jumped as they heard a bowl fall to the ground and break.

"Sorry Emily," Kim apologized.

"Its ok honey," Emily smiled and turned back to Lissi. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen," she said. "Please tell me you're good in the kitchen," Emily said hopefully as something else dropped to the ground.

"Sorry," Kim said again. "At least I just dropped a can this time," she said. "On my toe," she added painfully

"She's great in the kitchen Em," Jacob assured her. "She made a really good omelet the other day."

"Great!" Emily said happily. "Please say you'll help me," she added.

"Ok," Lissi agreed and Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Ok boys get lost," Emily said. "Be back in a few hours and it should be ready."

"Ok Em," they said and Sam walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek and shot a look at Lissi that said to be good or else. Then Jared walked over and kissed Kim and ran out after Sam.

"So what are we making?" Lissi asked Emily.

"Well all the guys eat a lot so I decided to make soup because it will last longer." she said. "And today is Sam's birthday so I was going to make cakes and decorate them but I don't know if I'll have the time," she sighed.

"I can do it Emily," Lissi said.

"Well if Jake thinks you're good in the kitchen, then ok," she said. "I have several boxes of cake mix because of the guys so we have to make at least two or three." Emily said nervously.

"Ok," Lissi said. "And did you want a two layer cake, a sheet cake, bundt cake?"

"It doesn't matter, I got stuff to decorate it with, because I wanted them to be nice."

"Ok," Lissi said as Emily took out decorating tips, icing, cake mix, food coloring. "Ok Sam's favorite color is?"

"Orange maybe," Emily answered. "Or Black." she added. "Definitely black."

"Animal?"

"Wolf," Emily smiled.

"What other kind of stuff does he like?"

"Football, sports, guy stuff."

"Cars?" Lissi asked.

"Of course he likes cars, not as much as Jake does of course,"

"Jake likes cars?" Lissi asked surprised.

"Yeah and he's really good at fixing them up to." Kim told her.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know that."

"Ok so what kind of car would you say is Sam's favorite?" Lissi asked.

"Some kind of sports car maybe," Emily said. "It doesn't matter,"

"Alright," Lissi sighed and pulled out her phone and searched for a picture of a car on the internet and showed Emily a picture. "Lamborghini," she added.

"I don't know." Emily said unsure.

"Well what about this 1967 Chevy Camero," Lissi said.

"I think that would be perfect." Emily said. "You can make a cake that looks like this?"

"Yep, right down to the black stripes on the hood." she said. "Can I get started?"

"Sure," Emily said. "I want to see this,"

"Well you have like five boxes of cake mix, they guys will eat all of this?"

"Yep."

"Ok so I'll make one cake and what about lots of cupcakes that way they can just shove it in their mouth."

"Whatever you want," Emily said and Lissi began mixing everything together for the cakes and pouring them into pans.

About an hour and a half later the cakes were all cooling and the soup was staying warm on the stove. Emily, Kim and Lissi were sitting around the table waiting for the cakes to be cool enough so Lissi could get started decorating.

"So you and your mom moved from New York," Emily said.

"Yes."

"So you must have really liked living in New York," Kim said.

"Yeah I did," Lissi sighed. "There was always something to do or somewhere to go," she told them. "I loved it there."

"You could love it here to," Kim told her.

"I know," she sighed.

"So how are things going at home?" Emily asked. "You and Jake seem to be getting along at least."

"Yeah we are," Lissi told her. "I should go see if the cakes are ready for me to get started." she added and stood up and walked over to where the cakes and cupcakes are. "Now is there a certain place you want these at."

"Sure we can take them in the other room there's a table in there and you should have plenty of room to decorate," Emily said and they carried the cakes and cupcakes into the other room and Lissi got to work. Emily and Kim watched her work as she cut shapes from two of cakes and put then together and then dyed the frosting with food coloring and frosted the cake.

"Wow!" Emily said amazed. "It looks just like the picture," she smiled.

"Its really great," Kim exclaimed. "An orange Camero with black stripes on the hood."

"Thanks," she said. "Now let me see what I can do with the cupcakes. I think I can arrange them, since there is so many of them into a shape of some sort," she said and she picked up her phone again and found a picture of a wolf and examined it and looked at the cupcakes.

"Emily do you have like a big piece of cardboard or something really big and flat I can put the cupcakes on?"

"Yes I do, just a second," Emily said and ran out of the kitchen and returned with a piece of cardboard and laid it on the table and Lissi covered it with foil wrap and went to work on arranging the cupcakes in the shape of a wolf head. Then she made black icing or as close as she could get to black and started decorating the cupcakes. She finished up with the tips Emily bought by putting eyes and a nose and adding a little detail to the ears. Then she wrote Happy Birthday Sam! On the cardboard by the wolf.

"That's pretty cool," Kim said. "So cool," she smiled.

"Thanks," Lissi smiled and the three of them threw the icing containers away and washed the bowls and spoons and knives Lissi used for the cakes. Just as they finished the guys all burst in ready to eat.

"Smells good," Sam said and walked over and slid his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her to him placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," Emily said. "And there's a surprise after dinner," she told him.

"What else did you do?"

"Well it was something I planned to do but actually Lissi did it all and I think you'll like it," Emily told him. "Its really cool."

"Well then I can't wait to see it," Sam said and glanced over at Lissi who was standing off by herself.

* * *

><p>Lissi was standing off by herself in the kitchen, Sam was with Emily, Jared had gone over with Kim and the rest of the guys were standing around talking. Lissi kind of felt out of place and thought about leaving or at least going to get some air. She let out a sigh and walked over to the door and opened it and walked out. Paul saw her walk out and made his way over to the door and followed her.<p>

"You're not leaving are you?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Was your afternoon that bad?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Emily and Kim are really nice." she told him.

"I knew you would get along with them." he said.

"Today is Sam's birthday," Lissi told him.

"I didn't know that," Paul said. "how did you know?"

"Emily told me," she said and Paul nodded. "There's cake."

"Well I definitely don't want to miss out on cake," Paul said and Lissi smiled.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, let the girls fix their bowl of soup and then you can," Sam told them and Emily and Kim grabbed a bowl and then another one for Lissi.<p>

"Hey where did Lissi go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," Emily said. "You guys see her?"

"No but I'm sure she's with Paul," Quil said and Jacob walked over and peeked out the window.

"There they are," Jacob said and he opened the door and stuck his head out. "Hey you two better come eat while there's still food left." he said and Paul nodded.

"Come on Red," he said. "Lets get some food," he added and the two of them walked inside.

* * *

><p>After everyone had eaten their soup Emily stood up.<p>

"Ok so today is Sam's birthday," Emily began. "So we have a little surprise." she added and the guys smiled. "So come along into the other room." she said and all the guys followed her and when they got in the room they saw two cakes on the table. One was shaped like a car and the other was a black wolf head.

"That's so cool," Embry said.

"Cool car," Jacob said. "Is that a…"

"1967 Chevy Camero," Lissi said.

"So cool Emily," Quil said.

"Well I can't take the credit for any of it," Emily told them. "The cakes were done by Lissi." she told them and all the guys looked at her which caused her to step closer to Paul.

"You did both of these?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"And you said you weren't good at anything," Paul told her.

"I'm not," she said quietly.

"Well those cakes look really good to me," Paul said.

"Seriously its not that difficult to do Paul," she told him. "It's a lot more difficult to knock down a pin than to make cakes."

"One pin Lissi," he said quietly and her lips turned up in a smile.

"Shut up Paul," she said and elbowed him in the stomach.

"So who wants cake?" Emily said.

"I hate to mess them up, they look so nice," Sam said and looked over at Lissi who was standing really close to Paul.

"Its not a big deal Sam," she sighed. "But the wolf head is just a bunch of cupcakes put together, if you would rather start with that one." she added.

"Cupcakes really?" Sam asked surprised and Lissi nodded and walked over to the table and pulled the tip of one of the wolf's ears and was holding a cupcake.

"Here," she said handing him the cupcake. "Happy Birthday Sam," she added quietly and walked back over to stand by Paul.

"Go get a cupcake," Lissi said to Paul and he walked over and grabbed two of the cupcakes and walked back over to Lissi and handed her one.

"Thanks," she whispered and the rest of the guys finally went and got cupcakes.

* * *

><p>After eating the cakes everyone started leaving to head towards home for school the next day. Paul, Jacob and Lissi were the last ones to leave.<p>

"Lissi," Emily said. "Come back anytime ok," she told her.

"Ok," Lissi said.

"Thanks for the cakes Lissi, they were really good and looked really cool," Sam said.

"No problem Sam," Lissi said quietly.

"Lets go you two," Jacob said. "Bye Sam, Emily." he said.

"See you guys later," Sam said and the three of them left.

"So I didn't know you could make cakes like that," Jacob said and looked over at Lissi.

"Its just something I do," she shrugged. "Its not a big deal."

"Well its not something any of us can do," Paul said and she smiled. "I like trucks by the way, like 50 chevy's" he added. "And my birthday is in like three months," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," she said.

"Just something for you to think about." Paul said and Jacob shook his head.

"Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Paul said as they got to Jacob and Lissi's house.

"Bye Paul," Jacob said.

"Have a good night Paul." Lissi said

"You to Red," Paul said.

"See you at school." she said.

"See you at school Red," Paul said and turned to walk to his house.

"Come on," Jacob said and the two of them went inside.

* * *

><p>Lissi had gotten ready for bed and made sure she had everything ready for her first day of school tomorrow. She let out a sigh and sat down on her bed as someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," she said and Jacob opened the door and walked inside and closed it behind him.

"So I like motorcycles and mustangs and my birthday is next month." he smiled.

"Are you trying to drop me a hint Jake," she smiled.

"No it's a request," he said.

"So do I get a year or am I just going to go for it?" she asked him.

"1965 Mustang Convertible, vintage Harleys" he said and she smiled.

"I'll consider it," she smiled. "What day next month?"

"The twenty seventh," he said and she nodded.

"So Emily tells me you're good at fixing cars."

"Yeah I kind of am," he said.

"So can you fix or rebuild anything?" she asked curiously

"Maybe," he said.

"Are you like the car whisperer?" she asked and Jacob laughed.

"I doubt it Lissi," he said still laughing.

"So what would be your like dream car to rebuild, if you could get it?" she asked him.

"Wow, I have to pick one," he said.

"Or you can just tell me several if you want."

"Ok '67 Chevy Camero, '69 Pontiac Firebird, '67 Pontiac GTO or a '68 Dodge Charger."

"The Dodge Charger, that's the Dukes of Hazard car right?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"So out of the four top two?" she asked.

"I guess the Firebird or the Camero," he said and she nodded.

"Cool," she said.

"Lissi, you know if you need to talk about something you can talk to me," he said.

"Thanks Jake but I'm ok," she told him.

"Ok well the offers open anytime then."

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Or if you need to yell at someone you can yell at me," he said. "I think you know by now I can handle it."

"I know," she said. "But I'm not going to yell at you unless you deserve it," she told him.

"Well that's nice to know," he said. "Good night Lissi,"

"Night Jake," she replied and he stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>The next day Lissi found herself at school, she had went to the office and got her schedule, books and a locker. She was at her locker when Paul found her.<p>

"Morning Red," Paul said.

"Morning Paul," she replied.

"Ready for class?"

"Ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed.

"Come on," he said and the two of them walked away from her locker and found Jacob who was with Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys," Lissi said quietly.

"Hey Lissi," Embry said quietly. "Cool cakes yesterday."

"Thanks," she said nervously.

"I like convertibles by the way and my birthday is a few days after Jake's." he said.

"Ok," she said.

"I like Corvettes and my birthday is not to far from Paul's," Quil smiled and she looked over at Jacob.

"I know Vintage Harleys and mustangs," Lissi sighed.

"Yep," Jacob smiled as Jared and Kim joined them.

"Chevy trucks, 1950 chevy trucks." Paul said.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

"Well for some reason everyone is telling me their favorite car and birthday." Lissi said.

"Thunderbirds, a couple of months," Jared said.

"And I guess you guys also have a favorite color wolf like Sam did?" Lissi asked and stared at all of them.

"Silver," Paul said

"Gray with black spots," Embry told her.

"Russet," Jake said.

"Chocolate brown," Quill said.

"Medium brown," Jared replied.

"Come on Lissi, I'll walk with you to class," Kim said. "What do you have first?"

"History," she answered.

"Good its right across the hall from my English class," Kim said. "Come on." she added. "See you guys later," Kim said and her and Lissi walked away.

"So Paul likes you, you know," Kim said.

"I know he does," Lissi replied.

"Do you like him?" Kim asked curiously.

"I like him so far," Lissi said honestly.

"Have you even spent much time with him alone?"

"Actually we had a non date thing this weekend, he took me bowling."

"Non date," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, Paul and I are just friends right now," she told her.

"Well that's good," Kim said and Lissi smiled.

"Yeah."

"So Paul's like a super good bowler," Kim said.

"I know and I'm like the worlds worst bowler," she sighed. "I'm horrible."

"Well Paul's good at just about everything," Kim sighed. "Frustrates all of us."

"That's what Jake said." she sighed.

"You and Jake are getting along now," Kim stated.

"We are and it was my fault we never got along to begin with," she sighed and tucked . "I was pretty much just taking my anger and frustration out on him," she admitted. "It wasn't Jake I didn't like, he's never given me a reason to not like him."

"Yeah Jake's great," she sighed.

"So what's the deal with him and Bella?"

"Jake told you about Bella," she said.

"No Paul did."

"Paul hates Bella," Kim told her.

"I kind of picked up on that," Lissi said and stopped walking.

"So what's the deal?"

"Jake's kind of in love with her," Kim said. "She doesn't feel that way about him."

"That's what Paul said." Lissi sighed. "She has a boyfriend."

"Yeah," Kim said. "She does kind of string Jake along sometimes, because she knows how he feels about her. None of really like what she does to him but if you say anything it just makes him mad." she sighed. "Maybe he'll see it one day."

"Yeah maybe," Lissi said.

"Well anyway you have class with Embry," Kim told her. "Make him show you where your next class is."

"I don't think Embry likes me very much Kim," she said.

"That doesn't matter, just ask him to point you in the right direction," she told her and Lissi nodded as they stopped in front of the door to her class.

"Thanks Kim," Lissi said and walked into class and showed the teacher her schedule and he directed her to a seat. Lissi looked around the classroom and let out a sigh. She noticed a guy sitting in one of the chairs close to her eyeing her. She could feel his eyes undressing her and it made her cringe. She didn't even look his way or acknowledge him in any way. She nervously tucked her hair behind her hair and looked up and saw Embry walk in and let out a relieved sigh when he took the seat behind her. She heard Embry let out a sigh behind her.

"Lissi," he said and she turned around.

"Hey Embry," she said quietly.

"If I said something the other day that upset you, I really didn't mean to," he said. "Jakes been my best friend since we were kids and he's a good guy who didn't deserve how you treated him." he told her.

"I know Embry," she sighed. "And I know I'm difficult and a little bitchy sometimes, but I'm making an effort to not be that way," she told him. "Me and Jake are getting along now."

"Good," Embry smiled.

* * *

><p>After class Lissi stood up and gathered her books for her next class. She looked back at Embry and saw he was gathering his stuff.<p>

"Embry," she said. "Can you point me in the right direction for my next class?"

"Sure, let me see your schedule," he said and she handed it to him as they walked out together. "Oh just go down the hall," he said pointing. "classroom at the end, you have class with Paul and Jake."

"That's good," she said. "Thanks Embry," she smiled and he handed her schedule back to her and the two of them went their separate ways.


	7. Alessandria, Defender of the innocent

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 <strong>

Lissi and Kim were walking out of the cafeteria after lunch to Lissi's locker so they could go to their next class that they had together. Lissi was getting her books out of her locker when a guy walked over to her and Kim.

"Hey Kim," he said leaning against the lockers. "When are you going to dump that loser and go out with me," he said sleazily.

"Never Colton," Kim said. "Get lost," she told him and Lissi closed her locker and looked at the guy Kim had told to get lost. He was attractive enough, dark eyes, dark hair, really tall. He had that whole preppy, pretty boy look going on that Lissi hated but she figured he came across as a better guy than he was because of it. Of course he wasn't as attractive as Paul or Embry Or any of Jacob's other friends she had already met. His eyes then went to Lissi and he smiled what she guessed he thought was a sexy smile but it was more creepy.

"Hey baby," he said and took a step closer to Lissi. "You must be new here because I would have definitely remembered seeing someone as beautiful and sexy as you," he said and ran his hand down her arm and over her ass.

"Don't touch me," Lissi said and pushed him away just as Paul and Jacob made their way down the hall and saw Colton with Kim and Lissi.

"Oh come on, you know want me," he winked at her.

"Even the thought of that is gross, get away from me," she told him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

"None of your business," Lissi said. "Leave me alone," she told him. "Hands off of me!" she demanded.

"Colton," Paul growled when he saw him with his hands on Lissi and before Jacob could do anything he stormed over there just as Lissi said.

"Hands off of me!" she demanded.

"You heard her Colton, get your hands off of her," Paul growled.

"You can't have every girl in the school Lahote," Colton told him.

"Well I don't think she wants anything to do with you," Paul said. "The fact she told you to get your hands off of her and the disgusted look on her face should tell you that."

"Don't Paul," Lissi said and looked over at him. "Don't loose your temper," she added and Colton smiled.

"Yeah Lahote, don't loose your temper," Colton said and ran his fingers over Lissi's cheek and she jerked away from him. "Because she just might like me better."

"I don't like you better," she told him. "And let go of me," she added and tried to jerk away again.

"You can't seriously like him better than me," Colton said in disbelief. "If you knew how many girls he's slept around with."

"I know he's slept around a lot but I bet you have to," Lissi said.

"Maybe," he said.

"Colton, get your hands off of her and go away." Paul told him.

"Or what?"

"You really want to know," Paul said and took a step closer to him and took his hand that was on Lissi and removed it. "You should walk away," he said angrily.

"Don't think I will," Colton said. "Because you won't do anything." he added and smirked. "So if you decide you want to have a good time just come and find me Babe," he winked and grabbed her ass and Paul let out a growl and punched him in the face and he flew across the hall and landed on the ground.

"Mr. Lahote!" a voice yelled.

"Damn it!" Paul cursed as a tall man dressed in tan slacks and a blue button down shirt walked over.

"To my office now!" he said

"Paul," Lissi said.

"See you later Red," he whispered and walked away with the man. Jacob walked over with Jared who had joined him towards the end of Paul's argument with Colton.

"Who was that?" Lissi asked.

"School principal," Jared said and slid his arm around Kim.

"You ok," he asked Kim and she nodded.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked Lissi.

"I'm fine Jake, I'm used to guys like Colton," she told him. "It happens to me a lot."

"Well you shouldn't have to get used to it," Jacob said angrily.

"So what's going to happen to Paul?" Lissi asked quietly.

"They'll probably suspend him again," Jacob said.

"They never listen to his side, most of the time its not his fault," Jared said. "Like he was defending you but the principal won't listen to him because all they see is Paul's temper and the fact that he's always fighting."

"So the principal won't even listen to him, he'll just suspend him without listening." Lissi said shocked.

"Yeah, it always happens and we can't do anything about it," Jacob said. "We tried."

"Well its not going to happen this time," Lissi said angrily and stormed off down the hall almost running over Embry on the way.

"Lissi!" he called out but she ignored him continuing on her way to the office.

"What's her problem?" Embry asked Jacob.

"Paul got in a fight with Colton." Jacob said.

"Again," Embry said. "What happened?"

"Colton had his hands on Lissi and was basically taunting Paul, so Paul punched him." Jacob told him "and Lissi has stormed off to the principals office because you know how the principal is.

"Oh wow, I wish I could be there to see this," Embry said. "The principal isn't going to know what hit him when Lissi storms in there."

* * *

><p>Lissi stormed into the office and looked at the receptionist.<p>

"Principal's office?" she asked.

"Right down that hall," she said. "But he's in with someone right now."

"Oh I know he is and that's why I'm going in there," Lissi said and stormed down the small hallway and pushed the door open with a loud bang making Paul and the principal jump.

"Young lady you are going to have to wait outside until I'm done with him," he said.

"No I'm not waiting outside," Lissi said and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. "because what I'm here about is Paul and you need to open your ears and listen to what I have to say."

"Mr. Lahote has been in to many fights to count lately and this is the last straw for him."

"Excuse me sir but I think you should hear the whole story before placing all the blame on Paul," she told him. "Do you ever hear the whole story or do you always just blame Paul because its easy." she added. "It has to be Paul's fault because he has a bad temper."

"Well the guy he was fighting with is an exceptional student," the principal said.

"Oh its so nice to know that jackasses are what pass for exceptional students in this school." Lissi said.

"Listen I think…" the principal said.

"No you listen," Lissi said pointing at him. "Your exceptional student," Lissi said air quoting the exceptional student, "had his hands all over me and wouldn't take them off even though I asked him to and Paul was just trying to defend me and get him to leave me alone," Lissi told him. "So your exceptional student decided to taunt Paul until he got angry enough to hit him." he said. "If Colton is what passes for an exceptional student in this school then I feel sorry for all of you." she said and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the principal. "Just because the guy looks perfect and seems perfect doesn't mean he is," Lissi told him. "Looks can be deceiving," Lissi told him. "Maybe if you looked closer you would see everything you've been missing." she told him. "You can't punish Paul for defending me, if Paul gets punished you need to bring in Colton to." she added.

"Well I can't just take your word for it," he said.

"You don't have to there were plenty of other students in the hall that saw the whole thing, you could talk to them," Lissi said. "But I bet you never do that do you?" she asked.

"There's no reason to involve anyone else in this."

"Yes there is!" Lissi exclaimed slapping her hands on his desk and the principal jumped, Paul thought the guy actually looked scared. "Paul is a smart, talented guy," she told him and Paul stared at her, shocked she had said something nice about him. "But you know that already don't you." she said and the principal let out a defeated sigh.

"Lissi don't ok," Paul said. "It won't help."

"Paul I'm not just going to stand by and let him suspend you or something when you don't deserve it," she said. "Kim was standing right by me you could bring her in, there was other people in the hall to, I don't know who they were but you could find them and talk to them," she said. "That's what should be done."

"That won't be necessary," the principal sighed. "We'll let it go this time," he told her. "Just.. Paul try to stay out of trouble," he told him.

"I'll try to keep him out of trouble sir," Lissi said.

"Both of you can go," he said and Lissi walked out of the office.

"Stay out of trouble Paul, I don't want her storming in my office again," he said and Paul smiled.

"Yeah she is a force of her own," Paul said.

"Yeah, she'd make one hell of a lawyer to," he said and Paul laughed as he walked out shutting the door behind him. Lissi was waiting in the hallway.

"Well what did he say?" she asked.

"To stay out of trouble so you wouldn't storm in his office again," Paul smiled. "He also thinks you'd make one hell of a lawyer." he told her and she smiled as they walked out of the office

"Alessandria Johnston defender of the innocent," she said. "That has a nice ring to it."

"I haven't been innocent a day in my life Alessandria," Paul said and she smiled.

"I believe that Mr. Lahote," she said and Paul stopped walking and looked over at her, he kind of liked it when she called him Mr. Lahote.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing Red," he said. "Lets get to class."

* * *

><p>Paul and Lissi didn't get a chance to talk to anyone the rest of the day, Lissi had classes with some of the guys and Kim but she didn't get to talk to anyone until she got home. She was sitting outside in the yard when Jacob walked over and stood beside her,<p>

"Want to walk with me to Sam's?" he asked and she stood up and nodded.

"Ok." she agreed and they two of them fell in step beside each other.

"So what happened in the office?" he asked.

"I told the principal what really happened and that Colton was not the exceptional student he thinks he is."

"You're making it sound nicer than it came out aren't you?" He said. "I know you were mad, you basically ran over Embry in the hall." he told her.

"Well Jake its not fair that Paul really did nothing wrong but yet he was going to get in trouble and that principal wasn't even going to bother to hear the real story." Lissi told him.

"So what did the principal do to Paul this time?" Jacob asked.

"Told him to stay out of trouble," Lissi sighed. "But we know Paul won't."

"You've got that right," Jacob sighed. "Colton loves to taunt Paul and make him mad," he told her. "And now he's found a new way to do it."

"Me," Lissi said shaking her head.

"Hey," Jacob said and bumped her arm with his. "Its not your fault." he told her. "Its not your fault Colton is a jerk," he added. "We all know how big a jerk Colton is," he told her. "hopefully you can keep Paul out of trouble."

"I'll try," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to Sam's the rest of the guys were already there. Paul walked over to Lissi and Jake went to talk to Sam so Paul and Lissi could be alone.<p>

"So do you know how sexy it was when you busted through the principal's door." he said and Lissi smiled.

"Paul," she said embarrassed.

"I think you scared him a little," Paul teased.

"Shut up," she said and elbowed his arm.

"Hey so what happened in the principals office?" Embry asked. "You were in such a hurry to get there that you almost knocked me down in the hallway.

"Sorry Embry," she said quietly.

"Well what happened?" Embry asked.

"Ok what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Paul got in a fight with Colton," Jacob said.

"Paul," Sam said. "I thought we talked about this." he told him.

"We did." he said quietly.

"Colton had his hands on Lissi and wouldn't leave her alone even though she asked him to," Jacob told Sam.

"Oh," Sam said. "So what happened?"

"Principal took Paul to his office and when Jared mentioned he might get suspended Lissi stormed off." Jacob told Sam.

"Yep," Paul smiled. "I'm sitting in the office and the door opens with a loud bang and Lissi storms in and slams the door behind her," Paul said dramatically and Lissi covered her face with her hands. "So he tells her she's going to have to wait outside until he's done with me and Lissi tells him she isn't because she's here about me. I believe she told him to open up his ears and listen." Paul said.

"Seriously?" Quil asked shocked.

"Anyway he's going on about Colton being an exceptional student And Lissi tells him its nice to know that jackasses are what pass for exceptional students here," Paul went on.

"You actually said that to the principal?" Embry asked shocked.

"Yeah," she said nervously and ran her fingers through her hair.

"She told the principal exactly what happened and how Colton was taunting me," Paul sighed. "She told the principal he couldn't punish me without punishing Colton," Paul said. "And when he says he can't just take her word for it, she tells him there were plenty of other students in hall that saw the whole thing that he could talk to them and find out what happened."

"No reason to involve anyone else, he said," Lissi added.

"And she slams her hands down on his desk and tells him there is, I think he was a little scared," Paul smiled. "Anyway I tell her that what she's doing isn't going to help."

"But I wasn't just going to stand by and let him get suspended or something when he didn't really deserve it." Lissi sighed.

"So the principal decides to just let it go this time and tells me to stay out of trouble and tells us we can both go," Paul sighed. "So Lissi walks out and before I leave he tells me to stay out of trouble because he doesn't want Lissi storming in his office again." Paul said. "And adds that she's probably make one hell of a lawyer."

"Oh that's great," Jared smiled.

"You got Paul out of trouble." Sam shook his head.

"It was kind of my fault he was in trouble to begin with." Lissi said quietly.

"So a lawyer," Jacob said.

"Yep," she smiled. "Alessandria Johnston defender of the innocent," she said. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Yep, except Paul's not exactly innocent." Embry teased.

"Yeah I know that,," she sighed.

"So Alessandria is your real name?" Quil asked and she nodded. "That's really pretty."

"Thanks," she said softly and looked over at Paul. "Can we talk about something?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Paul said. "We'll be right back," Paul told everyone and he led her outside and they walked a few steps away from Sam's.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know you fight a lot with Colton," she said. "That he antagonizes you all the time."

"That's true," he sighed.

"Paul I don't want to be the reason you get into any trouble," Lissi told him. "I don't want Colton using me to make you mad," she added.

"I'll try not to let him get to me," Paul told her. "I really will try."

"That's good enough for me," she sighed.

"You don't find him attractive or anything like that do you?"

"Seriously Paul?" she asked. "No way," she shook her head. "I mean I can see why some girls might find him attractive but not me," she told him. "He's got that whole preppy pretty boy thing going on and I so don't like that," she sighed. "I mean his hair's perfectly styled his clothes have no wrinkles, I don't want to date a guy that spends longer getting ready than I do." she told him and Paul smiled.

"I like my guys more rough around the edges anyway, not so perfectly put together," she told him and he smiled.

"Like who?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know Quil maybe," she said.

"Quil," Paul said and Lissi smiled.

"Or Embry," she added with a smile.

"You can't be serious, Embry," Paul said and shook his head. "Really Lissi?" he asked quietly.

"Or you maybe," Lissi said and Paul smiled

"Really me?" Paul asked.

"I think you know I'm attracted to you Paul," she said quietly and looked away.

"Hey," he said and placed his hand on her cheek. "You know I'm attracted to you to," he told her and she nodded.

"Oh I know," she smiled. "I just don't want a real serious boyfriend right now Paul and I'll totally understand if you get tired of waiting for me to be ready."

"Don't worry Red, I can wait," Paul told her.

"Paul I don't want you to not date other girls or be with other girls because of me." she said.

"Don't worry about that ok," he said and she nodded. "And don't worry about me getting into trouble."

"I don't want to storm in the principals office again Paul but I will."

"No more storming in the principals office," Paul told her.

"Whatever Paul," she rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever listen to you anyway."

"So," he said and took a step closer to her. "You really think I'm smart and talented?" he asked her.

"Yes," she told him. "And the principal knows that to, everyone just over looks it and forgets about it because you stay in trouble all the time."

"I'll try to stay out of trouble," he said.

* * *

><p>After hanging out at Sam's a couple of hours Jacob and Lissi were walking back home together. They were quiet for the first few minutes of the walk until Lissi decided to break the silence.<p>

"Jake," she said.

"What?"

"So who's Bella?" she asked.

"Who told you about Bella?" he asked.

"Paul," she said.

"Nothing he said about Bella could be true, he hates her." Jake sighed.

"I kind of picked up on that and he said he didn't like her very much," Lissi said. "But why don't you tell me about her."

"Well Bella is a girl I've known since we were kids," he began. "She moved away with her mom but moved back to stay with her dad not to long ago and we started hanging out again." he added, "She's got this boyfriend that she's totally in love with but he's not good for her," Jacob said.

"You're kind of in love with her aren't you?" Lissi asked quietly.

"Yeah I kind of am," he admitted. "She doesn't feel that way about me though," he added quietly.

"Hey," she said and bumped his arm with hers. "You're not letting her like walk all over you and use you because of the way you feel about her are you?"

"I don't do anything I don't want to do," Jacob told her.

"Ok if you say so," she said.

"You'll get to meet her this weekend, she's coming over."

"Oh great," Lissi said. "I'll get to see for myself then," she added.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Lissi was in her first class that she shared with Embry. When he walked in and took his seat behind her she turned around.<p>

"Hey Embry," she smiled.

"Hi," he said slowly. "What do you want?"

"Your opinion on Bella," she said.

"Bella," he sighed. "You won't like her."

"Why not?"

"Well Jake's obviously in love with her, she knows this and she just uses him and he refuses to see it," Embry sighed. "Gets pissed off at us if we even say anything bad about her or try to make him see it." he added. "We're just hoping one day he'll finally see it for himself."

"I hope so to, but Jake said she was coming over this weekend so…."

"He'll want you to hang around and meet her," Embry said and Lissi nodded.

"But if what you, Kim and Paul said is true, I'm not sure I want to," she sighed.

"Just try to be nice," Embry told her.

"I'll try," Lissi said.

* * *

><p>Lissi and Paul were walking out of the cafeteria after lunch, they were stopping by Lissi's locker so she could get a book out of it.<p>

"So Jake said Bella was coming over this weekend," Lissi told him.

"So you're going to have to meet her," Paul said. "Yea for you!" Paul said sarcastically.

"Stop," she said and shook her head. "Well you, Kim and Embry all seem to be in agreement about her but now I'll get to see for myself."

"Good luck," Paul said. "We all feel the same way about Bella."

"I know, you or Kim told me that already," Lissi sighed. "I'm not looking forward to meeting her," she admitted.

"Just try not to piss Jake off to much when you meet her," Paul told her. "The two of you are getting along now."

"I don't want to make Jake mad at me." she said. "I kind of like having a brother. The truth is I always wanted a brother." she admitted. "So I'll try to not make Jake mad at me."

"Good," Paul said. "Come on, I'll walk you to class," he told her and she smiled and the two of them walked down the hall together.

"So," Lissi said. "Do you think we could have another non date thing some time?" she asked nervously.

"Oh so you want to go out with me again," Paul smirked.

"Its not a date," Lissi said. "But if you don't want to go its fine."

"I can't Friday because I told Sam I'd help him," he said. "What about Saturday?"

"I have to meet Bella," she groaned.

"During the day, we can go on our non date at night."

"Ok, but I'll find out what time Bella's coming over this weekend so we can plan our non date."

"Whatever you say Red," Paul told her and she smiled.

"I'll see you after class," Lissi told him and walked inside her classroom

* * *

><p>After school Lissi decided to find out exactly what time Bella was coming over so she could make plans with Paul. Jacob was in his room when she decided to go talk to him. She stopped in front of his door and knocked on it.<p>

"Come on in," she heard him say and she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"So Bella's coming over Saturday?" she asked.

"Yeah Saturday morning," he told her. "Why?"

"Well I have plans with Paul, Saturday night."

"Oh," Jacob smiled. "Real date this time?"

"No, another non date." she told him.

"And he's actually ok with this?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "He says he is." she added. "Do you think he's not?"

"I don't think he would lie to you," Jacob told her and she walked over and sat by him on his bed.

"I told him not to wait for me that if he found another girl he wanted to go out with to go out with her," Lissi told him. "But I don't want him to find another girl." she admitted. "I actually like him." she told Jacob and he smiled.

"He likes you to Lissi," Jacob told her.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so Lissi," he told her.

"What about you Jake?" she asked.

"What about me?" he asked confused.

"A girlfriend," she said. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet," he said.

"I really hope you're not waiting around for Bella to feel the same way about you that you do about her."

"Well if I am, its really no one's business but mine," Jacob said shaking his head. "You haven't even met her yet and you already don't like her."

"Jake if she doesn't treat you the way I think she should then no I'm not going to like her but I will stay and meet her Saturday because you asked me to," she told him and he nodded.

"You'll be nice?" he asked hopefully.

"As long as she doesn't piss me off or do something that deserves for me to not be nice to her then I will," Lissi told him and he let out a sigh.

"Ok," he sighed.

"Jake, we're getting along now and I have no intention to mess that up," she told him.

"Ok," he smiled. "I really hope you and Bella will get along," he told her. "It would be nice if my sister and best friend could get along."

"I'll try Jake," she promised.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by and it was Friday and Lissi was making plans with Paul for Saturday night. The two of them were talking in her front yard.<p>

"So what would you like to do tomorrow night?" Paul asked.

"I don't care," she told him. "No bowling," she added and he chuckled.

"Maybe you could hit another pin," he teased.

"Shut up," she said but Paul noticed she was smiling.

"I'll think of something," he told her. "So I'm guessing if you suck at bowling, you're not much better at miniature golf."

"Worse actually," she admitted.

"Not possible Red," he said.

"Sorry but it is," she shrugged. "I told you I'm not good at anything."

"Well maybe we won't do anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well we could have dinner and watch a movie," he suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"At my house," he told her.

"You're house," she said. "You're parents will be there."

"I live by myself Alessandria," he sighed.

"Oh, so we'll be alone," she said nervously.

"No reason to be nervous," Paul told her and reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But if you'd rather do something else we can, its up to you."

"Its fine Paul we'll go to your house."

"Ok so I'll come and get you around 6:30," he said.

"Sounds good."

"If you need to get away before that text me and we'll come up with an excuse."

"Thanks Paul." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled and turned around and walked inside her house.


	8. Lissi's Secret & Meeting Bella

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<br>**

After dinner Lissi was in her room on her laptop. Jacob's birthday was in a little over a month and she really wanted to find him one of those cars he mentioned he would like to rebuild. She had written down the four cars he mentioned with stars by the two he said he would like the most. The '67 Camero or '69 Pontiac Firebird. She had some money put away and she hoped if she found something her mom and Billy would chip in since it would be a birthday present for Jacob. If she found something maybe Paul or one of the guys would go with her to get it and take a look at it before she bought it. She had been looking about an hour when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Lissi," it was Jacob so she quickly closed her laptop and turned around to look at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Something you don't want me to see?" he asked smiling.

"Maybe."

"Ok," he said. "So Bella will be here around ten tomorrow morning," he told her.

"Ok Jake." she said and he let out a sigh but didn't turn to leave. "Something else?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed and stood up.

* * *

><p>The two of them went to the living room and Jacob sat on the couch.<p>

"You want any particular type of movie?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "You want popcorn?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he smiled and Lissi shook her head and went to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn with lots of butter on it  
>and handed it to Jacob.<p>

"Thanks," he said as Lissi sat down on the couch with him. "So do you have plans with Paul tomorrow?"

"Yes," she answered. "After I meet Bella."

"So did he say what he as planned for you two?" Jacob asked curiously

"We're going to his house," she sighed. "Watch a movie, have dinner."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Well I suck at bowling, I'm even worse at miniature golf," she told him and he smiled. "I'm just not talented," she sighed.

"You can cook," Jacob said and she smiled.

"Wow, I can cook," she said. "What good is that?"

"Around here, its something everyone will appreciate," Jacob told her and she smiled.

"You guys do eat a lot," Lissi said and she glanced over at Jacob. "And you all still manage to look good," she sighed. "I don't even want to know what I would look like if I ate like you boys did."

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" Jacob asked. "You know I like cars and sports and wolves," he told her. "What do you like?" Lissi let out a sigh and looked over at Jacob.

"Well I actually like cooking and making the cakes like I did for Sam," she told him. "So all of you probably will get one," she told him and he smiled. "I like to read."

"What kind of books do you like, sappy romance novels," he teased.

"Of course," she smiled. "Its nice to believe true love exists and soul mates are real," she told him. "Even if they don't." she added "Its also why I like Disney movies." she added  
>and he smiled.<p>

"Romance novels and Disney movies," he said.

"But I also like a good mystery novel," she told him and he nodded.

"What else?" he asked.

"Dancing," she said quietly.

"Like what kind of dancing?" he asked.

"Ballet and Jazz," she said. "My mom signed me up for classes since I could walk," she told him.

"So were you good?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah I was," she sighed. "I loved it to," she told him. "I was going to go to Julliard."

"The school in New York," Jacob said shocked. "Its like really hard to get into isn't it?"

"Yeah there's lots of auditions." she told him. "You can audition when you're sixteen," she told him. "I actually did audition," she admitted. "Got a call back to do a solo in front of the people who will either pick you or not."

"Well what happened?" he asked anxiously. Lissi let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well I couldn't do it," she told him. "It was all I ever wanted and I got up to my solo in front of the people and I froze," she told him. "I never had stage fright in my life Jake, but I just couldn't perform."

"Lissi," Jacob whispered.

"I haven't danced since then," she told him.

"You could try again."

"No," she sighed. "I messed up and I don't deserve another chance."

"Well you could still dance for fun," he suggested.

"I just don't know Jake. Maybe." she whispered and sighed turning her gaze to the TV. Lissi didn't want to tell Jacob but she knew she would most likely never dance again. She  
>blew one of the biggest opportunities she would most likely ever have. If she couldn't make through an audition in front of a few people for Julliard how could she perform in front<br>of hundreds or even thousands of people. She didn't even know why she froze like she did, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, except that her and her mom were getting ready to move to La Push and she didn't tell her mom about the audition, she got her letters of recommendation from her teachers at school and dance teachers. If she got in she would be able to stay in New York on the Julliard Campus. Maybe that was part of the problem, she was keeping this big secret from her mom and her mom never knew about it. Well the up side for not telling her mom was that she couldn't be disappointed in her for failing and blowing her chance but maybe if she talked to her mom about it she wouldn't have been so anxious and nervous about the solo audition which was the only thing standing between her and Julliard. She let out a sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Lissi," Jacob said and she turned her head to look at him.

"What is it?"

"You could try again," he told her. "I mean your mom would let you, if its what you really wanted."

"My mom didn't know I tried out the first time Jake," she admitted.

"What!" he exclaimed. "How did she not know?' he asked. "Didn't you have to have her signature on things?"

"You've never broken the rules for something you wanted Jake?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I have." he answered.

"She still doesn't know," Lissi admitted. "I never told her."

"Lissi," he said shaking his head and looking away from her.

"Jake." She said quietly and touched his arm. He turned and looked at her. "Please don't tell her." she pleaded. "Or anyone else."

"Why Lissi?"

"She'd be so disappointed in me," Lissi told him. "I failed."

"I think she'd be more disappointed you didn't tell her." Jacob told her. "Doesn't she wonder why you don't dance anymore?"

"Of course she does but I just told her I didn't want to anymore that I'm over dancing." she told him.

"You're not."

"It doesn't matter anymore." she sighed.

"Lissi, you said you weren't talented," Jacob said and she nodded.

"I'm not."

"Well don't you have to be talented to get an audition for Julliard," he pointed.

"If I was talented I wouldn't have blew my chance." she sighed.

"And you also wouldn't be here, right?"

"Right," she sighed. "But I'm learning to like it here."

"Would Paul have anything to do with that?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Thought so," he said.

"But it could also be because I have a really awesome brother," she said and Jacob smiled. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." she said and stood up.

"Good night Lissi," he said.

"Night Jake," she said and went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lissi woke up and took a shower and dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. Bella would be here any minute and Jacob was waiting in the living room.<br>Lissi walked in and he was sitting on the couch looking at the TV.

"Hey Jake," she said and sat down by him.

"Hey," he replied.

"You promise you'll be nice," he said.

"Yes Jake I'll be nice as long as she doesn't piss me off." Lissi told him.

"Ok, well I guess I can only hope she doesn't piss you off then," he sighed.

"Jake there are just a few things she could do that would piss me off."

"Want to tell me so I'm prepared?" he asked.

"Well if I don't think she's treating you the way she should be," she began.

"Because no one can be mean to me except you," he teased and Lissi smiled.

"Yep," she smiled.

"What else?"

"Well if she says something bad about Paul. I have no idea why but that would really piss me off for some reason."

"Ok, no talking bad about Paul either." he said. "Anything else?"

"I don't know Jake but I'll let you know if I think of something."

"Ok," Jacob said. "She'll be here any minute." he added and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "There she is," Jacob said and he got off the couch and walked over to the door, he turned back and looked at Lissi.

"I'll try to behave Jake, I promise." she told him and he nodded and opened the door.

"Bella," he smiled and Lissi stood up and watched as Jacob wrapped his arms around a girl before pulling her inside.

"Hey Jake," Bella said and Jacob led her further inside.

"Bella I want you to officially meet my new sister Lissi," Jacob said and he walked Bella over to where Lissi was standing. "Bella this is Lissi."

"Hi Bella," Lissi smiled as she let her eyes travel over Bella. Bella had dark hair and brown eyes, she was about the same height as Lissi was. She had a pale complexion and  
>seemed to be really nervous.<p>

"Hi Lissi," Bella said.

"Its nice to finally meet you, I've heard about you."

"Well if any of it came from Paul you can't believe it, he kind of hates me."

"Oh I know that he doesn't like you and we'll leave any conversation that has to do with Paul at that," she told her.

"Ok," Bella said confused. "So how are you settling in here?"

"I'm getting used to it," Lissi told her. "Its different but I'm really starting to like it here." she added.

"Good," Bella said.

"Yeah, La Push is a lot better than I thought it would be." Lissi admitted. "So I'm going to get something to drink." she said. "You two want anything?" she asked.

"I can get it Lissi," Jacob said.

"No Jake, sit down," she said giving him a push. "I'll get it, do you want anything?"

"Whatever you fix is fine," Jacob said and Lissi looked over at Bella.

"I'll drink whatever you fix," Bella told her.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Lissi told them and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When she was gone Bella looked at Jacob.<p>

"She's really pretty," Bella said.

"I know Bells," Jacob sighed.

"Has Paul hit on her yet?"

"Yep," Jacob said. "And she's shot him down every time," Jacob told her.

"Good," Bella said.

"So what's going on Bella?" Jacob asked her.

"Jake, nothings…."

"Bella, there's always something going on with you, now tell me."

"Its Edward."

"Again." Jacob sighed. "Ever thought of dumping the jerk."

"I love him Jake," Bella said and Lissi went to walk in the room but saw Jacob and Bella talking and it looked to be serious and she wasn't sure if she should interrupt or not. She wondered what they were talking about.

"I know you do Bella," Jacob said quietly. "And you also know how I feel about you, I love you to Bella and I know I would be much better for you than he would."

"Jake, I love Edward, its always going to be Edward," she told him and Lissi wondered what she said because she saw Jacob's head drop and shoulders sag like he was sad.  
>The two of them were quiet.<p>

"So," Bella said. "You seem to getting along with Lissi better"

"Yeah the two of us are getting along now," Jacob smiled. "She's not so bad." he added.

"Good I'm glad," Bella smiled. "So you don't hate her anymore?"

"I never hated her Bella," Jacob told her.

"You said you did," Bella told him. "You said she was a bitch and that you hated her and you didn't understand why she had to be so difficult about everything and another sister  
>was the last thing you needed or wanted."<p>

"Well that was said in anger Bella," Jacob told her. "Lissi and I are getting along and I like her."

"Ok," Bella said.

"She's way different than I thought." Jacob told her.

"Oh," Bella said quietly and let out a sigh. Jacob and Lissi were getting along now, Lissi could easily replace her as Jacob's best friend, the one Jacob talked to about stuff.

"I kind of like having her around," Jacob admitted. "She made the coolest cake for Sam's birthday in the shape of a car." he said smiling.

"Oh," Bella said quietly as Lissi walked over.

"Hey I just fixed us all a soda," Lissi told them and handed them each a glass and they took it and Lissi sat down by Jacob.

"So I'm glad you and Jacob are getting along better," Bella said and Lissi smiled.

"Yeah me to," Lissi admitted. "Getting along with Jake is a lot easier than fighting with him and I don't know why I was so awful to him to begin with."

"Yeah I heard how awful you were to him," Bella said meanly. "How nice he was to you even though you didn't deserve it." she added. "He talked to me about it."

"Bella," Jacob growled but Bella ignored him. She knew he would forgive her for anything she did.

"He told me what a bitch you are and how horrible you treat him," she said. "How much he hates you." Bella said and Lissi looked at Jacob and he saw her eyes fill with tears but  
>she blinked them away.<p>

"Lissi I…" Jacob began.

"You hate me," she said quietly.

"No Lissi I don't hate you," he told her and laid his hand on her arm but she jerked away and stood up.

"You really hate me," she said and turned away and walked out of the house. When she was gone Jacob glared at Bella.

"Why in the hell did you do that Bella?" he asked angrily.

"Jake I…" Bella began. "I don't know."

"Yes you do Bella and you better tell me," he demanded. "Or you can leave."

"Well I saw how close you two are getting," Bella began. "And I didn't want her replacing me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you to get a new best friend," she told him.

"Bella," Jacob said . "I'm not going to get a new best friend," he told her. "But I also will not put up with you hurting Lissi intentionally no more than I would put up with her doing  
>the same to you."<p>

"I'm sorry Jake," she whispered. "I just…I need you more than she does."

"I doubt that Bella," he said and let out a sigh. "I highly doubt you need me more than she does," Jacob told her. "You have your wonderful Edward and precious Cullens to help  
>you and be there when you need something," he added. "All Lissi has is her mom, me and my dad," he told her. "So I highly doubt you need me more than she does." he finished and looked to the door.<p>

"You need to go find her." Bella said quietly.

"No, she'll be ok," Jacob told her and Bella smiled, she knew Jacob would stay with her, that he would always pick her.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked out of her house she couldn't believe what Bella had told her. Jacob hated her, he really hated her. She really couldn't believe it, if he hated her why was he being so nice and pretending to get along with her and like her, like a real brother. Like the brother she always wanted since she was little. The one she used to beg her mom for as a kid. She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek as her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and saw it was Paul.<p>

"Hello," she answered.

"Red, you ok?" Paul asked and she thought he sounded worried.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Don't lie to me." he said. "Where are you?"

"Not far from home," she sighed.

"I'm coming to meet you and you can tell me everything that happened," he said and Lissi didn't say anything. "Ok Alessandria."

"Ok, Paul, I'll wait right here for you."

"Ok and whatever happened can't be that bad."

"Yeah it can," she told him. "Jake hates me." she said softly and hung the phone up.

When Lissi hung the phone, Paul stared at the phone in his hand.

"Why would she think Jake hated her," he wondered and shoved the phone in his pocket and ran out of his house.

* * *

><p>Paul found Lissi a few minutes later standing by herself under a tree.<p>

"Red," Paul said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Paul," she whispered. "Jake hates me," she told him and he saw tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"Lissi," he whispered and took a step closer to her and slid his arms around her and pulled her to him. She laid her head against his bare chest and Paul felt her tears against him. Holding girls while they cried wasn't something he ever did but right now all he wanted to do was make Lissi ok and then make whoever upset her pay for it.

"Shhh," Paul whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Jake doesn't hate you Lissi, I promise," he told her. "He doesn't hate you." he whispered. "Please stop crying and talk to me," he told her. "Look at me Alessandria," he said and Lissi pulled away and looked up at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Now tell me why you would think Jake hates you when you two were getting along so well?"

"Bella was over today, she's still there actually and we were all talking and she was telling me how Jake talked to her about me," Lissi told him. "About what a bitch I am and horrible I treat him and how much he hates me."

"He does not hate you," Paul told her. "You can't believe what she says."

"But Paul I…"

"Just trust me when I say if Jake hated you, you would definitely know it." Paul told her. "Do you want me to call him?"

"Paul, there's no reason to do that," she whispered.

"I think there is," he said and dug his phone out of his pocket and called Jacob.

* * *

><p>"Lissi will be ok," Bella repeated.<p>

"Yeah she'll be ok." Jacob sighed and Bella took a sip of her soda. "Now you talk to me and tell me what Edward has done this time."

"He refuses to give me what I want?" Bella told him.

"Bella, what exactly do you want?" Jacob asked.

"I want to be with him, but he refuses every time I bring it up and he refuses to change me."

"Damn it Bella!" Jacob exclaimed. "You can't be like them."

"Its what I want Jacob, there's no one for me but Edward," she said. "I'll never love anyone as much or the way I love Edward."

"Yes you could if you gave someone else a chance." Jacob told her.

"Edward is who I'll always want and I'm sorry that it hurts you."

"Bells." he said.

"I'd rather love no one than to be without him."

"That's crazy Bells." Jacob said softly. "I could make you happy if you let me."

"Jake, no." she whispered as his phone rang.

"Damn," he cursed and grabbed his phone off the table. "Its Paul," he told her.

"Call him back later," Bella told him and Jacob shook his head and answered the phone.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Why would Bella tell Lissi you hate her?" Paul asked him angrily. "And how in he hell could you just let her run out like that without making sure she knew you didn't hate her Jake," he fumed. "Do you know how upset she is?"

"Paul I…" Jacob said but Paul didn't take time to listen.

"Do you hate her Jake?" Paul asked. "Tell me the fucking truth now do you hate Lissi?" he asked furiously.

"No Paul, I don't and I tried to tell her that but she wasn't hearing it."

"Well you obviously didn't try hard enough because you just let her leave." Paul said. "Because Bella's there."

"Paul," Jacob growled.

"That girl obviously doesn't even want me to try and like her because she pisses me off every time I turn around."

"Paul," Jacob said.

"I'm bringing Lissi home and you two need to work this out, at least talk about it." he told him.

"I know Paul, we will." Jacob assured him.

"We'll be there soon." he said and hung up. Jacob hung the phone up and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Paul is bringing Lissi home," he told her. "Me and Lissi have to talk."

"Why Jake? Its obvious you don't like her, you don't have to pretend." she said.

"I'm not pretending to like her," Jacob told her. "I do like her, I get along with her, I like having her as my sister," he added. "Paul will be here soon with Lissi and you need to be gone when they get here, I have to fix the mess you made of things."

"Jake I…" Bella said.

"Just go Bella," he told her.

"Jake."

"I'll see you soon, whenever you have another fight with Edward most likely." he told her.

"Jake its not like that."

"Please Bella you really need to be gone when they get here, you can come back later but just go."

"Ok, bye Jake." she whispered and stood up and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Paul hung his phone up and turned to look at Lissi.<p>

"I'm taking you home," he told her. "You need to talk to Jake and work things out."

"Paul I…"

"Red, he does not hate you and you have to talk to him."

"But I thought we were supposed to have dinner and watch a movie at your house."

"We are Lissi but after you talk to Jake."

"Fine Paul," she sighed.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't care," she sighed.

"Can you cook?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Would you cook?" he asked. "For me."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes," she said. "Its easy to cook."

"Sounds yummy," he sighed. "You're a good cook?"

"I guess, I do ok," she shrugged. "I'm not the best cook in the world."

"You tell me what I need and I'll go to the store." he added and she nodded as they started walking back to her house.

"Alright," she said.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes after Bella left Paul showed up with Lissi. The two of them walked inside and Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for them. He looked up when they walked inside.<p>

"Ok Red, I'll be back to get you in a few hours, I'm going to the store." he told her.

"Ok Paul," she whispered.

"Be nice and listen to him," Paul whispered and she nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours to get her."

"Alright," Jacob said and Paul turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him. Lissi let out a sigh and looked at Jacob.

"Lissi, come sit down," he said. "Paul is right we need to talk." he added and Lissi walked over and sat down on the couch by Jacob. She looked over at him and let out a sigh.

"Start talking," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the first meeting with Bella wasn't that bad, but there will be another Bella meeting. <strong>

**Please Review**

* * *

><p>Here is a sneak Peek from the next chapter.<p>

_"Oh so you believe in soul mates then?" he asked._  
><em>"I'm not sure I believe in soul mates," she admitted. "it's a nice thought that there is someone out there who is perfect for you, that completes you in every way that you can't live<br>without." she told him. "But I'm not sure I believe it."_  
><em>"Oh." Paul said softly.<em>  
><em>"Well what about you then?"<em>  
><em>"Do I believe in soul mates?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah of course I do," he told her and she smiled.<em>  
><em>"Paul Lahote believes in soul mates," she said and shook her head. "So why have you slept around with half the school?"<em>  
><em>"I said I believe in soul mates I never said I thought I had a soul mate," he told her.<em> 


	9. I Won't Ask You Out Again

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

_"Lissi, come sit down," he said. "Paul is right we need to talk." he added and Lissi walked over and sat down on the couch by Jacob.  
>She looked over at him and let out a sigh.<br>"Start talking," she said_

"Lissi," Jacob said. "About what Bella said." he told her. "Me hating you."

"So you do hate me," Lissi said quietly and she turned away so Jacob wouldn't see her tears.

"No Lissi I don't hate you," he told her. "I promise I don't hate you," he said and touched her shoulder. "Please look at me." Lissi turned and looked at him.

"Jake."

"Lissi I don't hate you," he said again. "I thought you knew that. We're getting along really well."

"I thought so to."

"I was getting used to hanging out with you and enjoying getting to know you better."

"Yeah I was kind of liking that to Jake," she said quietly. "Getting to know you better and…never mind." she sighed and shook her head.

"No tell me," he said. "Lissi."

"Its just…I always wanted a brother when I was growing up." she told him. "My mom and dad never had anymore kids and then my dad left us," she added. "I remember asking my mom for a brother for Christmas when I was little." she told him and he smiled. "And I know how difficult I can be sometimes."

"Yes Lissi you can be really difficult sometimes but I don't hate you, please believe me when I say that." he told her. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yes Lissi," Jacob said. "Please believe me, I don't want things to be like they were when we first met, when we argued and were intentionally mean to each other."

"I don't want to be like that again either Jake."

"We'll be ok then?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Yeah Jake, we'll be ok."

"And you believe me?" he asked. "I just need to know if you believe me."

"I believe you Jake."

"Good," he said relieved. "Good." he added and Lissi smiled and leaned back against the couch and looked over at Jacob.

"So tell me, how did things go with Bella?"

"Good." he said. "She had an argument with Edward, her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"She loves him."

"But you love her," Lissi said and he nodded.

"I would be so much better for her than he could ever be." he said softly.

"Jake,"

"She's always going to love him and she'll always pick him over me, if she had to choose," Jacob sighed.

"Jake, if Bella would pick some other guy over you she doesn't deserve you and she has no taste." she told him and he smiled at her.

"You don't have to say that," he said.

"Jake, I mean it," she told him. "You deserve to be someone's first choice not someone they settle for because they can't have who they want." she said and he nodded. "And you can't let her treat you the way she does and let her walk all over you just because of the way you feel about her," she said.

"I know I shouldn't, its just hard to tell her no sometimes." he admitted.

"Well learn to say it sometimes," she told him. "She's just going to continue to break your heart over and over again as long as you continue to let her."

"I get it Lissi and I do know you're right." he sighed. "Its just hard sometimes."

"Ever thought of trying to go out with someone else?"

"Of course," he sighed. "But it wouldn't be fair to the girl if I'm still in love with Bella."

"I know Jake, but you need to move on, you can be friends with Bella but you need to give your heart to someone who will actually take care of it and not just stomp all over it."

"I know none of the guys like Bella," he sighed. "And you seem to be on your way to not liking her to."

"Well Jake, you can't expect me to like her if she breaks your heart over and over again." she told him. "And I'm just trying to be honest with you ok," she said. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Lissi," he told her. "I just hoped the two of you could get along.

"I'm sorry Jake," she said softly. "But I get along with everyone else so far." she added and he smiled.

"Well that's something I guess," he said and she nodded.

"Well Paul will be back soon so I guess I should get ready," she said nervously.

"So are you starting to like Paul?" Jacob asked.

"We're just friends Jake," she told him. "And that's all we'll ever be." she added and stood up. "I'm going to get ready." she told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Lissi changed her clothes and went to wait for Paul in the living room. He would be here to get her soon and she would be alone with him again. Alone in his house with him, the thought of that made her really nervous. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Lissi walked over and opened the door and saw Paul waiting on the other side.<p>

"Hey," he smiled. "You ready?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said and walked outside closing the door behind her.

Once they were in his truck and on the way to his house Paul looked over at Lissi.

"So I went to the store and got everything you should need to cook meatloaf, mashed potatoes, I got some green beans to and a cheesecake for dessert," he told her.

"Good," she said.

"You like cheesecake?"

"I love cheesecake," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said relieved.

"So I take it things didn't go to well with Bella this afternoon," he stated.

"No they didn't," she sighed. "I don't like her," she added. "I think she intentionally told me Jake hates me," she sighed.

"She probably did," Paul told her.

"And people say I'm a bitch," Lissi sighed and Paul chuckled.

"Well maybe you'll finally be the one that makes Jake see Bella is no good for him."

"I don't think that's going to happen Paul," she admitted. "I don't want him to be mad at me." she told him as Paul parked his truck outside his house.

"Well we're here," Paul told her and Lissi looked up at the small house in front of her and smiled.

"I know its not much but its home," he told her. "And I don't need much for just me anyway."

"Paul its nice," she told him and opened the door and got out of the truck and walked towards his house. It was just a small, plain, simple house but Lissi found that she loved it.  
>Paul walked over and stood behind her.<p>

"I did all the repairs myself with some help from Jake, Jared and Embry," he told her. "We built the porch and fixed the leaky roof." he told her. "I know its not the best house or the nicest but…."

"Paul, stop, I like it," she told him and he nodded and a small smile spread across his lips as he opened the door and led her inside. He turned the lights on and Lissi looked around. He had a brown couch in the living room, a TV and DVD player and some sort of game system, she couldn't tell which one. There was a couple of chairs in the living room as well. Lissi walked around and looked at everything. He had pictures on the wall and she stopped and studied each one of them, they must be his parents, but she wondered what happened to them since they weren't here with him. Then she saw another one of a little girl, she had the same eyes as Paul that held the same mischievous sparkle in them and same what kind of trouble can I get into smile that Paul had. She felt Paul walk over and stand beside her.

"Those are my parents," he said softly. "My little sister." he added.

"Where are they Paul?"

"My parents were killed in an accident. Someone fell asleep at the wheel and hit them. My mom died instantly, my dad died on the way to the hospital," he told her. "My little sister was just a baby still barely one," he said. "She survived the accident but they took her away from us, wouldn't let any of us have her. I don't know where she is now."

"What was her name?" Lissi asked.

"Zuri," Paul said softly.

"I like that name," Lissi said. "She looks like you," Lissi said and she saw his lips turn up in a smile. "She has the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes that you do and she has that smile you have that says you're looking for trouble." she told him and she looked over and saw he was still smiling "How old would she be now?"

"Around five," he sighed. "Or four."

"Hey," Lissi said softly and laid her hand on his back. "You could find her one day or she could find you." she added. "You never know what can happen Paul."

"Maybe," he said. "I would have been taken to but my parents had their will drawn up and had everything planned that said Jared's parents were my guardians if something happened to them, they never had my sister in their will yet because she was still so young and Jared's parents tried everything but in the end we lost her," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Paul," she whispered.

"I can't do anything to change it now," he told her and Lissi nodded.

"Come on show me where the kitchen is and I'll get started on dinner," she told him and he nodded and led her to the kitchen.

"I'll get out of your way so you can cook," Paul said softly.

"No don't," she said. "Sit down and talk to me," she told him and he sat and watched as Lissi started pulling things out for the meatloaf she was making and asking Paul where other stuff was. She started mixing everything together for a cheeseburger meatloaf, mustard, ketchup, crackers, a little garlic powder, Worcestershire sauce and salt and pepper and mixed it with the meat and put it in a pan and slid it into the oven.

"So what's your favorite color?" Paul asked her.

"Blue," she answered. "What about you?" she asked as she started fixing mashed potatoes.

"I like green." he answered.

"So do you have a nickname besides Lissi?" he asked.

"Red," she answered and he smiled.

"Middle name?"

"Jade," she answered. "What about you?"

"Joseph," he answered.

"Paul Joseph Lahote," she said and he smiled.

"So Red, how many pairs of shoes do you own?"

"I have no idea Paul, I've never counted them"

"More or less than twenty?"

"More."

"Ok so a lot of shoes then."

"Yeah." she said and Paul fell silent. Lissi let out a sigh and put the potatoes on the stove to boil and walked over to Paul. She laid her hands on his shoulders.  
>"You ok?" she asked concerned and he nodded. Lissi started absentmindedly rubbing his shoulders. It felt really good and Paul let out a sigh. "You sure?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, I just don't talk about my lack of a family with anyone," he sighed sadly. "It depresses them," he added. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said and walked around to stand in front of him. "We can talk about whatever you want." he smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said. "Let me check on dinner."

* * *

><p>After dinner Paul led Lissi to the living room and they sat together on the couch.<p>

"Dinner was really good?" Paul told her. "Everything tasted amazing." he added and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul." she smiled. "You're only sixteen right?"

"Yes."

"How are you able to live by yourself then?"

"I got legally emancipated," he told her. "Jareds parents didn't need to be bothered with me any longer than necessary." he added.

"Paul," she said softly and he shook his head and looked away.

"So what kind of books do you like to read?" he asked her and Lissi knew he was intentionally changing the subject so she let out a sigh and let him do it, he would talk to her when he was ready and she wouldn't push for him to talk.

"Romance novels, the sappy kind," she told him and he let out a groan and shook his head. "And mystery. but mainly romance."

"Oh so you believe in soul mates then?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I believe in soul mates," she admitted. "it's a nice thought that there is someone out there who is perfect for you, that completes you in every way that you can't live without." she told him. "But I'm not sure I believe it."

"Oh." Paul said softly.

"Well what about you then?"

"Do I believe in soul mates?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah of course I do," he told her and she smiled.

"Paul Lahote believes in soul mates," she said and shook her head. "So why have you slept around with half the school?"

"I said I believe in soul mates I never said I thought I had a soul mate," he told her.

"Oh," she said quietly and rubbed her hand over her chest as she felt a sudden sharp pain.

"But I now know there is a perfect girl out there for me, she just has to realize it." he said and Lissi nodded and dropped her hand to her side, the pain her chest suddenly stopping.

"So do you have a favorite junk food?" he asked.

"Anything chocolate," she told him. "I love pizza with every single meat topping they have on it and mushrooms. Chips and dip."

"So how do you still look the way you do if you eat that stuff?"

"I don't eat it a lot Paul." she told him.

"So if I tell you something do you think you can keep it a secret, I don't want Jake to know." she said.

"Of course I can keep a secret?" he assured her and reached over and touched her hand.

"Well its about Jake's birthday," she told him. "We were talking and he mentioned some cars he would like to rebuild and I've been looking for one for him and I know my mom and Billy would help pay for it if I found one," she said. "Do you think he would like that?"

"I think he would love it." Paul smiled. "If you need help looking let me know," he told her.

"Thanks Paul," she smiled.

"So lets say a guy wanted to go on a real date with you," he began. "What would he have to do?"

"Paul," she sighed. "My last boyfriend he may have said he loved me, told me he loved me but I know now he never did."

"Lissi, what happened?" Paul asked quietly.

"He kept trying to talk me into sleeping with him and I didn't want to," she told him. "And I told him that but he wouldn't give up," she sighed. "Then my mom told me we were moving here and I told him that and he said he said we could try a long distance relationship," she sighed. "Then he tried to talk me into sleeping with him said it would be a perfect way to say good bye and me being the idiot that I am agreed and we slept together," she said and her eyes filled with tears and when she blinked they fell down her cheeks. "He didn't care that it was my first time, that it was painful and hurt a lot," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "And when he was done he just…." she said and wiped her eyes again. "He just dumped me and told me long distance relationships never work." she told him. "He never loved me, he just wanted me to sleep with him and he dumped me when he was done and got what he wanted."

"Lissi," he whispered and scooted closer to her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "He wasn't good enough for you anyway," Paul said. "Everything is going to be ok," he told her and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "I would never hurt you like that Lissi, if that's what you're thinking. I could never do that to you."

"I think I know that," she said quietly.

"And I understand why you don't want to go out with me," he said. "And I won't ask you out again." he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Like ever?" she asked surprised.

"Lissi when you're ready to go out with me you're going have to be the one to say something," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere and I'll wait as long as you need me to." he said softly and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I can't ask you to do that Paul."

"You didn't ask me, I told you I was going to do it," he said. "I can be patient and I can wait."

"You're going to wait," she said in disbelief. "The guy who always sleeps around with random girls is going to wait for me to be ready to go out with him."

"Yes Alessandria," he said. "And just so you know I haven't went out or slept with a girl since I met you." he informed her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Alessandria really," he told her and she nodded.

"I can't promise you when it will be, that it will even be soon," she told him.

"I told you, I'll wait as long as I need to," he said and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"But Paul you don't have to, I'll understand if you don't want to."

"I never do anything I don't want to." he told her and they fell silent.

"So can I ask you some more questions like we were doing earlier?" he asked. "Try to get to know you better."

"Sure if I get to ask you some to."

"Of course." he smiled. "So where would you go on vacation if money was no object and you could go anywhere you wanted?"

"I would want to go on some type of cruise," she told him. "Some tropical island."

"Sounds fun," he said. "Would you be wearing a skimpy bikini?" he asked hopefully and Lissi smiled and shook her head.

"No," she told him.

"Damn," he cursed.

"What about you Paul?" she asked.

"Well the cruise or a nice tropical island sounds nice but I've wanted to go to Ireland forever."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it looks really beautiful," he whispered and she smiled.

"Ireland sounds nice." she told him and he smiled. "And the pictures I've seen are beautiful." she told him. "So favorite sport Paul; football, basketball or baseball?"

"Definitely football," he said and she smiled. "Favorite breakfast food?"

"I love bacon and sausage," she told him and he smiled. "What about you?"

"Sausage, eggs, bacon, whatever is cooked." he told her and she smiled and shook her head.

"Ok my turn then," she said. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course," Paul said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care," she shrugged. "Just hang out with you." she told him.

"Ok, I'll be going to Sam's at some point tomorrow," he told her. "And you can come with me."

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Well I should get you home, its getting late," he told her and she nodded as Paul stood up off the couch and then took her hands in his and pulled her up and led her outside.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to Lissi's house Paul parked his truck and walked her to the door.<p>

"I had a good time with you Paul," Lissi said.

"Even though I depressed you a little."

"Don't do that Paul," she said quietly. "You can talk to me anytime you want, no matter how depressing you may think it is," she told him. "Just call me if you need to."

"Thanks Lissi," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Is 9:00 to early?"

"No Paul 9:00 is perfect," she told him and he smiled.

"It will give us a couple of hours together before we go to Sam's."

"Ok," she nodded. "See you in the morning Paul," she said.

"Sleep well Lissi, see you in the morning."

"Good night Paul." she whispered and opened the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Lissi went to the kitchen for breakfast Jacob was the only one in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Jake," she smiled and reached for a bowl and poured some cereal in it.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked curiously.

"Well Paul is picking me up at 9:00 and we're going to hang out a few hours and then we're going to Sam's." she said and Jacob smiled and nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you there then," he said.

"Yeah Jake."

"Bella is coming over again next weekend," he said.

"Jake I…."

"Try again," he said quietly.

"Jake I just don't know."

"Please," he said. "For me."

"Jake I don't want to make you mad at me," she said quietly. "And I'm afraid if I hang around Bella to much I will."

"Lissi I…" he said and let out a soft sigh and dropped his head and nodded. "I understand." he said sadly and Lissi let out a sigh. Why did he have to sound so sad?

"Fine Jake, I'll give her one more chance but only because you asked me and I don't want to see you moping around all sad," she told him. "You have way to nice of a smile to not  
>use it."<p>

"Thank you," Jacob said happily and ran over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"No problem Jake," she said and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>At 9:00 Paul picked Lissi up and the two of them walked to the beach.<p>

"So had a good morning so far?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah pretty good," she sighed. "Jake's invited Bella over next weekend again," she told him.

"Oh," Paul said.

"Wants me to give her one more chance."

"You agreed didn't you," Paul said.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You know this won't end well," Paul stated.

"Yeah I know it most likely won't," she sighed. "But maybe it will."

"Maybe but you're like the rest of us, you see what she's doing to Jake and how she just uses him and breaks his heart over and over."

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm going to give it one more shot."

"If you want," he said. "So tell me ever done something bad your mom doesn't know about?" Paul asked and Lissi looked over at him and immediately thought about forging her mom's name on that Julliard application.

"No," she said quickly but Paul noticed how quickly she said it and that her voice was a little high pitched as she said no. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You have," he said. "Oh come on you have to tell me," he added.

"Paul its nothing and it was stupid and I kind of regret that I did it now." she told him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Just tell me what you did," he said. "Did you skip school."

"No," she answered. "I forged her name."

"On like a note for school, kids do that all the time," he said. "Its not a big deal."

"It wasn't on some stupid note for school Paul," she told him and he looked over at her.

"Lissi."

"It was on an application," she began. "For Julliard."

"The school in New York," he said shocked. "You applied to Julliard."

"Yeah you can apply when you're sixteen and my mom doesn't know."

"So you applied without talking to your mom," he said and she nodded and started to walk away but Paul gently grabbed her arm. "You can tell me Lissi," he told her. "I could surprise you and actually be a good listener," he teased and she smiled. "You listened to me last night."

"I tried out for Julliard," she told him.

"For what?" he asked. "I mean like what were you going to study?"

"Dance," she smiled. "I took dance lessons since I could walk," she told him. "I did everything right I got all the recommendations from my dance teachers and other teachers. I forged my moms name on the application, which she still doesn't know."

"So what happened?"

"Well I got all the way to the solo audition, the only thing standing between me and Julliard," she told him and I got on the stage to perform and I was thinking all my dreams were going to come true, if I got into Julliard I'd get to stay in New York."

"And not have to be here," Paul finished and she nodded. "So what happened when you got on stage."

"I froze, couldn't move or do anything, it was so embarrassing," she told him. "So I failed, never told my mom and moved here with her."

"And La Push is no Julliard," Paul sighed.

"No," she agreed. "But its starting to look a lot better than Julliard." she told him and she saw him smile.

"Lets get to Sam's." he said and they fell instep beside each other.

"So Lissi do you still dance?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Haven't danced since I failed my audition."

"What kind of dancing did you do?"

"Ballet and Jazz."

"Cool," Paul said. "If you still love dancing you shouldn't just stop doing it," he told her. "You should dance again."

"I don't know if I ever will Paul," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to Sam's, Emily was in the kitchen cooking.<p>

"I'm going to see if Emily wants help," Lissi told Paul and walked over to the kitchen and started talking to Emily to see if she wanted help. Jared and Kim walked in a few minutes later and all the guys left. When they were gone Lissi looked over at Emily.

"Emily," she said.

"Yeah."

"How long have you known Paul?" Lissi asked.

"Well just a few years, I haven't lived in La Push all my life like everyone else," she told her and Lissi nodded.

"Kim?" she asked.

"Well I've known him since we were kids but its not like I know him well." she said and Lissi nodded.

"What is this about Lissi?" Emily asked.

"Well I was at Paul's house last night. I cooked him dinner and we just got to know each other a little better, just talking."

"Ok."

"I saw a picture of his parents and little sister, Zuri." she began.

"Oh," Kim whispered.

"He told me how his parents were killed because of a car accident and that Zuri was taken away."

"He lived with Jared until recently," Kim told her.

"That's what he said.

"Jared's known him forever, they've been through everything together. You should talk to Jared if you want to talk to someone about this," Kim told her.

"Ok," Lissi said quietly. "I don't think Paul would like that to much."

"Probably not," Emily agreed.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later the guys came back. Paul walked over to where Lissi was standing by the door looking out the window.<p>

"Hey Red why are you always standing by the door? Its like you're ready to run out of here any second."

"I'm not running anywhere Paul," she said quietly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah its fine," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ok, but don't think I believe you for a second," he said and she looked surprised. "You don't have to tell me."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem Red," he said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't walk you home tonight I have to go into work for a few hours but I'll see you at school  
>in the morning."<p>

"Ok Paul, just be careful," she told him and he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well I have to go," he said and she nodded.

"See you in the morning Paul," she said and he nodded and left. When he was gone she took a deep breath and glanced around the room and saw Jared with Kim. She walked over to them, Kim saw her coming and smiled and looked up at Jared.

"Lissi wants to talk to you about Paul" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She went to his house last night and he must have told her a little about his parents and Zuri," Kim told him.

"Oh," Jared said. "Ok," he added.

"Jared," Lissi said and he turned around and looked at her.

"Hi Lissi," he said.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "Be right back Kim," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Lets go outside," he added and led her out the door.


	10. A talk with Jared, A talk with Paul

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<br>**

Jared led Lissi a few steps away from the house and towards the woods.

"Paul said I should stay out of the woods," she told him and Jared smiled.

"We're not going into the woods, just far enough away where people can't hear what we're talking about." he told her and he stopped a few steps later and sat down against a  
>tree. Lissi sat beside him.<p>

"What did Paul tell you?"

"His parents were killed in an accident that someone fell asleep at the wheel and hit them. He said his mom died instantly and his dad died on the way to the hospital," she told him. "Paul told me his little sister was just a baby but she survived the accident but was taken away they wouldn't let any of you have her and he has no idea where she is now."

"That's pretty much the truth leaving out how all this affected him," Jared told her. "He moved in with my family until recently, it wasn't like my parents were kicking him out or anything he could have stayed as long as he needed to but he…."

"Didn't want to burden your parents any longer."

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "You know Paul has a bad temper and anger issues, it was worse after he lost his parents and then they just took his sister away to." he said. "My parents tried everything to keep her but it wasn't enough," Jared said softly. "Paul just lashed out at everyone, got into a lot of fights, he still does that," Jared said and she nodded. "He  
>just used anger to express how hurt he felt, he lost his mom, dad and sister in like two days and he was just a kid," Jared told her. "Under all that anger and the bad temper he<br>was just a little boy who was brokenhearted over losing his family."

"That's horrible." Lissi whispered.

"He would cry at night, I used to hear him in his room when he thought we were sleeping. I never told Paul because I knew it would embarrass him." Jared said quietly and he  
>looked over and saw a tear run down Lissi's cheek.<p>

"Don't do that," Jared said wiping her tear away. "I don't need Paul or Jake threatening to kick my ass because I made you cry." he said and Lissi smiled. "His temper only got worse as he got older of course and as he got older he used other things as an outlet for his anger besides fighting."

"Oh you mean like sleeping with lots of girls," she said and he nodded.

"He never really cared about any of them and they all knew that," Jared told her. "No girl has ever managed to make Paul care about them even a tiny bit," he added. "Until you  
>came along."<p>

"What?" she asked. "Paul doesn't…I mean he can't….He doesn't…."

"Yes he does Lissi, he does care about what happens to you," Jared told her. "Do you think he would have punched Colton if he didn't care about you?"

"Yeah," Lissi said smiling.

"Well you're right about that he's always looking for an excuse to hit Colton," Jared smiled. "Do you think he would take you on non dates and invite you to his house and just want to get to get to know you better if he didn't care about you." Jared told her. "Paul's a good guy and he's got a lot to offer, even if he doesn't think he does."

"I know that Jared, yesterday he kept making excuses for his house like there was something wrong with it," she told him. "It looked fine to me, it was nice and clean and I didn't  
>see anything wrong with it." she said and Jared smiled.<p>

"You know Paul's not as angry since he's met you," Jared told her. "You're good for him." Lissi smiled.

"You think so?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yes Lissi I do," he smiled. "And I also think Paul is good for you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes Lissi I think so," he told her. "Want to head back?" he asked and she nodded and the two of them stood up and started walking back.

"How are things going at home with you and Jake?" Jared asked.

"We're getting along, I like Jake," she told him. "We're getting to know each other as a brother and sister, I don't know if we'll ever be that close though."

"Why do you say that?" Jared asked curiously.

"Did I mention I met Bella yesterday?"

"Oh," Jared said nodding his head. "You don't like her either then," he stated.

"So far I don't, and from what I can tell no one else likes her either," she sighed.

"Not even Kim and Emily." he told her. "We're nice for Jake." he added and she smiled. "What did she do?"

"Well we were talking and I went and got the three of us something to drink and when I came back and gave them their drinks and Bella started talking about how nice it was that Jake and I were getting along now and I mentioned it was a lot easier getting along with Jake than it was to fight and argue with him all the time." she sighed. "Then she started talking about how he told her how awful I was to him and how he was nice to me even though I didn't deserve it," she began. "And before you say anything I know that's true I  
>was awful to him and mean for no reason." she told him. "She said Jake told her he hates me." she whispered.<p>

"He does not hate you," Jared told her.

"He says he doesn't." she sighed. "But I don't know if he would tell me if he did."

"Lissi, don't listen to Bella ok," Jared told her. "She probably saw how close you two were getting and got a little jealous." he added and Lissi nodded.

"You think so?" she asked softly.

"I kind of do," he told her. "And she won't like how close you two are getting."

"Well she's going to have to get over it," Lissi told him. "Did I mention she's coming back over next weekend?"

"I don't think so."

"Jake told me today, so I have to hang out with her again," she shook her head.

"You don't have to," Jared pointed out.

"Jake asked me to and when I told him I was afraid I'd make him mad if I hung around Bella to much he said he understood but he looked so sad Jared so I said I'd give it another shot."

"You're a lot nicer than you want people to think you are," he said and she let out a sigh.

"Maybe," she smiled as they finally got back to Sam's. "Thanks Jared," she told him and he smiled.

"No problem," he said and they walked inside. Kim was helping Emily clean up the kitchen and Jacob was watching football with Sam and Embry.

"There you are," Jacob said when she walked in with Jared. "I was waiting for you to get back so you wouldn't have to walk home by yourself."

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said quietly.

"Its fine," he said. "You ready to head home?"

"Sure," she said and Jacob stood up and walked over to her and after telling everyone good bye they left for the walk home.

"So, I have to admit when Kim said you left with Jared it kind of surprised me." Jacob told her as they began their walk home.

"Why?"

"Because Kim doesn't like any girls around him and I was curious as to what you two would have to talk about that would make you leave the house." he said and Lissi nodded. "Then I realized Jared has known Paul the longest and knows him better than any of us and that you probably wanted to talk about Paul."

"That's right." she whispered.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"Yeah and a whole lot more," she told him. "More than I asked for." she added quietly.

"Lissi." Jacob said.

"So Paul told me last night he wasn't going to ask me out again," she told Jacob and he stopped walking and looked over at her shocked.

"What?"

"He said that if I wanted to go out with him I'd have to be the one to say something, I'd have to let him know I wanted to go out with him on a real date."

"Unbelievable," Jake said shocked.

"I know and I didn't believe it either but he said he hadn't even dated or been with a girl since he met me."

"He hasn't," Jacob told her and she nodded.

"I just think he's going to get tired of waiting for me," she told him.

"I don't think he will Lissi." Jacob assured. "Paul does like you, you're not just another girl to him."

"You believe that?" she asked.

"I know it," he told her and she smiled. "And you like him," Jacob smiled. "You can tell me."

"Jake," she said embarrassed. "We're going to talk about boys?" she asked.

"No we're talking about Paul but we don't have to," he told her and she nodded and they fell silent. "So um…thanks for agreeing to hang out with Bella again," he said. "To give  
>it another shot."<p>

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance," she said quietly.

"Lissi."

"But I can't promise we'll ever get along or that I'll even like her Jake."

"I know," he whispered. "But thanks for trying again."

"No problem." she said giving him a small smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul met Lissi by her locker before classes.<p>

"Hey," she smiled.

"Morning Red?" he said. "I'm going to walk you to class." he told her and pushed himself off his locker and walked off.

"Alright," she said and she quickly got her books out of her locker and closed it and fell in step beside Paul to her first class.

"I know you talked to Jared yesterday after I left," he said and Lissi stopped walking and looked over at him

"You didn't get mad at Jared did you?" she asked.

"Well I was a little mad he would talk about me, but we didn't fight or anything if that's what you're asking."

"Good," she said. "And now you're upset."

"Just a little bit," he admitted. "Maybe a little more hurt than upset."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you just ask me what you wanted to know?" he asked her.

"I guess because I know that Jared knows you well, that you two are really close and I knew he might tell me things you would hold back."

"Lissi, you'll ask me from now on," he said. "If you want to know something."

"If you promise to answer honestly or not at all," she said quietly.

"I promise," he said.

"Ok because I would rather you tell me you don't want me to know something than to lie to me."

"I never want to lie to you Lissi but I do have a secret, a big secret I'm keeping and when the time is right I'll tell you."

"Ok," she said and let out a shaky sigh and continued walking to her class. Paul caught up and fell in step beside her. "And I thought you might be a little upset about me asking Jared about you anyway and I shouldn't have done it." she said softly. "I thought maybe some part of you would be happy I'm trying to get to know you better," she whispered. "Isn't that what you want?" she asked and Paul stopped walking and gently grabbed her arm to stop her. Lissi turned to look at him and Paul brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Yes Lissi that's what I want," he whispered. "you know that."

"Well who knows you better than your friends Paul." she said.

"That's true," he sighed. "Jared didn't say what you talked about exactly but it was my parents and Zuri wasn't it?" he asked sadly.

"Yes Paul."

"You could have asked me."

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I saw the look on your face, heard the sadness in your voice and saw in your eyes how hurt you still are over losing your family Paul," she told him. "I didn't want to be the reason you relive all that again." she said softly.

"Lissi, its not like I don't think about it all the time," he said softly. "I was about to turn eleven when it happened, Zuri had just turned one, our birthdays are a few days apart." he told her and she smiled. "And I'd rather not get into this at school. I'll take you home after school, we can talk, maybe you can help me with English and I can help you with your math like we talked about."

"Ok," she agreed.

"So we'll go to my house after school then, is that ok?"

"Its fine, I'll let Jake know I'll be home later." she told him and he smiled and they continued walking to Lissi's class.

* * *

><p>After school Lissi went with Paul to his house. The two of them sat down on the couch together and Paul took a deep breath and looked over at her. Then he looked towards the window and Lissi heard him let out another sigh.<p>

"Paul," she said softly and touched his arm. He turned to look at her. "We don't have to do this, you don't have to talk about it Paul, I know it has to still hurt and be painful to think or talk about."

"It always hurts," he whispered. "My whole family was taken from me." he told her. "I was lucky to have Jared and his parents and I know that," he told him. "I don't want anyone to think I'm not grateful that they took me in and put up with all the trouble I caused them because I am," he said. "Its why I got out on my own as soon as I could, they didn't need to have to support me longer than necessary."

"But you know they would have, Jared said they weren't kicking you out." she said quietly.

"I know that," he said. "This was just something I needed to do."

"Ok," she said. "And at least you knew your parents loved you," she told him.

"Yeah I know," he smiled. "I loved my parents to and Zuri, even though I wasn't to crazy about her in the beginning," he admitted. "I wanted a brother, a little sister would be no fun," he sighed. "That was until she smiled at me the first time, gave me my first slobbery baby kiss," he said and Lissi smiled. "Or held my finger and fell asleep on me while I was holding her."

"Paul, there is a chance you could find her one day,." Lissi told him and scooted closer to him and laid her hand on his arm. "If you wanted to."

"I know, but why would she want a brother who abandoned her," he said sadly.

"You didn't abandon her Paul. She was taken from you and you were just a kid there was nothing you could have done."

"I realize that," he sighed and Lissi moved even closer to him. "But she's the only family I have left now and even the thought that she might hate me, I don't know if I could handle  
>it. It's the one thing that keeps me from looking for her."<p>

"Paul," she said softly.

"I don't know if I could take it if I found her and she hated me or wanted nothing to do with me," he said sadly.

"Paul," she said softly. "If you want to find her you should try, eventually," she told him and laid her head against his chest, Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around her holding her to him. "Do you want to look for her one day?"

"Yes I do, I don't know if I'm ready now though."

"Well when you are I'll help you and I bet Sam and Emily and Jared's parents would help you to Paul," she told him.

"I know they would," he said.

"But you know what you're going to have to do if you want a chance at getting her back?"

"What?"

"Stop getting into fights," she told him. "No lawyer or judge or social worker is going to give a child to someone who fights because they will see it as you having a history of violence," she told him. "And I'm not saying that to upset you or make you mad."

"I know you're trying to help." he said and she nodded. "I should get you home."

"Ok," she said reluctantly and slowly pulled away from Paul.

"You don't want to go home?" he asked surprised a smile threatening to appear across his lips.

"I like being here with you," she said so quietly that if it wasn't for his wolf hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"I like having you here," he smiled. "You can stay for dinner, its just pizza but you can still stay," he told her

"I would love to stay for dinner," she said and he smiled.

"Well I'll go put the pizzas in the oven then," he said and stood up and went into the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen Lissi leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh. Paul was so different than she would have ever thought that first night she met him. She never would have imagined she would like hanging out with Paul, spending time with Paul. Paul walked back into the living room and sat with Lissi on the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," he told her and she smiled.

"So um…are you busy this weekend?" she asked him nervously and Paul noticed she was rubbing her hands together as she waited for his answer.

"Actually I'm free all weekend," he said and Lissi nodded. "Do you want to do something or have something in mind?" Paul asked.

"I was hoping you would want to do something together, still just as friends," she said and Paul looked over at her and she saw a smile appear on his face.

"I definitely do," he said and Lissi smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," she said relieved.

"Did you think I would say no?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure," she said quietly.

"You decide what you want to do ok," he said. "You just tell me where we're going and when I need to pick you up."

"Really, you'll do whatever I want?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well can we do something together Friday night?"

"Yes," he answered.

"And Saturday after I give Bella another chance?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked for Sunday to?" she asked.

"No Red you wouldn't," he smiled. "I like that you want to spend so much time with me," he said and she nodded and smiled. "You just decide what you want to do and we'll do it."  
>he said.<p>

"Well why don't I decide on something for Friday and then you pick something for Saturday and I'll pick something for Sunday and then next time it will be your turn to pick."

"Sounds fair," he smiled.

"Well be thinking about what you want to do Saturday night then," Lissi smiled and Paul leaned closer to her and ran his finger across her cheek.

"And you'll do anything I want," he whispered and Lissi looked up at him and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. How in the hell could he make her feel this way? Paul smirked he could hear how her heartbeat sped up when he moved closer to her.

"Not anything Paul," she said embarrassed and pushed him away. Paul smiled and moved away like she wanted.

"So you'll do anything I want right?" Lissi asked.

"Yes, I told you I would," Paul said.

"Even if you think its stupid or boring?" she asked.

"Yes Alessandria," he sighed.

"And you won't complain about it?" she asked.

"Well that I won't promise," he smirked.

"Well I guess I can live with that," she sighed.

"So you're going to hang out with Bella again this weekend?" Paul asked.

"Only for a little while on Saturday morning hopefully no longer than an hour," she told him.

"You know you'll have to stay longer than an hour," Paul told her and she let out a sigh and nodded.

"I don't like Bella and I know I've only met her briefly but I see how she hurts Jake and makes him feel and yet he can't bring himself to stay away from her," Lissi said frustrated. "And I know if I hang around her like Jake wants I'm going to end up kicking her skinny ass," Lissi told him. "And I think that will really piss Jake off," she added and Paul smiled.

"That would definitely piss Jake off but it would make me happy, just don't fight with her unless I can be there to see it," he smirked.

"You are no help whatsoever Paul Joseph Lahote," she said and he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to check on the pizza," he said and got off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Lissi, its ready you can come in here and eat," he said sticking his head in the room. Lissi stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Get whatever you want," Paul told her and handed her a plate. Lissi cut a couple of pieces of pizza for herself and then went to the table to sit down. "You want something to drink?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she said and Paul opened the refrigerator and took a soda out and walked over to the table and set it down in front of her. "Thank you," she whispered and he smiled and went and got himself something to drink and his plate and sat down with her.

When Lissi finished eating she looked over at Paul who was still eating.

"Where do you put all that food?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," he answered as he finished his last bite of pizza. "Well I don't think I can put off taking you home much longer," he added.

"I know but you didn't even help me with my math and I didn't help you with English," she said.

"Well that gives us something to do tomorrow," he smiled and Lissi nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled and got up from the table. "I'll get my stuff together and you can take me home," she told him and walked into the living room. Paul followed her and watched as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed and Paul walked over and opened the front door and gestured for Lissi to go first then he followed her out and closed the door behind them. A few seconds later Lissi was sitting with Paul in his truck as he drove her home. The two of them rode in silence until Paul parked the truck outside her house and got out and opened the door for her to get out. He closed the door and Lissi looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said quietly and started walking to the front door. Paul fell in step beside her until she stopped in front of her door. "Good night Paul," she whispered.

"Good night Red," he said softly and leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. Lissi reached up and placed one hand on each of his cheeks before he could move and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away Paul looked at her shocked, not believing she had just kissed him, even if it just was on the cheek.

"Be careful going home Paul," she told him and opened the door and slipped inside. Paul stood there and stared at the door and slowly brought his hand to touch the spot she kissed and a real genuine smile spread across his lips and he turned and ran to his truck and drove back home thinking maybe it was possible for her to really like him and maybe, just maybe he was getting closer to that first real date instead of just a bunch just as friends dates.


	11. Friday Night

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<br>**

The next morning at school Paul met Lissi by her locker before class.

"Morning," Paul smiled.

"Morning Paul," Lissi smiled. "Any thoughts about what you want to do this weekend?"

"No, I'm still thinking about it," he answered and Lissi pulled her books out of her locker and closed it. "What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know, everything I think of I know you'll think is stupid." she told him and walked towards her class, Paul walked to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said as he fell in step beside her and she looked over at her. "It doesn't mean I won't do it," he told her. "If its something you really want to do."

"So you'd go to an art museum with me or have a picnic in the park?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Or go see a ballet or to the theater to see a play?"

"If you wanted to," he answered honestly and Lissi searched his face to try to see if he was lying but could actually tell he wasn't. He really would go with her to those places if she wanted to, if she asked him.

"You really would go with me if I asked you," she said surprised.

"If you really wanted to go and you asked me, then yes I would." he said and she smiled.

"Ok, that's all I need to know," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Lissi was walking to her locker after lunch by herself. Paul said he would meet her by her locker so they could walk to class together, he just had to grab a book first.<br>Lissi had just stopped by her locker to grab her book she forget and closed it and turned to wait for Paul when someone stepped in front of her.

"So what's so special about Paul Lahote that you won't even give me a chance." Lissi looked up into the face of Colton and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Its really none of your business," she said and moved to walk past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let go," she demanded and he did.

"Just one date," he said smirking. Paul looked so much better than Colton when he smirked, Paul looked so much better than Colton doing anything. Lissi shook her head.

"Never Colton."

"This weekend," he said.

"Busy all weekend," she told him. "And even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with you so just let it go," she said. "I need to get to class," she told him.

"I'll walk you."

"I know the way," she told him. "And I'm waiting on someone."

"Let me guess," Colton said. "Paul," he spat.

"Yes, Paul is walking me to class Colton," Lissi said.

"Why is a pretty, sexy, beautiful girl like you wasting your time on a loser like Paul Lahote?" Colton asked. "Because that's what he is Lissi a loser." Cotlon said meanly.

"Shut up," Lissi told him getting upset.

"He'a a loser with nothing to offer you, he can't give you everything you deserve," Colton pointed out.

"But he can give me everything I need and want," she said angrily. "And watch what you say about Paul, Colton because you are getting really close to pissing me off." she told him.

"You actually like him," Colton said in disbelief. "Paul Lahote has no family, no money and is going no where," Colton said.

* * *

><p>Paul had grabbed his book from his locker and was on his way to meet Lissi at her locker so they could walk to class together. He got closer to Lissi's locker and saw someone was with her and he could hear what they were saying.<p>

"_watch what you say about Paul, Colton because you are getting really close to pissing me off." _That was Lissi. _"You actually like him," _that was Colton, Paul let out a growl. _"Paul Lahote has no family, no money and is going no where," _

"Shut up Colton," Lissi said angrily.

"You're stupid for liking him Lissi. You liking Paul proves you have no taste," he spat. With every word Colton said Lissi only got angrier. "He's a freak, just like Jacob and  
>all the other guys he runs around with, they're all Freaks and a losers and…" Colton went on.<p>

"Shut up Colton," Lissi said furiously. "Don't talk about Paul or my brother that way," she said and Colton smiled.

"Why? it's the truth Lissi, all of them are freaks," he said and before he could say anything else Lissi drew her fist back and hit Colton in the mouth as hard as she could.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. "OW, OW, OW," she said painfully as she shook her hand. Paul ran over to see what was wrong.

"Lissi," he said concerned. "Lissi, baby what's wrong?" he asked and took her face in his hands.

"I hurt my hand," she said. "I've never actually hit anyone before," she told him. "To hurt them," Paul smiled and looked over at Colton who was holding his mouth, he could see blood coming from it.

"Maybe you should go get that taken care of," Paul told him. "And leave Lissi alone," he warned him. He made sure Colton walked away and then he turned to Lissi. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed each one of her knuckles. "Colton must have really pissed you off," he said as he kissed her hand again and gently rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. "You can tell me what he said." he told her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. "And I don't think you want to know." she added.

"Why?"

"It was about you and Jake," she said. "We should get to class, Jake will wonder what's keeping us," she added and Paul nodded but didn't let go of her hand.

"You can tell me what he said," Paul told her. He had heard almost every word that was said but he wanted to hear what happened from the beginning from Lissi.

"Not here," she told him.

"After school, we're supposed to go to my house to do the whole English, math thing anyway."

"Ok," she agreed and they walked into class. Paul walked her to her seat and kissed her knuckles again.

"You going to be ok?" Paul asked her.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob asked them. "Where have you two been?"

"Well, Lissi hit Colton in the mouth, kind of hurt her hand." Paul told him.

"You ok?" Jacob asked concerned as Paul walked over to his seat. Jacob leaned closer to her "What did he do?" he asked and Lissi looked over at Paul then back at Jacob.

"He was saying bad things about Paul," she told him. "And it really pissed me off," she added angrily. "He also said something bad about you and implied it about the rest of the guys as well.

"Does Paul know what he said?"

"No, but he's asking and I know he won't let it go, so I'll be at Paul's after school again." she told Jacob.

"Be careful ok."

"I will Jake," she assured him.

* * *

><p>After school Lissi rode with Paul to his house. She was nervous about telling him what Colton said because she knew it would make him mad. Paul glanced over at Lissi several times during their ride home. He knew she was nervous about telling him what Colton said. He could feel her nervousness just as much as she could.<p>

"Everything will be ok Lissi, don't be nervous about telling me what Colton said," he told her and reached over and took her hand in his.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Paul parked his truck outside his house and then led Lissi inside. Lissi and Paul dropped their books by the door and Paul led her over to the couch and they sat down.

"Now talk to me Lissi," Paul told her and she took a deep breath. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok, try not to get to angry," she told him.

"I promise to try," he told her and she nodded and looked over at him.

"I was waiting for you by my locker to walk me to class when Colton stepped in front of me and asked what was so special about you and I told him it was none of his business and tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and I told him to let me go and he did. He asked for one date this weekend and I told him I was busy all weekend. And that even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with him," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So I told him I needed to get to class to try and get rid of him but he said he'd walk me and that's when I told him I was waiting on someone and he guessed it was you."

"Let me guess, he wasn't to happy about that," Paul said and Lissi shook her head.

"No, he asked why I was wasting my time on a loser like you because you were a loser," she said quietly and she saw Paul look down at his hands. Lissi covered his hands with hers, "I told him to shut up but of course he couldn't."

"Colton has never been good at keeping his mouth shut."

"He said you were a loser with nothing to offer me and that you couldn't give me what I deserve."

"He's right," Paul whispered. "I can't," he added quietly. "I can't give you a lot."

"I told Colton you can give me everything I need and want and that he should watch what he says about you because he was getting close to pissing me off."

"And we know we don't want that," Paul smirked and Lissi smiled. "That's when he told me you had no family, no money and were going no where and I told him to shut up and he said I was stupid for liking you and he called you a freak and a loser, said Jake was a freak and loser to and the rest of the guys were all freaks and I hit him as hard as I could."

"I'm sorry Lissi," Paul said quietly.

"I just really don't like him saying bad things about you, anyone saying bad things about you," she told him and he smiled.

"Don't get into trouble because of me Red," Paul told her.

"I'll try Paul," she sighed and he let out a sigh and the two of them fell silent.

"When we hang out Saturday please pick something fun because I know I'm going to need it after spending the day with Bella," she told him.

"I will try to pick something fun to do, I'll think of something." he told her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Friday finally came and Lissi still had no idea what she wanted to do with Paul that night. She was sitting outside her house on the small porch trying to think of something. Paul had asked earlier what she wanted to do but she told him it was a surprise because she had no idea what to do. She was still sitting outside when Jacob came out and sat next to her.<p>

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was supposed to plan something to do with Paul tonight and he is supposed to pick something for tomorrow," she began. "And I have no idea what we're going to do Jake," she sighed. "He said he'd do whatever I wanted and I could tell he meant it to," she said. "I just have no idea what to do." she sighed. "I mean I know something I'd like to do but I know Paul will hate it."

"But he'd still do whatever it is if you asked him."

"I know," she sighed. "I know."

So twenty minutes later Lissi found herself on her laptop buying tickets to see Wicked. She kind of loved musicals. After buying the tickets she called Paul. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Red," he answered.

"So I know what we're going to do tonight and I know you'll hate it," she sighed.

"But I'm still going to go, because I'll get to be with you," he said and Lissi couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. "So what are you torturing me with tonight," he teased.

"I got tickets to Wicked," she told him.

"What's that?" Paul asked confused.

"It's a musical, we have to be there at 7:30," she told him.

"Alright I'll pick you up around 5:00 and take you to dinner," he told her.

"I'll be ready." she said and hung the phone up.

* * *

><p>Lissi was in her room checking her appearance one last time before she went to the living room to wait on Paul. She had straightened her hair and was dressed in a simple black dress that stopped above her knee, it was sleeveless so she grabbed her short black jacket to wear with it. She slipped on a pair of black wedge shoes and after deciding she looked ok went to wait for Paul.<p>

When she walked into the living room her mom and Billy were in there. They both turned to look at her as she walked.

"You look nice," her mom said.

"Thanks," Lissi smiled.

"Plans with Paul," Billy said.

"Yeah," she whispered. "If I have to hang out with Bella again tomorrow I need to have some fun tonight," she said. "And tomorrow night, Paul and I are going somewhere tomorrow night to, I don't know where though." she added. "I'm definitely going to need to get away after a day with Bella."

"Lissi, she's Jacob's friend be nice," she told her.

"Mom I…"

"Bella is also Billy's best friends daughter."

"So it doesn't mean I have to like her," Lissi said. "She sure didn't go out of her way to be friendly to me last time."

"Lissi," her mom warned.

"Mom, all she does is come here and break Jake's heart over and over I may have only met her once but even I can see that," Lissi said. "The only reason I'm hanging out with her again is because Jake asked me to, I don't like her, I know Jake is in love with Bella but Jake deserves a lot better than Bella," she told her. "I'm sorry Billy I know she's the daughter of your best friend but that's just how I feel."

"Its ok Lissi, I actually kind of agree with you, Bella's not good for Jake," he said and Lissi's mom looked shocked.

"Jake's to stubborn to see it," she sighed as there was a knock on the door. "That's Paul," she smiled and walked over and opened the door. "See you two later." she added and walked outside and closed the door behind her. When she stepped outside Paul let his eyes travel over her body, she looked so beautiful, of course she always looked beautiful to him.

"Lissi, you look so beautiful," he told her and she smiled as she looked at him. He was dressed up in a pair of black pants and white button down shirt, untucked of course. The white shirt looked amazing against his tan skin. Paul was definitely the sexiest man she had ever seen in her whole life.

"You look pretty hot yourself," she said and ran her hand down his chest. "Really hot," she added quietly to herself and Paul smiled.

"Well I do clean up good," he smirked.

"Shut up," she said Paul took her hand in his.

"Well lets get to dinner and then to whatever this is you're dragging me to," he told her and led her to his truck and opened the door for her. Lissi climbed in and he shut the door and ran around and got in on the other side and started the truck and drove off to the restaurant for dinner.

"So are you really ok with going to see Wicked with me?" she asked.

"As long as I get to be with you,' he answered. "I may hate it, but the truth is I just want to be with you."

"Well I'm sorry if you have a miserable time because I'm dragging you to some musical," she sighed.

"I could never be miserable if you're beside me Lissi and I really do mean that." he said and Lissi smiled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks pink.

"That's really the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said softly.

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It really is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," she told him and Paul's lips turned up in a smile.

"I'm not sweet," he said and Lissi just shrugged. "You're making me be nice and sweet," he teased. "You're ruining me you know."

"Ruining you or making you better," she teased.

"Maybe a little of both," he said.

"Billy doesn't like Bella either," Lissi said and Paul glanced over at her.

"Jake is Billy's son and he knows how Bella hurts Jake and doesn't seem to care," Paul sighed. "So of course she's not his favorite person."

"But her dad is Billy's best friend," Lissi stated.

"Yeah, Charlie, he's a really good guy, nice guy," Paul told her. "We all like Charlie," he said.

"But no one likes Bella," she sighed. "I know what that's like."

"Hey, everyone here likes you," Paul told her and she glanced over at him.

"They do?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Now they do," he said. "Now that you're being nice to them." he added. "Nobody is going to like someone who is intentionally mean to them."

"I know," she whispered. "I just don't know if I can be nice to Bella not if she does stuff like she did last time." she added. "And I didn't even do or say anything to her, I said I heard about her and she said something like if any of it came from you I couldn't believe it because you hated her and the only thing I said was that I know you didn't like her and we'd leave any conversation that has to do with you at that," she told him. "I never said one thing mean to her and she tells me how Jake's been telling her what a bitch I am, how horrible I treat him and that he hates me," she told him. "Not hated me but hates me, like he still does and maybe he does still hate me."

"I thought you and Jake talked about this," he said.

"We did and he said he didn't hate me but I don't think he would tell me if he did," she sighed.

"Lissi. You can't really believe anything Bella would say to you concerning what Jake would say about you." Paul sighed. "Bella is selfish, she wants to keep her boyfriend and have Jake to and Jake's so in love with her, that he doesn't seem to care how she treats him, he always forgives her for everything she does to him and every time she hurts him and he always welcomes her back and she knows it. Its why she thinks she can hurt you and get away with it."

"Well he's known Bella longer," Lissi pointed out.

"But you two are family now," Paul told her. "And Jake does care about what happens to you, just like you do about him." he smiled. "You hit Colton because he was saying bad things about Jake."

"Yeah well he was saying bad things about you to." she reminded him and he smiled slightly.

"He's just pissed off because you don't want him, you turned him down."

"I turned you down but it didn't stop you," she told him.

"Well unlike Colton I would never hurt you and I'm waiting for you to want to go out with me for real, not just a friendship date." he told her.

"I know," she sighed. "I know," she added.

* * *

><p>Paul and Lissi were sitting together as they waited for their food at the restaurant.<p>

"You do realize that almost every girl in here is staring at you," Lissi said.

"I haven't noticed," he told her and she smiled. "Why would they be staring at me?"

"Because you look really sexy all dressed up," she said and Paul smiled. "And some of the girls are really pretty."

"Well I really haven't noticed them staring at me," he told her. "And I don't care how pretty those girls are because I'm already with the most beautiful girl here."

"That is definitely the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," she said softly and Paul noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and smiled.

"Seriously Lissi, you have to know how pretty you are, I'm sure you hear it from guys all the time."

"Well they only say it to get me to sleep with them not because they actually mean it," she told him.

"Well I mean it and I'm not saying it to get you to sleep with me," he told her and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know," she sighed.

"But you are beautiful," he told her and she let out a sigh and nodded.

"Its not like you're the first guy to tell me that," she sighed and looked away. "They all say that," she added quietly to herself, "They never say anything else." she sighed and looked back at Paul, not realizing that because of his wolf hearing he had heard everything she said.

"You know you're more than just a beautiful girl," Paul told her.

"Whatever," she sighed.

"Lissi," he said and reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "You're not just a beautiful girl," he told her. "You're a lot nicer than you want people to think you are," he said and Lissi nodded. "And I think you are an amazing, wonderful, smart, talented girl."

"You do?" she asked quietly.

"And all those guys who can't see past how pretty you are to see how amazing you are, they weren't worth your time anyway."

"Paul," she whispered. "Thanks for saying all that."

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Lissi, you know that."

"Yeah I know, you told me I was a bitch the night we met," she said but he saw she was smiling.

"Yeah well you told me I was an asshole remember," he said.

"Yeah I remember, it seems like so long ago," she told him.

"Yeah it does," he agreed and Paul felt Lissi turn her hand over under his so their palms were touching and she slowly laced her fingers with his.

"I would have never thought you were such an amazing, sweet, smart guy that night I first met you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, the night we met you were only interested in getting me to sleep with you and you know it."

"Yeah I know," he sighed and tried to pull his hand away from Lissi's grasp but she held it tighter.

"I never thought you'd be taking me on non dates and going to see Wicked with me and just hanging out and talking," she told him. "I never thought I'd be telling you my secrets and that I might even know some of yours," she admitted. "But for some strange reason I trust you completely. I know you would never hurt me or betray me intentionally." she said.

"I wouldn't Lissi, I would never intentionally hurt you or tell anyone you're secrets."

"And you know that…." she began

"I can trust you and you would never intentionally do anything that hurt me," Paul said. "I know Lissi."

* * *

><p>After finishing dinner Paul and Lissi made their way to the theater to see Wicked. The two of them found their seats and got ready for it to start.<p>

"So have you seen this before?" Paul asked her.

"No, but I've listened to the soundtrack so I know all the songs," she told him.

"Ok," Paul said.

"Thanks for coming here with me," she said quietly.

"I just hope you have a good time and like the show." Paul told her and she turned to look at him.

"Well I always seem to have fun when I'm with you," she told him and she saw him smile before she turned away to look at the stage where the show was finally starting.

* * *

><p>When the show was over Paul and Lissi walked to his truck together.<p>

"So did you like it?" Paul asked Lissi.

"Of course I did, I thought it was great," she told him. "Fiyero was totally cute," she sighed as Paul went to open the truck door for her.

"Oh really," Paul said. "You thought he was cute."

"Oh yeah he was totally cute," Lissi smiled and climbed in the truck. Paul shut the door and walked around and slid behind the wheel and shut the door behind him and looked over at her.

"So on a scale of one to ten," Paul said. "With one being hideous and ten being totally sexy what would you say this Fiyero guy is?"

"About a seven,"

"And Embry would be?"

"About a nine," she answered.

"Quill?"

"Eight." she said.

"Sam?"

"Eight and a half," she said. "He's a little hotter than Quill but not as hot as Embry."

"Oh," Paul said. "What about me?" he asked and she looked over at him and smiled.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"I would say on a scale of one to ten you're about a fifteen," she told him and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you're way hotter than anyone else I know." she told him and he smiled. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet," Paul admitted. "Is there anything you want to do or would like to do?"

"I don't know but its your pick tomorrow," she told him and he cranked the truck and made his way back to La Push. They had only been driving a few minutes when Lissi looked over at Paul. The temperature had dropped and she was freezing but Paul seemed to be perfectly fine, how could he not be cold.

"You're not cold?" Lissi asked him.

"No I'm ok," he said. "You're cold," he said. "I should have realized that, I'm sorry," he said and turned the heat on in his truck.

"Its ok Paul," she assured him.

"It will get warm soon," he told her. "If you want you can slide over here until it gets warm," he added and Lissi smiled and looked over at him and slid over next to him. Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow, you're so warm," she sighed and leaned against him. "You're way warmer than you should be."

"I'm fine Lissi, just have a higher body temperature than everyone else."

"Well right now I'm happy about that," she sighed. "You're so warm I don't need the heat."

"Well if you want to stay curled up beside me I definitely won't complain."

"Paul," she whispered but he felt her move closer to him and then saw her fold her legs up on the seat and she stayed that way until Paul parked his truck outside her house


	12. Bella's Visit

**Thanks for the reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorites. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

When Paul parked the truck outside of her house Lissi was still curled up next to him and made no sign of moving.

"Red," Paul said softly. "You're home," he added.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Don't you think we should get out of the truck so you can go inside?" he asked.

"I guess," she sighed and reluctantly moved away from Paul and they got out of the truck. "So thanks for going with me tonight." she said as they walked to her door.

"I like going places with you and doing stuff with you," he said and Lissi smiled. "Red," he said quietly.

"What is it Paul?" she asked, it looked as if he was thinking about something but not sure if he should say it or do it.

"Please don't be mad at me," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For what I'm about to do," he said and he took a step closer to her and Lissi felt Paul run his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him and he was moving closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face, his lips were so close to hers, he was going to kiss her and she wanted him to kiss her. Paul finally closed the distance and touched his lips to hers, he felt Lissi gasp as he moved his lips against hers but he noticed she wasn't responding so he pulled away thinking he totally misread things but Lissi grabbed his head and pulled him back to her and she felt his lips touch hers and this time Paul felt her lips move with his, he slid his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Kissing Paul made Lissi's heart race and her body feel like it was on fire, no kiss had ever made her feel like this, like she could kiss him forever and be happy. Lissi pulled away to catch her breath, her and Paul were both breathless but he still placed kisses along the line of her jaw and neck before his lips met hers again and Lissi leaned into him and ran her hands over his back and along his arms. Paul pulled away but heard Lissi mutter a No and pull him back to her so his lips met hers again. Lissi pulled away a few seconds later and Paul rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to stop kissing you," she said as she tried to get control of her breathing.

"I don't want to stop kissing you either." he told her. "So I take it your not mad at me."

"No," she said softly and pulled away and looked up at him. "So you haven't planned anything for tomorrow yet?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You have something in mind?"

"No Paul tomorrow is your turn to pick something for us to do," she told him. "But I was just wondering if when we go out tomorrow," she said nervously and looked down from Paul's gaze. Paul could tell she was nervous about something, he could feel it as if it was him that nervous instead of Lissi.

"Alessandria," he said softly and placed his hand under her chin. "You have no reason to be nervous, its just me," he told her.

"Yeah its just you," she said and shook her head but still didn't look up at him.

"Lissi, look at me," he said and she slowly looked up at him. "Now what were you wondering about tomorrow, just tell me," he said and she nodded.

"I've never had to do this before," she smiled. "Ok," she sighed and took a deep breath. "So when we go out tomorrow I was wondering or I guess hoping that it could be like our first real date," she said and Paul looked at her shocked but didn't say anything.

"Paul," she said and she finally saw him smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Tomorrow can definitely be our first real date," he told her. "I didn't think you were ever going to want to be on a real date with me."

"Sorry I made you wait so long," she whispered.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow ok."

"Ok," she nodded.

"7:00 ok?"

"7:00 sounds great," she smiled and Paul leaned down and kissed her again. "Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight," Paul said and Lissi smiled and opened the door and went inside the house.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked inside Jacob was sitting on the couch. He looked over at her.<p>

"So?" he asked.

"It went good," she smiled and walked over and sat down by him. "Tomorrow night is going to be our first like real date instead of going out just as friends."

"Good!" Jacob smiled. "Its really about time actually."

"Jake."

"Well it is." he said.

"He kissed me."

"Oh," he said and turned to look at her. "And?"

"I don't know how describe how it felt Jake," she told him. "It was just a kiss but it sure felt like a whole lot more."

"I get it," Jacob smiled. "I really hope things work out."

"Me to," she sighed. "Jake," she said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Well Paul mentioned a secret he had that he had to tell me weeks ago," she began. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Yes I do and no I can't tell you," he told her. "Paul has to tell you."

"Ok Jake," she sighed.

"Just try to understand things and try not to freak out ok."

"I'll try but I can't promise until I know the secret."

"I know Lissi buts its not like its anything any of us can control," he told her. "Because if we could none of us would have chosen it." he told her.

"Ok, well you have a good night Jake."

"You to Lissi," he said.

"Oh what time will Bella be here tomorrow?"

"Around 10:00." Jacob told her.

"Ok I'll be here," she sighed and stood up.

"Lissi," Jacob said and she turned and looked down at it.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to do this but I appreciate that you are."

"I know Jake," she sighed. "And I'll be nice and try to get along with her unless she says something then I make no promises."

"I know," he said quietly.

"I just really wish you could find someone that deserves you and appreciates you Jake," she told him. "Good night."

"Good night Lissi," he whispered and she turned around and walked to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lissi woke up and showered and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved plain purple top and some black boots. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and made her way into the kitchen to get something to eat before Bella would be here. When she got in the kitchen Billy was at the table.<p>

"Hey Billy," she said.

"Hey," he smiled. "So hanging out with Bella today?"

"Yes, don't remind me."

"I really appreciate that you're giving her another chance, for Jacob," he told her.

"Well we're getting along, he's my brother, I like Jake and I'm only doing this because he asked me to." she told him.

"Ok," Billy said as Lissi grabbed an orange and started to peel it. "What about you and Paul? You are spending a lot of time with him."

"I like Paul," she said softly. "We're actually having our first real date tonight, I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Billy said.

"Well, I'll see you later Billy,"

* * *

><p>At 10:00 Bella knocked on the door and Jacob opened it to let her in.<p>

"Jake hey," Bella smiled and Jacob pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Glad you made it Bella," he said cheerfully. "I thought you might back out."

"You know I like coming here to see you Jake," she said and he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them as he led her into the living room. As Bella followed Jacob into the living room she saw Lissi sitting on the couch and stopped and glared at her.

"What is she doing here?' Bella asked glaring at Lissi. "I thought it was just me and you today," Bella said.

"Well I want you and Lissi to get along Bella. You're my best friend and she's my sister." he told her.

"Its not like she's your real sister," Bella complained and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Lissi.

"She's just as much my sister as Rachel or Rebecca," he told her.

"Jake maybe I should just go," Lissi said and stood up.

"Yeah maybe you should," Bella said sharply. "You're not wanted here anyway."

"BELLA Don't!" Jacob yelled and her and Lissi jumped and he was slightly shaking. "I'm going to step outside a second to calm down and when I do get back I hope you two are trying to get along."

"I promised I would try Jake, but she's the one not making an effort." Lissi told him.

"Just try both of you, sit down and talk ok."

"Alright," Lissi agreed and Jacob walked outside.

* * *

><p>When he was gone Bella turned to Lissi and glared at her.<p>

"You and I will not get along," Bella said meanly and Lissi took a step back shocked at how mean she sounded. "I will not loose Jake because of you."

"If you loose Jake it won't be my fault Bella." Lissi told her.

"He doesn't even like you very much, no one here does," Bella told her smirking. Lissi shook her head not believing how hateful this girl was being.

"You know what Bella I think you might be confusing me with you because its you no one around here likes," she told her and Bella looked shocked. "Oh I know they don't like you because of how you treat Jake," she told her. "You have a boyfriend Bella so you really need to stop playing with Jake's heart and his feelings," she told her. "Because I don't want to see him get hurt by you."

"Jake doesn't do anything he doesn't want to," Bella said.

"He's in love with you Bella so of course he's going to do what you ask him to." she said. "But I do care about what happens to Jake, he's my brother now and I don't like how you're treating him."

"He's already got two sisters Lissi," Bella informed her. "He doesn't need or want another one," she said rudely. "He doesn't need or want you around." she told her and Lissi felt the tears fill her eyes. "He's got enough problems without adding you to them," she told her. "he doesn't even like you most days." Bella said and Lissi shook her head. "And you know what else? Jake will always pick me over you, always Lissi." she said. "Because he loves me and cares about me, more than he'll ever love or care about you." she spat. "So don't think being his sister means anything at all."

"You are a mean, hateful, manipulative bitch," Lissi said and Jacob opened the door and walked in just in time to see Lissi slap Bella across the face. "I dislike you immensely like everyone else here." she told her.

"Lissi!" Jacob exclaimed and he ran over to Bella and Lissi saw him running his hands over cheek. "Bella are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine Jake," she said. "I have no idea why she hit me," she said innocently and Lissi saw her forcing tears from her eyes and she stood there shocked at how manipulative and just plain mean she was being. "You know she doesn't want to like me."

"Jake you can't believe…." Lissi began but he turned to Lissi.

"Nothing she said could have made you hit her Lissi," he said upset. "You should apologize to Bella," he told her and Lissi looked shocked and over at Bella who was smirking behind Jacob's back.

"I am not apologizing to that…that….to her," Lissi told him. "Because you don't even know what she said and you obviously don't care about what she said to me either," she told him and fought back the tears.

"Lissi," he growled.

"It doesn't matter Jake because now I know where I stand with you," she told him and walked past him and over to the door. "Now I know who is important to you and who isn't."

"Lissi just apologize to Bella and we'll forget everything," he said and turned to Bella. "Right Bella?"

"Of course, an apology is all I need," she said sweetly.

"Its not going to happen Bella," Lissi told her. "She doesn't deserve an apology." she added.

"Then maybe you should leave," Jacob said and Lissi bit her lip to stop the tears.

"So much for finally having a brother," Lissi whispered to herself. "Fine Jake but just remember one thing. I only did this because you asked me to," she told him and quickly opened the door and ran out barely making it out before the tears ran down her cheeks. Once Lissi got outside she just started running. She didn't know where she was going but she was obviously headed somewhere and she figured she would know when she got there. She couldn't believe Jacob wouldn't even listen to her side of what happened that he was so concerned about Bella that he wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. It really hurt that he didn't even care enough about her to listen. Lissi finally stopped running and she found herself at Paul's house. She had no idea why she ran here but she knew Paul would listen to her. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when it opened.

* * *

><p>Paul was sitting on his couch trying to figure out where to take Lissi tonight when he felt it, anger rippling through him, he knew he wasn't mad at anyone so he knew it had to be Lissi. She was upset he could feel it almost like it was him that was upset. He wanted to find her to see what was going on but if just suddenly showed up what would be his excuse for being there. Anything he thought of would sound way to needy. Paul felt her anger melt away moments later into sadness, she was upset about something, someone had made her upset, he could feel she was crying as well. He could also feel her she was running towards him, maybe she didn't know it but she was running his way. Paul smiled and walked over to the door. Moments later he opened and Lissi was standing there, Paul took in her tear stained cheeks and red eyes.<p>

"Paul," she whispered and he saw tears run down her cheeks and he pulled her inside and closed the door before wrapping his arms around her.

"Lissi," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh," he said. "Calm down and tell me what happened," he told her. "I can't do anything if I don't know why you're so upset." he said and Lissi looked up at him and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Now do you want to go sit down and talk about it."

"Yeah," she nodded and Paul led her into his house and over to the couch and they sat down.

* * *

><p>When Lissi left Bella smiled and looked over at Jacob.<p>

"Its just us now," she said. "The way it should have been anyway."

"Yeah," Jacob said and he stared at the door.

"Jake, you're not thinking about Lissi are you?" Bella asked. "Just let her go." she added. "Is she really worth worrying about?"

"Yeah," Jacob said and turned to Bella. "What did you say to her Bella?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Does it really matter?" Bella asked.

"I think it does," Jacob said. "I should have listened to her and see what she had to say."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well because we are family and I do like her Bella no matter how much you want to believe I don't," he told her. "And because whether she realizes it or not Lissi will  
>end up at Paul's house and he'll get the truth out of her and then he's going to call me so you might as well come clean." he told her.<p>

"Why would she go to Paul and why would he even care anyway?" Bella asked.

"Paul imprinted on Lissi," Jacob told her.

"Oh," Bella said.

"So you might as well tell me the truth Bella."

"You're going to be mad at me," she whispered.

"Obviously," he said and looked at her and she let out a sigh and began to tell him everything. Bella saw the shocked look on his face as she began telling him what happened, she saw the shocked look turn to anger when she told him that she said he didn't need Lissi and didn't like her most days. When Bella finished she looked over at Jake.

"How could you say those things Bella?" He asked angrily and Bella reached out to touch him.

"No don't touch me right now," he told her jerking his arm away.

"Jake," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Bella and I was trying to make her apologize to you," he shook his head.

"Jake."

"You should go," he told her.

"Jake No I…."

"Go Bella because anything you say will only make me angrier," he told her. "Leave and don't come back until you're ready to apologize to Lissi."

"Fine Jake," she said nodding her head and she turned and left. When she was gone he sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. Now he had to go to Paul's because he knew that's where Lissi was and talk to her and hope she'd want to talk to him and forgive him but he really couldn't blame her if she didn't.

* * *

><p>Paul led Lissi over to the couch and they sat down.<p>

"Now start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened ok."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Bella showed up today and when she saw I was there she was a little upset, she obviously didn't want me there," she told him. "Jake told her how he wanted us to get along, she's his best friend and I'm his sister." she sighed. "Bella was like she's not your real sister. Anyway Jake got upset and went outside for a few minutes," she told him. Lissi told Paul how when Jake left Bella started saying they would never get along and how no one here liked her anyway.

"So I told her it was her no one liked and that she needed to stop playing with Jake's hearts and feelings." she told him. She went on to tell him how Bella told her Jake didn't need or want any more sisters or her around and that he didn't even like her most days. "Then she told me Jake would always pick her over me because he loves and cares about her more than he'll ever love and care about me," she told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "So I called her a mean, hateful manipulative bitch and I slapped her. Jake walked in to see the slap and takes Bella's side because she's acting all innocent like she did nothing wrong and he wouldn't even let me tell him what happened just kept insisting I apologize, he wouldn't even listen to me Paul," she said sadly and he saw she was crying again. "So much for having a brother, Bella's obviously more important than anything else to him." she said and Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be ok Lissi," he whispered. "Jake's going to come around, he'll realize he was wrong."

"I don't know if I even want to talk to him right now and I definitely don't want to go home and see him." she said and pulled away from Paul.

"You can stay with me as long as you want," he told her and he saw her smile.

"Thanks," she whispered and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"You know Jake's going to show up here eventually," Paul told her.

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm just not sure I want to talk to him," she told him. "It just hurts that he wouldn't even take one second to consider my side that it was immediately all about Bella that he didn't even care about my side."

"He cares Lissi, you have to believe that," he told her and ran his finger across her cheek.

"I guess," she sighed.

"But I understand you may not want to see or talk to Jake," he told her. "But you can stay here all day and then we can go out on our date tonight."

"Sounds good," she smiled and Paul leaned over and touched his lips to hers and Lissi let out a sigh.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked.

"Maybe, is it working?" he asked.

"Well I definitely can't think about anything when you kiss me," she said and Paul leaned over and kissed her again. Lissi threaded her fingers through his hair as Paul drew her closer to her. He pulled away and placed kissed across he line of her jaw, he had just touched his lips to hers again when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn," Paul cursed. "I'll be right back," he told her and stood up and walked to the door and opened it

"Jake," Paul said when he saw him on the other side of the door.


	13. First Date

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"Jake," Paul said. "Why are you here?"

"Is Lissi here?" Jake asked. "I know she has to be here."

"Yes she's here and she doesn't want to talk to you Jake," Paul told him and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jake.

"I know I hurt her Paul and I know what happened," he said.. "I know I should have listened to her before demanding she apologize." he told him. "I just want to apologize." he added sadly.

"I'm not sure if that's going to work," Paul told him. "I felt how she felt Jake and I felt her running to me because she was upset, because of you and Bella," he told him angrily. "She was really upset and she's your sister now Jake and what hurts her the most is you wouldn't even take one second to listen to her."

"You're not going to let me talk to her are you?" Jacob asked quietly

"She doesn't want to talk to you Jake," Paul told him. "So no I'm not."

* * *

><p>Lissi wondering what was taking Paul so long to open the door got up to see who it was. When she walked over she saw it was Jacob.<p>

"Jake," she whispered and Paul turned to look at her.

"He was just leaving Alessandria," Paul told her.

"Can we please talk Lissi?" Jacob asked. "Please?" he asked and Paul looked over at her and knew she was going to cave in and talk to Jacob.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Paul told her.

"Its fine Paul," Lissi said. "Might as well talk to him and get it over with."

"Lissi," Paul said.

"Its fine Paul, we have to do this some time," she sighed.

"Ok well I'm going to go get something for our date tonight," Paul told her. "I'll be back later."

"Ok Paul," she said and Paul walked out the door and got in his truck and drove off.

Lissi looked at Jacob and let out a sigh.

"Come in I guess," she sighed and he walked inside. Lissi walked over and sat on the couch. Jacob sat down with her. The two of them were quiet for the first few minutes.

"Lissi," Jacob said. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I should have listened to you, heard what you had to say and I'm sorry I didn't."

"Yeah you should have listened Jake," she said upset. "But you just automatically went to Bella, it was like you didn't even care about what I had to say or that maybe Bella was the one who should have been apologizing and not me," she told him getting upset.

"Lissi," he said quietly.

"Its obvious to me where your priorities lie and who's important to you," she said and Jacob saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"You are important to me," Jacob told her. "You're my sister," he told her. "I do care about you Lissi," he told her. "Its just been me and my dad for years my sisters turned eighteen and they left." he told her. "I've liked having you around to talk to," he told her.

"I thought you did to Jake but if you did you would have taken the time to listen to what I had to say. You wouldn't have tried to make me apologize to Bella if you had taken the time to just listen."

"I know," he said quietly.

"But you're so blinded by your love for Bella that you don't care who you hurt Jake," Lissi told him.

"That's not true," he said.

"I'm afraid it is Jake," she told him.

"Lissi I know just saying I'm sorry does not make up for hurting you," Jacob said. "And I hope you can forgive me eventually." he said.

"Eventually maybe but not today," she told him

"I understand," he said quietly. "I'll go." he added and stood up and walked away. Lissi heard the door slam signaling he was gone.

* * *

><p>When Jacob walked outside Paul was pulling up in his truck.<p>

"Hey," Paul said. "Did you two talk and work things?"

"No," Jacob said. "She may never forgive me for this.".

"You hurt her Jake and the fact that you thought you could just come here and say I'm sorry and think it would be ok, you had to know it wouldn't work." he told him getting upset.

"Paul I…"

"She doesn't even want to go home tonight," he told him. "And I won't make her." he added. "And you're lucky I don't kick your ass for how you made her feel and treated her today," he said angrily.

"You should."

"But I'm not because I really don't think she'd want me to kick her brothers ass and I'm really trying not to do anything to upset her because no matter how mad she is at you or how much you hurt her she wouldn't want you to be hurt." Paul told him. "I'm going inside," he told him and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked inside he saw Lissi was sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat by her.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"You get whatever you needed?" she asked. "Even though I know it was just an excuse to let me talk with Jake alone."

"Actually I did get what I needed," he told her.

"Good," she said. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"Is it a surprise because you don't want me to know or a surprise because you don't know?" she asked.

"I'll never tell," he said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul told Lissi he had to leave to get something ready for their date. Lissi had no idea what he had planned and he hadn't given any hints either so she was just going to have to wait and see what he had planned. She was kind of nervous, her hands were shaking a little and she was now sitting on them because she didn't know what else to do with them. She also had no idea why she was nervous she spent most of her time with Paul and they had been out plenty of times together, been alone together but it was just different this time. This was a real date, this was basically admitting she wanted to be more than friends with Paul. Of course she had wanted that for a while. She couldn't wait to see what Paul had planned for tonight, she also had no idea what to do when the date was over because she didn't want to go home and see Jacob yet. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she could at least avoid him for a night hopefully. She let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch as she waited for Paul to get back so they could start their date. She had wanted to change clothes before their date but that wasn't an option now.<p>

Paul walked back in his house an hour later.

"Your finally back," she said. "Its been really lonely and quiet by myself."

"I know Lissi and I'm sorry that I had to leave but I really hope you like what I planned for tonight."

"I'm sure I'll love it Paul," she sighed. "I just wish I could go home and change."

"You look perfect Alessandria," he told her. "But I'm going to clean up for our date ok, I'm kind of dirty from getting things ready for the date."

"Ok Paul," she sighed.

"I won't be long and then we'll leave."

* * *

><p>Not much later Paul walked into the living room. Lissi looked over and saw he was wearing a blue button down shirt over a pair of jeans. She smiled, Paul looked incredibly sexy when he dressed up, even more sexy than he normally looked.<p>

"So are you ready for our date?"

"Yes," she smiled and looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"Well its walking distance," he told her. "And that's all you're getting for now." he told her and he held his hand out and Lissi placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. "Come on beautiful lets go," he said and he held her hand in his and led her out the door.

"You're not even going to tell me where we're going?" she asked. "Its getting dark and I won't be able to see where I'm going."

"Do you trust me?" Paul asked her.

"Yes I trust you," she told him.

"Then you know I won't let anything happen to you or let you get hurt," he told her. "Just trust that ok."

"I know that Paul." she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Lissi followed Paul into the woods still wondering what he had planned.<p>

"How far are we going into the woods?" Lissi asked nervously.

"Not much further Red," he told her. "It clears out a little up ahead, I thought it would be nice." he added and led her a little further. About five minutes later Paul stopped.

"We're here," he told her and Lissi took a few steps and looked around. She saw a blanket spread out on the ground, there was a picnic basket on the blanket with an unlit candle in the middle of the blanket.

"Its not great I know," Paul said. "But I thought that maybe after the day you've had something peaceful and quiet might be what you need."

"Its perfect Paul," she said and he smiled.

"Come on," he said and led her over to the blanket and they sat down. Paul lit the candle once they were both settled on the blanket. "I wasn't sure you would like something like this and I don't do things like this either." he told her.

"Well no guy has ever done something like this for me before either," she told him. "I would rather do things like this than go lots of places actually," she admitted and smiled.

"Good to know." Paul said. "So you hungry?"

"Definitely, what have you got?" she asked.

"Well there's some fruit, strawberries and blueberries," he said pulling it out. "Some chips. Sandwiches," he said. "Sorry its not some great dinner."

"Stop apologizing Paul, its fine maybe I can cook next time," she suggested.

"I would so be up for that again," he told her and she smiled.

"Good we'll do that then," she told him and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Tomorrow?" he asked. "We're supposed to do something tomorrow," he added.

"Tomorrow is great," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten their sandwiches and chips and snacked some on the fruit they were just sitting together on the blanket.<p>

"It's a really nice night," Lissi sighed. "You can actually see the stars," she told him. "I've never actually sat and looked at the stars."

"Why?" Paul asked. "They don't have stars in New York," he teased.

"They do, just never took the time to look," she sighed. "I was way to busy to just sit and look at stars," she told him and he shook his head.

"You still miss New York?" Paul asked.

"Sometimes I do," she admitted. "But I'm really liking it here to," she told him. "La Push has a few things New York doesn't."

"Like what?" Paul asked curiously.

"My family," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Your family of course," Paul said.

"And well there's one thing that's here that is not in New York?" she told him. "You."

"Me," he smiled.

"Yes," she said embarrassed and Paul could see her cheeks were tinted pink even though it was dark. "I've spent all my life until I moved here never knowing you of course but now that I do know you I can't imagine not knowing you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I never imagined myself being happy here but now I know I can be."

"I'm glad you can be happy here," Paul told her and they fell silent.

"You ready to head back?" Paul asked after a few minutes of silence

"Sure," she sighed and Paul started gathering everything together and putting it back in the basket. When they stood up Lissi folded the blanket and Paul was able to fit it in the basket as well.

"You didn't happen to bring a flashlight so I could see to get back did you?" she asked.

"No," he said softly. "I'm sorry Lissi I don't need a flashlight to see at night so I didn't think."

"Its ok," she said quietly.

"No, no its not," he shook his head. He picked the basket up and then knelt down a little in front of her with his back facing her. "Hop on."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Hop on, I'll carry you back," he told her.

"Paul its not necessary, I'll be ok."

"Just do it," he and Lissi let out a sigh and placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped on his back. Paul stood up.

"Lets go," he said and he stared walking back through the woods.

"I'm not hurting your back am I?" Lissi asked worried.

"No Red, you weigh nothing," he told her and she smiled. "So where do you want me take you?"

"I don't know Paul," she said quietly. "Home I guess."

"I thought you didn't want to go home."

"I don't," she told him.

"You can stay with me if you want," he told her. "There is an extra bedroom."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." he said. "There's something I want to talk to you about tomorrow anyway and if you're there when I wake I'm more likely not to back out."

"Its not that bad is it? What you have to tell me."

"I hope you don't think it is," he sighed and he continued walking.

* * *

><p>When Paul finally got back to his house he let Lissi off his back.<p>

"Thanks," she said softly and grabbed his hand. "Are you sure I didn't hurt your back?" she asked concerned and Paul smiled, he liked that she was worried about him.

"I'm fine Alessandria," he assured her and she nodded and he turned away from her to walk to the door and open it. Paul took a couple of steps to the door and then he quickly grabbed his back and bent over a little.

"OW!" he exclaimed holding his lower back.

"Oh my god!" Lissi exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "I knew I hurt your back," she said. "Where does it hurt?" she asked and looked to where he had his hand. Tears were pooling in her eyes, she had hurt him, she couldn't believe it. She placed her hand on his back next to where he had his. "Is that where it hurts?"

"Just kidding," he smiled and she looked up at him and shook her head, moving her hand off his back.

"Not funny Paul," she told him. "I really thought I had hurt you," she added. "I was even going to offer to massage your back." Paul raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Really?"

"Well its not going to happen now Paul," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lissi, don't be mad, I was just teasing you," he told her.

"Well Paul, I don't find you being hurt funny or something to joke about."

"Wow, Lissi I'm sorry ok," he apologized. "Don't be mad." he told her. "I really didn't realize you would care so much."

"Well I do," she told him. "I actually like you Paul so I care about what happens to you."

"Wow, I'm just….will you forgive me?" he asked and Lissi looked up at him. She let out a sigh, she knew she would forgive him, she wasn't so much mad as she was upset he would tease her about hurting him.

"Of course," she said and he smiled and opened the front door.

"You can still give that back massage if you want," he said and Lissi smiled.

"I don't think that's going to happen Paul."

"Can't blame me for trying." he said. "I'll show you where the extra bedroom is," he told her as he closed the door behind them.

"Ok."

"Do you want to wear something of mine to sleep in?" he asked.

"That would be great," she smiled.

"I'll get you something." he said and Lissi watched him walk down a hallway and disappear into a room, he returned a few minutes later with a t-shirt and pair of mens pajama bottoms.

"Thanks," she said.

"The bathroom is right down the hallway, it's the only door on the left." he told her. "And if you want it there's an extra toothbrush under the sink," he added and she nodded, sat her cell phone on the table by the couch and went to change.

When Lissi got in the bathroom, she ran her fingers through her hair and stripped off her shirt and pants. She found a washcloth in one of the cabinets in the bathroom and washed her face. Then she opened the cabinet under the sink and found a brand new toothbrush and opened it and brushed her teeth. Then she put the pants and shirt Paul gave her on and looked at herself in the mirror. Both were way big on her, she had to roll the pants several times so they wouldn't fall, the t-shirt was a little big as well and fell just above her knees. She may not look the best right now but she had never been more comfortable. The clothes also smelled like Paul, like earth and mountains and rain, she let out a content sigh. She finally walked out of the bathroom and back to living room to join Paul who was sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked over to join him and when Paul saw her he was momentarily shocked, yes his clothes were huge on her but he couldn't help but find her incredibly sexy. There was just something about seeing her in his clothes that he couldn't help but love. Lissi sat down beside him and he smiled.

"I like the way you look in my clothes," he told her and she smiled.

"Well they're really comfortable." she told him and he smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed or would you rather watch a movie or something on TV?"

"Well I'm not really tired," she told him. "So we can watch TV or some sort of movie." she told him and he turned back to the TV and they were quiet.

"You know," Lissi said breaking the silence. "I usually don't go home with a guy on the first date." she smiled.

"Well I never bring girls to my house for anything," he told her.

"So I guess I must be special," she teased.

"Yes Red, very special," he said seriously and Lissi looked over at him.

"Paul," she said. "What do you want from me? Relationship wise."

"I thought I've been very clear on that Lissi," he said and turned to look at her. "I want you to eventually be my girlfriend Alessandria," he told her. "I don't want anyone but you and eventually I hope you want only me." he said and she smiled

"I think that could happen," she told him and scooted closer to him. Lissi ran her finger across his cheek.

"I hope it can happen," Paul whispered. "But there are things I have to tell you first."

"Why do we have to wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't want to ruin our first date," he told her. "In case you can't handle what I tell you at least we had a good first date."

"It was a good first date Paul and I can't think of anything that you could tell me that would make me not want to go on another date with you."

"I really hope so," he sighed. "But we'll talk about it tomorrow, tonight lets just enjoy the movie we're watching."

"Sounds like a good idea," she sighed and leaned back against the couch and resumed watching the movie


	14. Lissi Learns the truth

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Lissi was in Paul's extra bedroom, in Paul's house all because she didn't want to talk or see Jacob. She was thinking about things with her and Paul, Paul being the main reason she liked La Push so much. She definitely wanted to be more than friends with Paul, she wanted to be his girlfriend and he said he wanted that to but she just wondered what kind of secret he had that would make him think she would want to throw everything away they had together, their friendship and possibly more. The fact that she was really starting to fall for him and she just loved being around him. She felt safe, she somehow knew Paul would protect her and never let anything bad happen to her. Yeah he may tease her a little but she hated to admit she did like some of his teasing and when he flirted with her, and she so loved kissing him. His lips fit perfectly to hers and his body was so warm, abnormally warm, but she loved how warm he was, how sexy he was, how he could make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Underneath all those muscles was an amazing guy if you just took the time to get to know him and were able to get beneath the bad temper. Although like Jared pointed out when she had talked to him, his temper wasn't as bad since they had been spending time together and she was somehow a lot happier and not as much of a bitch as she was when she first moved here. It was almost like they balanced each other out and brought out the best in each other. Lissi let out a sigh as she rolled over trying to get comfortable in the bed she way laying in. About ten minutes later of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul woke up and sat up in his bed. Today was the day he told Lissi the truth and hoped she could accept it because he wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't. Paul got out of bed and walked out of his room to see if Lissi was up yet. When he got to the extra bedroom the door was still closed so he opened it and peeked in and saw she was still sleeping so he closed the door back and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself something for breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Lissi rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up and wiped her eyes, remembering she was at Paul's that he had let her stay with him because she didn't want to go home because of what had happened with her, Jacob and Bella. Lissi threw the blanket back and climbed out of bed. She changed back into her clothes and stuck her cell phone in the pocket of her jeans and went to see if Paul was up yet. When she walked out of the bedroom she glanced towards Paul's bedroom and saw the door was open so he must be up and she figured in the kitchen eating because Paul always seemed to be hungry. Lissi made her way to the kitchen. When she walked in the kitchen Paul was sitting at the table eating a plate of bacon and eggs.<p>

"Morning," he said and glanced up at her.

"Morning Paul."

"You can find whatever you want for breakfast," he told her. "Just help yourself."

"Thanks," she smiled and finally settled on just a bowl of cereal and sat down with Paul at the table.

"That's all you want?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul, I'll be ok with just cereal." she told him.

"Ok," he sighed and resumed eating his bacon and eggs.

* * *

><p>After they finished breakfast Paul led her outside to his backyard and they sat down on the grass together.<p>

"I need to tell you some things," he told her. "And I'm not sure how you'll react to these things and if you never want to see me again I'll understand."

"Paul," she said softly and laid her hand over his. "I don't know anything that could make me never want to see you again," she told him and he smiled.

"I hope so Red," he said quietly and Lissi leaned over and touched her lips to his and pulled away.

"Now tell me Paul."

"Ok so do you know anything about the legends of our tribe?" Paul asked.

"No," she answered. "No one's ever told me everything and I probably wouldn't have listened if they tried."

"Well the legends say that Quileute's are descended from wolves."

"Wolves, like wolves, like real furry, running around on all fours, howling at the moon wolves?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," Paul smiled. "A few Quileute's have a gene, a wolf gene that is triggered when there is a threat and it allows us to shift from human into wolf." he told her. "So we can protect our tribe, our friends, our family." he added. "The wolves are considered tribe protectors."

"Um…what kind of threat would cause this?"

"The only threat that causes this.," he began. "They have red eyes, pale cold skin and drink blood." he told her. "We refer to them as leeches, bloodsuckers, you might know them better as vampires."

"Vampires," she whispered. "You want me to believe vampires are real and that some of you can shift into a wolf?"

"Yes Lissi, because it is all true," he told her and she shook her head and Paul could tell she was upset. "Lissi what is it?"

"Paul, if you're trying to get rid of me I'd rather you just tell me to my face and not make up some story." she said sadly.

"Lissi I never want to get rid of you, it is true, all of it," he told her. "I'm a tribe protector and I can shift into a wolf and I can show you."

"Then show me," she told him and he nodded and Lissi saw him stand up and unbutton his shorts and drop them. "You have to get naked to do this?" she asked as she stood up.

"If you want me to have shorts to put back on when I phase back them yes I do," he told her and Lissi nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. She saw his body start to vibrate and she took a step back from him and then a huge wolf was right where Paul was just moments ago.

"Oh my god," she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Paul was taller than her on all fours and he was a beautiful silver color, not gray, silver. His fur just seemed to shimmer as the sunlight hit it. He took a few steps towards her but she backed away from him and shook her head. "don't come any closer please," she whispered. He stopped and sat down and let out a hurt whine.

"I'm sorry," she said and sank to the ground. "I just can't believe what I'm seeing." she told him and she saw the wolf nod his head and when she looked up Paul was standing there slipping his shorts on. Paul walked over and sat by her.

"Lissi," he whispered and she looked over at him.

"This is why you're so warm," she said. "And why you look how you do and why you eat so much?"

"Yes," he told her.

"Who else?"

"Jared, Quil, Sam, Embry and Jake." he told her.

"So everyone then."

"Yeah." he sighed and she nodded. "There's something else."

"What else?"

"Its something we do, its called imprinting."

"Imprinting," she repeated.

"Yes. Its like when you see her, when you look into her eyes nothing else matters. Gravity doesn't exit anymore, it isn't what's holding you to the earth she is. You'll be whatever she wants or needs, friend, boyfriend, brother, lover," he explained. "You'll do anything for her, protect her from anything that would hurt her."

"Oh and who's imprinted?"

"Jared on Kim, Sam on Emily," he told her. "And me."

"You?"

"Yes me, I imprinted on you."

"You imprinted on me," she said and he nodded. "I get it now."

"Get what Lissi?"

"Why you were so interested in me, why you actually wanted to spend time with me and get to know me, it was because of the imprint. The imprint made you like me, I should have known it was something."

"No Lissi that's not true," he told her but she stood up.

"I have to go," she said and turned to walk away.

"Lissi please don't," he said.

"You're forced to like me Paul because of some weird wolf thing," she told him. "You're stuck with me!" she exclaimed. "And I know you have to hate being stuck with me, that you got stuck with the bitch as your imprint."

"No Lissi," he said. "I don't…."

"Don't lie to make me feel better," she said and ran off.

"Lissi," he said sadly and dropped to his knees. He placed his hand on his chest over where his heart was still beating even though it had just shattered when Lissi ran off.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got a good distance from Paul's she stopped running and wiped her eyes and placed her hand over the ache in her chest. The only reason Paul started spending time with her was because of the imprint, the only reason he wanted her was because of the imprint. How did Emily and Kim deal with everything. The two of them seemed extremely happy with Jared and Sam. Lissi grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called Kim.<p>

"Lissi," she answered.

"Hey Kim," she said. "I was hoping I could come talk to you," she said hopefully.

"Lissi what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Paul's forced to like me," she sobbed.

"Lissi you're not making any sense," Kim said.

"Paul's a wolf and he imprinted on me, he's forced to like me, to spend time with me." she told her.

"Oh," Kim said understanding. "Lissi come over to my house ok, we'll talk."

"Ok Kim," she said and hung up the phone as she rubbed her hand over the ache in her chest again.

* * *

><p>Kim looked over to Jared who was sitting with her on the couch.<p>

"Lissi didn't take the imprinting to well?" Jared asked.

"No, she believes Paul is forced to like her," Kim told him. "She's on her way, I'm going to call Emily." she told him. "Maybe you should go check on Paul, you know he has to be upset and hurting."

"I'm on my way," he said and leaned over and kissed Kim and ran out. When he was gone Kim called Emily and explained what she thought had happened and Emily made her way to Kim's house. By the time Lissi got there Emily was there waiting on her.

Lissi walked up to Kim's front door and knocked on it. Kim opened it a few seconds later and let her in.

"I invited Emily over," Kim told her. "We've both been where you are Lissi." she added and Lissi nodded. "Go sit down," Kim told her and Lissi sat on the couch with Emily.

"I completely understand why you feel that the imprint is forced but its not like that Lissi," Emily told her. "None of the feelings Sam feels for me or Jared feels for Kim or Paul feels for you are forced," Emily told her.

"I don't believe Paul would have even wanted to spend time with me if it wasn't for the imprint." Lissi told her as she placed her hand over her chest which was still hurting for some reason. "And I don't know how I can be with him knowing that its most likely because of the imprint that he wants me so much, that the imprint is the reason he hasn't been with another girl since the day after the night we met not because its what he actually wants." Lissi told her and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek and dropped her hand from her chest.

"Ok Lissi," Kim said. "Lets forget about the imprint," she added. "How do you feel about Paul?"

"I like him a lot," she admitted. "Being around him, spending time with him. Its like we balance each other out in a way." she told them and let out a sigh. "I'm totally falling for him and its all been a lie," she cried.

"Oh honey no," Emily said and laid her hand on her knee. "Its not a lie, what you feel for Paul and what he feels for you isn't a lie its all very real."

* * *

><p>Jared left Kim's and ran to Paul's house, there was no telling what kind of shape Paul was in after the rejection of an imprint. He knew Paul was probably hurting, had that ache in his chest and that he probably didn't want to talk at all but he had to understand where Lissi was coming from and how she saw everything and he knew how Paul felt because he went through it when Kim rejected him. It hurt like hell, he didn't think his heart would ever be whole again and nothing mattered to him but the rejection of the girl who was the reason he was breathing. He wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. The day Kim came around and said she did want him and being with him was what she had always wanted everything seemed to fall back into place. So he had no idea what condition Paul was going to be in when he found him.<p>

Jared made it to Paul's house and opened the door and went inside but found he was nowhere inside so he made his way to the backyard and that's when he saw him. He was kneeling on the ground clutching his chest. Jared ran over and laid his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul." he said and Paul turned to look at him.

"She rejected me, she doesn't want me." Paul said sadly.

"Lissi will come around Paul, it's a bit of a shock, you remember how it was for me and Kim."

"Yeah," he whispered. "She thinks I'm forced to be with her."

"Did you tell her its not true?"

"I tried but she wasn't listening."

"Lets get you inside ok," Jared told him. "Stand up," he told him and Paul slowly stood up and walked inside with Jared and they sat down on the couch.

"Paul you have to know how much Lissi really does like you and care about," Jared told him. "That's not just going to go away after all you two have been through."

"I wish I could believe that but right now it just hurts being without her."

"She's hurting to Paul but she may not understand why," Jared told him.

"I can't be without her," Paul told him. "We had our first real date last night."

"How did that go?"

"It went really good until this morning when I told her the truth and she ran out on me and probably hates me and is freaked out and disgusted I turn into a wolf and I'm her soul mate."

* * *

><p>"How can it possibly be real?" Lissi asked Emily as she once again grabbed her chest.<p>

"Because you should just think of the imprint as a compass that just kind of points you in the right direction," Emily explained. "What you do after you're pointed towards each other is up to you," she told her. "But any feelings are not because of the imprint, they happened all on their own, which should prove you two are perfect for each other."

"We did have our first date last night," Lissi told them.

"Oh and how was that?" Kim asked.

"We didn't even leave La Push," Lissi told them. "We had a picnic in the woods. There was a blanket with a picnic basket on it, a candle in the middle an we just had a picnic and looked at the stars." she told them. "It was dark when we made our way back so he carried me back on his back because I couldn't see well in the dark and he didn't bring a flashlight."

"That sounds so sweet," Kim sighed.

"It was, he thought I needed a quiet night after how the day I had and he was right."

"So what happened that you would need a quiet night?"

"Well Bella was over yesterday and Bella and I don't get along no matter how much Jake wants us to. Bella said some things to me and Jake of course didn't hear them he only walked in just in time to see me slap her across the face. He of course took Bella's side because she acted all innocent and he insisted I apologize to Bella without even taking the time to even listen to what happened." she told them. "he tried to apologize but just saying I'm sorry isn't going to be good enough not until he realizes that the world doesn't revolve around Bella."

"Good luck with that," Kim said.

"So I stayed at Paul's last night because I just can't talk to Jake right now and then I wake up this morning and find out that everything with Paul has been a lie."

"Its not a lie," Kim told her.

"So if Paul hadn't imprinted on me he would have still asked me out and be acting like he is now?"

"It might have taken longer but yes I believe he would have asked you out eventually and gave up all the other girls for you." Emily told her.

"But you can't say that for sure?" Lissi said and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Paul she isn't disgusted by you, she's just a little shocked and overwhelmed," Jared explained. "What you told her would shock anyone Paul, think of how we all felt the first time we realized we phase into wolves and fight vampires." he told him. "Was it not a bit of a shock and we were all overwhelmed because we don't have a say or a choice in this."<p>

"Yes," Paul said.

"Lissi, she's going to come around, just give her time to process everything and she'll be back."

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I've seen how she looks at you, how her eyes light up when she sees you," Jared told him and Paul smiled.

"Really?"

"The same way yours do when you see her." Jared told him. "Give her a day or so Paul."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"Lissi no we can't say that for sure but its just something we have to believe," Emily told her. "Paul really does care for you and want to be with you, the same way you care for and want to be with him."<p>

"I can't deny how I feel about him or that he's the only guy I can ever imagine being with." she said.

"You need to talk to him. It doesn't have to be today, but you two need to talk."

"We will," she said softly.

Lissi was leaving Kims house a few minutes later and decided she might as well go home, she couldn't avoid Jacob forever anyway. As she walked home Lissi thought about everything that Kim and Emily said. That any feelings Paul had for were not forced. The imprint didn't force them to like or possibly love each other but it just gave them a push in the right direction. Its was just so much to take in at once. She didn't want to be without Paul totally though that much she knew for sure. She also couldn't believe all the guys turned into wolves as well, she now knew why they all liked wolves and it was just a guess but she assumed their favorite color wolf was the color wolf they turned into.

When Lissi got home no one was there but Jacob and he was sitting on the couch reading a book for school. He looked up when the door opened and saw her walk in.

"Lissi," he said.

"Hey Jake," she replied quietly.

"I know it may not do any good but I really am sorry about yesterday and it won't happen again," he apologized.

"I'm not in the mood right now Jake," she told him.

"What's wrong?"

"You can turn into a wolf," she told him.

"Oh so Paul finally told you and since you're here instead of with him I'm guessing you didn't take it that well."

"Why didn't someone tell me sooner?" she asked.

"Because when Paul imprinted on you it became his responsibility to tell you, we weren't allowed to interfere and tell you anything."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Don't be to hard on him, he really cares about you and you two would have ended up together eventually, anyone can see how perfect you are together."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Lissi," Jacob told her and she walked over and sat down with him. "This wolf thing isn't easy for any of us. None of us asked for it, it was just thrust upon us because someone in our family once phased." he told her.

"Oh," he said.

"Lissi are we going to be ok?" he asked.

"Eventually I think so," she told him. "But you have to realize Bella isn't perfect and she does do things wrong and that the two of us aren't going to get along."

"I get it Lissi and I'm sorry," he said and she nodded and stood up and walked to her room.


	15. Lissi talks to Paul

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Lissi walked into her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed and let her thoughts drift to what happened today. Paul can shift, change, into a silver wolf, a huge, beautiful silver wolf. He imprinted on her but nothing either of them feel for each other is forced. The imprint just points them towards each other and draws them together. This was all stated by Emily and Kim. Any feelings are her and Paul's real feelings and not because of some weird wolf imprinting magic. Lissi sat up and looked around her room and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. She was thinking about maybe calling Paul but she wasn't sure. She scrolled through the names on her phone and stopped on Paul's. Her finger hovered over the call button until she sat her phone on the bed in front of her and picked up her English assignment and started to work on it.

Lissi climbed into the bed that night, she still hadn't talked to Paul and she knew she would see him at school tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him or not. She wasn't sure what she would say to him when she did see him. What did she know so far? Well she knew Paul could shift into a wolf, he was a tribe protector along with Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared. It wasn't like this was something he asked for or could change and she would never imagine asking him to. Sam and Jared are the only others to have an imprint and Kim and Emily seemed extremely happy with them. It was also obvious how much Sam loved Emily and Jared loved Kim. Lissi knew she cared about Paul and she liked being around him. Lissi guessed what she really needed to do was talk to Paul tomorrow, if he would even talk to her. She knew she had to hurt him when she ran off like she did today. He may not ever want to talk to her again, she just might have ruined everything by running away from him. She hoped he wasn't mad at her either. Her feelings for Paul hadn't changed because of what he told her and she knew his feelings for her hadn't changed or at least she hoped they hadn't. Talking to Paul tomorrow is what she had to do because she knew she wanted him, wolf or not, imprint or not, forced feelings or not.

* * *

><p>The next day Lissi searched for Paul at school, she was hoping to talk to him about everything. Jared spotted her when she was at her locker and he walked over to where she was standing.<p>

"You're looking for Paul." he stated and Lissi turned to look at him.

"Yes, is he here?" she asked. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah I've seen him?" Jared sighed.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked quietly and looked up at Jared.

"No he's not mad at you," Jared assured her. "He was just hurt that you ran off. He wants to talk to you to."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Right down the hall," Jared told her and pointed.

"Thanks," she said and took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hall towards Paul. She finally saw him standing at his locker and she noticed he looked sad, his shoulders sagged slightly, his face was void of his mischievous smirk. He was talking with Embry but it didn't seem like he was actually listening. Lissi took a deep breath and walked over to Paul. Almost as if he sensed her coming he looked up and his eyes met hers and she stopped walking and placed her hand over her heart and he looked away. Lissi closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying not to loose her nerve and continued walking towards Paul. She finally stopped in front of him.

"Paul," she whispered and he looked down at her.

"Hello Alessandria," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I ran off yesterday," she apologized and shifted her weight back and forth nervously.

"I understand Alessandria," he said quietly.

"I'll see you two later," Embry said and quickly walked away.

"It was a lot to process, I get it."

"I was wondering if we could talk after school about everything," she said hopefully.

"You want to come to my house?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll meet you by your locker after school."

"Ok see you later Paul."

* * *

><p>After school Lissi was waiting by her locker for Paul to meet her. She was extremely nervous about talking to Paul this afternoon and every second he didn't show up only made her more nervous. What if he changed his mind and just went home instead of meeting her. If he had changed his mind about meeting her he could have at least called her or let her know instead of just leaving her to wait for him like some kind of pathetic idiot. Lissi was just about to give up on Paul and leave when he came walking down the hall.<p>

"I thought you changed your mind," she told him.

"No, Lissi, I want to talk about this with you, hear what you think or what you have to say," he told her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered and Paul instinctively reached for her hand but quickly drew it back when he realized she may not want him to touch her. She might be wanting to talk to him to tell him to leave her alone. Oh god no, he panicked, that couldn't happen he couldn't not be around her or never talk to her again. Lissi looked over at him and he saw a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine," he answered and she nodded. Of course if she never wanted to see him again she wouldn't be going all the way to his house to tell him that, or at least he hoped not.

* * *

><p>The two of them finally reached Paul's house and he led her inside.<p>

"You can have a seat wherever you want," he told her and she settled on the couch and waited for him to join her. He walked over and sat with her a few seconds later.

"Ok," she sighed and looked up at him. "First I am really sorry about running off yesterday, I was just a little overwhelmed with everything you told me and I wasn't sure about anything." she said. "I mean you had just changed into a huge silver wolf," she said and Paul smiled, she thought he was silver, the guys always told him he was gray. "It just kind of freaked me out a little but I thought your wolf was beautiful."

"Really?" he asked surprised the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What color did you say I was?"

"Silver," she answered. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"Oh I know I'm silver," he said confidently. "The guys are the ones who tell me I'm gray not silver."

"And since when do you listen to them?" she asked and he gave a small laugh. "You're silver Paul, silver shines and sparkles, gray doesn't and it may have only been like a minute but I could see how your fur shimmered in the sunlight."

"You're the first person to ever tell me that?" he said

"The whole imprinting thing kind of shocked me to," she told him.

"Lissi nothing I feel for you is forced. The imprint doesn't make me like you or make you like me. It just pointed us towards each other what we do is up to you." he told her. "If you just want to be friends forever, that's fine," he said. "If you want me to leave you alone," he said painfully. "I will," he whispered.

"Well I know I definitely don't want you to leave me alone," she told him and he nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me what you want Lissi, just be honest with me."

"I still feel the same way about you Paul," she told him. "I still want you," she told him. "I want to be with you as more than a friend." Paul smiled.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "And I can't believe I'm going to admit this to you but you're kind of what I wanted since I saw you." she admitted and he smiled

"And I could have sworn you hated me the first time we met." he said and she smiled and shook her head.

"Hate is such a strong word Paul," she told him. "Disliked you a little, thought you were a little arrogant," she added. "Yeah."

"And you don't feel that way now?"

"Now that I've gotten to know you, no I don't think that," she told him. "I know I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either," he said and moved closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into him. Their foreheads touched and Lissi could already feel her breathing speed up and nothing had even happened yet.. Lissi touched his cheek and she finally felt his lips touch hers and she let out a gasp before moving her lips against his. Paul let his hands rest on her hips as she slid her arms around his neck. Paul pulled her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together and then into his lap. Lissi felt him running his tongue along her lips and her lips parted and Paul slipped his tongue in her mouth and Lissi reached her tongue to touch his and their tongues battled for dominance. Paul reluctantly pulled away but he placed kisses on her cheek and along the line of her jaw. She let out a sigh as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Have I mentioned I really like kissing you," Lissi sighed.

"Maybe, but I like kissing you to Red," he said as he moved her off his lap so she was sitting right next to him.

"We're really going to give this a shot then," she said.

"Yes and its going to work out Red," he told her. "We're perfect for each other."

"Yeah we are," she agreed.

"We would have gotten here, gotten together without the imprint, it just would have taken a lot longer." she smiled. "And I believe things are going to work out." he said. "I can promise I'll take care of you, protect you. I can't promise we'll never argue because I'm me and…."

"I'm me," Lissi sighed. "We're both stubborn and hardheaded."

"I have a little bit of a temper and you're a natural red head." he said and Lissi smiled.

"How do you know its natural?" she asked.

"I just know it is," he smiled.

"How?"

"Because I have the whole wolf smelling thing, I could smell the chemicals if you dyed your hair and Jake would have said something, you do live with him."

"Ok so its natural," she said.

"You smell amazing to me," he told her and she smiled.

"Oh and what do I smell like?" she asked curiously.

"Vanilla and apples," he answered.

"That's a strange mix," she said quietly.

"But smells amazing," he told her and she smiled.

"Well you smell like rain and the woods," she told him. "You smell amazing to." she added and he smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So are you busy tonight?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm not," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe I can cook that dinner for you tonight," she suggested. "The one I was supposed to cook for you last night before I ran off."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "What are you going to cook?"

"What do you have?" she asked and he shook his head. "Nothing." she said.

"I was going to go to Sam and Emily's tonight."

"So I have to go to the store?"

"I can go with you," he said and she smiled.

"Ok but do you know what you want?"

"I'll eat just about anything," he told her. "I just eat a lot more than a normal guy would."

"I can make….Chicken or beef?"

"Lets do chicken tonight," he said and she nodded

"I can make mozzarella chicken," she said. "With some potatoes or something."

"Sounds good," he said. "Lets go shopping Red," he told her and stood up and then extended his hand and he pulled her up and Paul led her out of the house and to his truck and they went to the store.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got back to Paul's house they put the groceries up and Lissi started cooking the chicken.<p>

"You want me out of the way?" he asked.

"No, you can stay in here with me." she told him and he took a seat at the table.

"So are you still looking at those cars you were talking about for Jake's birthday?"

"Trying to find one is still the plan but I haven't been looking." she admitted.

"Why?"

"Do you think he would really appreciate it?" she asked as she began mixing seasonings for the chicken.

"Yes," Paul said. "I mean I know you're still mad at him."

"A little yeah," she sighed as she dipped the chicken in the seasoning and then placed it on a pan and slid it in the oven and set a timer for ten minutes while she fixed some potatoes. "He apologized again last night."

"And you still haven't forgiven him," Paul said.

"No."

"Good," he said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, Jake needs to realize his actions concerning Bella effect other people, that he hurts other people because of her and doesn't even realize it." Paul sighed and she nodded.

"I wish he could find someone," Lissi sighed.

"We all do Red."

"Bella is a mean, selfish, manipulative bitch," Lissi said. "And I may be mad at Jake right now and not be close to forgiving him but he deserves better than her."

"I agree with you," Paul said and he walked over to stand closer to Lissi.

"But we can't do anything about it, so no use in even trying." she sighed as she pulled the pan out of the oven to check the chicken. She sprinkled some cheese over the chicken and slid the pan back in the oven.

"Maybe he'll find his imprint soon," Paul said and Lissi smiled.

"That would be great for him," Lissi said. "So what is the deal with Bella and her boyfriend anyway?"

"Edward Cullen. The Cullens live in Forks," he told her. "There are seven of them and they're vampires."

"What?" Lissi asked. "Bella knows this?"

"Yes," Paul growled.

"And she still trusts him and goes dates him and stuff," she said surprised.

"Yes but the Cullens aren't like other vampires," he told her. "They only drink animal blood, they're eyes aren't red, they're like a golden color because of the animal blood."

"Oh but that's good right?"

"Yeah but its still their fault we're like this, if there were no vampires in the area we wouldn't have to phase into wolves." he told her.

"But they're not dangerous?" Lissi asked.

"We're all a little dangerous, vampire or wolf. You loose control for a second and someone could get hurt." he told her. "That's what I'm afraid of the most," he admitted. "I'm known for having a bad temper." he added. "I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you." he whispered.

"But you're not going to Paul, I trust you."

"Emily trusted Sam to and look what happened," Paul said.

"Her face?" Lissi asked. "Sam did that."

"Yes, he lost control one day when they were arguing and she was to close." Paul told her. "Sam hates himself for it and I still don't think he's forgiven himself for it even though Emily has." he added. "Its something all of us never want to happen whether we have an imprint or not. Losing control and hurting someone. Sam does all he can to make sure we don't have to go through what he went through when he hurt Emily."

"I trust you Paul and you won't hurt me," she said. "Because I know we're going to argue sometimes."

"Yeah I know." he sighed.

"Anyway, get some plates dinner is almost done," she told him and he nodded and did what she asked.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was really good," Paul said as he brought his plate to the sink. "You're a really good cook."<p>

"Thanks Paul."

"Are you staying here or do I need to take you home?" he asked.

"I guess I'm going home," she told him. "I stayed home last night." she added. "And I should probably get home, I have homework to do."

"Ok, I'll take you," he said and got his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll go get my bag," she told him and walked out of the kitchen. Paul followed her and watched as she picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder and then turned around and he was right in front of her and she jumped when she saw him so close.

"Damn it Paul!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even hear you walk up behind me."

"It's a wolf thing," he smirked and she shook her head and looked up at him. "You don't have to leave," he whispered and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I don't have any clothes…."

"I don't see a problem with that," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course you wouldn't," she rolled her eyes. "But I was saying I have no clothes for school tomorrow."

"Oh," he said. "Ok." he said softly.

"Its not because I don't want to Paul," she told him and laid her hand against his cheek and he looked over at her. "Besides how can you miss me if I never leave?" she teased and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Ok Red, I'll take you home," he said and she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "Lets go," he added and led her out the door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul was walking Lissi to the front door.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Good night Paul,"

"Good night Alessandria," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sleep well."

"You to Paul. Be careful going home."

"I will," he promised and kissed her again and she opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>When she walked inside Billy and her mom were sitting on the couch. Her mom looked over.<p>

"Where have you been?" her mom asked.

"With Paul, we had some things to talk about and then we had dinner." she told her.

"Jacob's in the kitchen," her mom said.

"So?" Lissi asked.

"Don't you think you two should make up now?" her mom asked. "He's apologized, he said he was sorry."

"Mom, this is between me and Jake and what he did hurt and you want me to just forgive him because he said he was sorry," she said upset. "What he did hurt and the whole point is that he should have listened instead of trying to make me apologize to Bella when she started it, I didn't even do anything to her." she went on. "Jake needs to realize the world doesn't revolve around Bella." she told her and looked over at Billy. "I'm sorry Billy, you know I love Jake."

"I know," Billy said quietly

"Its just me and Bella are not going to get along and I hope he realizes that now." she said and Billy nodded.

"You and Paul worked everything out?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy," she smiled. "Paul and I are going to be ok." she assured him.

"Good," Billy said.

"I'll see you two later," she told them and walked into the kitchen. Jacob was sitting at the table eating. He looked up.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey Jake."

"You worked things out with Paul?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"As long as I want to be," she told him and walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom


	16. Paul cooks Dinner

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Lissi went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Talking to Paul went better than she thought it would. She thought he would have been mad at her for just running off but he wasn't he actually understood. Of all the guys to have as a boyfriend, a soul mate, Paul Lahote. If anyone had told her that when she first met him she wouldn't have believed them. Lissi shook her head and grabbed her laptop off the floor and turned it on. Just because she was still mad at Jacob didn't mean she couldn't look for his birthday present. She logged onto the internet and started searching for one of the cars nearby that she wanted to get Jacob. She was brought out of her search a few minutes later by a knock on the door. She got off her bed and walked over and opened it. She was surprised to see Billy on the other side.

"Billy," she said shocked.

"You sound surprised to see me," he said and she smiled.

"Well I kind of am," she said. "Something on your mind obviously."

"Yes," he said.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked

"Sure," Billy said and Lissi stepped back so he could get inside.

* * *

><p>Lissi walked over and sat on her bed.<p>

"Is this about Jake?" she asked.

"Partly yes," he admitted.

"So do you have the same opinion as my mom and think I should forgive him because he said he was sorry?" she asked. "You think I should just forgive him and wait for him to do this to me again. Bella's obviously more important to him than anyone else."

"You know Jacob cares about you to Lissi," Billy told her. "You two were getting along so well before Jacob introduced you and Bella."

"I know we were and you know I do care about Jake to," she told him.

"I know you do Lissi," Billy said. "I just hate to see you two not talking because of Bella," he told her. "Her dad, Charlie is my best friend and he's a good guy," Billy told her.

"I've heard that, Paul said Charlie was a good guy and that most people here liked him."

"That's true," Billy said. "But just because Charlie's my friend doesn't mean I approve of Bella's choices or of the things Bella does." he told her. "And I do know how she treats Jacob but he's stubborn and thinks he's in love with her and you can't say anything to him about it because he gets mad."

"I know Billy but I think he is starting to see Bella a little differently now."

"Good," he sighed. "But to answer your question, he may be my son and I love him, but you shouldn't just forgive him because he said he was sorry."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd say that," she said surprised.

"So you're ok with the whole imprinting thing?" he asked. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah it is," she sighed. "But I do like Paul," she admitted. "I could love him one day," she said quietly. "I know I don't want to be without him Billy and I know Paul has been with plenty of girls before me and I know people are going to talk but I can handle it," she told him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Its not like people haven't talked bad about me before." she shrugged. "The people who matter know the truth."

"Ok," Billy said. "As long as everything is ok."

"As ok as it can be knowing your boyfriend can change into a huge silver wolf and kills vampires."

"Silver huh," Billy smiled he knew Paul always argued with the guys he was silver not gray, So Lissi saying he was silver had to make Paul happy.

"Yep." she smiled. "But while you're here I want to talk to you about Jake's birthday."

"Alright."

"Its about his present, which I'm still working on," she told him. "Well I know he likes to work on cars and I found out what type of cars would be his like dream cars to fix up and I've been searching for one nearby and I was wondering or hoping you and my mom would maybe want to help get it for Jake's birthday," she said. "I mean you don't have to, its just an idea."

"I think it's a great idea, when you find one get one of the guys to go with you to look at it and get it," he told her.

"I will," she smiled.

"And you let us know how much its going to cost."

"Thanks Billy," she smiled.

"I think that's a great idea for his birthday, he'll love it."

"I'm going to ask Paul if we can keep it at his house until Jake's birthday because I know he won't see it there."

"Good idea." he said. "I'll go now and let you get back to what you were doing."

* * *

><p>When Billy was gone Lissi resumed looking through ads for one of Jacobs dream cars to rebuild. She had been searching for over an hour when she finally found a '67 Chevy Camaro in Seattle and she picked up her cell phone and called the number about it. After talking to the guy who was selling it for a few minutes they set up a time to meet after school a few days later so she could look at it. After hanging up the phone she called Paul.<p>

"Miss me already," Paul answered when she called.

"Of course," she said, "but I need to ask you something."

"What you need?"

"Two things, first I think I may have found one of the cars for Jake to rebuild for his birthday and I was hoping you could go with me to look at it."

"When?"

"Friday after school," she said. "Its in Seattle."

"No problem," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "One more thing," she added. "Can we keep the car at your house until his birthday so he doesn't see it?"

"Of course," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul."

"Are you and Jake talking again?"

"Not really," she sighed. "My mom told me I should just forgive him because he apologized more than once.

"Oh and you haven't."

"No and I told her I wasn't going to."

"And what does Billy say?" Paul asked curiously.

"Not much," she sighed. "But he doesn't agree with my mom and Jake's his son," Lissi told him. "he asked if we had worked things out."

"And you told him we did."

"Yep."

"So how long are you going to be mad at Jake?"

"I don't know Paul," she sighed.

"You know, I'm the last person who will be trying to force you to forgive him and talk to him but you know you need to sit down and talk to him again, now that you've both had time to cool off a little and think about things."

"Wow you sound so reasonable," she teased.

"I can be reasonable," he told her.

"I never would have imagined you could be reasonable." she teased.

"Well first time for everything," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Red," he said. "Good night."

"Good night Paul."

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul met Lissi outside of the school.<p>

"Morning beautiful," he smiled and slid his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her lips. Lissi slid her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"I see you two worked things out," Jared said and Paul pulled away and glared at him.

"Yes, we did," Lissi said and slid her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers.

"Are you two ready for this?" Jared asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Walking in school together, basically declaring you two are exclusive. You know a lot of the girls here aren't going to take it well, especially the ones you've been with a lot."

"I know," Paul said quietly. "I can't change my past."

"But I don't care about all the girls before me, because Paul's all mine now." Lissi smiled.

"Good luck," Jared said as the two of them walked inside the school together.

Paul walked Lissi to her locker.

"I'll see you in class," Paul told her.

"Ok Paul," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips before walking away. Lissi got her books out of her locker and closed and turned to walk to class but was stopped when Colton stepped in front of her.

"Well I see you're still wasting your time on Paul Lahote," he said.

"I'm not wasting my time," she said and walked away but he followed her.

"Lissi," Colton said and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"What's so special about Paul?" he asked curiously. "Why him?" he went on. "I can offer you and give you more than he ever could so what does he have that I don't?"

"Well he's smarter than you, better looking, sexier and I know where I stand with him, I know he'll always do what he says." Lissi told him. "Oh and I actually like Paul, I don't like you." she told him and turned and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got to class Kim was already in there.<p>

"So I saw you worked things out with Paul," Kim said happily.

"Yeah we talked yesterday," Lissi told her. "I like Paul a lot," she told her. "could possibly love him one day, soon," she admitted. "So he can turn into a silver wolf," she said and Kim smiled. "It just overwhelmed me, it never changed how I felt."

"Good," Kim said. "You and Paul are perfect for each other and he really cares about you," she told her. "And the fact that you think he's silver just like he does proves you're perfect for each other."

"It does," she said confused.

"The guys tease him about being gray not silver," Kim told her.

"Well he's silver and now they'll have to answer to me if they tease him about being gray," she said and Kim smiled.

* * *

><p>After class Kim and Lissi were walking together towards their next class, talking as they walked.<p>

"You know I'm also glad you finally know the truth," Kim said. "I hated having to keep this from you," she added. "Since it wasn't anyone but Paul's job to tell you," she added.

"I know," Lissi sighed.

"So you and Jake are still not talking?"

"Not really," Lissi sighed. "He asked me how long I was going to be mad at him."

"What did you say?"

"As long as I wanted to be," she sighed.

"You are going to work things out with Jake right?"

"Yeah I am," Lissi sighed. "Just not yet."

"You know he feels bad about what happened, about what he did," Kim told her.

"I know he does," Lissi sighed. "But he never even for a second thought about me it was all about Bella," she added. "he just saw me slap her and assumed I was being a bitch again."

"Jake's never seen Bella as clearly as the rest of us do," Kim told her. "But she seems to really hate you." Kim said and Lissi stopped walking.

"Well the feeling is mutual and I'm done with Bella," Lissi told her. "If Jake wants to hang out with her he can but I want to be left out of it," she said. "I will not be spending any more time with Bella and I think he knows that now."

"You can be mad at Jake all you want for as long as you want because he deserves it," she said and Lissi nodded. "But don't wait so long to talk to him and try to fix things that you ruin your relationship with Jake, you two were getting along so well and you are family, family is important," Kim said.

"I know," Lissi whispered.

"Don't let Bella ruin your relationship with Jake, she's not worth it."

"Well he did say he told her she couldn't come back until she apologized to me," Lissi told her.

"See that's something, Jake would have never made her apologize before even if it was her fault." Kim told her and she nodded and tucked her hair behind her hair.

"We'll see if she apologizes and see he actually hold her to that, he is in love her."

"Love makes you do crazy things that you never would normally do," Kim told her. "But you know Jake is a good guy who never meant to hurt you."

"I know Kim," she sighed and she felt arms slide around her waist and pull her back until she felt her back gently collide with someone's chest and she smiled knowing it was Paul.

"Hey," she smiled as she turned her head to look at him and laid her hands on top of his.

"Hey red," he smiled and kissed her cheek, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah Kim and I were just talking." she told him. "Everything's fine."

"And you would tell me if it wasn't."

"Yes, I would." she said and turned around to face him.

"You busy tonight?" Paul asked.

"No," she smiled.

"You want to come over?" he asked hopefully. "We can have dinner," he suggested. "I can make spaghetti or tacos, you know something easy that I won't mess up."

"Awww," Kim said. "That's so sweet, cooking dinner for her." she added and Paul looked over at her and she smiled. "I'm leaving now, see you at lunch."

"Bye Kim," Lissi said.

"So what do you think?"

"I think tacos sound delicious," she told him and he smiled.

"Well do you want to come over around 5:00?"

"Sounds great." she smiled and Paul leaned down and kissed her.

"See you at lunch," he said.

* * *

><p>After school Lissi went home to start on some homework before going to have dinner with Paul. She actually got all of it done before she had to get ready to go to Paul's. Lissi took a quick shower and changed into Jeans and a purple top and grabbed her purse and headed out to Paul's. Lissi was about to walk out the front door when she was stopped by Jacob.<p>

"Lissi, hey where are you going?"

"I'm having dinner with Paul tonight, I'll be back later," she told him.

"So things are going good for you two then," Jacob said and Lissi nodded.

"Yeah, things are great." she smiled.

"What about me and you?" Jacob asked.

"What about us?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for what I did?" he asked.

"One day," she said. "But not today," she added and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got to Paul's house he opened the door before she could knock.<p>

"You know you don't have to knock," he told her and moved so she could walk inside. He shut the door and leaned down and kissed her. "You're welcome in my house anytime Lissi."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So is everything ok?" he asked.

"How much longer can I really be mad at Jake?"

"I don't know, as long as you want," Paul told her.

"I don't want to wait so long to try and fix things with me and Jake that I loose him completely," she said softly.

"You won't loose Jake completely," Paul told her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest. "But you have to talk to Jake and forgive Jake when you want to not because someone else wants you to," he told her. "And you know I'm not going to tell you what to do," he said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I know," she sighed and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen. "Tonight you get to watch me cook," he added and she smiled and she settled down at the table and Paul walked over to the stove to start cooking. "Not like I'm cooking anything great like you would."

"It doesn't matter Paul." she told him. "You're still going with me to Seattle Friday?" she asked.

"The car for Jake," he said. "Yep." he added. "And you can keep it here until his birthday."

"Thanks Paul," she said. "Do you really think he'll like it? Its something he's going to have to work on."

"He'll love it Lissi, don't worry."

"I hope so, Billy thought it was a good idea to," she told him.

"Well then that should prove Jake will like it."

Paul finished cooking the tacos a few minutes later and the two of them fixed a plate of tacos and then sat down to eat. Lissi took a bite of her taco and Paul looked over at her and waited for her reaction.

"Its good," she told him and he smiled and let out a relieved sigh and he started to eat his tacos.

* * *

><p>After eating Lissi helped Paul wash up the dishes and get the kitchen cleaned.<p>

"Do you have to rush home?" he asked.

"No, its not that late, I can stay," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok, I'll fix us something to drink and meet you in the living room."

"Ok," she said and walked out of the kitchen. Lissi walked into the living room and stopped in front of the picture of his sister, Zuri. She knew Paul wanted to look for Zuri but she didn't know if he would ever actually do it. She could be anywhere and the search could be long and time consuming and take money that none of them really had but Lissi knew if he ever decided to find her she would do everything she could to help him. Paul walked up behind her.

"Hey," he whispered and handed her a glass of tea.

"Thanks," she said and turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just you searching for Zuri, because I know you want to," she told him.

"Of course I want to find her, she's my family, the only part of my parents I have left."

"You know I'll do everything I can to help when you're ready to look for her," she said softly.

"I know you will," he said. "Come on lets sit down."

* * *

><p>The two of them sat on the couch together and sat their glasses on the table. Lissi looked over at him.<p>

"Thanks for dinner," she said.

"No problem," he smiled.

"No guy has ever cooked dinner for me before." she told him

"It was just tacos," Paul told her.

"Still, thanks Paul," she said and Paul reached over and ran his finger across her cheek. Lissi took his hand in hers and he leaned over and kissed her lips. Lissi felt Paul's hands on her waist as he slowly started to lower her on the couch. She felt Paul's hands pushing her shirt up and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her stomach and Lissi let out a gasp and then a moan as he kissed a little higher as he continued to push her shirt up. He kissed between her breasts.

"Paul," she gasped and he pulled away and looked down at her and nodded. He seemed to know what she needed without even having to say it. He pulled away and sat up, he pulled her up with him and pulled her shirt down.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No need to apologize," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Its not right for me unless its right for you, Alessandria," he told her. "I can wait."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Lissi, I would never force you to do something you didn't really want to do," he told her. "I care about you to much for that.." she smiled.

"Thank you Paul," she said softly. "That means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me Lissi," he told her and leaned over and brushed his lips across hers.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Lissi went home so she could get ready for school the next day. When she got home her mom and Billy were in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey," Lissi said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Have a good dinner with Paul?" Billy asked.

"Actually I did," she said. "Is Jake here?"

"No he's at Sam's," Billy told her.

"You finally going to talk to him?" her mom asked.

"No," Lissi told her. "Its about what I talked to Billy about earlier, Jake's birthday. I found something in Seattle, Paul's going with me Friday after school to look at it and he said we can keep it at his house until Jake's birthday."

"That's great!" Billy smiled. "What did you find?"

" '67 Chevy Camaro," she told him. "Its Red with white stripes on the hood," she added. "Definitely something he should love and put some work into to make it his."

"I think he'll love it Lissi," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Billy, if Paul thinks its ok we'll bring it to his house Saturday morning," she told him and they talked a little more and Lissi discussed the price with Billy as well and he seemed to think it was a good price as well.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for bed," she told them.

"Lissi wait, I want to talk to you," her mom said.

"That's my cue to leave," Billy said and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Sit down Lissi, I want to talk to you about some things," her mom said and Lissi let out a sigh and sat at the table. Her mom joined her and looked over at her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked


	17. Talking with Jake

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"What is it mom?" Lissi asked.

"Well first you and Jake," she said. "You can't just keep being mad at him."

"Yes I can mom, this is between me and Jake," she told her. "Even Billy isn't interfering, he's going to let us work it out on our own."

"Honey, I know you and Jake were getting along so well and I hate to see you two not talking and upset with each other."

"Well mom, Jake and I will work things out on our own, just please stay out of it." she told her. "Please."

"Fine, but…fine I'll stay out of it."

"But just know its not me being bitchy this time," Lissi told her. "So was there something else?"

"You and Paul seem to be getting really serious, really quickly." her mom stated.

"I like Paul mom and he likes me and he's not as bad as you want to think he is," she told her.

"I just don't want him pushing you to do something you're not ready for," she said. "I've heard people talking about him, heard about his reputation."

"Mom, Paul has never forced me to do anything I don't want. I enjoy spending time with him. I like him."

"Just be careful and don't let him talk you into something you're not ready for."

"I won't mom, he's not forcing me into anything." she told her. "And its not like that with me and Paul anyway," she told him.

"So he's not your boyfriend and you're not dating him."

"Well, we're dating and yes he's my boyfriend," she told her.

"Honey I was a teenager once and I know how your emotions and hormones can be. I just don't want you in a situation you may not be ready for."

"Mom, everything will be ok, I can handle things just fine," she told her.

"Lissi, I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you," she told her. "I don't want you rushing into sex with Paul and I thought…."

"Mom I'm pretty sure I know how everything works I don't need the sex talk," she told her. "We already had it remember."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I'm going to my room mom," she told her and stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Lissi went to Paul's house with him. She was going to spend a hour or two with him but go home for dinner. The two of them were sitting on his couch together.<p>

"So you're going home for dinner tonight," he sighed.

"Yeah but its not like I won't see you tomorrow Paul," she told him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So we're going to look at that car tomorrow right?" Paul asked her. "The one for Jake."

"Yeah we're meeting the guy after school tomorrow."

"But you and Jake still haven't really made up yet right?"

"Right," she sighed.

"Ok," he said. "But are you still mad at him?"

"I'm not so much mad anymore and I'm going to have to work things out with him sometime."

"But when is up to you, not anyone else Lissi," he told her.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "I know." she added. "Enough about Jake, I'm here to spend time with you," she told him and Paul smiled as she scooted closer to him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. He rested his hands on her hips, he felt Lissi's fingers running through his hair as he kissed her neck. She felt Paul start to lower her onto the couch.

"Paul," she said as she pulled away.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"You don't have to apologize Paul," she told him. "I know its not like its my first time or anything but…"

"It doesn't matter Lissi," he told her. "I'm not your last boyfriend and I'm not going to say things just to get you to sleep with me, I can wait until its right for you." he told her and she smiled.

"You are so amazing Paul," she told him and leaned over and touched her lips to his.

"Well I should get home," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow red," he said and kissed her lips and walked her to the door.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home the only person there was Jacob and he was in the kitchen with the refrigerator door opened staring inside.<p>

"Hey," Lissi said. "Where is my mom and your dad?" she asked.

"They went out," he answered.

"Oh," she said softly. "You're hungry."

"Always."

"I'll fix something for dinner if you want," she told him.

"You don't have to Lissi," he said quietly.

"Well we both have to eat right?" she asked. "I don't mind. Go sit down," she told him and she looked in the refrigerator and finally decided to make something simple like chicken and rice.

"You and Paul seem to be doing ok," he said.

"We are," she smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said.

"I wish you could be happy to Jake, there is someone out there who is perfect for you," she told him. "And you'll find her one day."

"I hope so," he sighed.

* * *

><p>After the two of them ate Jacob helped her get the kitchen cleaned back up.<p>

"Dinner was really good Lissi, thanks," he said quietly.

"You're welcome Jake," she said and he turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Wait Jake," she said and he turned around. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said. "Want to go into the living room?"

"Alright," she agreed and followed Jacob into the living room. He sat on the couch, Lissi let out a sigh and walked over and sat on the couch with Jacob.

"Jake," she said. "I know you want me and Bella to get along but you have to see that isn't going to happen," she told him. "I tried, she doesn't want to get along with me or like me."

"I see that now," he whispered softly.

"You know I care about you and love you right?" she asked.

"I know that Lissi and you have to know I care about you and love you to," he said. "We're family now."

"Yes we are and I know I'm not your real sister…."

"Hey that doesn't matter, my real sisters" he said doing air quotes with his fingers when he said real sisters. "Bailed on me and my dad as soon as they turned eighteen, they couldn't wait to get away." he told her. "You are my sister Lissi and I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to make you apologize to Bella when she didn't deserve it." he said. "I'm sorry I didn't even bother to try and listen to you or give you a chance to explain things," he apologized.

"What I don't get Jake is why you didn't even take a second to listen after you saw the way she acted the first time we met."

"I know Lissi," he said softly. "I don't know what else to do except tell you how sorry I am," he told her.

"I know Jake and its ok, we're ok," she told him.

"You actually forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Jake I do forgive you," she said and he smiled and Lissi hugged him.

"I know I don't think clearly and rationally when it comes to Bella, I know how everyone here feels about her but I can't help how I feel."

"Jake did you ever think that Bella knows how you feel about her and uses it to her advantage?"

"No," he admitted.

"Jake she knows you'll do anything for her," Lissi told him. "She has a boyfriend and you know this and you need to stop letting her use you like she does," she added. "I don't want to see you hurt by Bella, you deserve so much better and you deserve a girl who will love you, who wants to love you."

"Well it seems like I'll never find her," Jacob sighed. "Maybe there isn't someone out there for me."

"Yes there is Jake," Lissi told him. "You just need to open your eyes look at other girls besides Bella and maybe you'll find her."

"Maybe your right," he sighed.

"I'm not telling you to stop being friends with Bella I'm just saying, you don't have to do everything she wants, if she really is your friend she wouldn't use you or act the way she does. She'll also be happy for you when you find someone if she really is your friend Jake."

"I know, I just don't even know where to begin to look for someone."

"Well I found Paul when I wasn't looking for him and that is usually how it happens, when you least expect it and aren't looking for it," she said and he smiled. "It just sort of takes you by surprise." she told him. "I didn't want a boyfriend or anything like that when I moved here but I couldn't be happier with Paul." she said and Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad you and Paul are happy," he said. "I never would have thought I'd see the day Paul would be with just one girl though."

"I know he's been with lots of girls and I don't have a lot of experience like he does."

"And you know he doesn't care about that, he cares about you Lissi not how many guys you have or haven't been with."

"I know Jake," she sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>The next day after school Paul and Lissi were on their way to look at the car she was hoping to get for Jake for his birthday.<p>

"So I talked with Jake last night," she said and Paul looked over at her.

"And it went ok?" he asked. "You two are going to be ok?"

"Yes we talked, I forgave him and we're going to be ok."

"Good," Paul smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul and Lissi arrived at the guys house who was selling the car.<p>

"Look that's it right there," Lissi told him and pointed to the car in the man's yard.

"That's nice," Paul said as he parked his truck in the driveway. "Come on lets go talk to this guy and get a good look at it," he added and the two of them got out of his truck and walked to the front door and knocked on it. A few seconds later it was opened. A man with dark hair and blue eyes was standing there. He looked at Paul and Lissi.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we spoke on the phone. I called about the car, we were coming to look at it today."

"Oh," he smiled. "Let me grab the keys and we can take a look," he said and grabbed a set of keys by the door. "I'm Jim," he said.

"I'm Lissi and this is Paul," she said and Jim turned to look at Paul.

"Its nice to meet you two," he said. "You live close by?" he asked.

"We live in La Push," Paul told him and Jim looked at Lissi.

"No offense but you don't look Native American," he said and she smiled.

"I'm not, my mom remarried and he's Native American and we moved here from New York."

"Oh," he said. "So is he your brother?" Jim asked.

"No, Paul's my boyfriend," she told him.

"Oh," Jim said as he unlocked the car and opened the door to pop the hood. He raised the hood and Paul looked over everything under the hood then he walked around the car and inspected everything before lying down and looking under the car as well. Then he inspected everything inside it while Lissi and Jim waited. He finally walked back over to them.

"So?" Lissi asked.

"Well I think you should call Billy and tell him to send Sam so we can get this car to La Push."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes," he said and Lissi smiled and walked to Paul's truck to grab her phone and call Billy. Jim lowered the hood on the car as Paul watched Lissi opened his truck door and got her phone out.

* * *

><p>Lissi called Billy on the phone, he answered after two rings.<p>

"Hello."

"Billy hey its Lissi."

"Oh hey, You and Paul looking at the car?"

"Yes and Paul said to call you can send Sam to help us get it back to Pauls to stay until Jake's birthday."

"No problem, I'll call him and get him to meet you and Paul.."

"Thanks Billy." she said and walked back over to join Paul and Jim.

"Hey," she said. "Billy is sending Sam."

"Good." Paul said as his phone rang and he answered.

"Hello." he said. "Alright, thanks," he said and Lissi heard him giving directions. "Sam's on his way."

"Great!" Lissi said happily.

* * *

><p>Not much later Sam arrived and they got the car loaded up so he could pull it to Paul's house. Paul had a small shed at his house and they somehow managed to get the car to Paul's house without anyone seeing it.<p>

"Thanks for coming to help us," Lissi said.

"Jake's going to love his birthday present, he doesn't have any idea you did this?" Sam said.

"No," Lissi said.

"Well I'll see you two later right?" Sam said. "Movie night at my house."

"Sounds great," Lissi smiled. "What time do we need to be there?"

"Movie will be starting at 7:00."

"Ok we'll be over in a little while," Lissi told him. "I just want to go home and change and I'll come on over and help Emily."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "Emily will appreciate it."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Paul and Lissi arrived at Sam's and went inside. Emily was already cooking in the kitchen and getting ready to send Sam out for more food. When they walked inside Sam and Emily looked over at them.<p>

"You can take Paul with you," Emily told her. "But hurry back so I can finish up the cooking ok."

"Ok," Sam said and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked.

"To the store for more food," Sam told him.

"Ok," he said and leaned down and kissed Lissi. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright, both of you be careful," she said and the two of them walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When they were gone Lissi walked over to start helping Emily cook.<p>

"So did you and Jake ever work things out?" Emily asked.

"Yes, last night actually," she told her. "We had a good talk and things are ok with me and Jake."

"That's good," Emily said. "and you and Paul."

"We're great to," she said happily. "I never imagined I could like someone as much as I like Paul," she told her. "Want to be with someone as much as I want to be with Paul." she added. "I want to be with him all the time, I hate being away from him." she sighed. "He's so not what I imagined him to be the first time I met him," she admitted. "He's smart, funny and sweet, caring," she told her. "He never pushes me further than I want to go," she smiled. "He's the most amazing guy I've ever met, not to mention he's incredibly sexy," she sighed. "I could stare at him all day," she added and Emily giggled.

"That's kind of how I feel about Sam you know," she said and Lissi laughed.

"I just…well I just thought I was in love with my last boyfriend, maybe I did love him but it felt nothing like this, nothing like what I feel for Paul." she said and Emily looked over at her. "I'm totally falling in love with him Emily," she told her.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

"I'm falling in love with Paul Lahote," she said softly and Emily smiled.

"That's great!" Emily said happily.

"What if he doesn't feel that way about me?" she asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about that Lissi," Emily told her. "Paul does love you."

"He does?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, Lissi, anyone can tell that by just seeing how he treats you and always wants to be around you and all the things he does for you," Emily told her. "He's probably just afraid to say it because he knows you may not be ready to hear it." she added.

"Maybe he's right," she said softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to have him admit he may be in love with me."

"Even though you are in love with him," Emily said and Lissi smiled.

"Ok so maybe the truth is I'm not just falling in love with Paul I am in love with Paul Lahote and maybe it's a little scary for me."

* * *

><p>Sam and Paul were on their way to the store for Emily. Sam was driving and Paul was riding silently in passenger seat.<p>

"Is everything ok with you and Lissi?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Things are great with us."

"That's good," Sam said. "Its good to see you with one girl, that you accepted the imprint and didn't fight it."

"Why would you think I would fight it?" he asked.

"Well you seemed to like being single and unattached and jumping from one girls bed to the next."

"That was before Lissi," he sighed. "I never imagined I could care about someone so much, want to do anything to make sure she's happy," he sighed. "She's amazing," he added. "She's smart and sweet and funny," he smiled. "Talented and amazing." he added. "And so beautiful."

"You really like her," Sam said as he parked the truck. The two of them got out and walked towards the store

"Yes I do Sam," he admitted. "I like her more than I thought it was possible to like someone. I never thought I'd feel this way about any girl," he said as they walked in the store. Sam got a cart and they began to make their way through the store. "I'm totally falling for her and I hope she feels the same way."

"You doubt she feels the same way," Sam said. "The way she looks at you, the way her face lights up when she sees you or someone just mentions your name."

"Really?"

"Yes, kind of like your does when you see her or hear her name." Sam told him and he smiled. "And its ok to feel so strongly about her and to feel like you do." he said. "You can tell me the truth you know I won't tell anyone."

"The truth is Sam, I'm not just falling in love with Lissi, I'm totally and completely already in love with her."

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't think she feels the same way or is ready to hear me say it yet."

"She might be," Sam said.

"Well its just a bit scary saying those three words not knowing for sure how she feels or if she even wants to hear those words yet."

* * *

><p>"So why is being in love with Paul scary for you?" Emily asked.<p>

"My last boyfriend said he loved me to and it turned out all he wanted was sex," Lissi told her. "After I slept with him he broke up with me, dumped me and this was right before I moved here."

"Honey I'm sorry about your last boyfriend, but you know Paul wouldn't do that to you," she told her.

"I know, Paul's never pushed me further than I wanted to go."

"Lissi I know admitting you're in love with someone can be scary but you know with Paul things are going to be different."

"I know Emily."

* * *

><p>"Trust me Paul no one knows how scary telling your imprint your in love with them can be like I do." he said. "I was nervous the first time I told Emily I loved her," he admitted. "But I don't regret it," he told him. "If I had never told Emily I loved her, she would have never told me she felt the same way, sometimes you just have to take a chance Paul."<p>

"Take a chance," he sighed. "Easy for you to say."

Sam and Paul finally returned back to his house and carried in the groceries Emily sent them out for. Sam sat his bags down and walked over and kissed Emily on the cheek, she turned around and Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Paul smiled as he sat his bags down and walked over to Lissi.

"Hey," he said and Lissi smiled and turned around and slid her arms around Paul's neck, his hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer to him before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Can we talk?" Paul asked her

"Sure," she agreed. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," he said and kissed her again. "I just want to talk about something with you."

"Alright," she agreed. "Emily, you ok if I go talk with Paul and then come back and finish helping you cook?"

"Go ahead Lissi," she smiled. "I've got things under control here."

"Ok," she said. "We'll be back in a few minutes then." she said.

"Come on then," Paul said and he took her hand in his and he led her outside so they could talk.


	18. Bella stops by

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

Paul led Lissi outside and towards the woods. He stopped just before going inside and sat down and pulled her with him.

"Paul is something wrong?" Lissi asked worried.

"No nothing's wrong," he smiled. "Everything is perfect," he told her and she smiled. "I just…I need to tell you something,"

"Am I going to yell?" she asked.

"I hope not," he said.

"Ok Paul, tell me what's going on." she said.

"Well you know how I feel about you right?" he asked.

"I think so."

"You know I think you're amazing and funny and sweet," he said. "Beautiful," he added and brushed her hair away from her face. "Smart, talented," he told her and she smiled. "I could go on all day about how amazing and wonderful I think you are," he said and she smiled. "And Lissi," he said as he laid his hand on her cheek, "I am totally and completely in love with you." he told her and her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked surprised and jumped up. "I don't think I heard you right because I know you didn't say what I think you did." she said and walked a few steps away. Paul jumped up and followed her.

"Lissi, you did hear me right," he said. "If what you heard was me tell you I love you," he said softly.

"Paul I…"

"I know you may not be ready to say it to me Lissi and its ok," he told her. "Just don't tell me you love me if its not true."

"Paul you know how much I care about you and that I think you are the most wonderful guy I've ever met," she told him and she looked up at him and saw him smile. "You're exactly what I've always wanted," she told him and she took his hands in hers. "And I do love you Paul," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she smiled. "I love you." she told him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lissi and Jacob were going to spend the morning together, since they had been arguing the two of them hadn't spent a lot of time together. The two of them were sitting on the couch.<p>

"So you and Paul still doing ok?"

"Yes Jake, he said he loved me," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day Paul Lahote would tell a girl he loved them."

"I love him to," she said.

"Good," he smiled.

"So, someone sitting on the couch has a birthday coming up," Lissi said and he smiled.

"I know," he sighed.

"So you want a party?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "And you're going to make me that cake in the shape of a car, right?"

"Yes," she said. "Mustang right?"

"Yep."

"What year again so I can try to get it right?"

"1965," he said and she smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to try to make it as close as I can to the real thing."

"It doesn't have to perfect Lissi," he told her and she smiled.

"Jake have you heard anything from Bella?"

"No," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she said and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Bella on the other side.

"Bella," Lissi said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I live here, what are you doing?"

"I want to see Jake," Bella said and Lissi slammed the door in her face.

"Jake, Bella is here to see you," Lissi said and he looked shocked.

"Has she apologized to you yet?"

"No Jake," she sighed. "And I don't need or want an apology from Bella because she won't mean it," Lissi told him. "So if you want to talk to her you can, I don't care Jake."

"But we were supposed to spend today together," he said.

"Its ok Jake, you can talk with Bella and I'll just go see Paul."

"You sure?" he asked. "I'll tell her to leave."

"No Jake, just talk to her and see what she wants."

"Alright," he agreed and Lissi opened the door.

"That was kind of rude," Bella snapped.

"Jake is inside," she told her. "Go on in, I'm leaving." She told her and Bella walked inside.

"Be careful on the way to Paul's," Jacob told her.

"I will Jake," she said and Bella looked at her.

"You're seriously still seeing him?" Bella asked as if she didn't believe it.

"Yep and I'll continue to see him," she told Bella.

"What's so great about Paul anyway."

"That's none of your business but you're the last person in the world that should be criticizing my taste in guys," she told her. "At least Paul has a heartbeat and a warm body," she added and walked out slamming the door behind her. Lissi let out a sigh and started to walk away from the house when she saw a girl standing by her car looking under the hood. Lissi walked over.

"Hi," Lissi said and the girl turned to look at her. She had dark hair and dark eyes she was about the same height as Lissi but had dark skin.

"Hi," the girl said quietly.

"I'm Lissi, Jake's sister."

"I'm Angela, a friend of Bella's," she said. "I dropped her off on my way home."

"Oh," Lissi said. "Somethings wrong with your car?"

"Yeah, won't start," she sighed.

"You know Jake would probably take a look at it, he's supposedly really good at fixing cars," Lissi told her.

"You really think he would do that?" Angela asked hopefully.

"If we ask him, yeah," Lissi told her. "Jake is really nice, have you ever met him?"

"No," Angela said. "Bella would never let me meet him."

"Well come on, we'll go in and ask him and then you can just hang out with me until Bella's done breaking his heart and he looks at your car."

"Ok," Angela said slowly and followed her inside.

* * *

><p>When they got inside Jacob and Bella were sitting on the couch talking.<p>

"Jake," Lissi said.

"I thought you were going to see Paul," Bella snapped. "Why are you back?" she asked meanly.

"Well your friends car won't start Bella," Lissi said and Bella turned and saw Angela with Lissi.

"Bella," Angela said.

"Angela," Bella said quietly.

"Jake, Angela dropped Bella off and now her car won't start, can you take a look at it?"

"Of course no problem," Jacob said.

"She can just hang out with me until you get to it."

"Alright," Jacob said.

"Jake have you ever met Angela?" Lissi asked.

"No," he said and got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand as he looked at her. "I'm Jake," he said as his eyes met hers and that's when he felt it, his whole world suddenly shift so everything revolved around the girl in front of him. He would do anything for her, be anything she wanted. Jacob had finally found his imprint. Lissi saw the look in his eyes as he looked at Angela and smiled.

"Its nice to finally meet you to," Angela said and Jacob smiled.

"Jake did you…."

"Yeah," he smiled.

"So you going to look at her car?" Lissi asked

"Yeah I'll get to it," he said. "I can do it now if you want?"

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"What Bella?" he snapped and she looked shocked.

"Jake, you deal with Bella and Angela can go with me, I have my phone when you're ready to look at her car."

"But I…"

"She'll be ok with me and Paul, you know that."

"I know, I'll call you soon," he said and turned to Angela. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Angela said and she left with Lissi.

* * *

><p>"So your brother is hot," Angela said as they walked away from the house.<p>

"I know," Lissi said.

"He has a girlfriend doesn't he?"

"Actually he doesn't," Lissi told her.

"Really?" Angela asked surprised. "I would have thought he'd be taken."

"No he's not and he's such a great guy and I'm not saying that because he's my brother." Lissi said and Angela smiled.

"So what's your boyfriend like?" Angela asked.

"Paul," she smiled. "He's really sweet and smart and hot, he's great." she added.

"Do you think Jake liked me?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"I think he might," Lissi smiled. "Why don't you give me your number so when he forgets to ask you for it I can give it to him," Lissi said and Angela smiled.

"Ok," she agreed and Lissi pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Angela and she put her number in it and then called her phone and handed it back to Lissi. Then Angela took her phone out of her pocket and save Lissi's number.

"We're almost to Paul's house," Lissi told her.

"Oh I don't want to intrude on a date or something you have with your boyfriend."

"We don't have plans, I was supposed to spend the day with Jake until Bella showed up." Lissi told her. "But its no big deal," she said as she led Lissi up to Paul's door and was about to grab the doorknob and open it when it opened for her and Paul was there. He smiled down at her.

"I thought you were spending the day with Jake," he said.

"Plans change," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you to," she smiled. "Paul, I want you to meet Angela," she told him and he looked over at the girl standing behind Lissi. She was tall, with dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin. She was really pretty.

"Its nice to meet you Angela," Paul said giving her a charming smile.

"You to," she said softly.

"New friend of yours?" Paul asked.

"I guess,, if she wants to be," Lissi told her. "She's actually a friend of Bella's, she dropped Bella off at Jake's, then her car broke down."

"Why is Bella at Jake's?" Paul asked upset. "I thought he told her she couldn't come back until she apologized to you for what she did."

"He did."

"So did she actually apologize?" Paul asked surprised.

"No but I don't need a half hearted apology from Bella that she doesn't mean," Lissi sighed. "But Jake's going to take a look at Angela's car later."

"That's nice," Paul smiled. "You two want to come inside?" he asked.

"Sure," Lissi said and looked to Angela.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul moved aside so they could walk in first when Lissi walked by Paul she whispered two words.

"Jake imprinted," Paul looked shocked and pointed to Angela and Lissi nodded and he smiled.

"Great!" Paul said smiling.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat down in Paul's living room.<p>

"Did you girls want anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'm ok," Angela said.

"Me to Paul." Lissi said and he smiled.

"So everyone is getting together tonight on the beach, small party," he said. "You should come."

"You sure."

"Yeah it will be fun," Lissi said. "Give you a chance to get to know Jake."

"What about Bella?" Angela asked.

"What about her?" Paul and Lissi asked together.

"She'll probably expect me to take her home." Angela pointed out.

"Take her home and come back," Lissi said hopefully.

"But…"

"Angela if Bella comes tonight she won't give you a chance to get to know Jake, just trust me on that, its better for everyone if she's not there." Lissi told her. "I know she's your friend but that's the truth."

"So will you come to the party tonight?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I'll be there," Angela smiled.

"Great!" Lissi said happily.

* * *

><p>When Angela left Jacob stood there staring at the door a few minutes before Bella's voice brought him out of his daze.<p>

"Jake," she said and he turned around and looked at her and let out a sigh.

"So she's your friend from school, Angela?"

"Yes we go to school together," Bella answered.

"She seems nice."

"She is," Bella said. "But I'm not here to talk about Angela, Jake," Bella told him.

"So why are you here then?" he asked. "What did Edward do this time?"

"Its not like that Jake," Bella said quietly.

"Then what's going on Bella," he said. "because if it is Edward I don't want to hear about it," he told her. "Anyway I need to look at Angela's car so you two can get home." he said and picked his phone up and called Lissi.

* * *

><p>Lissi was still at Paul's with Paul and Angela when her phone started ringing.<p>

"Its Jake," she said and answered it. "Hey."

"So I'm ready to look at Angela's car, you two want to head back over?"

"Yeah we're on our way," Lissi said. "I just want you to know I invited Angela to our little party on the beach."

"You did," Jacob asked shocked. "Thanks."

"She's going to take Bella home first," Lissi told him.

"Why?"

"Because I know Bella won't give Angela a chance to get to know you and you and Angela need that." Lissi said. "And because I am so awesome, I got her number because I know you'll forget to ask."

"I guess you are awesome," he said happily.

"We're on the way Jake," Lissi said and hung up. "Ok you ready Angela?"

"Yeah," she said quietly and stood up.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Angela," Paul said.

"You to Paul," she said softly. "I'll wait outside while you say good bye to your boyfriend," she smiled.

"Thanks Angela." Lissi said.

"Lissi," he said taking Lissi's hand in his and pulling her to him. "I'll see you later," he added and she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"See you later Paul," she smiled up at him.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Lissi asked. "Spend the night?"

"We don't have to do anything Lissi," he told her. "I think you know by now I won't push further than you want," he added. "I just want a whole night with you, fall asleep with you, wake up with you."

"I'm not sure my mom would go for it, she's never believe we weren't doing anything," Lissi told him.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked hopefully.

"I will," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you to," Lissi said and walked out the door and started walking back home with Angela.

"So," Angela said. "Don't get mad at me for saying this but Paul is like really hot," she said.

"Oh I know," Lissi smiled.

"He seems nice," she said and Lissi chuckled.

"Not always," she told her. "he's hot headed and bad tempered sometimes," she added. "But he's not as much of a jerk as he was the first time I met him." she told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah the first time I met him I called him an asshole to his face and he called me a bitch, but we're over that now."

"I can tell," she smiled. "You don't hear guys telling girls they love them in front of other people."

"Its different with me and Paul, we've been through a lot together and before we met each other," she told her. "La Push is the last place I though I would ever be happy at, I didn't want to move here but now I'm happy here, I have a great brother and boyfriend and step dad."

"Well that's good," Angela said. "You know you're not like Bella said you were."

"And how did she say I was?" Lissi asked. "Mean, a major bitch and that I hated her?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't like Bella, because of how she plays with Jake's feelings," Lissi told her. "And Bella always starts everything here, I've tried to be nice to her and it doesn't work."

"Yeah I noticed how she spoke to you in your own house before we left."

"That's the Bella you never see," Lissi told her. "And that's why she can't be at the party tonight because she'll be glued to Jake's side and you won't get to know him," she added.

"But does Jake even want to get to know me?" she asked.

"Yes he does, he seemed excited me and Paul invited you tonight." she told her and Angela smiled. "Now lets get your car all fixed so we can get Bella out of here and you back here.


	19. At the Beach

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

**CHAPTER 19**

When Lissi and Angela got back to her house Jacob was waiting outside by Angela's car for them with Bella of course.

"OK lets see what's going on with your car Angela," Jacob said and she nodded and handed him her keys and he opened the door and popped the hood and then went to look under it. "Everything looks good under here," he said and then he got on the ground and laid on his back and looked under the car. "Looks good." he said. "Lissi get in the car and try to start it,"

"Ok," she said and got in the car and turned the key.

"Nothing," he said. "Do you have gas in the car?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, the gauge says I have half a tank." Angela told him.

"Ok," he said. "Maybe its broken and you just need some gas."

"Maybe," Angela said.

"I have a gas can with some gas in it in where I work on some cars. I'll get it and be right back," he told them and ran off.

"So Angela, how did you like La Push?" Bella asked.

"Its nice and peaceful," she answered.

"And you met Paul?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he was really nice," Angela told her.

"Paul was nice," Bella said shocked. "I don't believe that."

"Well its true Bella," Angela told her as Jacob returned with the gas can.

"So lets give it a shot," he said and he opened the gas tank and poured some gas in, then he got Lissi to crank the car and it started. "Well at least its nothing major," he told her. "We'll just have to get that gas gauge fixed for you," he added and she nodded. "I would stop and fill up your car at the first gas station you see," he told her.

"I will, thanks," Angela said. "Lets go Bella."

"See you later Jake," Bella told him and he nodded.

"Bye Angela," Lissi said and Angela and Bella got in the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"So are you excited about tonight, Angela said she would come back for the party"<p>

"Do you really think she's going to like me?"

"Why wouldn't she Jake?" Lissi asked. "She thinks you're hot if that helps any." she told him and he smiled.

"She does," he said surprised.

"You're surprised about that," she said. "Most girls I know think you're hot Jake."

"But Angela is the only one that matters," he sighed.

"Come on, lets get you inside, you need to shower and get ready to see Angela tonight." she told him and a smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Lissi and Jacob were ready to go to the beach for the party. The two of them were waiting on Angela before they left. She was going to meet them at their house and they were all going to walk to the beach together.<p>

"Do you think she changed her mind and isn't coming?" Jacob asked worried.

"No Jake, she still has five minutes before she's late." Lissi told him. "Calm down."

"I just want her to like me," he said.

"She will Jake," Lissi assured him. "Don't worry so much."

"I'll try," he sighed.

"I think I'm going to stay the night with Paul," she told him.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Not like that Jake," she told him and he nodded.

"What does your mom say?"

"I didn't tell her," Lissi said.

"Lissi you know she probably won't like it," Jacob told her.

"I know but she'll get over it."

"Lissi."

"Fine Jake I'll call her and let her know when her and Billy get home tonight."

"Ok," he said.

A few minutes later a car pulled up outside and Jacob smiled.

"She's here," he said and ran to the door.

"Jake," Lissi said. "I'll get the door, you don't want to seem over anxious and scare her off."

"Alright," he said and Lissi waited for Angela to knock and then she walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it back."

"Angela," Jacob said and walked over.

"Hey Jacob," she said.

"Ok you two let get to the beach, Paul is meeting me there."

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked Angela.

"Yeah lets go," she smiled and the three of them walked out of the house and towards the beach.

"So have you lived in Forks your whole life?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Angela answered.

"You have a boyfriend in Forks?" Jacob asked and Lissi smiled and shook her head.

"No," Angela said. "I don't have a boyfriend at all."

"I'm glad Lissi invited you tonight," Jacob said. "You're going to like everyone and I know they'll like you."

"And you've already met Paul," Lissi told her.

"Yeah the worst part is over." Jacob teased.

"Jake," Lissi said.

"I'm just kidding." he smiled.

"Paul seemed nice," Angela said.

"That's because Lissi was there and he usually behaves when she's around."

"That's true," Lissi said. "Paul can be a little hot headed sometimes," she added. "But I love him anyway." she sighed. "And he says he loves me to."

"And none of us ever thought we'd hear Paul say those words," Jacob said. "But like the day he met Lissi she was all he wanted, all he thought about, They are perfect for each other."

"I know we are," Lissi smiled as they walked onto the beach.

"Paul's here," she said and she saw him turn around and run over to them.

"Hey baby," he said and slid his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Come on, they'll be a while," Jacob said to Angela. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"I love you," Paul said.

"I love you to," Lissi smiled. "And I decided to stay with you tonight," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Your mom is ok with it?" he asked.

"She doesn't know, her and Billy went out on a date."

"Lissi, she's going to find out when she comes home and you're not there," Paul told her.

"I know but I'm going to call her and talk to her, don't worry ok," she said and slid her arms around his neck. "Now kiss me again," she demanded and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and pulled her closer to him. Lissi ran her hands over his body and pulled away from him and placed kisses on his chest.

"Lissi," Paul moaned and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't start something you may not want to finish."

"You started it," she said.

"Oh and how did I start it?" he asked.

"You kissed me," she said. "You know how I can't stop kissing you when you kiss me and how I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Oh really."

"Really," she smiled.

"Well you're hands are the only hands I want on me," he said and kissed her neck.

"Paul," she said.

"Well they are," he said.

"Come on, lets go see how Angela and Jake are doing," she said. "I'm sure Angela is a little over whelmed right now, meeting everyone for the first time."

"Probably so," he said and the two of them went to find Angela and Jacob.

* * *

><p>When they found Angela and Jacob they were talking to Sam and Emily.<p>

"Lissi," Emily smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, Paul distracted me." she said and Emily smiled.

"So you already know Angela then?" Emily asked.

"Yes, we hung out earlier today," Lissi told her.

"She's a friend of Bella's right?" Sam asked.

"Yes but Sam you can't judge people by their friends," Lissi told him.

"I know," Sam sighed and he glanced at Lissi. "You made sure Angela and Jake met didn't you?"

"Yep, I just knew they would like each other and I was right," she smiled.

"Yes you were," Jacob smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know Angela better," he added.

"And I'm looking forward to getting to know Jacob and his friends better to," Angela said softly. "Everyone seems so nice so far."

"Even Paul?" Sam asked shocked.

"Hey!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yes even Paul," Angela said. "He was nice this afternoon when I hung out with him and Lissi."

"Yes I was nice," Paul told them and slid his arms around Lissi and she leaned back against him.

"So have you met everyone else yet?" Lissi asked her.

"Just Quil so far?" Angela said. "Who's left?"

"Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim."

"Oh," Angela said.

"Why don't Lissi and I hang out with Angela, we'll introduce her to everyone and have a chance to get to know her better," Emily suggested.

"Good idea," Sam said.

"Angela?" Lissi asked.

"Sure ok," she agreed and Lissi smiled and the three girls walked off down the beach.

* * *

><p>"So you imprinted on Angela this afternoon," Sam stated.<p>

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"How do you think Bella is going to take this?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"What Sam is trying to say is how do you think Bella is going to feel when she finds out you imprinted on Angela and that you're going to be spending more time with Angela than her."

"Well if she's my friend then she should be happy for me," Jacob said.

"Yeah she should be," Sam said. "But Bella is…"

"A selfish bitch," Paul said. "Who isn't going to be happy about sharing you with Angela, she doesn't even want you to spend time with Lissi and she's your sister Jake."

"I know and I really haven't thought about Bella since I met Angela." he admitted.

"You know you have to tell her eventually."

"Yeah I know," Jacob sighed. "And I don't care if she isn't happy about it, she'll get over it."

"Yep," Paul said.

* * *

><p>"So you like Jake so far?" Emily asked.<p>

"Yes, he's really nice," Angela said. "And he's really attractive to," she added.

"Most girls like Jake," Lissi told her. "Its kind of difficult not to like him."

"There's Embry," Lissi said as he walked over.

"Hey Emily, Lissi," he said and he glanced over at Angela and smiled.

"I don't believe we've met before," Emnby said giving Angela a smile.

"This is Angela, she's here with Jake," Lissi told him.

"Oh," he said. "Its nice to meet you Angela, I'm Embry," he said

"Its nice to meet you to," she said softly.

"Where are Jake, Sam and Paul?" he asked.

"That way," Lissi pointed.

"See you three later," he said and ran off and the three of them continued walking and they found Kim and Jared walking towards them and introduced Angela and Jared ran off to join the guys and Kim stayed with the girls.

"So did you and Paul instantly like each other?" Angela asked Lissi.

"Not exactly," Lissi smiled. "The first time we met I called him an asshole because he was acting like an asshole," Lissi said. "Trying to talk me into going wherever it is he took girls to sleep with him," she said. "You know he gave the whole sexy smirk and the whole 'hey baby want to go back to my place and have some fun," she said.

"That sounds just like the old Paul before he met you," Kim smiled.

"So I called him an asshole and he called me a bitch." she told them.

"Everything seems great between you two now." Angela said.

"It is," Lissi told her. "Perfect actually." she added. "Paul is the best boyfriend I ever had and ever will have," Lissi said. "Paul is the one." she added and Emily smiled.

"Really?" Angela asked surprised.

"Yeah, the guy I'm going to marry and have kids with and spend the rest of my life with." she said as she felt a pair of arms slide around her.

"You talking about me?" he asked and she smiled as she leaned against him.

"Of course, just telling Angela how amazing you are," she said and Paul smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well I am amazing," Paul smiled.

"Paul," Lissi shook her head.

"Not as amazing as you though," he said and she turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you to," she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Jacob was walking with Angela back to his house so she could get her car.<p>

"I'm glad you came back," he said.

"I am to," she said.

"So Monday is a holiday and we don't have class," Jacob began.

"We don't either,' Angela said.

"Good, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something tomorrow night, just the two of us."

"I would like that," she said.

"Great," he said happily. "Do you want to meet me there or I can pick you up at your house and meet your parents if I need to."

"I think you should pick me up my parents will want to meet you before they let me go out with you."

"Ok so what if I pick you up tomorrow at 6:00," he said.

"Sounds great," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he said and opened the car door for her. "Drive safely," he said and leaned over and kissed her cheek."

"Bye," Angela whispered and got in the car, Jacob closed the door and she started the car and drove off. Jacob smiled and ran into his house.

* * *

><p>Lissi and Paul were walking together back to his house for the night.<p>

"You didn't bring any clothes for the night," he said.

"I thought I would borrow some of yours," she smiled.

"You in my clothes," he said. "I'm liking the sound of this already."

"I'll call my mom and we can be on the way to your house," she told him and picked up her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello."

"Mom, hey,"

"Oh hey honey what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong mom but I just needed to talk to you," she said.

"What's going on?"

"Well I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be home tonight."

"Oh are you going to stay with Kim," she said.

"No," Lissi said. "I'm going to stay with Paul tonight."

"Lissi I don't know."

"Mom, have I not proven you can trust me."

"Yes," she answered.

"But I was your age once Lissi and I know how you and Paul feel about each other," she said.

"Yes mom, I love Paul and he loves me to,"

"I know that," she said. "Billy explained everything to me about the legends and how the guys phase into wolves and that Paul imprinted on you, that your like soul mates."

"Yes mom, that's true," she said. "So you know Paul wouldn't force me to do something I didn't want."

"I know," she said. "I'm glad you called and talked to me about this first to." she added. "Just be careful ok."

"I will mom, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow,"

"Well lets get to your house," Lissi told him and Paul smiled and took her hand in his and the two of them walked to his house together.


	20. Good News

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

When Lissi and Paul walked into his house he turned the lights on.

"I'll get you something to change into," Paul told her and walked to his bedroom, he returned a few seconds later with a t-shirt and pair of pants and handed them to her.

"Thanks," Lissi said and she went to change clothes. When she returned to living room Paul was lying on the couch, he looked incredibly sexy just lying on the couch, he had taken his shirt off of course and Lissi couldn't help but stare at him, she definitely had the sexiest boyfriend in the world. Lissi walked over and stood beside the couch, Paul looked at her and smiled.

"You look really sexy in my clothes," he said and she smiled as he moved his feet and sat up Lissi sat next to him. "So you can sleep in the extra bedroom or you can sleep with me," he said and she smiled.

"I don't know Paul," she said quietly.

"You know I'll never do anything you don't want right?" he asked.

"I know Paul, I trust you completely," she told him and he smiled.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you to," she smiled and he leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Paul," she moaned as he nibbled her ear and then she felt his lips touch hers. Lissi slipped her arms around Paul's neck and pulled herself closer to him as Paul deepened the kiss. Lissi straddled his lap, Paul grabbed her hips as Lissi moved her lips to kiss his neck she felt his hands running under her shirt.

"Paul," she moaned again and he looked at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I think I want to stay with you tonight in your room," she told him.

"Lissi," he said.

"Unless you've changed your mind," she said.

"Definitely not," he smiled. "Just waking up beside you is enough for me," he told her and she smiled.

"That's really sweet Paul," she said.

"I know," he smirked. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in there," she told him and he smiled and got off the couch and walked away. Lissi covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh. Then she got up and made her way to Paul's bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked into Paul's bedroom he was lying on his stomach in the bed. Lissi walked over and sat next to him. She ran her hands over his back, he turned his head and looked at her, Lissi saw a smile on his face.<p>

"That feels nice," he sighed and Lissi smiled and continued to rub his back moving her hands to his shoulders and she started to rub them and let out a moan of pleasure. Lissi straddled his back and continued to massage his shoulders and back. She heard him letting out moans as she rubbed his back.

"That feels really good," he told her and she felt him roll over under her and grab her hips. "Thank you," he said quietly. "No one's ever done anything like that before," he said and Lissi leaned down and kissed his lips, she felt Paul running is hands over her body, as she stretched out so she was lying on top of him. She felt his hands run over her thighs and butt before tugging at the end of her shirt, she sat up and he pulled it over her head.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and Lissi smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. Lissi moved her lips to his neck and then she placed kisses on his chest, she heard Paul groan and he rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he was looking down at her. "Alessandria," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. She ran her hands over his body as his lips kissed her neck and he reached around and unfastened her bra and slid it off of her and tossed it to the floor. Paul ran his fingers over her breasts and she let out a gasp as she felt him start to massage her left breast, Lissi moaned as she felt his lips circle her nipple and he circled his tongue around her nipple before switching to the other breast. Paul placed a kiss on her stomach and then he rested his chin above the waistband of her pants and looked up at her.

"Alessandria," he whispered and he brought one hand up and laid it on her cheek. "You sure about this?

"Yes," she said and Paul slid her pants over her hips and tossed them to the floor, his pants followed and they were both lying naked together and Paul looked down at Lissi letting his eyes travel over her bare flesh. Lissi feeling a little self conscious under his stare tried to cover her body with her hands but Paul stopped her.

"Don't Lissi, you are so beautiful, I could never get tired of looking at you," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips, then her neck before pulling away.

"Lissi," he whispered and he slowly pushed inside her. She let out a gasp and gripped her shoulders as he continued to push inside her, he stopped when he was all the way in and looked down at her, giving her a few seconds to adjust before he pulled out and thrust back inside her, Paul soon felt Lissi moving her hips with him and her legs wrap around his waist as their moans filled the bedroom…..

* * *

><p>Lissi was lying awake in Paul's arms, not being able to fall asleep, she also knew he wasn't asleep either but he hadn't said anything to her so she thought he just didn't want to talk.<p>

"You're still awake," he said.

"So are you," she sighed.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me or something."

"Why would you ever think that?" he asked.

"I don't know, every girl I know says the guys always roll over and fall asleep," she said. "They don't want to talk."

"Lissi, I'm not most guys and we're not most couples you know."

"I know, but you know what I really want to do?"

"What?" he asked.

"Take a shower and get some clothes on."

"Oh so you don't like being naked with me," he teased.

"Paul," she said embarrassed and he chuckled. "Of course I like being naked with you."

"Ok, we can go take a shower, together." he said. "It will be quicker."

"No it won't," she told him.

"You're probably right, you go jump in the shower and I'll change the sheets, then I'll take a quick shower."

"Ok," she said and jumped out of the bed and went to take a shower. Paul smiled as he watched her run out and grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped them on and got busy changing the sheets.

Paul had put the sheets and the clothes Lissi was wearing in a pile by the door and he was going to take them and put them in the washing machine when Lissi walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

"Paul," she said and he looked over at her and Lissi saw his eyes travel up her legs, over her body before his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a problem," she said.

"Oh."

"I don't have any clothes here," she said quietly.

"I don't see that as a problem," he smirked.

"Paul," she whined.

"I'll get you something," he smiled and Lissi saw him walk over and pull a t-shirt and pair of shorts out of a drawer and he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked out and returned a few minutes later dressed.

"I'm going to throw these in the washer, then jump in the shower," he told her.

"I'll throw the sheets in the washer, you go ahead and get a shower." she told him.

"Ok," he said and Lissi gathered the sheets and walked out of the room and Paul went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got back from putting the sheets in the washer Paul was already in bed. She walked over and lay down next to him.<p>

"So did you live in New York since you were born?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did," she said. "I loved it there."

"What did you like about it?" he asked.

"Broadway, Central Park, there was always something going on and something to do." she told him.

"What kind of things did you do as a kid?" he asked.

"I was a girl scout," she told him. "I sold the most cookies of any other girl in our troop." she said. "Three years in a row."

"Wow," Paul said. "You earned all your badges?"

"Oh yes, I was very competitive," she told him and he smiled.

"I could see you being competitive." he said.

"So I bet as a kid you were that little boy on the playground that pushed the girls down and pulled their hair because you liked them," she smiled.

"Yep, that was so me," he said as he gently tugged on her hair. "So any little boys push you down on the playground?"

"Yeah of course," she smiled.

"Should have known," he sighed. "So when did you start dancing?"

"Almost as soon as I started walking, I danced so long I don't remember not dancing," she told him. "I always loved it."

"And you don't now?"

"Well I do like it I just failed at it," she said.

"I bet you're still a good dancer though," he said and she smiled.

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Lissi, you failed one time," he told her as he reached over and took her hand in his. "From what you told me about it, I think you were more nervous about keeping it from your mom than the actual audition."

"Maybe you're right," she sighed.

"You could always talk it over with your mom and try again, see if the outcome is different," he suggested.

"But I'd have to leave you," she whispered. "I don't think I could do that."

"Alessandria, I would never hold you back from your dreams or keep you from doing something you wanted to do."

"I know you wouldn't Paul but I just don't know anymore," she sighed. "Maybe the reason I didn't get in at Julliard was because I was supposed to meet you and fall in love with you and be with you," she told him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "If I hadn't screwed up my audition I would have never met you."

"I know," he whispered.

"And I know I'd rather have you than anything else now," she said and Paul smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you," she said. "I want to be with you all the time and it really sucks because I can't." he smiled.

"I know, I want to be with you all the time to. I never thought I could love someone so much." Lissi smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips and them laid her head on his shoulder.

"Love you Paul."

"Love you to Red," he said and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Lissi woke up she was still wrapped in Paul's arms. She looked over and saw he was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek before trying to wiggle out of his embrace so she could go the bathroom and start breakfast. Her wiggling only caused Paul to hold her tighter as she continued to move.<p>

"Stop wiggling," He said.

"Paul, you're awake," she said.

"No," he answered.

"Well it sounds like you are," she said. "I just need to get up, I can go ahead and cook some breakfast for us so I can get home." she told him and his eyes opened.

"You have to go home?"

"Yes, but I'll meet you at Sam's later this afternoon." she told him.

"Ok," he sighed and he finally let go of her and Lissi jumped out of bed.

"Meet me in the kitchen," she told him and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Paul got to the kitchen Lissi was already cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast.<p>

"Smells good," he said and she smiled as she slid some eggs on a plate and began cooking more. A few minutes later her and Paul sat down to eat breakfast.

"You know you didn't have to cook breakfast," he said and she smiled.

"I don't mind, I like doing things for you," she told him and he smiled,

About an hour later Lissi found herself leaving Paul's house so she could go home.

"Be careful," Paul said.

"I will and I'll see you in a few hours ok," Lissi said.

"Ok," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," she smiled and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast.<p>

"Morning mom," Lissi said and her mom turned around.

"Morning," her mom said. "Have a good time with Paul," she asked.

"Yeah I did," she smiled.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Lissi said. "I'm going to change clothes," she told her and turned to walk away.

"Alessandria Jade," her mom said and Lissi turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you and Paul sleeping together?" she asked.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this with you," she said.

"Lissi," she said. "I was a teenager once, I do remember what its like," she told her. "Being in love," she smiled.

"Mom," Lissi said. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well if you ever do…"

"I know," she said. "I'm going to go change now."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Lissi was walking to Sam's with Jacob.<p>

"So I'm going out with Angela tonight, just me and her."

"That's great Jake," Lissi smiled. "I really hope you two have fun."

"Me to," he said. "I'm actually kind of nervous about it," he admitted. "I don't want to mess this up and I really want her to like me."

"Just be yourself Jake," Lissi told him. "You're a great guy you know," she said and he smiled. "Don't you remember how nervous I was the first time I went out with Paul?"

"Yeah I do," he said.

"Nervousness is expected Jake," she told him. "I'd be more worried about you if you weren't nervous, I'm sure Angela is probably more nervous than you."

"Think so?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Lissi said as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Its Angela," she told him. "Hello."

"Lissi," Angela said panicked.

"Angela what's wrong?" Lissi asked and Jacob looked over at her concerned.

"I have a date with Jake tonight," Angela said. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Angela, Jake isn't going to care what you wear, its going to be cold tonight you could wear jeans and a sweater," she told her.

"Yeah that's good."

"Or," Lissi said. "If you feel brave you could wear jeans and just a long sleeved shirt and forget your jacket and get Jake to keep you warm," she said and Lissi saw Jacob smile when she said that.

"I would definitely keep her warm," he said quietly.

"Lissi I…"

"He wouldn't mind Angela," Lissi told her. "I think he would like it, it would be an excuse to be closer to you."

"I'll think about what to wear," she said.

"Angela, Jake likes you, just try to calm down and be yourself because that's who Jake wants just you," Lissi told her.

"Thanks Lissi," she said.

"Call me tomorrow," Lissi told her.

"I will," Angela said and Lissi slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"See Jake, she's just as nervous as you are," she told him.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got to Sam's house Paul was outside with Embry, Quil and Jared.<p>

"Hey Lissi, hey Jake," Embry said.

"Hey Embry, Quil, Jared," Lissi said.

"I don't get a hello," Paul said as he walked over and slid his arms around her waist.

"Hello Paul," she said smiling and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Is Jake ok?" he asked as he looked over to where Jacob was standing talking to Embry, Quil and Jared.

"He has a date with Angela tonight," she told Paul. "He's nervous."

"Of course he is, its his first real date with her, I was nervous about going out with you."

"You were?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," he said. "I wanted you to like me, I was afraid you wouldn't," he added and she smiled.

"I can't believe Paul Lahote was afraid a girl wouldn't like him," she teased.

"Baby, don't tease me," he said and kissed her neck.

"I'll go see if Emily needs any help." Lissi said.

"We'll be in soon," Paul told her and Lissi nodded and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later everyone had eaten lunch and Lissi and Kim were helping Emily clean the kitchen when Paul's cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello." he answered.

"Paul Lahote,"

"Yes this is Paul Lahote," Paul said.

"My name is Sara Smith and I'm a social worker for the state of New York."

"Ok," Paul said confused.

"I'm calling concerning Zuri Lahote," he said.

"My sister," Paul said and he walked out of the house. Lissi walked over and peeked out the window and saw him talking on the phone still. She could feel nervousness running through her body and knew it had to be coming from Paul.

"Yes, the family that adopted her were killed in a car crash on the interstate and I know you're the only real family she has," Sarah said.

"Yes its just me left," Paul said.

"I was hoping to meet with you soon, after an interview to see if we might be able to let you have Zuri."

"That would be wonderful," Paul said. "But you do realize how old I am and that I'm still in school right?"

"Yes we do and we know you're legally emancipated, so we're going to try to make a way if we think you're fit to raise Zuri," she said. "So when do you think I can meet with you?"

"Whenever I can get a flight out," he said.

"Well I'll leave number with you and you can call me back and let me know when to expect you."

"Ok," Paul said and Sara gave him her number and he punched it in his phone and saved it. "Thank you."

"I look forward to hearing back from you," Sarah said and they hung up.

* * *

><p>When he finished talking on the phone he sat on the porch and covered his face with his hands. Lissi saw he was done and walked out and sat by him on the porch.<p>

"You want to talk about it?" she asked and laid her hands on his arm.

"That was a social worker from New York, they have Zuri," Paul told her.

"Your sister," Lissi said.

"I might be able to get her, they want me to come talk to them."

"So what's wrong?" Lissi asked. "this is what you want"

"What if they won't let me have her, I'm so close now," he said quietly and Lissi looked over at him.

"You'll never know unless you take a chance," she told him.

"I don't know if I can do this by myself," he said quietly.

"You don't have to Paul," Lissi told him. "You have all of us here, no one is going to turn their back on you Paul."

"Would you go with me?" he asked quietly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" she asked. "Bringing your girlfriend with you to meet the social worker."

"You're not just my girlfriend, you're my soul mate, my future wife, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you with me, I mean you don't have to go to the social worker with me, we could go next week, I have to talk to Sam."

"I'll go get him," Lissi said and he smiled as Lissi stood up and walked back in the house.

"Where's Sam?" Lissi asked.

"Over here," he said.

"You think you could come outside for a second?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and he followed her outside to where Paul was sitting on the porch.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and Paul stood up and looked at him.

"I may be able to get my little sister, Zuri back."

"How?" Sam asked and Paul explained everything to Sam.

"Well first thing you need to do is get a flight out," Sam told him. "Then we'll take it from there."

"Alright," Paul said.

"You want Lissi to go with you don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"We'll talk to Billy and your mom after Paul gets a flight out."

"Ok," Paul said.

"You two let me know when you get a flight and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks Sam." Lissi said and he nodded and went back inside.


	21. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

"So are you going to see when you can get us a flight to New York?" she asked.

"I can look now," he said. "We have to go get a number," he added. "So you will go with me?'

"Yeah, do you know what part of New York you need to go to," she said. "If its close to Manhattan I've got you covered, I know that area."

"I didn't think to ask," he said. "Should I call her back?"

"Yes," Lissi told him and Paul nodded and called Sarah back. Lissi waited as he talked to her and when he was done he looked over at her.

"We actually have to go to Manhattan," he said and Lissi smiled.

"Maybe we can make a long weekend, go meet the social worker, I can show you around some," she told him. "And then you'll be coming home with Zuri."

"Maybe," he said.

"Think positive Paul," Lissi told him. "Lets go see when we can fly out." she told him and they went inside. After finding a number for the airport the soonest flight they had was on Thursday morning of that week so Paul got two tickets there and then he called Sarah back to see how long they would be in New York so they could get a hotel. After setting up an appointment with the social worker for that Thursday afternoon and then he got a hotel room for him and Lissi through Monday when hopefully they would be coming home with Zuri. After they did that Paul and Lissi went to find Sam and talk to him.

"Sam," Paul said. "We've got everything set up, the soonest flight we could get was Thursday morning and we should be able to come back on Monday morning."

"Alright," Sam said. "I hope this works out for you," he told him. "You know we're all here for you, whatever you need right."

"I know Sam," Paul said. "Now we just have to go talk to Lissi's mom and Billy."

"I know and I'm coming with you," Sam told him. "It might help."

"It can't hurt," Lissi said. "Can we go ahead and go now and get it over with?"

"Of course, the sooner the better," Sam said. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>After telling Emily where they were going the three of them left to go to Lissi's house to talk to her mom and Billy. When they got there Lissi led them inside, her mom and Billy were both in the living room together, watching some sort of movie on TV.<p>

"Lissi," Billy said and then he looked over and saw Sam and Paul with her. "Sam, Paul," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing bad," Sam told them.

"Why don't all of you sit down," Lissi's mom said and they all found chairs to sit in.

"Ok," Sam began. "Paul received a call not to long ago from a social worker in New York," he added.

"They have Zuri, Billy," Paul said.

"You're sister!" Billy said shocked.

"Yes, apparently the family that adopted her was killed in an accident on the interstate," Paul told them. "There's a chance I can get her."

"That's great!" Billy exclaimed.

"Paul is flying out on Thursday morning to go to New York and the reason we're here is because he wants and I think will probably need Lissi to go with him," Sam said. "We're here because we knew Ashley," Sam said looking to Lissi's mom, "We knew she might not want Lissi to go across the country with Paul alone."

"How long?" Ashley asked.

"From Thursday until Monday," Paul told her.

"That's like four days alone with Paul, in some New York hotel room," Ashley said. "I don't know."

"You don't trust me?" Lissi asked.

"That's not it honey," Ashley said softly and glanced over at Paul.

"Mom, just because I'm in a hotel room with Paul doesn't mean we're going to sleep together," Lissi told her. "I can have sex with Paul just as easily here as I can in some New York hotel room."

"I know," she whispered.

"And you know I don't do anything I don't want to," Lissi told her.

"Oh I know," her mom said and Sam chuckled.

"Mom, Paul's going to need someone with him." Lissi said and her mom let out a sigh. "We're going to Manhattan mom and I know my way around there."

"Lissi," she sighed and looked over at Billy.

"I think it would be ok," he told her and she nodded.

"Fine but I won't you to call me while you're there, after you get checked in and once a day, no matter what time."

"Ok mom," she smiled and walked over and hugged her. "Thanks." she added. "Thanks Billy," she said and kissed his cheek, Paul and Sam stood up.

"Billy and I will talk to the school about your work you'll be missing, maybe you can go ahead and get it so you won't get behind," Sam told them.

"That's a good idea," Billy said. "We'll handle it."

"Good," Ashley sighed. "Just be careful while you're gone."

"We will mom," she assured her "And think about it this way, I'll be gone, Jake has a girlfriend now so he'll be with her and he's hardly ever home anyway, you and Billy will have the house to yourselves with very little interruption," she added.

"Lissi!" her mom exclaimed and she chuckled as she walked out the door with Sam and Paul.

* * *

><p>Lissi and Paul went to his house after leaving her house. The two of them were sitting on the couch together. Lissi could feel Paul was nervous about the meeting with the social worker it was coming off him in waves.<p>

"Paul, baby, you need to try to relax a little, I know you're nervous about the meeting and bringing Zuri home because I know they'll let you have her, but try not to worry."

"What do I know about raising a little girl?" he asked. "Me." he said. "I mean yes I want her, she's my sister and I love her even though she may not remember me and may not love me and I'll take care of her I want to take care of her."

"I know you will Paul and she's going to love you to, you're her big brother and you're a very lovable guy," she said and Paul smiled. "Now relax," she said. "Turn around and I'll give you a back rub." she told him and he smiled.

"Alessandria you remember what happened last night when you rubbed my back," he smirked.

"Oh yeah," she said smiling and Paul chuckled. "It might help you relax," she told him and he nodded and turned around. "Lay down she said and Paul stretched out lying on his stomach. Lissi straddled him sitting on his thighs. She started to rub his back, moving her thumbs in circles over his sides and shoulders, making Paul let out moans.

"That feels so good," he moaned. "I think you have magic hands." he groaned. "Feels so good," he moaned as she moved her hands to his lower back, massaging and kneading his skin. Then Paul felt her moving her thumbs in circles on his shoulders and then he felt her lips touch his shoulder and she heard him groan as she ran her tongue along his shoulders. Paul rolled over so he was now looking up at her. He sat up and Lissi rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you," he said and leaned forward and kissed her lips. Lissi pulled herself closer to him as he kissed her neck. Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind against him. "Lissi," he said and he looked in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his lips as he stood up from the couch and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lissi rolled over in the bed and rested her chin on Paul's shoulder and looked at him.<p>

"If I didn't know better I would think you planned that," Paul said and Lissi smirked at him.

"Maybe I did," she said.

"Damn Lissi, if you want to get me in bed all you have to do is say so, I won't object trust me." he said and she smiled.

"Oh I know that but you didn't enjoy the back rub?"

"Yes I enjoyed it very much, you can do that anytime you want," he smiled and Lissi curled up next to him.

"I love you Paul," she smiled. "So much."

"I love you Alessandria,"

"Oh you do huh?" she smiled. "How much?"

"More than you can imagine." he said. "Or more than I can ever describe." she smiled.

"So how long will you love me?" she asked and kissed his lips.

"Well how about we start at forever and see where it takes us," Paul said and Lissi ran her fingers over his cheek.

"Forever sounds like a perfect place to start." she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Lissi was getting ready to leave Paul's so she could go home.<p>

"I wish you didn't have to leave," he sighed.

"Me to but I have to go home," she told him.

"I know," he said and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I was thinking I might call my dance teacher from New York and see if I can meet her and hang out while you're meeting with the social worker."

"I think that would be good for you, maybe she could talk you into dancing again."

"My dance teacher, Jenna and I became really good friends, she suggested Julliard and helped me with my routine, tweaking my ideas a little."

"I think it will be good for you," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Good, I'll call her on my way home," she said and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," Paul said and he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Lissi pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found Jenna's number and she called her.<p>

"Hello," Jenna answered.

"Jenna hi, its Lissi."

"Lissi, how are you? How's La Push?"

"I'm wonderful actually and La Push is a lot better than I thought it would be," she told her.

"That's great!"

"Actually I'm coming to New York on Thursday and I was hoping we could hang out some."

"Of course, that would be great."

"What about that afternoon, my boyfriend has a meeting and I won't have anything to do."

"Sounds great, I'll be at the studio." she said. "You have a boyfriend," Jenna said.

"Yes and he's amazing Jenna, I can't wait to tell you all about him."

"Is he hot?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yes and so sexy Jenna," she sighed. "I totally love him."

"Oh wow, so its serious?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yes," Lissi said. "Me and Paul are serious." she added. "He says he loves me."

"You believe him."

"Yes I do."

"Did he say it after you said it?"

"Actually he said it first."

"Oh wow," Jenna said shocked. "Well I hope I get a chance to meet him while you're here."

"I'm sure you will Jenna," she told her. "But hands off because he's all mine, all the girls seem to be attracted to him and want him."

"He really is that hot then?"

"Yes he is," she sighed.

"Well I'm looking forward to Thursday then, it will be good to see you again Lissi."

"You to Jenna, I'll call you after our plane lands and we get checked into the hotel."

"Alright," she said. "See you then."

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home she found her mom in the kitchen, cooking.<p>

"Hey mom," she said, her mom turned and looked over at her and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would be home," she said and turned back to continue cooking.

"Thanks for letting me go with Paul," Lissi said. "I know you didn't want to." she added. "And I know Paul appreciates it to, he would never tell anyone but he's really nervous about this meeting Thursday," she told her. "He's wanted to look for Zuri for a long time but he didn't think he'd ever have a chance of getting her and now that he has a real chance he's afraid of losing her, letting it slip through his fingers." she said and sat at the table. "He's more worried and nervous about this than he lets on, Zuri is the only part of his parents he has left and he deserves to have her back."

"I know honey." she said.

"I called Jenna," Lissi said. "I'm going to hang out and catch up with her while I'm there."

"Well that's good," her mom smiled. "You should enjoy that," she added. "You going to let Paul meet her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lissi asked. "I know Jenna's beautiful but Paul only wants me and I have no doubts about his feelings for me no matter what girls cross his path."

"I know," she smiled.

"I hope I run into Joey while we're there to," Lissi said.

"Oh you wouldn't want to rub how happy you are and how sexy your boyfriend is in his face would you?"

"I might," Lissi said. "He's the one who used me and dumped me mom and now I have someone who really loves me, who means it when he says he loves me and isn't just saying it to get me in bed with him."

"I'm not trying to pry into your personal life," her mom said. "But just tell me you and Paul are being safe and careful."

"We are mom, Paul and I don't want kids yet, not until after we're married and all that."

"Oh," her mom said. "Well that's good."

"Mom, Paul and I want to enjoy our lives now and with him bringing Zuri home he needs to focus on her and he's going to need help."

"I know he will and all he has to do is ask any of us and we'll be there to help him with Zuri, keeping her while he's at school and on his patrols, making sure they're both taken care of."

"Thanks mom," Lissi said. "I just hope they let us bring her home because Paul will be heartbroken if we don't."

"I know he will," her mom sighed. "Is Jake coming home for dinner?"

"He has a date with Angela," Lissi smiled. "He was really nervous about it and so was Angela I hope it goes well."

"Me to Lissi."

* * *

><p>That night Jacob made his way to Angela's house for their first official date. He had never been more nervous about anything. Jacob parked his car in Angela's driveway and took a deep breath and got out of the car and made his way to the door. He pushed the button for the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. A few seconds later Angela opened it and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt with black boots. Her hair was down and hung in waves.<p>

"Hey," Angela smiled. "My parents want to met you before we leave," she told him.

"Of course," he said and Angela led him inside to the living room where her mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, this is Jacob Black," Angela said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Webber, its nice to meet you," Jacob said.

"So where are you two going?" Mr. Webber asked.

"To dinner and maybe a movie," Jacob said.

"Alright," he said. "home by 11:00," he said.

"Yes sir," Jacob said.

"Have fun," Mrs. Webber said.

"But not to much fun." Mr. Webber added.

"Dad!" Angela exclaimed.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Webber," Jacob said.

"Let's go Jacob," Angela said and led him out of the house.

"He seems like a nice boy," Mrs. Webber said.

* * *

><p>"I never got to tell you earlier but you look beautiful Angela," Jacob said.<p>

"Thanks," Angela said quietly. "You look really good to Jacob," Angela said as she looked at him dressed in jeans and a button down light blue shirt.

"Thank you," he said and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks," she said shocked and got in the car, Jacob smiled and shut the door and ran around and slipped in the drivers seat.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner?" Jacob asked.

"No, wherever you want to go is fine," Angela told him and Jacob smiled and started the car and backed out of her driveway and drove off.

"So have you had a good day so far?" Jacob asked.

"Its been ok," she told him. "I guess Lissi told you I called her."

"Yeah I was actually with her," Jacob told her. "She was trying to calm me down about tonight."

"Yeah she was doing the same with me over the phone." Angela admitted.

"Lissi's turned out to be the kind of sister I always wanted, I never would have believed it when we first met because she was determined to hate me and everyone here." Jacob told her. "I couldn't stand her."

"You wouldn't know that now," Angela said.

"Now me and Lissi we get along great, she's my sister in every way that matters to me and I know she feels the same way about me, she does think of me as her brother because I've heard her correct people who call me her step brother," he said. "I have two twin sisters, Rachael and Rebecca but they couldn't get out of La Push fast enough, soon as they turned eighteen they left." Jacob sighed. "So do you have brothers and sisters?"

"No, its just me," Angela answered. "I always wished for a brother or sister."

"Well Lissi seems to really like you so far," Jacob told her.

"I like her to," Angela smiled. "I think we'll be really good friends," she told him.

"That's good," Jacob said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. He parked the car and got out and walked around the car and opened the door for Angela. She got out and he shut the door behind her.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Angela smiled and they walked into the restaurant.

Not much later they had ordered their food and were sipping on their drinks as they waited. Angela looked around the restaurant and let out a sigh.

"So do you want to see a movie after dinner or would you rather do something else?"

"A movies fine with me," Angela told him.

"Ok," he said.

"So," Angela said as she looked around. "You do realize every girl in here is looking at you right?"

"Why would they be looking at me?" Jacob asked confused and Angela smiled.

"Are you serious?" she asked and he nodded. "You seriously don't know how attractive you are?" she asked and he smiled.

"So all these girls think I'm hot," he smiled.

"Yes Jacob," Angela said quietly.

"Do you think I'm hot?" he asked and he smirked when he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Jacob," she said embarrassed.

"I think you're beautiful," he said and reached across the table and laid his hands over hers. She smiled.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes really," he said and she smiled as the waitress came over and sat their food in front of them and walked away.

* * *

><p>Not much later Jacob and Angela were walking into the movie theatre, Jacob settled for the romantic movie Angela wanted to see. They found seats towards the back and sat down and waited for the movie to start.<p>

About halfway through the movie Jacob looked over at Angela and saw her eyes were focused on the movie screen. He saw her hand was on the arm rest between them and he casually rested his arm next to hers and then placed his hand on top of hers. He heard Angela gasp in surprise and then turn her hand over and Jacob curled his fingers with hers and they stayed like that until the movie was over.

After the movie Jacob took Angela home and walked her to the door.

"Well I hope we can do this again, next weekend maybe," Jacob asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"I'll call you this week," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," she said and Jacob leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Angela," he said softly before leaning closer and touching his lips to hers.

"Good night Jacob," she sighed and unlocked the door and walked inside. Jacob smiled and ran to his car and stared it and drove home.

* * *

><p>When Jacob got home he went to Lissi's room to see if she was still awake. He knocked on the door.<p>

"Come on in Jake," she said and he smiled and opened the door and walked inside. "So judging by the smile on your face the date went good."

"Yeah it did," Jacob said and walked over and sat on her bed with her. "She even agreed to go out with me next week," he added happily.

"Good, Jake," Lissi said. "I'm really glad everything seems like its working out for you," she told him.

"Me to," he said.

"So what's going on with Paul?" he asked.

"He got a call this afternoon, he may be getting his sister back," she told him.

"Really?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yeah," Lissi sighed. "Paul and I fly to New York Thursday."

"Is that where she's at?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Paul he's trying so hard not to get his hopes up but I don't know how he'll take it if he doesn't get to bring her home, he'll be heartbroken." Lissi said softly. "I'm worried about him."

"Hey Lissi," Jacob said. "Everything is going to be ok, it'll work out," he told her and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lissi laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really trying to stay positive for Paul because I know he needs me, I can't let him know how worried I am about it," she said.

"I know Lissi," Jacob said. "Paul's wanted this for a long time, maybe its just everything falling into place for him finally."

"I hope so," Lissi said. "Thanks Jake," she said and pulled away. "You're the best brother I could have ever asked for."

"Yeah well who knew I'd actually like having you as a sister," he said and she smiled. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." he said and stood up and walked out of her room


	22. New York

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

Wednesday night Lissi was frantically throwing things in a bag so she would be ready to leave with Paul in the morning. Why did she always wait until the last minute to pack, so she was always rushing around trying to get finished. Jacob stood in her doorway with an amused smile on his face as she threw stuff around.

"You know, if you didn't wait until the last minute you wouldn't have to rush," Jacob said.

"Shut up Jake," she told him as she threw a shirt in the bag.

"So, you going to be ready on time?"

"Yes, I'm always ready in time to go," she told him.

"So are you looking forward to going back to New York for a few days?"

"Yeah I am," she sighed. "I talked to my dance teacher, I'm going to go and see her while I'm there, while Paul is at his meeting with the social worker." she told him. "Jenna and I became friends, she helped choreograph my routine for my Julliard audition."

"That's good," Jacob said as he walked in the room.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Paul's still nervous."

"He gets more nervous the closer it gets and I keep trying to stay positive and reassure him its going to be ok but what if its not?"

"Everything is going to be ok," Jacob told her as he walked closer to her and she continued to throw things in the bag. "Lissi, listen to me," he said and grabbed her arm and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Its going to work out," he told her. "But you know Paul needs you to keep him on track and reassure him everything is going to be ok when he starts doubting it." Jacob told her. "I mean they wouldn't have called Paul if there wasn't a good chance he was going to come home with Zuri, you know they checked him out before they called most likely."

"Yeah," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Thursday finally came and Paul and Lissi found themselves boarding the plane to leave for New York. Lissi could feel how nervous Paul was about the meeting and the possibility of getting his sister back. Lissi looked over at him and laid her hand on his knee.<p>

"Paul, baby," she said. "You need to try and relax," she told him. "I know its hard."

"I know I'm just nervous, I feel like she'll be able to look at me and know I could never raise a child," he sighed.

"No she's not Paul," Lissi assured him. "Zuri is your sister and we're going to bring her home."

"I really do hope you're right."

* * *

><p>When Paul and Lissi landed in the airport they caught a cab to the hotel and checked in. Once they got settled. Paul laid down on the bed.<p>

"I'm going to call my mom," she told him. "Like I promised.

"Ok," he said. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready to go meet the social worker."

"Ok Paul," Lissi said and he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lissi let out a sigh and picked her cell phone up and called her mom.

"Hello," her mom answered.

"Mom, me and Paul got checked in ok."

"Good," she said. "How's Paul?"

"Nervous," she told her. "He's in the shower, so he can get ready to go and then I'm going to call Jenna and head to the dance studio."

"Well I hope you have fun with Jenna and I hope things work out for Paul." she said. "Tell him we're thinking about him and wishing him good luck and call us as soon as you find out something."

"I will mom," Lissi said and hung up the phone and set it on the table by the bed and then she sat on the bed and turned the TV on and tried to find something to watch. Lissi had just found a movie to watch when Paul walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lissi looked over at him and let her eyes wander over his mostly naked body. Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"See something you like Alessandria," he smirked as he walked over to her.

"Yes," she said. "But you need to get ready to meet the social worker and I have to call Jenna," she told him.

"Alright," he said and grabbed his clothes and went to get dressed. Lissi picked up her phone and called Jenna.

"Hello."

"Jenna its Lissi, I'm in New York."

"Great!" she said. "I'm at the studio when do you think you'll be here?"

"Give me about an hour, I have to take a shower."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye Jenna," Lissi said.

* * *

><p>Not much later Lissi and Paul were leaving the hotel, Paul to his meeting and Lissi to go meet Jenna. When the cab stopped outside the building Paul was going in. Paul paid the driver and then the two of them got out.<p>

"Good luck Paul, call me when you get done ok," she said.

"I will," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you Paul," she said.

"I love you to," he said.

"I'm just around the corner," she told him. "Just down to end of the sidewalk, make a right and it's the third building on right ok."

"Ok," he said. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright," she said and the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Paul made his way inside the building and went to Sarah, the social workers office.<p>

When he got inside he stopped by the receptionist desk.

"Hello, my name is Paul Lahote and I have an appointment." he said and the receptionist gave a bored sigh and looked at the schedule without bothering to look up at him.

"Yes I see your name here," she said in a bored voice. "I'll let her know…" she began and finally looked up at him, Paul saw her eyes travel his body and then she looked up at his face. "I'll go let her know personally that you're here." she said. "You can have a seat." she told him and he sat down as she disappeared into the office.

"Sarah," her receptionist said.

"Yes Vanessa," Sarah said and looked up.

"Paul Lahote is here," Vanessa said.

"You could have just called."

"Yes but I just thought I'd prepare you for how gorgeous he is," Vanessa said.

"Really?" Sarah asked interested.

"I just don't think gorgeous accurately describes him," Vanessa sighed. "He's so sexy, just don't let him catch you drooling," she smiled.

"I'm sure he's not that hot," Sarah sighed. "You can let him come on in."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Vanessa said and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lahote, you can go on in," Vanessa said and Paul stood up and smiled.<p>

"Thank you," he said and walked passed her into the office, Vanessa turned to watch him as he walked passed her and let out a sigh.

Paul walked in Sarah's office and she looked up at him, Vanessa was right this guy was sexy, she let her eyes travel over his body. She took a deep breath and looked up at his face.

"Mr. Lahote I'm so glad you could make it," she said. "Have a seat," she said and Paul walked over and sat in the chair in front of her desk and then Sarah walked around and sat behind her desk and looked over at Paul, the guy was definitely gorgeous.

"Mr. Lahote," Sarah said.

"You think you could just call me Paul?" he asked.

"Sure," Sarah smiled. "So Paul, you're still in school correct?"

"Yes but I've been legally emancipated, I take care of myself now."

"Yes I do see that here," she said. "So do you have any idea who will be taking care of Zuri while you're in school during the day?"

"A lady who lives right down from me Emily Uley," Paul told her. "I know she'll take good care of Zuri when I'm at school, she loves kids, doesn't have any of her own yet but she wants them."

"And what does Emily's husband think about her keeping Zuri during the day?"

"Sam," Paul said. "He's ok with it," he added. "He knows I'll need the help and that Emily wants to do it, trust me if Sam wasn't ok with it he would say so."

"Good," Sarah said. "Its good to know you have thought things through."

"Yes, I've been thinking a lot about Zuri lately, I had been planning on trying to find her myself, but then I got your call."

"Oh," Sarah said. "I really think Zuri would be better if she was placed with her only living family member."

"You do?"

"Yes but I have to talk to my supervisor now and we should let you know something by Saturday, you'll still be in town right?"

"Yes I'm here until Monday morning but I can stay longer if I need to."

"Ok." Sarah smiled. "It was really nice to meet you Paul," she said and stood up. Paul stood up as well.

"You to Sarah." he smiled and Sarah sighed and smiled back at him.

"So are you here by yourself?"

"No my girlfriend Lissi is here with me."

"Oh, of course you have a girlfriend," Sarah said. "And what does she think about Zuri, you'll have less time with her if things work out."

"Lissi knows that and she's ok, she said she would do everything she could to help me because she knows how much I want this."

"Ok, then, I'll be in touch with you by Saturday."

"Thank you," Paul said and he turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Lissi made her way around the corner and to Jenna's dance studio. She walked up to the lady at the desk.<p>

"Good afternoon Barbara," Lissi said and Barbara looked up.

"Lissi!" she exclaimed. "Its so good to see you," she added and walked around the desk and hugged her. "You look great honey," she said and Lissi smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Jenna is expecting me," she told her.

"She's in the third room on the right go on back."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Oh and my boyfriend will be by soon, his name is Paul, really tall, dark and handsome. Completely sexy guy. Just send him back when he get here."

"Alright honey," Barabra said and Lissi smiled and made her way back to the room Jenna was in. She slipped inside and shut the door. Jenna was dancing, Lissi waited until she finished. When she was done Lissi clapped and Jenna turned and smiled when she walked over and hugged her.

"Its so good to see you," Jenna said and she looked at Lissi. "You look great!" Jenna said. "La Push definitely agrees with you." she said and Lissi smiled as she looked at Jenna, she had the typical dancers body, she had her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail so she could dance.

"You look amazing to," Lissi said.

"Come on sit down," Jenna said and sat on the floor, Lissi sat with her.

"So I want to hear all about your boyfriend and La Push."

"Well Paul is amazing Jenna," Lissi said. "He's really sweet and smart and he treats me like a princess."

"He sounds amazing," Jenna said.

"I took pictures of everyone on my phone before I left, so I could show then to you," she said and pulled her phone out and showed Jenna the pictures.

"This is Jake, my brother," she said.

"Oh wow!" Jenna said.

"Quil, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Sam and his wife Emily," she showed her.

"Wow, what do they feed the guys there, because they don't look like this in New York." Jenna said and smiled.

"And this is Paul, he looks better in person." she told her and showed her the picture.

"Oh my," Jenna said. "Lissi, he's like, I don't know if there is one word to describe him but I'd start with sexy."

"Yeah," Lissi sighed and put her phone up.

"So are you going to give Julliard a shot again?"

"No, I blew it once, id probably do it again Jenna," she told her.

"Not necessarily," Jenna told her. "Lissi you are really good and you knew your dance and you were rocking it every time we rehearsed. "I know you could get in. I bet you still remember every step to."

"Yeah so," Lissi said.

"Come on let me see you do it again," Jenna said. "You used to love dancing."

"I still love it," she said softly. "I just don't do it anymore."

"Lissi, you shouldn't stop doing something you love just because of one bad experience."

"Now you sound like Jake and Paul," Lissi sound.

"Sound like smart guys to me,' Jenna smiled and Lissi shook her head.

"Well I don't have any clothes to change into."

"Well I have something you can wear, we are the same size Lissi and extra shoes."

"Well I'm running out of excuses," Lissi said.

"Go change," she said and stood up and handed her the clothes and Lissi took them and went into the bathroom to change.

When she walked back in the room Jenna was putting a CD in the CD player.

"Put the shoes on Lissi," she said and Lissi sat down just as her phone rang.

"Its Paul," she said and picked it up.

"Hey," Lissi answered.

"Hey Red, I'm all done with the social worker so I'm my way to meet you, around the corner right?" he said.

"Yep, around the corner, third building on the right." Lissi said.

"See you soon," Paul said.

"How did it go?"

"We'll talk about later ok," he said.

"Ok Paul."

"I love you ok," Paul told her.

"I love you to," Lissi said and hung up. Lissi let out a content sigh and sat her phone down, she looked over at Jenna who was staring her with a smile on her face.

"So I'm going to meet the boyfriend?"

"Yep," Lissi said and put her shoes on. "But remember," she said as she stood up. "He's all mine so hands off," she teased and Jenna smiled.

"Come on," Jenna said and Lissi walked to the center of the room and got in position. Jenna started the music and the sound of More by Usher filled the room and Lissi started to dance, it was like she never stopped once she started. Jenna smiled as she watched Lissi spin and move to the music.

* * *

><p>Paul walked into the building a few minutes later and up to the desk where a lady was sitting.<p>

"Hello I'm…"

"You're Paul, Lissi's boyfriend," the lady said. "She said you'd be dropping by."

"Yes I'm Paul," he said. "Lissi's here."

"Yes, down the hall, third room on the right just go on in," she said.

"Thank you," Paul smiled and he walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room, he heard music on the other side and he opened the door and slipped quietly inside. He stood against the wall and saw Lissi was dancing. He had never seen her dance before. He stood and watched as she did perfect leaps and turns across the room before finally finishing.

"Wonderful Lissi, it was like you never stopped." Jenna said.

"Thanks," Lissi said. "I feel so out of shape though."

"You look perfect to me," a deep voice said and Lissi smiled, she knew it was Paul and she turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, looking incredibly sexy.

"Paul," she smiled and ran over and threw her arms around him. "So you found the place ok," she said.

"Yep," he smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I saw you dancing," he told her. "I never imagined you were that good."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Come meet Jenna." she told him and took his hand in hers and led him across the room.

"Jenna this is Paul, Paul this is Jenna

"Its nice to meet you," Jenna said. "Lissi's told me so much about you."

"Its nice to meet you to," Paul said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Paul and Lissi were telling Jenna good bye. Paul went over to wait for her by the door.<p>

"Paul is really great Lissi," Jenna said. "I can tell he does truly love you," she added and Lissi smiled. "A lot better than that Joey guy you dated."

"Paul is way better than Joey could ever hope to be," Lissi said.

"Is he as good as he looks?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna!" Lissi said shocked and she glanced over and saw Paul trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on you can tell me," Jenna said.

"He's better," Lissi told her. "It was good to see you again."

"You to Lissi, take care of yourself."

"You to Jenna," she said and gave her a final hug and left with Paul.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me how it went Paul?" Lissi asked him as they walked down the sidewalk.<p>

"Yes, but how about lunch, I'm starving," Paul said.

"So what else is new, you're always starving," she said. "There's a pizza place right down here we can walk there and eat and then catch a cab back to the hotel."

"Alright," Paul said. "Lead the way."

Lissi led Paul into the restaurant a few minutes later and they sat at the table and ordered two pizza's. Paul would eat a whole one by himself and whatever Lissi didn't eat of hers. After ordering Paul and Lissi sipped on their drinks as they waited for their pizza to be brought out.

"So," Lissi said as she looked over at him. "Start talking," she told him. "Tell me how the meeting went? Does she think you'll get Zuri? When will you know something? I actually can't wait to bring her home with us."

"Well the meeting seemed to go rather well," Paul told her. I should know something by Saturday, she said she'd call me but I think there's a very good chance we could be bringing her home with us on Monday."

"That's great!" Lissi exclaimed.

"I know," Paul smiled. "It seems like things are going to work out for us."


	23. Meeting Zuri

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

When Paul and Lissi go back to their hotel room, Paul kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt off, laid on the bed and turned the TV on. Lissi walked over and pulled her shoes off and laid down next to him.

"You ok," Lissi asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah I'm ok," he replied. "I'm just worried I'm not going to bring Zuri home with us when this is all over."

"We're going to bring her home with us Paul," Lissi said. "Things are going to work out."

"I hope you're right." he said. "But what if Zuri doesn't like me or La Push."

"She'll love you and La Push, you're her big brother." Lissi told him.

"I hope you're right," Paul sighed.

"Of course I'm right," Lissi said. "You and Zuri are going to be reunited for good," she told him and he smiled over at her. Lissi leaned over and kissed his lips, Paul wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over so she was lying on top of him. Lissi sat up and straddled his hips. Paul looked up at her, he rested his hands on her thighs and ran his hands up and down them. Paul slipped his hands under her shirt running his fingers across her stomach. Lissi grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. Paul grabbed Lissi's hips and rolled over so she was lying beneath him and he leaned down and kissed her lips, trailing kisses across her neck, between her breasts before his lips met hers again and their remaining clothes ended up on the floor….

* * *

><p>The next day Lissi and Paul went to have breakfast at a small diner. After eating the two of them decided to explore New York.<p>

"So what should we do?" he asked. "We won't know anything about Zuri until tomorrow."

"We can go to central park," she told him. "We can just sit and hang out together or go to the zoo that's there or whatever you want." she added. "Lots of stuff in Central Park."

"Ok that sounds good, you just lead the way," he told her. Lissi led Paul to Central Park and to a spot called Cherry Hill. There were a few other people there. Paul picked a spot under a tree and led Lissi over. He slid his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you to," she smiled and looked up at him.

"You're going to marry me after we graduate right?" Paul asked her.

"Of course Paul," she told him and he smiled and kissed her again.

"Lissi!" someone called out and Paul pulled away from her.

"Someone said your name," he said.

"Yeah," she said and looked around.

"Lissi, it is you," a girl said and ran over. Paul noticed a guy following her.

"Lela," Lissi smiled. "Its good to see you."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I'm just here until Monday with my boyfriend Paul," she said. "This is Paul," she told her and Lela's eyes traveled to Paul and Lissi saw her eyes travel his body very appreciatively. "Paul this is Lela," she told him and Paul nodded.

"Hi," Paul said

"Hi," Lela smiled.

"Lissi," the guy said and Lissi turned and looked. The guy was almost six feet tall, with short brown hair and blue eyes, you could tell he worked out but he wasn't as muscular as Paul or as sexy. He took Lela's hand in his and pulled her close to him. It was Joey her ex.

"Are you two dating?" Lissi asked.

"Yes," Joey smirked.

"Did you even wait until I left to get with her?" she asked and Joey just smiled

"Who is he Lissi?" Paul asked

"Joey," Lissi said.

"Joey," Paul said. "Your ex?"

"Yep," Lissi said and glanced at Paul. "Joey, this is Paul my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Joey said shocked and looked at Paul. He was standing behind Lissi and he had slipped his arm around her waist. Lissi smiled and relaxed into him.

"Yes, boyfriend," Paul said. "Its actually good to finally met you."

"It is," Lela, Lissi and Joey said surprised.

"Yeah, because if you had never been dumb enough to dump Lissi, I wouldn't be with her now," Paul told Joey. "So I should actually thank you for being so dumb and such a loser that you let her go," he said.

"Paul," Lissi said.

"You want to get out of here," he said.

"Yes."

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and they walked away from Joey and Lela.

* * *

><p>Paul and Lissi went back to their hotel room after running into Joey and Lela. Lissi hadn't really said anything since they saw them. When they walked inside the room Lissi sat on the bed. Paul walked over and sat beside her.<p>

"Are you ok Lissi?" Paul asked.

"Paul, I'm fine," she assured him.

"So that was your ex huh?" Paul asked.

"Yep that was Joey," she sighed.

"You'd still be with him if you hadn't moved with your mom?"

"I don't know Paul, maybe," she told him. "But what would have happened if I hadn't moved doesn't matter because I did move and I met you," she added and took his hand I hers. "And meeting you has been the best thing that ever happened to me," she told him and he smiled.

"Really."

"Yes Paul, really." she told him. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul and Lissi had breakfast in their hotel room, Paul went to the store and got them some bagels and cream cheese and they made coffee in the coffee pot in the room. They had just finished up breakfast when Paul's cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul, this is Sarah,"

"Hey, do you have an answer? Do I get to take Zuri home with me?"

"Can you come down to my office so we can talk about this?"

"Of course, I'll be right there." Paul said.

"Paul was that about Zuri?"

"Yes it was Sarah, she wants me to come down to her office."

"Well go on and call me and let me know how it goes ok."

"I will Lissi," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Good luck I know you'll have good news when you call me."

"I hope so," he said and kissed her again before putting his shoes on and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Paul made it to Sarah's office and sat down in front of her desk.<p>

"Ok Paul," Sarah smiled. "After looking over everything, everything actually seems in order and looks really good." she told him and he smiled. "You'll be taking Zuri home with you and she's actually here now and we're going to bring her in and let her meet you and spend the day with her."

"That's great!" Paul exclaimed.

"I know you mentioned you have a girlfriend but I think it just needs to be you and Zuri today and see how she does with just you, then if things go well introduce her to your girlfriend tomorrow."

"Ok," Paul said.

"I'll be right back." Sarah said and left the room. When she was gone Paul picked his phone up and called Lissi.

* * *

><p>Lissi was lying across the bed watching TV when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul.<p>

"Paul."

"Good news, I'm going to bring Zuri home."

"That's great!" Lissi exclaimed.

"They're going to let me spend the day with her today."

"That's wonderful," Lissi told him.

"They think it's a good idea if we spend time together today and see how things go just me and Zuri."

"Oh just you and Zuri," Lissi said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby," Paul said.

"No, its fine," Lissi told him. "She's your sister and you need to spend time with her."

"You are the most amazing girlfriend ever," he said.

"I know," Lissi teased.

"Well it sounds like they're coming this way, so I'll see you when I get back ok."

"Ok," Lissi said.

"Love you," Lissi told him as the door opened and Sarah walked in.

"I love you to," Paul said and hung up.

Paul stood up and turned around and saw Sarah and there was a little girl about four years old with her. The girl had tanned skin like Paul, she had the same color eyes as Paul as well. She was dressed in jeans and a Disney princess t-shirt.

"Zuri," Sarah said, "This is Paul your brother." Zuri looked up at Paul and he smiled and knelt down so he could talk to her.

"Hello Zuri," Paul said.

"Hi," Zuri said softly.

"Zuri, you get to go spend the day with your brother today alright." Sarah told her.

"Ok," Zuri said.

"Paul back here by 5:00," Sarah told him.

"No problem," he said. "You ready Zuri?" Paul asked.

"Yes." she said and Paul stood up and held out his hand for Zuri to take and she did and he led her out of the office.

"So where do you want to go?" Paul asked Zuri.

"I don't care," she said softly.

"Do you like the Zoo?" he asked.

"Yes, I like the tigers." Zuri told him. "They're really pretty."

"Ok we'll go the Zoo," Paul told her.

* * *

><p>Not much later Paul and Zuri arrived at the zoo.<p>

"Ok lets get started," Paul said and he took Zuri's hand in his and they went to start looking at the zoo.

Paul and Zuri walked through looking at all the animals.

"I can't see," Zuri said jumping up and down when they were looking at elephants.

"Come on," Paul said and he lifted her up so she could see.

"Cool elephants," Zuri said. A few minutes later Paul put her down and they continued walking looking at the animals.

"Am I going to get to live with you?" Zuri asked.

"I think so," Paul said. "Would you like that?"

"Yes," Zuri said. "Where do you live?"

"It's a small reservation called La Push in Washington."

"Oh its nice there," she asked.

"Yes I like it there." he said. "All of my friends are really excited about meeting you."

"Really?" Zuri asked.

"Yes, they are." he told her. "You hungry?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well what do you want? You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Just strawberries," she told him.

"Ok no strawberries." Paul told her.

* * *

><p>They stopped at one of the food stands and Paul and Zuri got cheeseburgers, fries and sodas and found a place to sit.<p>

"Your cheeseburger taste ok?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Zuri answered. "Thank you."

After eating Paul made sure to take Zuri to see the tigers since she said they were her favorite.

"Tigers!' Zuri said happily. "They're so pretty," she smiled.

Yeah they are kind of pretty," he said and Zuri smiled. A few minutes later they were walking away.

"So am I going to get to hang out with you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good because there is someone I want you to meet tomorrow."

"There is."

"Yes, her name is Lissi."

"Lissi," Zuri repeated.

"Yes and I think you'll like her," Paul told her. "She's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend," Zuri said.

"Yes she's really excited about meeting you and we're all going to be flying home together Monday morning, so I really want you two to meet before then."

"Ok," Zuri agreed.

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked through the Zoo Paul noticed Zuri seemed to be moving slower.<p>

"Are you tired?" Paul asked her.

"A little," Zuri admitted.

"Its almost time for me to get you back anyway," Paul told her and Zuri yawned.

"Ok," she said and Paul smiled and knelt down.

"Hop on," he said.

"Really?" Zuri asked surprised.

"Yes really," he said and he felt Zuri jump on his back and wrap her arms around his neck. "Lets go," he said.

* * *

><p>Paul and Zuri walked back in Sarah's office.<p>

"Well you two look like you had fun." she said.

"We did," Zuri said. "Paul took me to the zoo."

"That's great," Sarah smiled. "Paul you can pick her up at 8:00 in the morning," she told him.

"Ok," he said and knelt down to look at Zuri. "I had a really good time at the zoo with you Zuri."

"I had fun to Paul," Zuri said and stepped closer and hugged him. Paul was momentarily shocked but hugged her back.

"See you tomorrow kiddo," Paul said and Zuri smiled.

"See you tomorrow Paul," Zuri said and Paul smiled and stood up.

"I'm bringing Lissi tomorrow because I want them to meet before the flight home Monday morning." Paul told Sarah.

"Ok that sounds good to me." Sarah said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Paul got back to the hotel room, Lissi was lying across the bed watching a movie. She turned to look at him when the door opened.<p>

"Hey, how did it go?" Lissi asked.

"Great, we went to the zoo, Zuri likes tigers," he told her as he walked over and sat on the bed. "We had a good time and she's adorable and I think you're really going to like her."

"I'm sure I will," Lissi said as she sat up.

"I get to spend time with her tomorrow to," Paul said.

"Oh that's good," Lissi said. "The two of you will have fun again."

"Lissi," he said. "You're coming with me tomorrow," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Lissi, really." Paul told her and she smiled.

"I hope she likes me," Lissi said softly.

"I'm sure she will," Paul told her and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul and Lissi went to Sarah's office to get Zuri.<p>

"I'll wait here for you, you go on up to Sarah's office and get Zuri." Lissi told him.

"Ok," he said. "Be right back." he told her and kissed her lips.

Paul went to Sarah's office Zuri was sitting with her ready to go.

"Paul," Sarah said.

"Hey Paul," Zuri smiled and jumped out of the chair.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled and Zuri ran over and hugged him.

"Ok Paul have her back by 5:00 and pick her up tomorrow morning at 7:00 so you can get to the airport ok."

"Ok," he said. "Come on Zuri," he said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Zuri said.

"Well first thing is you're going to meet Lissi and three of us are going to do something together."

"Ok," she said softly.

* * *

><p>Lissi was standing in the lobby of the office waiting for Paul and Zuri to come out. She finally saw them a few minutes later. Paul was holding the hand of the cutest little girl she had ever seen. Zuri was wearing a blue jean skirt and pink top and her hair was pulled in a ponytail.<p>

"Hey," Paul said and Lissi smiled.

"Lissi this is my sister Zuri." Paul said and Lissi smiled and knelt down. Zuri definitely looked Paul, same eyes and everything.

"Hi Zuri, its nice to finally meet you," Lissi said. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you," Zuri said softly. "You're pretty to, you look like Ariel," she said softly and Lissi smiled.

"Thank you," Lissi said.

"You two ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Lissi asked him.

"You have any ideas?" Paul asked her.

"I think I might," Lissi said. "Come on.


	24. Back Home

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

"So where are you taking us?" Paul asked Lissi.

"The Children's museum," she told him. "I've heard its really fun and cool."

"So does that sound like fun to you Zuri?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and glanced over at Lissi.

"Good," Paul said and looked at Lissi. "Good idea," he smiled and Lissi returned his smile and the three of them headed towards the museum.

"So what kind of things dos this museum have?" Paul asked.

"Well I hear they have a playmobil place, like the toys, the pirate ships and stuff like that, you can actually walk through them. I hear they have a little town where the kids can run everything, drive cabs and stuff like that, they have a block building area and lots of other stuff to."

"Sounds like fun," Paul said. "Doesn't it Zuri."

"Yeah fun," she said and looked at Lissi and then back to Paul, who was glancing at Lissi every chance he could.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the museum Zuri drug Paul through the exhibits with her. When they got to something where you could walk through a digestive system and actually pump a heart, Paul looked at Lissi. Zuri had drug him through everything leaving Lissi behind. He knew Lissi's feelings were kind of hurt that Zuri didn't want to do anything with her and didn't seem to be warming up to her at all.<p>

"You want to walk through the digestive system," Paul asked as he knelt down in front of Zuri.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Why don't you take Lissi with you," Paul suggested and looked at Lissi and she smiled and nodded.

"I want you to go with me," Zuri said and Paul sighed and looked at Lissi.

"Its ok Paul, go on, I'll wait over here." she told him.

"You could go with us," Paul told her.

"Its ok Paul, you and Zuri go have fun," she told him and Zuri smiled.

"Come on Paul," she said and gave his arm a tug and he followed her to the exhibit.

* * *

><p>Lissi let out a sigh and walked a few steps away from the exhibit to wait for Paul and Zuri. She wondered what she could have done to make Zuri not like her. She thought about going back to the hotel room to start packing up their stuff. Lissi was still standing against the wall when Zuri and Paul came out smiling and walked over to her.<p>

"You two looked like you had fun," Lissi smiled.

"We did," Paul told her.

"Yeah it was cool," Zuri said happily.

"I was thinking I would just go back to our hotel room and start getting our stuff packed so we're reading to fly out in the morning." Lissi told them.

"Lissi, you don't have to do that," Paul told her.

"Its really ok," she told him. "You spend the rest of the day with your sister and I'll see you tonight."

"Lissi are you sure?" Paul asked concerned. "You can stay with me and Zuri today," he told her.

"Paul, you just have fun with Zuri today, I'll go get our stuff together so we can go home tomorrow," she told him. "Believe it or not I can't wait to get home and away from here."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Paul smiled. "Be careful," Paul told her.

"I will Paul, you and Zuri have fun." Lissi said and then she looked at Zuri and knelt down. "You have fun with your brother Zuri and I'll see you in the morning." she told her.

Ok," Zuri said and Lissi stood up.

"I'll see you tonight," Paul told her. "Be careful going back to the hotel."

"I will."

"I love you," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you to," Lissi said. "bye Zuri."

"Bye," Zuri replied.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got back to their hotel she started packing everything up like she told Paul she was going to. She thought back to her day with Zuri and Paul and tried to think if she did or said something to make Zuri want to exclude her or not like her. Lissi sat down on the bed and let out a sigh as her phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Lissi, its Jake, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jake, its just Zuri doesn't seem to like me very much."

"You met Zuri?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Paul spent yesterday with her and today it was supposed to be the three of us but it was clear she didn't want me there so I left and went back to our hotel to get our stuff together so we can leave in the morning."

"Just give her time, I'm sure she'll warm up to you," Jacob told her.

"I hope so Jake," Lissi said. "Zuri seems like a sweet little girl, she's adorable and she has Paul's eyes," she told him. "She told me I look like Ariel."

"From the Disney movie," Jacob said. "I never thought about it but you do kind of look like her." he added. "Just give Zuri time Lissi, she'll be ok, I'm sure all of this is a lot for her."

"I know it must be," Lissi sighed. "I'm not going to push myself on her and try to make her like me," Lissi told him. "That's kind of what took so long with you and your dad my mom was trying to force me to spend time with you and like you," she sighed. "Which if she had let me do at my own pace would have been a lot better." she told him. "Now I love having a brother and I never would have thought that would have happened."

"Yeah me either," Jacob said. "You know I'm here if you need to talk about things right?"

"I know Jake," Lissi said. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be picking you up from the airport."

"Great! I can't wait to get home."

"Well I never thought you'd say that."

"Me either." she said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul walked into the room and saw Lissi was lying on the bed watching a movie. He walked over and laid down by her.<p>

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed and rolled over and looked at him.

"You didn't have to run off, you could have stayed with me and Zuri."

"I know Paul but Zuri wasn't exactly warming up to me, I could tell she didn't want me there she wanted to be with you."

"Lissi,…"

"Paul I don't want to push myself on Zuri, she has to like me at her own pace," she told him. "I think maybe that's one of the reasons it took me so long to like Jake and Billy, my mom kept pushing me to get to know them when that was the last thing I wanted," she told him. "So if it takes a little longer for Zuri to like me than we think or want its fine."

"Lissi, you know I love you."

"I know Paul, I love you to." she told him. "Which is why I know everything is going to be ok," she sighed. "You and Zuri need time together as a family and right now that may not include me and its ok."

"Lissi, are you breaking up with me?" he asked sadly and sat up. "You can't break up with me."

"I'm not Paul," she told him. "I love you, I don't ever want to break up with you."

"Lissi, what are you saying then?"

"You need to spend time with Zuri right now and I'm ok with that." she told him. "You…we may have to realize Zuri may not exactly want me around,' she told him. "To her I may just be some girl taking up her brothers attention."

"I get it Lissi," he sighed. "But you know the imprint won't allow us to be away from each other very long."

"I know and I don't want to be away from you." she told him. "But do you think you would even be with me if it wasn't for the imprint?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "You know I wanted you the second I saw you," he told her. "I just got extremely lucky that you turned out to be my imprint and the only girl I'm going to love for the rest of my life." he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you Alessandria, so much."

"I love you to Paul."

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul and Lissi went to pick Zuri up and they headed to the airport. When Paul and Zuri got in the cab, Zuri noticed Lissi was there.<p>

"Good morning Zuri," Lissi said.

"Oh, good morning," Zuri replied.

"So are you excited to be going home with your brother?" Lissi asked.

"Yes," Zuri smiled.

"Good," Lissi smiled.

"We'll decorate your bedroom however you want," Paul told her as they drove to the airport.

"That sounds like fun," Lissi told her. "Decorating your own room," she added.

"Yeah," Zuri sighed and looked over at Paul.

When their plane touched down at the airport Jacob was waiting to pick them up.

"Hey," Jacob said smiling when he saw them.

"Hey Jake," Paul said happily. "This is Zuri, my sister," he said. "Zuri," Paul said and knelt down this is my friend Jake," he told her. "He's also Lissi's brother." he told her and Jacob smiled and knelt down.

"Hello Zuri," Jacob said and took her tiny hand in his. "Its very nice to meet you," Jacob smiled and Zuri blushed.

"Hi," she said shyly. Jacob stood up and looked over at Lissi. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." she told him and he hugged her.

"Ok if you say so," Jacob said. "Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>After dropping Paul and Zuri off at Paul's, Jacob drove him and Lissi home.<p>

"You know everything is going to be ok right?" Jacob asked.

"I hope so Jake," Lissi sighed.

"We're going to have a party for Zuri at Sam's this weekend." Jacob told her. "Paul is supposed to take her over there tonight to meet Emily since she'll be keeping her while Paul is in school."

"Oh, I'm sure Zuri will like Emily," Lissi said.

"Oh I'm sure she will and you know she'll like you eventually, just say you'll come to Sam's tonight with me."

"Jake I…"

"Lissi, you have to." he said. "Maybe the more you're around the easier it will be for her to start warming up to you."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Good, we'll go together." he smiled.

"So, how are things with Angela?" Lissi smiled.

"Wonderful, things are going really good for us." he told her.

"Good," Lissi smiled. "I'm glad you found someone."

"Me to," he sighed. "Now we're going over to Sam's around 5:00 ok."

"Ok Jake." she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is this new story I've been working on that's been stuck in my head. I've gotten three and a half chapters written already. I'm going to post the summary and a snippet of chapter one and you can tell me what you think and if you would be interested in reading it.<strong>

**I took the title of my story from a Nickelback song. The Story is called Never Gonna Be Alone.**

** Summary: Stasia Miller lost her boyfriend, Ethan, tragically. She isolated herself from her friends, shutting them all away and promised never to date any other guy again, if she couldn't have the only guy she would ever love she didn't want anyone. When Paul imprints on her can he stop being a jerk and help her, knocking down the wall she built around her heart.**

**And here is two parts from chapter one:  
><strong>

**Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned or hoped it would. Sometimes the last person you ever expect to help turns out to be the one person you need and can't live without. Sometimes it's the person who you never thought would ever help you that saves you and gives you a reason to smile again when you thought there would never be anything to smile about again and sometimes you have to loose everything before you get everything you ever dreamed of.**...

After Ethan's death Stasia went through a few months of not talking to anyone, she went to school and came home but never did much because she thought it wasn't possible anyone could know how she felt, what it felt like to loose the guy you love, the first guy you loved, the first guy you really kissed and the first guy you slept with. How it felt like she would never love anyone again and why she would never want to love any guy again because they could be taken away from you just as easily as you found them.


	25. The Longest Week

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**I'm planning on updating my new story Never Gonna Be Alone today as well so go check it out if you get a chance.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Later that afternoon Lissi found herself walking with Jacob to Sam's house. Apparently everyone was meeting Zuri tonight and they were going to throw her welcome home party on Saturday.

"So do you know what kind of things Zuri likes?" Jacob asked. "For her party Saturday."

I don't know Jake," Lissi sighed. "Why don't you talk to Paul or Zuri about that."

"Because Emily wants you to help, because you're going to get passed this," he told her. "You know you and Paul will eventually get married."

"I know," she sighed. "He's already asked if id marry him some time after graduation."

"You and Paul are soul mates, you're meant to be together. The two of you balance each other out perfectly," Jacob told her and she smiled. "Things will work out somehow, something will happen to make Zuri like you."

"Jake I don't know if Zuri's problem is that she doesn't like me but its something like I'm just someone taking up Paul's attention," Lissi told him. "Maybe this has happened to her before with her family or maybe she's been with multiple families and she's afraid Paul's going to get tired of her and not want her around," she sighed. "We have no idea what she's been through."

"That's true," he agreed. "So did you meet with your dance teacher while you were there?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Did you happen to dance?"

"Yes," she said smiling again.

"And?" he asked.

"And it felt really good Jake," she admitted. "Like I never stopped. She made me do my Julliard dance and I did it perfectly, didn't miss a step."

"That's great!" Jacob exclaimed. "Maybe Julliard is still an option.

"No Jake, I'd be away from here."

"Ok well maybe you could do whatever you need to and become a dance teacher and teach dance," he suggested. "There are lots of little girls here that want to learn to dance."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"And you can teach Quil to dance," Jacob said. "He tries but the boy has no rhythm, he can't find the beat, he's always a few beats behind the music."

"Poor Quil, don't pick on him," Lissi told Jacob.

"He's one of my best friends, of course I'm going to pick on him," Jacob told her. "So what song was your dance to anyway?"

"More by Usher," she told him.

"Cool," he replied.

"So you have a birthday coming up Jake, two weeks."

"I know, no reason to make a big deal out of it."

"Whatever," Lissi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You already have something planned?" he asked as they walked in Sam's yard.

"I'll never tell," she sang.

"Lissi," he said.

"Sorry Jake, you'll have to wait."

* * *

><p>When Jacob and Lissi walked in Sam's house, everyone was already there and they were crowded around Zuri. Emily was in the kitchen cooking of course, so Lissi went and helped her.<p>

"Hey," Lissi said.

"Hey Lissi, have a good trip?"

"Yeah, it was ok." she told her. "I'm actually glad to be back home." she told her.

* * *

><p>Paul knew the moment Lissi walked in Sam's house. Everyone was making Zuri feel welcome and the guys seemed to love her already. When Paul saw Jacob walk over to them he looked up at him.<p>

"Kitchen," Jacob silently mouthed before he even had to ask. Paul nodded and stood up and walked into the kitchen as Jacob walked over to say hello to Zuri.

* * *

><p>Paul walked into the kitchen and he saw Lissi was with Emily cooking.<p>

"Lissi," Paul said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Paul," she whispered and walked over to him.

"Hey," he said and wrapped his arms around her. Lissi laid her head on his chest.

"Is Zuri settled in ok?" Lissi asked. "She seem to like her room."

"Yeah she does, she'll like it better once we get it decorated with things she likes."

"I know she will."

"And things are going to work out for us to, don't worry, Zuri is going to warm up to you ok."

"I hope so," Lissi sighed.

"I love you Lissi," Paul told her.

"I love you to." she sighed. "So much."

* * *

><p>Jacob walked over to Zuri as Paul left the room to find Lissi.<p>

"Hello Zuri," Jacob said as he sat down by her and she smiled up at him.

"Hey Jake," she said shyly and he smiled.

"So do you like your new room?" he asked.

"Yeah, its bigger than my old room," she told him.

"That's good." he said. "And once you get it decorated it will be even better."

"Yep," she said. "Paul said we would decorate it however I wanted."

"That will be fun decorating your new room," Jacob said and she smiled.

"Yes," she said. "Are you going to help?"

"I can," he said. "We'll all help." he told her. "Even Lissi."

"Lissi has to help?" Zuri asked.

"You don't want her to?" Jacob asked.

"No," Zuri said, the guys looked shocked when Zuri said no.

"Ok, she doesn't have to," Jacob told her.

"Ok." she said. "Where's Paul?" she asked.

"In the kitchen I think," Jacob told her.

"I'm going to find him," Zuri said and stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she like Lissi?" Embry asked.<p>

"I have no idea," Jacob sighed. "But Lissi thinks Zuri sees her as someone she has to compete with Paul's attention for."

"I didn't think about that," Jared said.

"Lissi was just as excited as Paul was about Zuri getting to come here," Quil said.

"I know she was, Lissi is really hurt Zuri doesn't seem to like her so she's trying to give Zuri space and time to warm up to her because she doesn't want to push herself on Zuri."

"But what about Paul and Lissi?" Jared asked.

"They may have to spend less time together which is going to be horrible for both of them, not only because of the imprint bond but because their bond is really strong," Jacob told him. "The way they perfectly balance each other out and seem so tuned into each other, knowing what the other one needs before they have to ask." he added. "Its not going to be good for either one of them and I'm worried about Paul and Lissi because just seeing each other at school isn't going to be enough to satisfy their imprint bond, they're both going to be in a lot of pain."

"That's horrible," Embry whispered. "Hopefully Zuri will come around soon."

"I hope so to," Jacob said.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to help me with Zuri's room because you know I have no clue how to decorate a room for a little girl." Paul asked.<p>

"If she wants my help Paul, Zuri may not want me decorating her room."

"I need your help though," he told her.

"You know I want to help and I want Zuri to like me."

"I know you do baby," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered as Zuri ran into the kitchen.

"Paul!" Zuri exclaimed and he pulled away from Lissi.

"Hey kiddo," Paul said and she ran over to him. "Say hi to Lissi."

"Hi," Zuri said and looked up at her.

"Hello Zuri," Lissi said.

"So I was asking Lissi if she wanted to help us decorate your room," Paul told her.

"Oh," Zuri whispered. "Jake said he would help," Zuri told him.

"Oh you want Jake to help." Paul said.

"Yes," Zuri said softly.

"But Zuri I…."

"Paul don't," Lissi told him and he looked over at her and nodded.

"Ok Zuri if that's what you want." Paul told her.

"Thanks," she smiled and looked over at Lissi.

"I think I'm just going to go home," Lissi said.

"Lissi you don't have to go," Paul said sadly. "Don't go."

"I'll see you at school," she told him. "You and Zuri have fun tonight." she added and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come on Zuri, lets go back with the other guys," Paul told her and led her back to the living room with the other guys.<p>

When Paul walked in the room with Zuri the guys looked up.

"Hey," Jacob said. "Lissi still helping Emily?"

"She left," Paul said sadly.

"I'll take care of it," Jacob said and he stood up.

"You're leaving?" Zuri asked and Jacob knelt down and looked at her.

"Just for a few minutes, I'll be back," he told her. "Ok."

"Ok," she said softly.

"I'll see you guys later," Jacob said and he ran out.

* * *

><p>When Jacob got outside it didn't take long for him to catch up with Lissi, she actually hadn't walked that far.<p>

"Lissi wait," Jacob called out and ran to catch up with her.

"Lissi," Jacob said and she turned to look at him.

"She likes everybody but me," Lissi told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Lissi," Jacob said and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Please don't cry." he said. "Things are going to work out, you'll see," he told her and she pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Yes they will." he told her. "And I'm here if you need me," he added.

"Thanks Jake."

"Hey that's what brothers are for," he told her. "To be there for you when it feels like everyone else has walked out on you."

"Jake…."

"I know this is going to be hard on you and Paul, not getting to see each other like you're used to," he told her. "Just know I'm here when you need me, the imprint bond will only let you go so long before its painful to be away from each other."

"I know Jake," she said.

"You and Paul have such a strong bond and the way you two are together, I'm not sure if you two can even go a week before its to painful."

"We'll see I guess," Lissi sighed. "But now I'm ok Jake," she told him. "go back to Sam and Emilys. You're supposed to be getting to know Zuri. Its about her right now not me." she told him.

"Lissi I…."

"Go on Jake I'm ok, I promise."

"You're sure."

"Yes, I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok." he said and she nodded and walked away from him towards home.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home she went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She really wished she knew why Zuri seemed to not want her around and not want her help with anything. Lissi was really trying not to obsess over it because she knew she couldn't make Zuri like her. Lissi let out a sigh and decided she could dance some to take her mind off things. The way her room was arranged now didn't give her much room but if her bed was moved against the wall and her bookshelf moved down a little, it would work. Lissi changed out of her jeans and into something comfortable and started moving things around. When she was done she went and drank some water and then took a glass of water to her room to dance. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and looked through her CD's to find something to dance to. After looking through her music she finally found something and started it and began to dance.<p>

* * *

><p>After talking to Lissi, Jacob made his way back to Sam's. When he walked in everyone was eating.<p>

"Grab something before its all gone Jake," Emily told him and he fixed a plate.

"Where's Lissi?" Quil asked.

"She went home," Jacob told them and Paul let out a sigh.

"You ok?" Embry asked Paul.

"I'll be ok," he said quietly.

Not much later Jacob decided he would leave and go home to make sure Lissi was ok.

"Hey I'm going to head home, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Jacob told them.

"Alright Jake," Embry said.

"You're leaving?" Zuri asked. Jacob walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, I have a sister to take care of to," Jacob told her. "And she kind of needs me right now, but I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok," Zuri said quietly. Paul looked over at Jacob.

"I'll take care of her," he told him and Paul nodded.

"Thanks," Paul whispered.

* * *

><p>When Jacob got home no one seemed to be there. He heard music coming from Lissi's room and headed that way. He opened her door and when he looked in her room, he saw she was dancing and she was amazing. Every move seemed to flow from her body perfectly. She did perfect spins and everything. When the song was over Jacob clapped, Lissi turned around and saw Jacob standing in her doorway.<p>

"Jake," she said.

"Hey. That was amazing." he smiled as he walked in her room.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I didn't think you'd be back for a little longer."

"I wanted to come and check on you," he said.

"I'm fine Jake," she whispered.

"So was that your Julliard dance?" he asked.

"No Jake that was just me dancing."

"Maybe you can show me the dance you were going to do for Julliard," he said hopefully.

"Jake," she said.

"Come on," Jacob said and walked over and sat on her bed. "I'm waiting."

"And not taking no for an answer I see," she said.

"Nope," he said.

"Fine Jake," she sighed and she found her music and put it on and started to her dance. Jacob sat on her bed and watched her dance. He couldn't take his off of her as she danced. She was really good, every move seemed effortless. It was like she was born to dance and he couldn't believe she would have ever stopped dancing if she was this good and seemed to love it so much. When she finished Jacob got off her bed and walked over to her.

"I never imagined you were that good Lissi," Jacob told her. "Why would you ever stop if you were that good and you look liked you enjoyed it."

"I do enjoy dancing and I don't know why I stopped Jake." she sighed. "But I'm glad to be dancing again."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Lissi was at her locker she felt two arms slide around her waist.<p>

"I missed you so much last night," Paul whispered in her ear.

"I missed you to," she said and closed her locker and turned around.

"I can't just see you at school everyday, its not enough."

"I know baby," Lissi said. "But its going to have to be." she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to," she whispered and he kissed her again as the bell rang. "We have class."

"I don't want to go," Paul said.

"But we have to," she said. "Bye Paul," Lissi said and walked away to class.

* * *

><p>Lissi and Paul didn't see each other the rest of the day at school and when he got out of school he had to go get Zuri. Lissi and Paul didn't get much time together the next couple of days either. By Thursday everyone could see the toll it was taking on Paul and Lissi. Everyone knew the only reason Paul kept going was because he had Zuri to take care of. Paul still looked terrible though, he looked exhausted and there was no more light to his eyes and he just seemed sad all the time. A lot like Lissi, except she kept getting worse. She barely ate, she slept but it was a restless sleep, she was sad like Paul and just didn't want to do anything. There was also the pain both of them were in, the pain that wouldn't go away and just kept getting worse the longer they were away from each other. And because they could feel each others pain that only made the pain they were already feeling worse. Thursday night Jacob went to Lissi's room and found her already lying in bed. He walked in and over to the bed and sat on it.<p>

"Lissi," he said. "Talk to me," he told her. "Sit up and talk to me." he said and Lissi sat up and looked at him. "Lissi you and Paul have to spend some time together, its not good for you two, you can't last much longer apart.

"I know Jake," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I miss Paul so much, it just it hurts Jake," she told him and tears fell down her cheeks. "You can't imagine how much this hurts, it hurts so much but I don't know what to do." she cried and Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to have to figure something out because you or Paul can't go on like this much longer. The imprint bond won't allow it and you need each other." he told her. "I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>Friday night Jacob peeked in on Lissi and saw she wasn't any better than yesterday and when he walked in her room to check on her she barely responded to him.<p>

"Lissi," he said softly.

"Jake," she whispered but he barely heard her even with his wolf hearing.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Lissi!"

"Jake," she said weakly.

"That's it I'm taking you to Paul, Zuri will get over it." he said. "I'll see if Emily can get Zuri for a little while."

* * *

><p>At Paul's house he was lying on the couch staring at the TV. Zuri ran in from the kitchen.<p>

"Paul," she said and ran over.

"Hey Kiddo," he said weakly.

"Are you ok Paul, you don't look good."

"I'm ok, don't worry about me." Paul told her.

"Are you sad?"

"I'm ok," Paul said.

"Paul," Zuri said.

* * *

><p>"Emily," Jacob said. "I need a huge favor."<p>

"What?"

"Watch Zuri for a little while, Lissi has to spend time with Paul," He told her. "She's barely able to move, if her and Paul don't get some time together, I'm afraid of what will happen to both of them," he told her. "I know he's not much better, Zuri is the only reason he's managing to keep going." he told her.

"I understand Jake," Emily said. "I have no problem watching Zuri for a few hours." she said. "She's a really sweet girl."

"Well she doesn't like Lissi," Jacob said.

"Give her time." Emily told him. "I'll just keep Zuri for the night and that way Paul and Lissi can have all night together."

"Thanks Emily," Jacob said. "Lissi won't last much longer Emily, I'm taking her to Paul now." Jacob said.

"I'll get Zuri," Emily told him.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

Jacob walked back into Lissi's room and over to her bed.

"Come on Lissi," he said and picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the house.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at Paul's house not much later after Jacob called him. When she walked in Paul's house Zuri was sitting on the floor by the couch, Paul was lying on.<p>

"Emily," Zuri said. "Somethings wrong with Paul." she said worried and Emily walked over to her.

"I know sweetie, Jake called me," Emily told her. "How would you like to come stay with me and Sam tonight and then you'll be there to help me with your party."

"What about Paul?" she asked worried.

"Jake is going to take care of him," Emily told her. "So you want to go pack a bag?"

"And Paul will be ok?"

"Yes as soon as Jake gets here, Paul will be ok," Emily assured her.

"Ok," Zuri said.

"You go to your room, I'm going to talk to Paul first and then I'll help you pack ok."

"Ok," Zuri said and went to her room.

Emily walked over to Paul and knelt down by the couch.

"Paul its Emily," she said and Paul opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Zuri is going to stay the night with me tonight," she told him. "Why don't you go to your room and get in bed."

"I don't feel like it," he said. "It hurts more than I ever imagined it would," he told her. "So much Emily." he told her.

"Jake is bringing Lissi over," Emily told him. "She's worse than you."

"Lissi's coming over," he said hopefully.

"Yes, go get in bed Paul., I'll take care of Zuri tonight and see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Paul said and Emily stood up and went to Zuri's room. When Emily walked away Paul managed to get off the couch and somehow drag himself to his room where he collapsed on the bed.

* * *

><p>When Emily walked in the room Zuri was sitting on her bed.<p>

"So lets get you ready to go ok."

"Ok." she sighed.

"Is Paul sick?" Zuri asked as Emily put some clothes in a bag for her.

"Not really sweetie," Emily told her.

"Is he sad? He seems sad."

"Yeah sweetie he's a little sad," Emily told her.

"Because of me?" she asked quietly.

"Oh no, its not your fault Zuri," Emily told her. "Don't worry about Paul, he's going to be ok."

"Ok," Zuri whispered and she didn't say anything for a few seconds as Emily packed her clothes and then zipped her bag.

"Does he miss Lissi?" Zuri asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard him saying her name the other night," she said quietly.

"The truth is I think he does miss Lissi a lot." Emily told her. "He loves her."

"Oh," Zuri whispered and Emily walked over to her.

"He loves you to Zuri, you're his sister," she told her. "Paul can love both of you."

"He can?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, now are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Emily and Zuri left Jacob showed up with Lissi. He opened the door and walked inside.<p>

"Paul!" Jacob called out as he walked through the house carrying Lissi. He walked to Paul's bedroom and went inside. He saw Paul lying in the bed and he walked over and laid Lissi next to Paul. Lissi and Paul seemed to move closer to each other immediately.

"Lissi," Paul whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Paul," she said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. Jacob quietly slipped out and made his way to Sam's.


	26. Alone Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

"Lissi," Paul said. "Its really you."

"Yes," she whispered and she touched his face and arms. "Its me."

"I miss you." he whispered.

"I miss you to," she told him and moved even closer to him and laid her head against his chest. "I feel better just being close to you," she said softly.

"Me to," he told her. "Don't leave," he pleaded.

"I'm not," she told him. "This week has been horrible without you."

"Its been horrible for me to Lissi," he said. "I never thought I could miss someone so much."

"Me either Paul, it hurt so much being without you." she told him and Paul touched his lips to hers.

"I know baby," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to," Lissi told him. "Always." she told him.

"I'll always love you to," Paul told her.

"I'm tired," Lissi told him.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." he told her as he pulled her closer. A few minutes later both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jacob made his way to Sam's hoping tonight would help Paul and Lissi. He knew the two of them couldn't be apart for too long before it would start to effect them. He just really hoped they didn't try being apart again that somehow they found a way to spend time together to satisfy their imprint bond and that Zuri would start to warm up to Lissi, because that would help a lot as well. Jacob walked into Sam's house a few minutes later and saw everyone was there except Paul and Lissi.<p>

"Hey," Emily said.

"I left Lissi at Paul's house, I hope they're better in the morning." Jacob told her.

"Me to," Emily said as Zuri ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake," she smiled.

"Hey Zuri," he said.

"I thought you were going to take care of Paul." she said.

"Well I just left from checking on him and I think he's going to be better soon," he said. "He just needs some time."

"Is Lissi with him?" Zuri asked. Jacob looked at Emily.

"Tell her the truth Jake," Emily told him and Jacob knelt down in front of her.

"Yes Lissi is with Paul," Jacob told her.

"He misses her." Zuri said.

"Yes he does, he misses Lissi and she misses him." Jacob told her. "But if they spend some time together, they'll be ok."

"Because she loves him," Zuri said and Jacob nodded. "And Paul loves her."

"Yes," Jacob told her.

"Ok," she whispered.

"But you know Paul loves you to right?" Jacob asked. "Paul has enough room in his heart to love you and Lissi." he told her.

"That's what Emily said," Zuri whispered.

"Well Emily is very smart, you should listen to her," Jacob said.

"I will," Zuri promised.

"Good," Jacob smiled. "So are you excited about your party tomorrow?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Good and we'll start decorating your room soon, that will be fun," Jacob said and she smiled.

"I can't wait to decorate my room," she told him

"Well what kinds of things do you like?"

"I like princesses, castles, frogs and dancing." she told him

"You like to dance," Jacob said.

"Yes." she said and Jacob smiled.

"So you know who else likes to dance and is really good at it?" Jacob asked her.

"Who?"

"Lissi," he told her.

"She is," Zuri said surprised.

"She's really great at it, she started taking dance lessons when she started walking."

"Oh wow!" Zuri exclaimed.

"I bet she would teach you if you asked her." Jacob said.

"You think so?" Zuri asked.

"I know she would," Jacob said. "If you want her to."

"It would be fun?" Zuri asked.

"If you like to dance, I think it might be," Jacob told her. "Maybe you can ask her at your party tomorrow," he suggested.

"Is she going to be here tomorrow?" Zuri asked quietly.

"I can make sure she's here if you want her to be."

"Ok," Zuri agreed. "You think she would dance tomorrow for my party so I can see her dance?"

"I'll ask her about it when I see her," Jacob told Zuri. "She hasn't been feeling well but if she's better I know she would love to dance for your party."

"Thanks Jake," Zuri said.

"Zuri, come on over here and eat dinner," Emily said and Zuri walked over to the table and Emily helped her in the chair so she could eat.

"Thanks," Zuri said and Emily smiled at her and walked over to Jacob.

"Good job with Zuri," Emily told him and he smiled slightly. "She likes you." she added.

"I know," Jacob sighed. "I hope it works out tomorrow because I don't like seeing Lissi the way she was this week," Jacob told her. "How much pain she was in, she barely slept Emily and she would cry out for Paul sometimes in the middle of the night and I couldn't do anything to help her or make the pain go away." he told her.

"Well you just did tonight," Emily told him. "Fixing it so that they could be together all night."

"I couldn't see her like that anymore I had to do something and I'll go check on them before I go home."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Lissi woke up to someone running their fingers through her hair. She snuggled closer to the warm body she felt next to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Paul lying beside her running his fingers through her hair and smiled and moved closer to him and closed her eyes back hoping he wouldn't disappear.<p>

"Paul," she said softly.

"Open your eyes Lissi," Paul whispered.

"No," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"What if you disappear?"

"I'm not going anywhere Lissi," he told her. "I promise." he told her. "Now open those beautiful green eyes and look at me." he said and Lissi opened her eyes and saw Paul's brown eyes watching her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Lissi smiled.

"See I told you I wouldn't disappear," he told her.

"Paul," she said.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she said softly.

"Come on lets go to the kitchen," he told her.

"Ok," she said and the two of them slowly got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After eating Paul and Lissi curled up on the couch together.<p>

"I can feel you're feeling better," Paul said and she smiled.

"I can tell you're feeling better to," she told him.

"We can't be apart like this anymore Lissi," Paul told her. "We'll figure out some way to be together."

"We have to," she told him. "I can't be without you like this again."

"Me either," he said and Lissi laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. "Do you want to turn the TV on or anything?"

"No Paul, I just want to be alone with you," she said softly.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

><p>Not much later Jacob was getting ready to go home, telling everyone good night and that he would see them in the morning. He was definitely going by to check on Paul and Lissi before he went home though, to make sure they were both ok. When he got to Paul's house he knocked on the door and stuck his head in.<p>

"Paul," Jacob said and walked inside.

"In here," Jacob heard him say and Jacob walked inside and saw Lissi and Paul curled up on the couch together.

"Hey," Jacob smiled. "You two look better already," he added.

"We feel better," Lissi told him.

"I'm glad, I was really worried about both of you," he admitted.

"Sorry Jake," Lissi apologized.

"Its ok," he said and looked at both of them. "Well I'm on my way home, I'll see both of you tomorrow at Sam and Emily's for Zuri's party."

"Oh yeah," Lissi said softly.

"Don't even think of not going," Jacob told her. "You're my sister and Paul's imprint and you can't avoid things because Zuri is there," he said and sat next to her on the couch. "Maybe if she sees you're not going anywhere she'll start warming up to you."

"Maybe," Lissi said quietly.

"Plus guess what I found out tonight?"

"What?" Paul asked.

"Well guess who likes dancing and is looking for a dance teacher?"

"Quil?" Paul joked.

"No, but he does need the lessons," Jacob said. "Zuri."

"Really?" Paul and Lissi asked together.

"I might have mentioned what an amazing dancer Lissi is to Zuri and Zuri might be expecting a performance at her party if you're up for it."

"I'll think about it Jake," Lissi said.

"Would you teach her is she asked you?" Jacob asked.

"If she wanted me to I probably would."

"Great!" Jacob said. "Well you two enjoy the rest of the night and day together tomorrow, Emily is going to take care of Zuri until her party," he said. "You two need this time together." he said.

"Thanks Jake," Lissi said and she pulled away from Paul to hug Jacob. "I know you somehow arranged for me and Paul to have this time together." she said and he smiled.

"I couldn't take seeing you like that any longer Lissi, someone had to do something," he sighed as he hugged her back.

"I couldn't have asked for a better brother Jake," she said. "Or friend."

"Well you're not such a bad sister," he said. "You've been a better sister to me than Rachael and Rebecca ever were. You're a great sister and friend."

"Thanks Jake," she said. "Love you."

"Love you to sis," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll see both of you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye Jake," Paul said.

* * *

><p>When Jacob left Lissi moved back and laid her head on Paul's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.<p>

"You are coming to the party tomorrow right?" Paul asked.

"I guess I should," she sighed.

"Good."

"I have to get Jake's birthday party together," she told him. "Get his present in the garage behind our house."

"We'll handle it, don't worry," he told her

"I'm not," she said. "But I have to make plans with Emily because their house is big enough for everyone."

"Jake will love it," Paul told her.

"I hope so," she said.

Paul and Lissi spent the rest of the night just lying in each others arms. They may not have said much to each other but they didn't really need to they just needed to be close to each other. The next morning they two of them woke up in each others arms.

"Morning beautiful," Paul said.

"Morning," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Lissi said and sat up in bed.

After breakfast the two of them cleaned up the kitchen.

"You probably need to home and get ready for the party don't you?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I'll go with you," he said. "I'll get ready and then I'll go with you to your house so you can get ready and then we'll go to Sam and Emily's together."

"Sounds good to me," she said and slid her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul ran his hands across her back and over her ass and he grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up. Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her back hit the wall as Paul continued to kiss her. Paul pulled away and looked at her.

"I don't have to start getting ready right now." he told her.

"I can shower and be ready in thirty minutes," Lissi said and Paul pressed his lips against hers before kissing her neck.

"Make that ten minutes," she said and Paul smiled and carried Lissi to his bedroom.

A little over two hours later Paul and Lissi were walking into her house.

"Lissi," her mom said.

"Hey mom," she replied.

"Oh hi Paul," she said and he smiled.

"Hey," Paul said.

"I'm going to get ready for Zuri's party," Lissi said. "You can wait in my room," she said to Paul. "Come on," she told him and grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

"Behave," Lissi's mom said as they disappeared.

"We will," Lissi said.

* * *

><p>"Ok you can make yourself comfortable and I'm going to take a shower." she said.<p>

"Alright," Paul said and he stretched out on her bed. "I'll be here." he said and Lissi shook her head and went to take a shower. After her shower Lissi wrapped herself in a towel and walked across the hall to her room and went inside and shut the door behind her. Paul was still lying on her bed, when he heard the door shut he sat up and saw Lissi standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet locks were hanging loose down her back.

"Hey baby," Paul said. "You wearing anything under that towel?"

"No," she smiled as she walked closer to the bed. "But its not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked again," he said as he moved so he was sitting on the end of the bed. Lissi stepped closer to him and he pulled her to stand between his legs.

"My moms just down the hall Paul," Lissi reminded him.

"So, I can be quiet if you can," he told her and she leaned down and kissed his lips.

"We have to leave soon so I really need to get dressed." she told him but Paul pulled her closer to him and they fell backwards on the bed, Lissi falling on top of Paul. She kissed his lips, she felt Paul trying to get the towel unwrapped from her body, he started pushing it down just as the door opened. It was Jacob

"Lissi I…." he began. "Damn it, Sorry," he said and covered his eyes. "The door has a lock for a reason Lissi," he told her. "But glad to see you two are feeling better," he said and shut the door and walked away.

"Ok, I should get dressed," she told him and kissed his lips again before getting up and getting dressed.

Not much later the two of them walked in Sam's yard.

"You ready for this?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she said softly and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to," Lissi said.

"Now lets get inside," Paul said and opened the door and the two of them walked inside.


	27. Zuri's Party

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

When Paul and Lissi walked inside Sam's everyone else was already there. Zuri cam running in from the other room.

"Paul!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Kiddo," Paul said and picked her up. Zuri wrapped her arms around him.

"You're feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, much better," Paul said and he put her down. Zuri glanced over at Lissi.

"Hey Zuri," Lissi said.

"Hi," Zuri replied.

"Have you seen Jake?" Lissi asked Zuri.

"He's in there," she told her and pointed to the room she ran in from.

"Ok, I need to go talk to Jake." Lissi said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Paul said quietly and Lissi walked away.

* * *

><p>"So did you have fun with Sam and Emily?" Paul asked her.<p>

"Yes," Zuri smiled. "Jake said Lissi knows how to dance."

"She does know how to dance," Paul told her. "She's a really good dancer."

"Oh," Zuri said. "I want to take dance lessons."

"Oh you do," Paul said.

"Uh-huh," Zuri replied. "You think Lissi might teach me?"

"She might." Paul smiled.

"Will you ask her?"

"Well Zuri, I think this is something that would mean more coming from you."

"Oh," she said. "Do you think she would dance for us today?"

"If we ask she just might." Paul told her. "You want to go find her?"

"Yeah," Zuri said.

* * *

><p>Lissi walked into the other room and saw Jacob was sitting with Embry and Quil. She walked over and sat beside him.<p>

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey," he replied as she sat next to him.

"So, sorry about earlier," she told him and he smiled.

"Its ok Lissi, its just good to see you and Paul are feeling better but lock your door or put up a sign or something if you and Paul are going to be in there."

"Ok Jake," she smiled. "Did you bring Angela?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was helping Emily," Jacob told her. "I don't know where she ran off to."

"I haven't talked to her since I got back from New York with Paul," she told him. "Things still ok with you and her?"

"They're wonderful," he smiled. "I never imagined it would feel like this but I'm just really scared that when I tell her the truth about everything she'll leave me."

"But she'll come back Jake," Lissi sighed. "We somehow always come back."

"It's the imprint," he sighed. "It holds you girls here with us."

"Its not just the imprint Jake," Lissi told him. "You guys are always saying how when you imprint you finally felt complete, like you found something that was missing."

"Yes." Jacob said.

"Did you ever think that maybe its like that for us to." she said. "Think about it when I met Paul I was missing being back in New York, I needed something or someone to make me feel whole again and I met Paul and I may not have exactly liked him at first but he's the missing piece for me just as much as I am for him." she told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jacob admitted.

"Yep. Sometimes I do know what I'm talking about," she told him and he smiled.

"Sometimes," Jacob smiled as Paul and Zuri walked over.

"Hey," Paul said and Lissi looked up at them.

"Hey," Lissi said.

"So can we talk to you for a second?" Paul asked.

"Sure, ok," Lissi said and she stood up and followed Zuri and Paul outside.

"Ok what's up?" Lissi asked.

"Well Zuri was talking to me when you left to find Jake and she was hoping you might dance for the party today."

"Oh," Lissi said. "Of course I'd love to," she smiled.

"Really?" Zuri asked surprised.

"Yes of course," Lissi said and knelt down to look at Zuri. "How about we go in and let everyone eat because these boys around here get really grumpy if they don't eat," Lissi told her and she smiled. "And then we'll get everyone outside since we'll have more room and I'll dance for you."

"Ok," Zuri smiled. "I'm going to tell everyone," she said and ran inside.

"She's excited," Paul told Lissi as he slid his arms around her.

"I can tell," Lissi said and turned to look at him.

"So when am I going to get a private dance from you?" he whispered and she smiled as she slid her arms around his neck.

"That's like something you should get for your birthday isn't it?" she teased. "A private dance."

"You'd really only do something like that for my birthday?" he asked and she smiled.

"Guess you'll never know until it happens," she smiled and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Come on lets get back inside," he told her and took her hand in his and led her inside.

* * *

><p>When they got back inside everyone was gathered in the kitchen getting ready to eat.<p>

"So I hear you're going to dance for Zuri," Jacob said to Lissi.

"Yeah I am," she smiled. "And thank you for putting the idea in her head," she told him.

"Glad I could help." he said. "Go fix something to eat," he told her and she nodded and walked away.

After everyone had finished eating, Zuri decided it was time for Lissi to dance. Jacob had grabbed her CD with the Usher song More on it from her room because he knew Zuri would ask and he knew Lissi would agree. Everyone gathered outside since there would be more room and Zuri stood up front so she could see Lissi. Emily started the song so she could dance and everyone watched as Lissi danced to the music.

Paul was watching Lissi dance but would glance over at Zuri every so often to see her reaction. He saw Zuri's eyes were wide and she was smiling so he hoped that was a sign she liked it and would maybe ask Lissi to teach her. When Lissi was done everyone clapped and cheered. Lissi walked over to Paul and Zuri as everyone else went other ways.

"Wow!" Zuri exclaimed smiling. "You are a good dancer."

"Thank you," Lissi said and she saw Zuri glance up at Paul and he smiled.

"So Lissi," Paul said. "I think Zuri was hoping you would teach her how to dance."

"Really?" Lissi asked.

"Yes," Zuri said quietly. "Please."

"I think I can do that," Lissi told her and Zuri smiled.

"Thank you," she said happily.

* * *

><p>When Lissi finally went back inside Angela was in the kitchen with Emily and Kim.<p>

"Lissi," Angela smiled.

"Hey," Lissi said.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer," she told her.

"Thanks," Lissi replied and walked over to join them. "I wanted to talk about something with you anyway regarding Jake's birthday coming up in like two weeks."

"Ok," Emily said.

"Well I was hoping we could have his party here," Lissi said. "You're house is bigger and will hold all of us."

"No problem." Emily said. "What are you thinking food wise?"

"Cook out. Hamburgers, hot dogs, stuff like that," Lissi said. "I'll be over early to make the cake after I give Jake his present from me, Billy, my mom and Paul."

"What did you get him?" Angela asked.

"Well he likes to rebuild cars so we found a 1967 Chevy Camero that he can rebuild," Lissi told him. "Its red and has white stripes on the hood."

"He'll love that," Emily said.

"I'm going to get Paul to bring it over that morning and put it in Jake's garage and then we'll take him out and let him see it." Lissi told them. "You'll be at his party right?" Lissi asked Angela.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good." Lissi smiled. "I'll talk everything over with Billy when I get home to."

* * *

><p>Lissi was getting ready to go home after Zuri's party and she was telling everyone good bye. She was outside alone talking to Paul.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Lissi," Paul told her.

"Definitely," she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you Paul."

"I love you to," he said and she smiled. "I'll call you later tonight."

"Ok, I have to get home and talk over Jake's birthday plans with Billy."

"I'll see you tomorrow and talk to you later," he told her and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home her mom and Billy were watching a movie. Lissi walked over and sat on the couch with her mom.<p>

"I need to talk to you two about Jake's birthday, its in two weeks."

"Ok," Billy said. "What have you got in mind?"

"Well Paul is going to bring his car over that morning and we're going to sneak it in his garage somehow."

"Ok," Billy said.

"And since his birthday falls on a Saturday, party at Sam's house," she told him. "Emily already said it was ok."

"Well we'll be there," her mom said.

"Great," Lissi smiled.

"Jacob's sisters are going to visit for his birthday," Billy told her. "I talked to them earlier today."

"I'll finally get to meet them." Lissi said.

"Yes and they'll stay over night and leave the next day," Billy sighed. "If they even decide to stay that long," he added quietly. "I know they have lives of their own. Rebecca has a family of her own to take care of but Rachael she just hates it here," Billy said and Lissi stood up at walked over and stood behind Billy.

"If your daughters don't want to be here that's their loss," Lissi told him. "I actually love it here," she told him and he smiled. "I'll see you two later," she said and walked away to her room.

* * *

><p>Lissi was lying in bed reading a book when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and saw it was Paul.<p>

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey, I just got Zuri to go to bed, she's really excited about learning to dance." Paul told her.

"Good," Lissi said. "So the morning of Jake's birthday I need you to bring the car over here and we'll somehow get it in his garage to surprise him."

"No problem," Paul said.

"Billy said Rachael and Rebecca are coming to visit for Jake's birthday."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yep," Lissi said.

"Then there's something I should tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I dated Rachael for a while," he told her.

"Isn't she older than you?"

"Yes," Paul said. "We dated about a year but I was miserable the whole time we dated."

"Then why did you stay with her a year?"

"I was dating an older woman," he admitted. "But nothing I did made her happy," he told Lissi. "She complained about everything. If I tried to do the whole romantic picnic thing she complained, if I took her to a movie she complained if I took her out a restaurant she complained. I couldn't make her happy no matter what I did."

"Oh so there's no chance you'll leave me for her then," Lissi teased.

"No way in hell," Paul told her. "You're so much better than she could ever hope to be. You're a better person than she is," Paul said. "You're a better girlfriend, a better kisser, better in bed and I'm complete and happy when I'm with you," he said and Lissi smiled. "I love you."

"I love you to," she told him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lissi said. "Should I come over?"

"I think that would be ok," Paul sighed. "Zuri wants to start decorating her room, so we're going to have to go shopping."

"We, you and Zuri right?"

"Um…hopefully she'll want you to come because I'm not going to be good at picking out that girly stuff she likes."

"Well I'll definitely help if she wants me to," Lissi told him.

"Great!" Paul said happily. "Come over around ten ok."

"Ok Paul, I'll see you tomorrow," Lissi told him. "I love you."

"I love you to," Paul said. "Sleep well."

"You to Paul, Good night."

"Goodnight Red.


	28. The date

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Nothing to much going on in this chapter but i do have the rest of the story planned out and I've even started on the next chapter so i'll hopefully have it up soon.  
><strong>

**Please Review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

The next morning Lissi made her way to Paul's house. He told her to come over around ten and they would go shopping for stuff for Zuri's room. When Lissi got to Paul's house she opened the door and walked in. Both of them were dressed and sitting on the couch. Paul was trying unsuccessfully to fix Zuri's hair.

"Hey," Paul smiled.

"Good morning," Lissi said. "What's going on with Zuri's hair?" she asked.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Paul told her.

"What were you trying to do?" she asked.

"Pigtails," Zuri answered.

"Would you like me to try?" Lissi asked Zuri.

"Yes," Zuri said and Paul mouthed thank you.

"Come on Zuri lets go to the bathroom and see what we can do about your hair." Lissi told her and led her to the bathroom.

"Now how did you want your hair fixed?" Lissi asked her.

"Pigtails," she said.

"I can do that," Lissi told her and she took Zuri's brush and brushed her hair out and then parted it with a comb and pulled it up in pigtails.

"Thanks," Zuri smiled.

"So do you know what we're getting today for your room?"

"Princess stuff," Zuri said. "I like princesses." she added. "Do you like princesses?"

"Yes I like princesses." Lissi told her.

"You know you look a lot like Ariel," Zuri told her.

"Oh," Lissi said. "Thanks." she told her. "So you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes!" Zuri exclaimed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Zuri and Lissi walked out to meet Paul in the living room. He looked over when he saw them walk in.<p>

"You two ready?" he asked.

"We're ready," Lissi told him.

"Come on lets go shopping," Zuri said happily and the three of them walked out the door.

The three of them went in and out of various stores picking up things for Zuri's room. Posters for the wall, a Cinderella lamp, a princess comforter and sheet set. They brought everything home and Lissi started helping Zuri change the sheets on her bed and clear off a space for her lamp.

"You two want some pizza or something to eat?" Paul asked.

"Sounds good to me," Lissi said. "What about you?"

"Pizza sounds yummy," Zuri said and Paul smiled and walked away to order the pizza.

After eating pizza Lissi told Paul she needed to get home.

"I'll walk you out," he said.

"Bye Zuri," Lissi said.

"Bye Lissi," Zuri said smiling. "Thanks for helping fix my room."

"You're welcome Zuri," Lissi said. "I'll see you later," she added and walked outside followed by Paul.

* * *

><p>"She's starting to like me," Lissi said smiling.<p>

"I knew she would." Paul told her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Jake's party is next week and I have to start getting things together." she sighed.

"Let me know if you need me to help with anything."

"I will," she said and Paul leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to," she said and walked away towards home.

* * *

><p>When she walked inside her house she saw Billy was watching some sort of sporting event on TV.<p>

"Hey Billy."

"Hey," he smiled.

"Is Jake home?" she asked.

"Yeah he's in his room," Billy told her.

"Thanks," she smiled and made her way to Jacob's bedroom.

When Lissi got to Jacob's bedroom she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said and Lissi opened the door and walked inside shutting it behind her. She looked at Jake. He was dressed in jeans and what looked like a brand new button down blue shirt.

"You look nice," Lissi said. "Really handsome."

"Thank you," he said. "I have a date with Angela."

"I'm so glad things are going good for you two."

"Yeah me to, I'm so nervous about telling her everything, I'll need to tell her soon."

"Yes you do Jake and if she needs to talk about anything after you tell her, send her my way."

"Thanks."

"Jake, have you told Bella you're dating, you imprinted on her friend?"

"No."

"You know I'm not Bella's biggest fan."

"I know."

"And it would be fine with me if I never had to see her again."

"I know," Jacob whispered.

"But she's going to find out and it would be better coming from you, because if she finds out some other way or something and she gets pissed off and does something to hurt you or Angela, I will kick her ass, vampire boyfriend or not."

"Ok Lissi," he said.

"Well, have fun on your date Jake," she told him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she added as she walked over to the door.

"And exactly what would that leave out Lissi?" Jacob teased as she opened the door.

"Absolutely nothing, which means you should have a great time," she told him and he shook his head as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Jacob left his house and headed towards Forks to pick Angela up for their date. They were just going out to dinner together and then maybe a movie or just a walk together. When Jacob parked his car outside the restaurant he walked around and opened the door for Angela and took her hand in his as she got out. He shut the door behind her and Angela looked up at him and smiled. Jacob leaned down and touched his lips to hers.<p>

"Come on," he said and led her inside the restaurant where they were shown to a table and sat down. The two of them looked over their menu's trying to decide what they wanted to eat.

After ordering their food Angela excused herself to go to the restroom. Jacob couldn't remember ever being this happy with any girl. Yes he had feelings for Bella and he still cared about Bella as well but the feelings he was feeling for Angela were deeper than anything he could have ever felt for Bella. He was so distracted in his thoughts of Angela that he didn't notice Bella and Edward walk in together and take get seated in a booth not to far from them. Once they were seated they looked over their menu's. After deciding what she wanted to eat Bella placed her menu down and looked around the restaurant and she spotted Jacob sitting alone at a table.

"That looks like Jake," Bella said and Edward turned to see where her gaze was directed.

"It is Jacob," he told her.

"Wonder why he's out here by himself?"

"Maybe he's on a date," Edward suggested.

"No, he would have told me if he had a girlfriend," Bella said.

"Maybe not Bella, you haven't been on Jacob's good side lately right?" he asked.

"Edward I thought you were on my side."

"I'm always on your side Bella," Edward told her.

"I know Edward," she sighed and looked back over to Jacob.

"Should I go say hello?" she asked quietly.

"If you want." he said and Bella moved to stand up but saw a girl walk over to join Jacob. She sat down with him and Bella saw Jacob's face light up and a big smile appear on his face.

"He is on a date," Bella said and Edward turned and Bella got a glimpse of the girl he was with.

"With Angela!" she said shocked


	29. A question & Car Trouble

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**AN: Ok so the whole Bella confronting Angela and totally losing it won't happen in this chapter because something else has to happen first. But that should be in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

"I can't believe he's on a date with Angela," Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe neither one of them told me."

"Bella," Edward said. "Its not exactly any of our business if they're dating each other."

"I bet Lissi set this up," Bella said upset. "She hates me you know."

"Lissi," Edward said. "Jacob's new sister," he added.

"Yes," Bella said. "I'm not her favorite person," she added. "She's not mine either though."

"Why would you think Lissi would set them up together?" he asked. "I mean he looks happy, him and Angela both seem happy," Edward told her. "Their thoughts are happy to" he said.

"Lissi she…"

"Maybe she just wants her brother to be happy Bella. They're your friends you should want them to be happy as well." Edward pointed out.

"Whatever?" Bella said and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Lissi, does she know about everything about the wolves and my family?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she was imprinted on by one of the guys," Bella said.

"Which one?" Edward asked curiously. "Which one imprinted on her?"

"Paul," Bella answered. "Paul imprinted on Lissi."

"Paul," Edward shook his head. "Seriously Bella you're going to mess with Paul's imprint. One she's Paul's imprint so I'm pretty sure she can handle herself and two Paul is the most volatile of all the wolves on a good day," he said. "I can't even begin to imagine what he would do to someone who purposely tried to hurt his imprint."

"Are you afraid of Paul or something?" Bella asked shocked.

"No Bella, I'm no more afraid of Paul than he is of me," he told her and she smiled. "But a pissed of Paul who is angry because someone hurt the girl he loves, that's a Paul none of want to deal with Bella," Edward told her. "Even for you," he added and Bella let out a sigh and looked over at Jacob and Angela.

* * *

><p>After eating Jacob and Angela took a walk together in the park.<p>

"So are you seeing any other guys at your school?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake," Angela smiled. "I like you."

"I like you to Angela," he said. "And you're the only girl I want to date." he said and she smiled.

"Well you're the only guy I want to date," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Definitely," Angela told him.

"So the two of us want to only date each other," Jacob said and Angela nodded. "So will you be my girlfriend."

"You really want me to be our girlfriend?" she asked surprised.

"Yes I do," Jacob told her.

"I would really like to be your girlfriend Jake," Angela told him and he smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Did you think I would say no?" she asked confused.

"I thought you might," he said softly. "Its not like you would be the first girl to not return my feelings."

"Jake, any girl that would turn you down or not like you is completely stupid."

"Thanks for saying that," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. "I should get you home," he told her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Angela walked into her room at home she called Lissi to tell her about her date with Jacob. Angela kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed and waited for Lissi to answer the phone.<p>

"Hello," Angela answered.

"Lissi hey," Angela said.

"Oh hey Angela, back from your date already."

"Yes," she said happily.

"You sound happy, it went well?"

"Better than I could have imagined," Angela told her. "Jake officially asked me to be his girlfriend," she said excited. "Exclusive girlfriend."

"That's great Angela!" Lissi exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Lissi," she said. "Jake is such an amazing guy."

"I know he is Angela." Lissi told her. "Jake's great and I'm really glad he found someone like you because he deserves someone wonderful."

"Thanks," she said. "So what should I get him for his birthday?"

"Oh wow Angela," Lissi said. "I don't know, he'll love anything you get him because its from you."

"I hope so," Angela sighed. "You'll let me know if you need any help with anything for his party."

"I will Angela," Lissi said as there was a knock on the door. "Hold on."

"Come in," Lissi said and Jacob opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey Jake."

* * *

><p>After taking Angela home, Jacob went home and straight to Lissi's room. He knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," he heard her say and he opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting on her bed and talking on the phone.

"Hey Jake," she said. "I'll talk to you later ok Angela."

"Alright Lissi," Angela said and Lissi put her phone down and looked up at Jacob.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"You were talking to Angela," he said.

"Yeah."

"So she told you then?"

"Told me what?" Lissi asked innocently.

"Lissi," Jake growled playfully and she smiled. "She told you I asked her to be my girlfriend, officially."

"Yeah she did and she is so happy Jake," Lissi told him and he smiled. "And you look happy to."

"I am and if it hadn't been for you I may have never met her," Jacob said.

"You would have met her eventually Jake," Lissi told him. "She's your soul mate."

"Yeah I know but I still owe it to you."

"Just be happy Jake and don't let anyone make you think you don't deserve to be happy because if anyone deserves to be happy you do Jake."

"Thanks Lissi," he said.

* * *

><p>The next day Lissi woke up and decided to go into Forks or Seattle and get some things for Jacobs birthday party. She was getting ready to walk out the door when her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hey Paul," she answered.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just knew," she said. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, what are you doing today?"

"Well I'm going to get some things for Jakes party next week."

"You want some help?"

"Nope, you spend your day with Zuri," she told him. "But leave your night open to me."

"I'll do that," he said. "Do you know how much I've missed being with you? Making love to you whenever I want."

"I miss that to Paul," she told him. "And Emily wants Zuri to come over tonight anyway."

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yep so I'll see you tonight." she told him. "Love you."

"Love you to," Paul said.

Lissi made her way out of the house not much later and headed off to get some things together for Jacob's birthday party. She couldn't wait for Jacob to see his present, to finally meet Rachel and Rebecca, his sisters. Even if Paul and Rachel used to date. She really hoped everything went good for his party because Jacob deserved a great birthday with no drama.

Lissi was on her way back to La Push when her car started acting weird. She pulled over to the side of the road to see if she could figure out what was wrong. Lissi got out of the car and checked her tires first but they seemed to be ok. She could look under the hood but its not like she would know what she was looking for. She was going to have to call Paul and look all helpless, she was definitely going to get Jacob to teach her some things about cars after this. Lissi got back in her car and grabbed her cell phone but saw it was dead, she had forgotten to charge it and of course Paul had borrowed her car charger because he couldn't get one of his own.

"Damn it," Lissi cursed and she looked around. She wasn't around anything at all, nor was she close to home. She saw a small driveway not far from where she was broke down and wondered if someone lived down there maybe. Her only option was to walk down there and find out. Paul and Jacob were both going to yell at her for being stupid enough to leave without her phone charged. She let out a sigh and turned to walk towards the driveway but only got a few steps before a red convertible pulled out and headed towards her pulling off behind her car. Lissi looked over and saw two people get out. One was a tall really beautiful blonde girl, the other was a really big, attractive guy with dark hair, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. The two of them looked at each other, they could tell she at least spent a lot of time in La Push because she smelled like the wolves. She took a few steps back until she was against her car.

"Car trouble?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's wrong," she told her. "If I could get it home I'm sure my brother could fix it but my phone's dead." she told her.

"No car charger?" the big guy asked.

"No my boyfriend borrowed my car charger and never gave it back." she told him.

"Well that wasn't nice," he smiled. "Do you live far?"

"Kind of yeah," she said. "La Push."

"Really?" the girl asked. "You don't look Native American."

"I'm not, my mom remarried and moved us there from New York." she told her.

"We know some of the guys in La Push," The guy said. "Who's your brother?"

"Jacob Black," she answered. "My mom married Billy."

"Oh, you're Lissi," the girl said.

"Yes," she said confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Rosalie," the girl said.

"And I'm Emmett Cullen," the guy said.

"Oh," Lissi said. "As in Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend."

"Yep," Emmett said.

"So Bella must have told you how horrible I am," Lissi said. "That I'm a mean awful bitch."

"Something along those lines." Rosalie said. "Is it true."

"Well I'm not a bitch all the time," Lissi told her. "But its not like Bella's been nice to me at all."

"Fair enough." the girl said.

"We live down there," Emmett said. "You can use our phone to call Jake or your boyfriend or Sam if you need to." he added. "We're not going to hurt you Lissi,"

"Well I'm not sure how Jake or my boyfriend would feel about that." she said. "Walking into a house of vampires."

"You know about us?" Rosalie asked. "You shouldn't know what we are unless…"

"Who is your boyfriend?' Emmett asked.

"Paul." she told him.

"Imprint," Emmett said and Lissi nodded. "You could come with us and use our phone to call Paul because I think they would rather you be with us than on the side of the road."

"Yeah I guess so," Lissi sighed. "I guess I could go and call Paul but he's going to be really pissed off."

"Well Paul always seems to be pissed off about something," Rosalie said.

"True," Lissi agreed. "Ok lets go to your house and I'll call Paul."

"Come on then," Rosalie said. "Your car will be fine, we'll know if someone tries to bother it."

"Ok," Lissi said and walked over to Rosalie's car. "Wait!" she said the two of them looked at her. "Is Bella at your house with Edward?" she asked, "Because if she is, me coming over probably isn't a great idea."

"Bella and Edward are out together," Emmett told her. "Plus we've heard so much about you from Bella, the rest of the family will like to meet you." he smiled.

"Because of all the bad things Bella said about me," Lissi said as she got in the car.

"Two sides to every story right," Rosalie said as her and Emmett got in the car.

"Yes," Lissi said as Rosalie started the car.

"Plus most people think I'm a bitch to." Rosalie told her and Lissi smiled as Rosalie headed down their driveway.

* * *

><p>When Rosalie parked the car he and Emmett got out of the car, Emmett turned and held out his hand for Lissi.<p>

"Thanks," she said and got out of the car and looked at their house. "Oh wow!" she gasped. "Its beautiful.

"Come on inside," Emmett said. "Carlisle and Esme should be here, I think Alice is out shopping so she'll be gone a while. I think Jasper is here though."

"Oh," Lissi said quietly and she followed them inside. The two of them led her up some stairs and they were in a kitchen.

"The phone is through there," Emmett said as Carlisle walked in the room.

"Emmett, Rosalie, there you are," Carlisle said. "Oh who is this?" he asked as he looked over at Lissi.

"This is Lissi, her car broke down at the end of our driveway." Rosalie said.

"She's Jacob Black's sister and Paul's girlfriend, imprint."

"Oh you're Lissi," Carlisle said and she nodded.

"She needs to use the phone," Emmett told him.

"Of course right in there," Carlisle told her and she walked into the room he showed her.

"So," Carlisle said. "What do you two think of her?"

"She doesn't seem that bad," Emmett said.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "All we know is Bella's side and we all know how Bella can be if something doesn't go her way."

"True," Carlisle said and looked to where Lissi was using the phone.

"Paul's imprint," Carlisle said.

"Yep," Rosalie said.

* * *

><p>Lissi walked into the room and picked the phone up. She dialed Paul's number and waited for him to answer.<p>

"Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul."

"Lissi, is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Kind of."

"What is it?"

"My car broke down coming home and my cell phone is dead," she told him.

"Where are you Lissi?" he asked.

"The Cullens house."

"WHAT!" Paul yelled. "You knowingly and willingly walked into a house of leeches!"

"It was either that or stay on the side of the road Paul," she told him.

"And why don't you have your car charger?"

"Oh I don't know Paul maybe because someone borrowed it and never returned it."

"Oh," Paul said. "Me."

"Look I have to get my car home so maybe Jake can fix it."

"Of course Lissi."

"Do you want to come and get me or are you going to send Sam."

"I'm on my way and I'll borrow Sam's truck so I can get your car home." he told her.

"Good," she said. "Where's Zuri?"

"Emily will be here any minute to get her," Paul said.

"Ok Paul," she said.

"I'll be there soon." he told her.

"Ok Paul." Lissi said and she hung up the phone and walked out of the room and saw Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were talking.

"Did you reach Paul?" Emmett asked.

"Yes he's on his way," she said. "He's getting Sam's truck and Emily has to get Zuri."

"Zuri?" Carlisle asked.

"His little sister," Lissi told him.

"I didn't realize Paul had a sister," Rosalie said.

"Well she was taken away when Paul's parents died in the car accident," Lissi told her. "He's just recently gotten her back."

"Oh and does she seem to like it in La Push?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she does," Lissi sighed. "She's more happy to have her big brother back," she told him. "And she has a crush on Jake."

"That's cute," Rosalie said. "How old is she?"

"Four, she should be turning five soon." Lissi told her.

"I can't imagine Paul taking care of a kid," Rosalie said. "It doesn't seem like him." she added. "Sam I could see but not Paul."

"Yeah well Paul's full of surprises," Lissi sighed.

"Apparently," Rosalie said. "So I've always been curious about the whole imprinting thing," she added. "How it works, what it feels like," she said. "What's it like?"

"Rose," Emmett said but it was clear he wanted to know as well.

"You don't have to answer any questions you don't want to Lissi." Carlisle told her.

"Oh its fine," she told him. "Well when I first moved here I was determined not to like it in La Push, I didn't want to be there and I was determined to hate everyone." she sighed. "There was something about Paul that no matter how much I tried not to like that I did like." she told them. "He's really hot of course but the imprint wasn't something I was prepared for. I was prepared to get through school and get the hell out but that was before Paul." she told them. "The imprint is a connection to each other, you can feel each others emotions but every imprint bond is different. Mine and Paul's is different than Sam and Emily's or Jared and Kim's." she told them. "And it really has nothing to do with the amount of time you've known each other or been together." she sighed. "And being apart for to long could literally kill you," she told them. "Just trust me on that one." she said. "And its double bad because its more than just missing each other its losing half yourself. Because not only would I feel how much I'm missing Paul but I would also feel how much he's missing me and it would be the same for him, so its twice as bad." she said. "But the imprint is the best thing to ever happen to me." she went on. "You bring out the best in each other, like I'm a little less bitchy and Paul's not such a jerk most of the time." she told them. "Before I even knew about the imprint I may have stormed into the principals office and informed he wasn't suspending Paul from school."

"What did Paul do?"

"Some guy was touching me and saying things to me and it apparently pissed Paul off. There was an argument, Paul hit him and the principal saw it and was going to try and suspend him and I just informed him it wasn't going to happen."

"So did Paul get suspended?" Carlisle asked.

"No the principal actually told him to try to stay out of trouble because he didn't want me storming into his office again."

"So there was no chance you were attracted to this guy that Paul hit?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "He was one of those preppy, pretty boy types," she said. "I will not date a guy that spends longer getting ready than I do." she said and Emmett chuckled. "And of course the guy, Colton, wouldn't let it go, got pissed off because I was with Paul. Actually had the nerve to ask me why a beautiful girl like me was wasting my time on a loser like Paul. He called Paul a loser with nothing to offer me and he was totally pissing me off of course." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "he couldn't believe I liked Paul, that I would chose Paul over him. He told me Paul had no family, no money and was going no where, that I was stupid for liking him and had no taste and I just kept getting angrier with everything he said. Then he called all the guys losers and freaks and I finally ended up pinching in in the mouth as hard as I could. He was bleeding and I hurt my hand because I had never hit anyone before."

"You hit the guy!" Emmett exclaimed. "That's great!" he added and Lissi shook her head.

"Paul will be here soon," Lissi told them.

"Really?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah I can feel that he's close," she told them and a few seconds later they heard a door slam. "Oh wow!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You can tell when he's close because of the imprint."

"Yeah," Lissi said.

"I'll go let him in," Emmett said.

"Be nice," Carlisle called after him and Emmett turned and smiled,

"I'll be nice is he does," Emmett smiled.

"I'll make sure Paul behaves," Lissi said quietly and followed Emmett to the door.


	30. Paul's Reaction

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

Emmett and Lissi walked to the door. By the time Emmett reached the door Paul was knocking and Emmett opened the door and saw Paul standing there.

"Hello Paul," he said.

"Emmett," Paul said and Lissi could see he was already getting angry just by being around the vampires. He was already shaking. "Lissi?" he asked

"She's fine," Emmett assured him. "You know we wouldn't hurt her."

"Where is she?" he asked getting more angry and shaking more.

"Paul," Lissi said and she squeezed passed Emmett.

"Is it safe for you to be close to him now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, he would never hurt me," Lissi told Emmett and walked over and stood in front of Paul. "I'm ok," she told him and laid her hands on his arms. Emmett watched as Paul's shaking stopped immediately and his eyes met hers.

"Alessandria," he growled.

"You know your growling doesn't scare me," she told him. "It just makes me want you more."

"I didn't need to hear that," Emmett said and shook his head.

"How could you leave without charging your phone? I talked to you before you left."

"I know you did," she said. "Its not like I did it on purpose."

"I know," he said. "But you know Jake's going to be pissed at both of us." he told her. "But Lissi what if someone other than the Cullens drove by," he said. "You could have gotten hurt Alessandria." he told her.

"But I'm ok," she told him and she saw his eyes looking her over as if to make sure.

"You're ok," he said and she nodded as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"And you knew I was ok before you asked," she told him and he smiled.

"Yeah I knew," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't worry."

"Do you need to come in and call a tow truck for her car or anything?" Emmett asked.

"No I have Sam's truck, I can just hook her car up to it and pull it back home so Jake can look at it." Paul told him.

"Yep and he can work his car whisperer magic on it," she told him and Paul looked at Lissi.

"You stink," he said.

"I do not stink!" she exclaimed and stepped away from him.

"He means you smell like us," Emmett told her. "We smell bad to them, the same way they smell bad to us. We could tell you spent time around the wolves as soon as we stepped out of the car, you smell like them."

"Oh," Lissi said.

"You need any help?" Emmett asked.

"I think I can manage," Paul told him.

"And even if you couldn't you wouldn't ask me right?" Emmett said.

"Right," Paul told him. "You ready Alessandria."

"Yes," she said and turned to Emmett. "Thanks for not leaving me on the side of the road."

"No problem," Emmett smiled. "Be careful," he added and Paul pulled Lissi away and led her down to Sam's truck.

"Ok, go ahead and yell at me," Lissi said when they were by Sam's truck.

"Why would I yell at you Alessandria?" he asked.

"Because I was stupid enough to not charge my phone or get my car charger back from you," she told him.

"I'm not going to yell at you," he told her. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Alessandria, I can be reasonable some times."

"I guess you can," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Love you," he told her.

"Love you to," she smiled.

"Have you called Jake?" Paul asked.

"No, did you?" she asked.

"Nope," Paul said and handed her his cell phone. "You're going to call Jake."

"Really?"

"Yep," Paul said. "You're going to tell him you didn't charge your phone and let it die, you're going to tell him you got picked up by the Cullens and willingly went into their house."

"And are you going to tell him who borrowed my car charger and didn't give it back?" Lissi asked.

"Ok so….he's still going to ask questions and you know we can't keep this from him."

"I'll tell him in person, if he sees I'm ok maybe he won't totally loose it."

"That sounds ok," he said and opened the door for her and Lissi climbed in and he shut the door behind her then ran around and slid in beside her and started the truck and drove off to get her car.

* * *

><p>Paul actually managed to get Lissi's car all hooked up to Sam's truck and they made their way back to La Push.<p>

"Will Jake be mad at me?" Lissi asked. "I really don't like it when he's mad at me."

"He'll be upset that you walked into a house of leeches but it will be ok." Paul told her.

Not much later Paul pulled Lissi's car into the garage with Jacob's help. When Paul got out he helped Jacob get Lissi's car unhooked from Sam's truck.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"It just started making a weird noise and not driving right." she said quietly.

"Where did you break down at?" Jacob asked and Lissi looked at Paul.

"You tell him Alessandria," Paul said.

"Well let me start by saying I couldn't call from my cell phone because the battery was dead."

"What about your car charger?"

"I borrowed it," Paul said quietly.

"And I forgot to get it back," she told him. "Someone pulled over and helped me."

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Emmett Cullen and Rosalie." she said softly. "I broke down by their house."

"You went to their house to call Paul," Jacob said getting upset.

"Yes," she said softly. "Nothing happened Jake." she told him. "And you see I'm ok."

"Yeah I see you're ok," he said. "But Lissi as much as I dislike the Cullens what if someone else had stopped instead of them," he said getting upset. "You could have been hurt because you were dumb and careless enough to leave without getting your charger from Paul or charging your phone" he said yelling.

"Jake," Lissi said quietly.

"What was so important that you were in such a hurry that you didn't check to make sure your phone was charged?" he asked angrily.

"None of your business Jake," she told him and ran off,

"Jake," Paul said.

"How are you not more upset that she was in that house. She even smells like them now."

"I am upset Jake, I was mad when I saw her but she's ok and you know they wouldn't hurt her. It could have been a lot worse if it had been someone else."

"I know, I just….I know,:" he said. "What could have been so important to her that she would run out without checking to make sure her phone is charged?" Jacob asked.

"I can't tell you that," Paul told him.

"Why the hell not!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Because I can't, Lissi wouldn't want you to know."

"Why not?" he asked getting upset.

"Because,"

"Because why?" he growled.

"Because it was something for you," Paul told him.

"For me?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Jake for you," Paul told him. "And you yelled at her."

"Its not like I knew it was for me," he whispered.

"And you can't let her know I told you," Paul told him.

"I won't," Jacob said. "I'm going to talk to Lissi." he added and Paul nodded.

"Tell her I'm at home when you finish," he told him. "Emily is watching Zuri so we can have some alone time together."

"I'll tell her," Jacob said and walked away to go talk to Lissi.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked inside his house and to Lissi's room. He stopped in front of Lissi's door and knocked.<p>

"Lissi," Jacob said. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," Lissi said softly and Jacob opened the door and walked in.

Jacob saw Lissi sitting on her bed when he walked in.

"Lissi," he said as he walked over to her. "I didn't mean to yell at you," he said as he sat on the bed by her and she nodded. "I won't apologize for being worried about you because you are my sister and you could have been hurt today."

"I know Jake," she whispered.

"But I am sorry I yelled at you."

"Its ok Jake," she told him. "I'm ok."

"You're not to mad at me?" he asked hopefully.

"No Jake," she sighed. "I get you were worried when you heard what happened." she added. "But you saw I was fine Jake."

"I know I just…you had been with the Cullens and you smelled like them. You probably even liked them a little."

"Maybe but I don't know them," she said. "Its not like I'll see them again anyway."

"I know." he said. "We're ok right?"

"Yeah Jake, me and you are good," she said and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "Paul said he was going home, Zuri is at Emily's and you two were spending some alone time together."

"Yeah, I'm going to head over there soon,"

"Be careful," Jacob told her.

"I will Jake," she said.

* * *

><p>Not much later Lissi walked into Paul's house. He was lying on the couch watching TV when she walked inside. Lissi dropped her bag by the door and kicked her shoes off and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey baby," Paul said and Lissi sat down straddling his waist.

"Hey," she said and leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed as he sat up.

"Good," he said and rested his hands on her waist.

"Does Jake think he can fix your car?" he asked.

"He hasn't looked at it yet but I'm sure he can." Lissi told him.

"So its just me and you all night." he told her and Lissi smiled.

"I know," she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. Paul gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," Paul whispered.

"I love you," Lissi said and Paul stood up off the couch, Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom. When he got to his bedroom he kicked the door closed and pressed Lissi against the door and kissed her lips, He heard her moans as his lips traveled to her neck and she unwrapped her legs from around him and began pushing him towards the bed. Paul pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor before pulling her onto the bed with him. Lissi felt Pauls hands across her bare back moving lower until he stopped at her pants. He brought his hands to the button on her jeans and unbuttoned them and then slid her pants and panties over her hips and Lissi kicked then off so they landed on the floor. Lissi sat up, straddling Paul's hips and unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground then she leaned down and pressed her lips against Paul's neck, he let out a low grown and quickly flipped her over so he was looking down at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, moving his lips to his neck as Lissi's hands slid down his chest and over his perfect abs stopping at the button on his shorts. She unbuttoned them and slid them over his hips and they soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

Paul looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul moved his lips to her neck, across her shoulder. Lissi closed her eyes, arching her body into his as Paul moved to kiss her stomach before looking up at her.

"Paul," she moaned and he kissed her lips. Then he sat up on his knees and pulled Lissi to him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside her. She let out a moan and tightened her legs around his waist. Paul began to thrust his hips up, Lissi rolled her hips meeting his thrusts. Lissi kissed his lips as Paul pushed her down on the bed**...**

* * *

><p>Lissi laid her head on Paul's shoulder a couple hours later.<p>

"I love you," Lissi said.

"I love you," he said. "Zuri is staying the night with Emily and Sam." Paul told her.

"Really?" Lissi asked.

"Yep. I'm picking her up tomorrow." Paul said and Lissi nodded. "So you have no reason to put any clothes on for the rest of the night."

"Paul," she said.

"What Alessandria?" he asked. "You know I'll just be taking them right back off," he told her and she smiled and shook her head.

"I know but I'm not planning on staying in bed for the rest of the day and night." she told him.

"And what were you planning to do?"

"Cook you dinner," she told him and he smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he said and she smiled.

"But not now," Lissi told him.

"Not now," he said and Lissi shook her head and climbed on top of Paul straddling his waist. Paul gripped waist and smiled.

"Think you can handle me again," she smiled.

"Oh baby," he said and threw down on the bed and looked down at her. "I think you should be asking if you can handle me," he said and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul and Lissi went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Paul was wearing his trademark cutoffs and Lissi was wearing one of his t-shirts. She was standing at the stove making mashed potatoes, she had already put the chicken in the oven to cook. Paul walked over and slid his arms around her waist. Lissi smiled and let out a content sigh.<p>

"You look so sexy in my t-shit," he told her and she smiled

"Food will be done soon," she told him. "Will you get some plates and fix us something to drink?"

"No problem," Paul said and kissed her cheek and went to do what she asked.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was great," Paul told her as they were putting the dishes in the dishwasher.<p>

"Thanks," she said as she began to wipe off the counter. Paul closed the dishwasher and started it. Then walked over to Lissi and grabbed her arm and she spun around and Paul kissed her lips running his hands over back and across her ass. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist and Paul carried her to the bedroom.


	31. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31<strong>

A few hours later Lissi work up and looked over and saw Paul was still sleeping snoring slightly, not loud enough to be annoying though. Lissi smiled and picked Paul's shirt up off the ground and got out of bed, she slipped the shirt on and grabbed her bag. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair out and then took a quick shower and dressed in her pajama shorts and cami top. Then she went to the kitchen and got something to drink before going back to the bedroom and lying down next to Paul.

"Where did you go?" he asked and Lissi looked over at him, she should have known he'd wake up if she left. "You took a shower," he stated.

"Yes," she said.

"You should have woken me up and we could have showered together," he told her.

"If I had done that we wouldn't have gotten a shower," she smiled.

"So, there was no reason to shower," Paul said and rolled over so he was looking down at her. "When I plan on getting you dirty again," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her neck, Lissi closed her eyes as she slid her hands up his chest.

"Paul," she moaned and gave him a push.

"No," he said surprised and she shook her head. "You're tired."

"No I'm not tired," she told him and he moved away from her and sat up.

"You don't want to?" he asked and she sat up and looked over at him.

"That's not it either," she told him and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked worried. "I'll behave, I promise," he told her.

"Paul," she said. "I'm not leaving." she told him.

"Oh," he said. "Then what are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to see me dance." she said.

"You're going to dance for me?" he asked quietly.

"If you want me to," she told him.

"I think you know the answer to that." he smirked and Lissi smiled.

"Well ok then," she said and Paul stared at her. Lissi started the CD player and started moving to the music. She felt Paul's eyes on her as she turned around moving her hips side to side. When she turned back around she saw Paul had that smirk on his face so she slowly lifted her top pulling it off, revealing her flat stomach, then her breasts that were covered with a red lace bra. When she got her shirt off she threw it at Paul. He caught it and let it fall to the ground. Lissi ran her hands over her body as she continued to move to the music. Then Paul watched as she slid her shorts over her hips and they fell down her legs and she kicked them to the side and walked over to the bed. Paul's eyes were locked on her body, Lissi wasn't even sure if he had blinked since she started dancing. Lissi stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at Paul. He was sitting up with his legs stretched out in front of him. Lissi smiled and crawled onto the bed straddling Paul's legs, crawling towards him. She stopped when she was straddling his hips, Paul smirked and grabbed her hips.

"That was….no one has done anything like that for me," he told her as he ran his hands over her body. "You're so smart and talented and beautiful and sexy and I'm so lucky that I got to be the guy that gets to be with you, that you want."

"You're the only guy I want Paul," she whispered and leaned down and kissed his lips, she felt Paul kiss her back as his hands ran across her back and to the hook on her bra. He pulled away and looked at her.

"As sexy as you look in this," he told her. "And believe me you look unbelievably sexy," he added and she smiled as he removed her bra and tossed it to the floor. "You look sexier without it."

"Well you look sexier without your clothes to Paul." she said and he gave her a push and rolled her over on her back he supported his weight on his arms so he was above her and he looked down at her. Lissi slid ran her fingers over Paul's chest, around his nipples as she moved lower tracing the muscles of his six pack. She heard his breathing speed up as she touched him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his chest and he let out a low growl. Lissi looked up at him and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"You know I love it when you growl." she told him and he smirked and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as he gently lowered his body to hers until they were skin to skin. He kissed along the line of her jaw and down her neck as his hands ran down her sides. He pulled away long enough to slide her panties over her hips and down her legs before throwing them behind him.

"I told you not to bother with clothes," he said as he kissed her stomach. "Because I'd just be taking them off again." he whispered and kissed her lips as Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist as Paul continued to kiss her body. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she said and Paul pulled away and looked down at her and placed a kiss on her lips and Lissi felt him push inside her and she let out a moan and tightened her legs around his waist and he began to slowly thrust at first before speeding up his movements as Lissi moved her hips with each thrust until Paul fell onto the bed next to her and the two of them curled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul and Lissi woke up and had breakfast together before going to get Zuri at Sam's. After breakfast as Lissi was wiping the counter Paul slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.<p>

"Paul we have to go get Zuri," she told him and she felt his forehead hit her shoulder.

"I know," he said as she finished wiping the counter and turned around to face him.

"I love you so much Alessandria," he whispered and kissed her lips.

"I love you to Paul more than I've ever loved anyone." she told him and he smiled and kissed her again.

"Ok, lets go get Zuri," he said and the two of them walked out of the house together and walked towards Sam's.

Not much later the two of them walked into Sam's and saw most of the pack was already gathered in the kitchen.

"Hey you two," Emily said.

"Hey," Paul said. "Did Zuri behave?"

"Yes Paul, she's watching cartoons in the living room." Emily told him and he smiled. "So," she added looking at Lissi. "You and Paul have a nice night?"

"Oh yeah we had a great night," Lissi smiled and Jacob shook his head.

"Really Lissi, I don't need to hear that, it was bad enough I walked in on you two one time, I don't have to listen to you talk about it," he said as he grabbed a muffin.

"Jake," Lissi said. "Sorry," she apologized as Paul stood behind her.

"Well I think your car should be easy to fix, its just some loose hoses and one that needs to be replaced," Jacob told her. "Maybe Paul can give me a lift to the auto place later and I can get what I need."

"No problem Jake," Paul said.

"I'll watch Zuri, maybe we can have a dance lesson." Lissi suggested.

"She'd love that," Paul smiled.

"Good," Jacob said. "Lissi, just never do anything like that again, what you did yesterday."

"Yeah never," Paul growled as he thought about her with the Cullens and Lissi turned around.

"Don't growl," she told him as she slid her arms around his neck. "You know I like it when you growl, that it just makes me want you more," she told him and he smirked.

"I did not need to hear that," Jacob said and Lissi smiled.

"Oh I know you like when I growl but I would think you were tired after last night," he said.

"I'm not that tired," she told him.

"Lissi!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I could have definitely handled you again," Lissi told him.

"Wow, That's my sister everybody." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Sorry Jake," Lissi said quietly.

"No your not," he said and she smiled.

"Maybe not," she smiled.

"Well I'm going to see Zuri," Paul said and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked in the living room he saw Zuri sitting on the couch watching cartoons just like Emily said. Paul walked over and sat next to her. Zuri looked over and Paul saw a big smile appear on her face when she saw him.<p>

"Paul!" she said happily and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey," he smiled. "Did you have fun with Sam and Emily?"

"Yes," she said happily.

"So how would you like to spend some time with Lissi and dance with her?"

"I would like that," she said.

"Ok because Lissi's car broke and Jake needs me to take him to get some parts for it so he can fix it for her."

"Oh so it would be just me and Lissi?"

"If that's ok with you," Paul said and Zuri took a deep breath and nodded.

"Its ok with me," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah we need to get my bag." she told him.

"No problem," Paul said. "Come on," he told her and they stood up off the couch.

Not much later Lissi and Zuri were at Paul's house and Paul drove Jacob to get the parts he needed for Lissi's car.

* * *

><p>"So," Lissi said to Zuri. "I've never taught anyone to dance, I've always been the one learning." she told her. "So how about we get some music?" she asked.<p>

"Ok," Zuri said and Lissi searched her mp3 player for music before deciding on a song. Then she pushed the couch out of the way to give her and Zuri a little more room and she began to show her some simple moves and when Zuri seemed to struggle Lissi showed her moving her feet in the right position and going as slow as she needed to for Zuri to learn. Zuri seemed to be a quick learner though when it came to dancing and she seemed to be enjoying it as well. They took a break after they had been dancing a while and Lissi fixed Zuri something to drink.

"Are you hungry?" she asked her.

"Yes," Zuri said and Lissi opened the refrigerator and looked through it and then the freezer. Then the cabinets.

"You want some macaroni and cheese?" Lissi asked her.

"Sounds good," Zuri said and Lissi took the box out of the cabinet and started to fixit.

A few minutes later the two of them sat down at the table and started to eat their macaroni and cheese.

"Lissi," Zuri said quietly.

"What is it Zuri?" she asked.

"You love Paul?" she asked.

"Yes Zuri I do," Lissi told her.

"And he loves you to," she said and Lissi nodded.

"Yes Zuri but Paul loves you to, we all do." she told her and Zuri nodded.

"So are you and Paul going to get married one day?" Zuri asked her.

"I hope so Zuri," Lissi told her. "If he asks," she added and Zuri smiled. "But that won't be for a while ok."

"Ok," Zuri nodded and then went back to eating her macaroni and cheese.

* * *

><p>Paul returned not much later and found Zuri and Lissi still in the kitchen.<p>

"Paul," Lissi said and turned around.

"I just dropped Jake off at home and he's going to work on your car."

"Ok, thanks Paul," she said and stood up from the table. "I should go home and hang out with Jake while he fixes my car," she told him. "We ate macaroni and cheese."

"Ok," Paul smiled.

"I will see you later Zuri," Lissi told her and she smiled.

"Bye Lissi," Zuri said.

"I'm going to walk Lissi to the door and then I'll be right back," Paul told Zuri.

"Ok, Paul," Zuri said.

"Come on," Paul said and the two of them walked to the door. "Call me when you get home," he told her.

"I will Paul," she said as he opened the door. "I love you."

"I love you," he said and leaned down and kissed her and then Lissi walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home she called Paul to let him know she made it and then walked to Jacob's garage where she saw him bent under the hood of her car.<p>

"Jake," she said and straightened up and looked at her.

"Hey," he smiled. "I figured you'd still be with Paul," he added.

"No," she sighed. "I thought I'd hang out with my favorite brother while he fixed my car." she smiled.

"I'm your only brother," he said smiling.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite," she said and he shook his head and smiled.

"Find somewhere sit down," he told her and she walked in and found an old chair and sat on it.

"Thanks for fixing my car Jake," she said.

"Its not fixed yet but you need an oil change, which I'm going to do for you," he said.

"Thanks Jake," she said softly.

"No problem sis," he said and went back to work on her car.

"So how did you learn all this car stuff."

"It stared as just something to keep me busy," he told her. "I actually started before I phased. But after I phased it was something to help with my anger. Working helps with the aggression and all that that comes with being a wolf." he told her. "Having an imprint around helps a lot as well." he added and Lissi smiled. "You have been really good for Paul. None of us ever thought we'd see the day when he had control over his temper and anger or the day he would be with just one girl."

"Glad I could help," she smiled. "But Paul's amazing and I never imagined I could love someone so much," she smiled. "I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for him."

"It's the same way for Paul to Lissi," Jacob told her. "So you and Zuri are getting along better."

"Yeah we are," Lissi sighed. "Once she realized that Paul could love us both and that he wasn't just going to forget about her, she came around." she told him. "So how are you and Angela?"

"We're good," Jacob answered. "I love being around her." he sighed. "I love kissing her and its like everything only gets better the longer I'm with her."

"Yeah it does only get better," Lissi smiled. "Just wait for the first time you sleep together."

"Lissi," he groaned. "We're not talking about sex," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok Jake," she said. "You need something to drink or a snack, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Of course I'm hungry," he smiled.

"I'll go get you something," she said and stood up and walked in the house.

* * *

><p>Lissi fixed a glass of water for Jacob and then made him a sandwich. She went to walk out of the house but then turned around and sat everything down and grabbed a washcloth from a drawer in the kitchen and wet it for his hands and then grabbed some paper towels and walked back out. When she walked in the garage Jacob looked up and smiled. He walked over and she handed him the washcloth and he washed his hands off then she handed him some paper towels and he dried his hands and then took the sandwich and water from her.<p>

"Thanks," Jacob said as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"No problem Jake," she smiled and walked back over and sat in the chair she was sitting in before.

"I really appreciate you fixing my car," she told him.

"Its no problem Lissi I really don't mind," he told her. "We're family now and family helps each other and looks out for each other."

"I know Jake," she smiled. "Its nice to have someone willing to help me that actually wants to." she said. "When my dad left it was just me and my mom for a while and I wasn't exactly happy about him leaving and I wasn't happy when my mom met Billy but I've never been happier now," she told him and he smiled. "My dad leaving us was horrible but it brought my mom Billy and it brought me to Paul," she told him. "And it gave me a great brother." she added and he smiled.

"Well I can honestly say I never thought we'd get along and now it seems like we've always been together."

"I know Jake," she said as he walked back over to her car and went back to work.

Not much later Jacob started the car and looked under the hood checking everything.

"You're cars ready," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked and stood up. Jacob nodded and turned the car off. "Thank you so much," she told him and walked over and hugged him.

"No problem," he told her and handed her the keys.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jacob went inside to shower for dinner and Lissi went in to help her mom out with cooking.<p>

"Hey," her mom said as Lissi joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"You think Jacob can fix your car?"

"I know he can," Lissi said as her mom sat some tomatoes and cucumbers on the counter.

"Chop the tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad," her mom told her and Lissi washed her hands and got a knife and went to work doing what her mom said.

"But what if he isn't able to?" her mom asked her. "We may have to get it towed to a mechanic."

"Mom, Jake already fixed my car, its ready." she told her. "He even changed the oil."

"Oh," her mom sighed. "That's good then."

"Yes mom, I knew Jake would be able to fix it, he can fix anything."

"Well I'm glad your car is fixed." her mom told her.

* * *

><p>After dinner Jacob was getting ready for a date with Angela. The two of them were going to a movie together, nothing to long since they both had school tomorrow. Jacob was about to leave to pick her up when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Angela and answered.<p>

"Angela, I'm fixing to walk out the door to pick you up." he told her.

"I can't go out with you Jake." she said and Jacob thought it sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong Angela?" he asked worried. "We can always go out another night."

"I can't go out with you anymore."

"Why?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry," Angela said and hung the phone up.

Jacob just stood there staring at the phone after Angela hung up, it was like he couldn't move, Angela didn't want him anymore. He closed his eyes and sat down on the bed. It was about ten minutes later when Lissi knocked on his door.

"Jake, are you still in there?" she asked and knocked again. "Jake," Lissi said and opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed. She walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Jake," she said and he looked over at her and Lissi could tell something was wrong, his face was missing his amazing smile and his eyes seemed void of the light that was always in them.

"Jake what's wrong?" she asked worried and sat down on the bed.

"Angela called," he told her. "She said we can't see each other anymore."

"Oh no," Lissi gasped and wrapped her arms around him. "Jake I'm so sorry," she told him and she felt his arms wrap around her. "She didn't say why?"

"No she hung up on me before I could ask," he said and pulled away.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm going to call Angela and see what's going on," she told him. "I'm going to find out what happened ok."

"Ok," he whispered.

"I'm going to fix this for you," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and Lissi stood up and she saw Jacob lay down on his bed and shook her head. Lissi walked out of his room and closed the door.

"I'm definitely going to find out what's going on and I better not find Bella at the bottom of this," she said and walked to her room to get her cell phone.


	32. Lissi Visits Angela

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32<strong>

Angela was at home getting ready for her date with Jacob. She never imagined a guy like Jacob would ever want her. Jacob was attractive, sweet, smart and he seemed to actually want her. Angela checked her reflection in the mirror and decided she looked ok and went to the living room to wait on Jacob. She had just walked in the room when the doorbell rang. Angela glanced at the clock, Jacob was early. She walked over and opened the door and saw Bella on the other side.

"Bella," Angela said.

"Hello Angela," Bella said icily. "We should talk."

"Of course, come in Bella," Angela said and Bella walked in and Angela closed the door and then led here into the living room.

"Going somewhere?" Bella asked looking over at Angela.

"Actually I am," Angela told her. "Bella what's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me you're dating my best friend?" she asked getting upset and Angela looked shocked she knew. "Yeah I know about you two."

"We were going to tell you Bella," Angela told her.

"Well its not like you two can be together long anyway. Jake has responsibilities in La Push that you will never know or understand," she told her.

"Bella I…" Angela began but Bella didn't give her a chance to talk.

"He could never fully be with you anyway Angela because there are things about Jake you'll never understand, he'll leave you eventually," Bella said meanly.

"Bella what's your problem?" Angela asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Angela, it would probably be better if you just broke things off with him before he dumps you."

"Bella I….No."

"Angela, Jake is the future chief of the tribe and you really think you're equipped to handle everything that comes with it."

"I don't know Bella but Jake and I are just dating right now."

"You should just leave Jake alone, you two can't have any possible future now or ever," Bella said meanly.

"Bella I like Jake a lot and he says he likes me to," Angela said quietly.

"Jake likes everyone," Bella told her and rolled her eyes.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, why would he do that if he didn't like me," Angela said softly.

"I don't know Angela but just don't delude yourself into thinking he actually likes you because he doesn't," she told her. "Just break things off with him before he dumps you Angela," she told her and stood up and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>After leaving Jacob's room Lissi went to her room and grabbed her cell phone and called Angela. She sat on her bed and waited for Angela to answer but she never did. Lissi took a deep breath and called Paul.<p>

"Hey beautiful," he said cheerfully.

"Paul, Angela just called Jake and told him they couldn't see each other anymore."

"What!" Paul exclaimed. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea, she didn't explain to Jake and didn't answer when I called. I'll keep trying and I'll call her tomorrow after school but if I don't hear from her I'm going over there."

"Ok," Paul said. "We'll figure out what's going on."

"I bet I already know what's going on," Lissi said.

"What do you think it is?"

"Bella found out and decided to ruin it for Angela and Jake and I better not find out she did because if I do…"

"Lissi, baby lets not do that ok," he said. "We'll figure out what's going on and take it from there."

"Ok," she said.

"I love you Lissi," he said.

"I love you to Paul," she said.

"Lissi, just promise me you won't go running off to do something without me," he said.

"I don't make promises I can't keep Paul," she said. "You know that."

"I know just don't get into any trouble I can't get you out of," he said.

"I'll try," she said. "Love you."

"Love you to," he said.

Lissi tried to call Angela a few more times but she never answered. Lissi sighed and went back to check on Jacob.

"Jake," she said as she walked in. She walked over to the bed and sat by him. "You ok?"

"It just hurts," he said and Lissi nodded.

"I know Jake," she told him. "I haven't managed to get Angela to answer her phone but if I don't get her tomorrow I'm going to drive over there and get her to talk to me."

"Thanks," she said. "So go ahead and tell me how to get to her house just in case."

"Ok," Jacob whispered and he gave her directions.

"Thanks Jake," she said. "You need anything."

"I just want Angela back."

"I know you do," she told him. "And I'm working on it Jake," she said.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem Jake," she said quietly. "Love you." she whispered.

"Love you to sis," he said and Lissi smiled and walked out of his bedroom.

Lissi tried calling Angela a few more times and when she didn't answer she finally left a message asking Angela to call her back when she got the message but Lissi knew she most likely wouldn't hear from Angela.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Lissi kept an eye on Jacob. She could tell that Angela breaking things off with him was getting to him. He was just going through the motions of the day.<p>

"I hate seeing him like this," Lissi said to Paul as he slid his arms around her.

"I know baby me to," he said. "You heard from Angela?"

"No I'm going tot try calling her today again and if she doesn't call me I'm going over there tomorrow because she's most likely feeling the same way and has no idea why."

"Because Jake hasn't told her yet."

"No he hasn't," she sighed.

After school Jacob and Lissi went home together and Jacob went straight to his room. Lissi followed him and watched as he sat on his bed.

"Jake," she whispered. "I hate seeing you so unhappy," she told him and he looked over at her.

"I just don't understand why she would just not want me anymore," he said quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm sure you didn't Jake, I'm going to get to the bottom of this I promise," she told him.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You need anything?" she asked and he shook his head. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm…"

"You're not ok Jake," she said softly. "But you will be." she added. "I'll check on you later."

"Ok," he said and Lissi stood up and walked out of Jacob's room.

* * *

><p>When she walked out of the room Lissi grabbed her cell phone and called Angela again but she didn't answer of course and Lissi left her a message.<p>

"Angela please call me back. I just want to make sure you're ok, please call." she said and hung up and shook her head. She had a feeling she would be going to visit Angela tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Lissi called Angela again and when she didn't answer she decided she was going over there she called Paul and explained what she was doing and he told her to call as soon as she talked to Angela that him and Zuri were heading over to Sam and Emily's.<p>

When Lissi got to Angela's house she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. When no one came she rang the doorbell several times and waited. After about ten minutes Lissi turned the doorknob and found it open and walked in closing the door behind her.

"Angela," Lissi called out. "Angela are you here?" she called out and looked around and saw some stairs and walked up them.

"Angela!" she yelled and started opening doors until she found Angela's bedroom and saw Angela lying in bed. She walked over and knelt down by her.

"Angela, I need you to open your eyes and look at me," Lissi said softly. "Please." she pleaded and Lissi watched as Angela's eyes fluttered open.

"Lissi," she whispered.

"Yes its me, you think you could sit up and talk to me," she said. "Tell me what's going on." she added and Angela slowly sat up and Lissi moved to sit by her. "What's going on Angela? Why did you break up with Jake?"

"I didn't want to, he'll just be better off without me," Angela whispered.

"No he won't Angela." Lissi told her.

"He's the future chief right, he needs someone better than me to do that."

"No he doesn't Angela, you are exactly what he needs," Lissi told her. "Who put these ideas in your head anyway."

"Bella," she told her. "Bella said I shouldn't delude myself into believing Jake likes me just because he asked me to be his girlfriend and that I should dump him before he dumps me."

"Bella," Lissi growled. "I should have known," she added angrily.

"Listen to me Angela because unlike Bella I know what I'm talking about and I care about you and Jake," she told her. "Jake does like you, he's just as miserable right now as you are," she said.

"He is?" she asked.

"Yes," she told her.

"It really hurts not talking to him, as soon as I told him I couldn't see him anymore I felt it."

"Don't worry Angela, I'm going to pay a visit to Bella and then I'm coming back here and I'm going to take you to Jake ok."

"Ok," Angela said.

"I'll be right back I promise," Lissi told her and Angela nodded as Lissi stood up. She walked to the door and turned back to see Angela lying down on the bed and walked out the door. Lissi got in her car and started it and drove to the Cullens house positive she would find Bella there. She called Emily as she was driving to tell her what she found out because she knew Paul would try to stop her.

"Hello," Emily answered.

"Emily hi, its Lissi, I found out why Angela broke things off with Jake."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Bella," Lissi said angrily.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She apparently told Angela that Jake needed someone better than her, him being future chief and all," Lissi said.

"No," Emily gasped.

"Yes and then continued to tell her she shouldn't delude herself into believing that Jake actually liked her just because he asked her to be his girlfriend and that she should dump Jake before he dumped her or something like that."

"I can't believe she did that," Emily said. "Everyone is going to be mad when they find out."

"I know Emily," she said.

"So where are you now."

"On my way to deal with Bella," Lissi said and hung up the phone.

"Oh no," Emily exclaimed and ran into the living room. "Paul!" Emily exclaimed and Paul looked over and saw Emily's panicked expression and quickly walked over to her.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Lissi called, she talked to Angela and found out Bella is to blame for everything."

"Of course Bella is to blame," Paul said. "Where is Lissi?"

"Going to find Bella," Emily told her.

"Damn it," Paul said. "You watch Zuri for me while I go get Lissi out of trouble."

"No problem," Emily said and Paul walked into the living room and over to Zuri.

"Hey, I need to go out for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon," Paul told her.

"Is everything ok?" Zuri asked.

"I hope so," he told her. "I'll be back ok," he said and Zuri nodded and Paul smiled and kissed her forehead and then walked out of the house and headed towards the Cullens house because he knew that's where Lissi was headed. Lissi was willingly walking into a house full of vampires again.


	33. The truth

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 33<strong>

Lissi parked her car outside the Cullens house and walked up to the door but it opened before she knocked and she saw Emmett standing there.

"Lissi hi," he smiled.

"Hey Emmett, is Bella here?"

"Actually she is," he said.

"I need to talk to her and I won't take no for an answer," she told him and he nodded and stepped aside and led her into the living room.

"Bella," he said and she turned around and saw Lissi standing with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella spat.

"I'm here because you've hurt my brother for the last time Bella."

"I did him a favor," she told her.

"No you didn't Bella, you were only thinking of yourself when you somehow convinced Angela to dump Jake with all your lies." she told her. "You are a mean, manipulative, selfish bitch," she said angrily. "And if you really cared about them you would have let them be happy instead of thinking about yourself all the time."

"They'll both be fine its not like they were serious or anything."

"This is more serious than you can imagine," Lissi said angrily. "You did more than just break Angela and Jake up, you messed with an imprint bond," she told her.

"Jake imprinted on Angela," she whispered. "I had no idea."

"You wouldn't have cared anyway Bella because you only care about what Bella wants and to hell with everyone else," she fumed and stepped closer to Bella.

"Is Jake really that bad?" someone asked and Lissi turned around and saw a tall guy with brown hair and golden eyes staring at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked glaring at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Edward," he said.

"So I finally get to see what the fuss is all about," she said and stared at Edward and shook her head. "And yes he is that bad, neither him or Angela want to do anything but lie in bed," she told him and turned to Bella and dropped her arms to her sides/. "How would you feel if Edward left you Bella, if all of a sudden he didn't want you anymore?"

"That would never happen," Bella said panicked. "Edward would never leave me." she said. "I couldn't make it without him."

"Exactly Bella," she growled and Bella looked over at her.

"I'll fix it," she said.

"No you won't Bella because I don't trust you to do a damn thing when it comes to my brother."

"He's not even your real brother," Bella said and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how that matters Bella," Emmett said. "Just because someone isn't related to you by blood doesn't mean they are any less you're brother or sister." he added.

"Exactly," Lissi said. "And the other reason I don't need your help is I've already handled it."

"I'll talk to Jake and explain everything." Bella said.

"No you won't Bella because you've gone to far this time, it was bad enough you intentionally tried to make me think Jake hated me but you hurt two people you claim are your best friends."

"I…."

"You aren't welcome in La Push right now Bella so I wouldn't even try coming by because once everyone finds out it was you that hurt Jake no one will want anything do with you." she told her and took another step towards her. "You are a horrible person Bella, its almost as if you thrive on making other people miserable."

"Like you have any room to talk," Bella spat. "Look at who you're imprinted to."

"Paul," Lissi said. "What about him?" she asked. "And I would choose my words very carefully if I were you," she warned.

"Well Paul isn't exactly the best person in the world," she said.

"No one's perfect Bella but at least Paul's never tried to hide who he is behind false niceness like you. He's a better person than you could ever hope to be. You are a two face bitch and I don't like you and would like nothing better than to drag you outside and beat your ass," she told her. "But…." she said and shook her head. "Paul's here."

"I'll go let him in." Emmett said and went to the door and opened it.

"Lissi," Paul said.

"Follow me," he said and Paul did and he walked in the room and saw Lissi was definitely letting Bella know exactly what she had done.

"But what?" Bella asked and Lissi drew back her hand but Paul ran over and grabbed it.

"Don't do that Red," he whispered and Lissi turned around and looked at him.

"Why not?" she spat. "We've been where Jake and Angela are now and you know how it feels."

"I know," he said.

"She deserves it." she told him.

"Well I won't argue with you on that but Jake's getting worse and we need to get home."

"Ok," Lissi said. "I have to go get Angela before I go home." she said and turned back to Bella.

"We're done here and if you step one foot on La push you're in my territory and there will be no one there to stop me from kicking your ass exactly like I want to do," she said angrily and turned around and stormed out, Paul went to follow her but she turned back around and marched over to Bella and slapped her across the face. Bella grabbed her cheek shocked

"Don't fuck with my brother again because if you do you will be very sorry, I'll make sure of it," she told her and slapped her again before storming out followed very quickly by Paul.

"I like her," Rosalie smiled and Emmett shook his head and ran to catch up with Paul and Lissi followed by Rosalie. They saw them standing by Lissi's car and Paul was calming her down.

"You need to calm down," he said softly. "I know your upset." he added and Lissi laid her head on his chest.

"We have to go get Angela I told her I'd be back for her after I dealt with Bella." she said.

"Ok then but you need to get calm before we do that," he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm ok," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you to." she said as Emmett and Rosalie walked over to them. Paul quickly spun around and pushed Lissi behind him.

"We're not here to do anything," Emmett told him but Paul still didn't relax.

"Is Jake really that bad?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Paul answered. "Which is why we have to get back."

"I really do hope things are ok with Jake and Angela," Emmett said.

"Thanks," Lissi said. "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"Don't worry about it, that's the most excitement we've seen in a while," Rosalie smiled. "I've never liked Bella anyway," she added. "You just got to do what I wish I could," she said.

"Ok," Paul said surprised and turned to Lissi who shrugged. "Well we should get going," he said and Lissi walked around and got behind the wheel.

"You sure you can handle her forever?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure about that but I know I'm looking forward to it," Paul told him and Emmett nodded and Paul opened the door and got in the car and Lissi drove away towards Angela's house.

* * *

><p>"You know I meant what I said, I like Lissi," Rosalie said. "More than I'll ever like Bella, at least everyone is starting to see who Bella really is."<p>

"I know," Emmett sighed. "We have to keep her away from La Push because I have no doubt Lissi would kick her ass if she showed up there." he said. "We'd probably be more welcome there right now than Bella would be."

"Probably so," Rosalie sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ok so go ahead and yell at me," Lissi said as she drove to Angela's house.<p>

"Lissi, what you did was stupid, you're really lucky Emmett and Rosalie are on your side," he said. "And that Rosalie seems to like you."

"Rosalie hates Bella like I do."

"I know she does." Paul said. "But I can't believe you willingly walked into a house full of vampires again Alessandria, it was dangerous."

"I know Paul but Bella needed to be dealt with and I did it for Jake, he's my brother and I hate seeing him hurting so much because of Bella."

"I know you do and I don't like seeing him that way either but you could have dealt with Bella later."

"Oh no I couldn't have, I needed to deal with her while I still mad."

"Ok fine, I'm not arguing with you anymore because I know I won't win." he sighed and Lissi smiled. "Lets go get Angela." he said and Lissi nodded and drove to her house.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Lissi parked her car outside Angela's house and rang the doorbell. When no one answered she walked inside, Paul followed her inside and up to Angela's room. He watched as Lissi walked over to Angela's bed and knelt down.<p>

"Angela, its Lissi I'm back," she said softly and Angela opened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You ready to go see Jake?" she asked.

"Yes," Angela said and slowly sat up.

"Come on," Lissi said and Angela started to stand up. "Angela are you ok?" she asked. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Hold on," Lissi told her. "Paul," she said.

"Paul's here?"

"Yeah, Paul's with me," Lissi said. "Paul."

"What is it?" he asked and walked over.

"How about you put all those muscles to use and carry Angela to my car," she said and he nodded.

"No problem," he said and he scooped Angela up in his arms. "Lets go," he said and the two of them carried Angela to her car and the three of them made their way to La Push.

Lissi made it to La Push in record time and parked her car outside her house.

"Lets get her inside," she said and Paul got out and reached into the back seat and picked Angela up and carried her inside. Billy was sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I will explain everything in a few minutes I promise," Lissi told him and he nodded and Lissi and Paul took Angela to Jacob's room. Lissi opened the door and walked in and saw Jacob was still laying in bed. Lissi walked over and sat on the bed by him.

"Jake," she said and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Paul and I went and got Angela, she's here."

"She's really here," he said hopefully.

"Yes, I'll explain everything later but right now you and Angela need time together," she said and Paul sat her down on the bed by Jacob.

"Jake," Angela said softly and Jacob managed to pull her in his arms as Lissi and Paul walked out of the room.

"Lets go talk to Billy," she said and he nodded and the two of them went to the living room and sat down with Billy.

"Hey Billy," Lissi said.

"Ok so what's going on?" he asked.

"Well I found out why Angela just suddenly broke things off with Jake," she told him.

"Oh and what did you find?" Billy asked.

"Well I found Bella," she told him.

"Bella," he said.

"Yes," Lissi said and she explained everything Angela had told her and she saw Billy's shocked expression as she told him the things she had said.

"I don't believe that," he said. "After everything Jake did for her that she would hurt him like that." Billy said sadly.

"Well she did and I paid her a little visit before coming over here." Lissi told him.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Billy asked.

"Well I just informed her she was a selfish bitch and how much she had hurt two people she called her friends." she told him. "It doesn't matter what I said but Bella went to far this time and I may have to when I told her she wasn't welcome here anymore because when people found out what she did they wouldn't want her around."

"I think you're right about that," Billy said. "She did go to far this time, intentionally hurting my son who's been nothing but nice and kind to her."

"Maybe you should let him know what else you said to Bella," Paul told her.

"Paul," she said.

"Alessandria," he said and she nodded.

"Fine I told Bella if she stepped one foot on La Push she was in my territory and no one would stop me from kicking her ass exactly like I wanted to," she told him and she saw Billy's shocked face. "Then I may have slapped her and told her that if she …I basically told her if she messed with Jake again she would be very sorry." she said. "He's my brother and Bella went way to far this time." she said. "I'm sorry if I overstepped or caused trouble for anyone," she told him.

"Don't worry about that," Billy said and he looked to Paul. "Do you think we have anything to worry about."

"I doubt it, I'm sure Edward will be happy to have Jake out of Bella's life," Paul said.

"I'm sure you're right," Billy sighed.

"And Emmett and Rosalie seem to be siding with us on this." he told him.

"Oh, ok," Billy said shocked. "Lissi, I'm happy that you love Jake and you want to look out for him, but don't go marching into a house full of vampires again, you know he wouldn't like that."

"I know Billy but it had to be done."

"I know," he sighed.

"Ok if there isn't anything else," Paul said looking at Lissi and then to Billy.

"No Paul," Lissi said and then Paul looked at Billy.

"No," Billy said.

"So we're going to head to Sam's we'll be back later to check on Jake and Angela." Paul said.

"Ok go on, I'll see you two later," Billy said and Paul and Lissi left to get to Sam's.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul and Lissi walked into Sam's house and everyone was gathered in the kitchen as if they were waiting on them to get back.<p>

"What happened?" Embry asked.

"Where's Zuri?" Paul asked.

"In the living room with Emily," Sam said. "What happened?"

"I brought Angela here to be with Jake," Lissi told him.

"Well what happened before that?" Quil asked.

"Well I found out Bella is the reason Angela broke up with Jake," she told them and explained everything Angela told her.

"That's horrible and low even for Bella," Jared said.

"I know," Lissi said. "So I found Bella and let her know what a mean manipulative bitch she was," she added. She continued on explaining what happened and how she told Bella she wasn't welcome in La Push anymore because after what she done to Jake no one would even want her here.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped but I'd do it all over again because no one messes with my brother and gets away with it."

"I get it Lissi," Sam said. "And I agree with the part about not wanting Bella around but you do know that is up to Jake." he said. "And you know Jake."

"He can't possibly forgive her for this, for being the reason him and Angela are hurting so much."

"Maybe not at first but eventually he just might," Sam told her.

"It would be better for all of us if she was out of his life for good," Lissi sighed. "But I know its not my decision." she added. "Its Jake's."

"That's right its Jake's decision," Sam said. "But if it helps we all feel the same way you do."

"And if you kick Bella's ass I want a front row seat to see that." Embry said grinning and Lissi shook her head..

"Whatever Embry," she sighed. "I'm going to go check on Jake, because he's going to want to know what happened and I don't think Angela should have to be by herself when she tells him."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Paul asked.

"Paul you have Zuri to take care of, we'll be fine," Lissi assured him.

"I really think one of us should be with you," Paul told her. "Because Jake is going to be really pissed when he hears everything."

"I'll go," Embry said.

"Ok," Lissi agreed and looked at Paul and he nodded.

"Call me later," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"I will, I have to get Angela home soon anyway." she said. "Come on Embry." she added and he stood up and followed her out.

* * *

><p>Jake and Angela were still lying in each others arms, neither one of them had even tried to move.<p>

"Jake," Angela said softly and he opened his eyes.

"You're really here," Jacob said.

"Yes," she said and Jacob sat up and Angela sat up with him.

"I missed you," Jacob said. "A lot."

"I missed you to Angela," he said. "I just don't understand what happened, what made you decide you didn't want me anymore." he said sadly.

"Jake, no I never stopped wanting you or liking you," she told him and laid her hand against his cheek. "I don't think I could if I tried Jake and I don't even know why I did," she told him.

"Why did you?"

"I'm not sure you want to know," Angela told him.

"Angela I definitely want to know," he told her. "I want to know what broke us up, what took you away from me." he said and laid his hand over hers and grasped it in his. "Tell me," he said.

"You won't like it Jake," she whispered. "I know you won't," she told him.

"I probably won't but just tell me what happened," he pleaded.

"I think you ask who happened."

"Who?" Jake asked confused.

"Yep," Angela sighed.

"Well who tried to take you away from me? Who broke us up?"

"Bella," Angela said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it will be ready soon. <strong>So I've had two new ideas for stories but i'm not going to post them until I wrap up some of my other ones. One is definitely a Paul story and the other might possibly be Embry. I'm not sure, its either going to be an Embry or Paul story. What would you think about an Embry story?<strong>**


	34. Meet Rachael Black

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34<strong>

When Lissi and Embry arrived to her house they said a quick hello to Billy and her mom and then went to check on Jake and Angela.

* * *

><p>"What does Bella have to do with this?" Jacob asked as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said and Lissi opened the door and walked inside followed by Embry.<p>

"Hey," Lissi said. "You two look better."

"Thanks," Jacob smiled.

"Have you told him yet?" Lissi asked Angela.

"That's what I was fixing to do," she told her and Lissi nodded. "Will you stay?"

"We're both going to stay so I can explain what happened when I left your house." Lissi said and her and Embry sat on the floor.

"Ok so I was getting ready for our date last week when Bella came over." Angela began. "She seemed upset, she somehow found out we were dating. She told me we couldn't be together long because you had responsibilities here I could never understand." Angela said and she went on explaining how Bella told her Jacob would leave her eventually, "She said it would be better if I dumped you before you dumped me." she said and Embry saw Jacob start shaking slightly.

"Calm down Jake," Lissi said and laid she hand on his arm, he glanced over at her and nodded. "Go on Angela."

"She told me you were the future chief and basically said I wasn't equipped to handle everything that would come along with that." Angela said softly. "She told me to leave you alone because we can't possibly have a future together."

"She actually said that," Jacob asked and shook his head.

"I told her I liked you and you liked me and she just rolled her eyes and informed me you liked everybody."

"That is true," Embry said. "Jake likes everyone." he added

"But that's not the point," Lissi told him. "Damn, I should have kicked her ass while I had a chance." she said angrily. "Sorry, go on Angela."

"Then I told her you wouldn't have asked me to be your girlfriend if you didn't like me."

"You know I like you a lot Angela." Jacob said and took her hand in his.

"I know but Bella she told me not to believe you actually liked me because you didn't and then told me to dump you."

"I can't believe she would do that!" Jacob said angrily. "Why she would intentionally try to hurt us," he added and starting shaking again.

"Embry," Lissi said and he nodded.

"I got it," he said and walked over to Jacob.

"Jake, please don't make me drag you out of here, you don't want to hurt Angela and you know if you hurt Lissi, Paul will kill you." he said and Angela looked over at him and slowly touched his arm.

"Its ok Jake, I'm not leaving you again no matter what anyone says," she told him and he looked over at her and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

"Now what else do I need to know?" he asked.

"I guess you should know what I did after I found out what happened," Lissi said.

"Ok," Jacob said and he looked at Lissi.

"So after talking to Angela at her house I went to find Bella," Lissi began. "I started at the Cullens house."

"You went back there intentionally!" Jacob exclaimed. "Lissi why?"

"Because Bella hurt my brother and my friend and there was no way she was getting away with it." she told him and he nodded. "So I went to the Cullens and Emmett met me at the door and led me to Bella after I told him I wanted to talk to her and I would not take no for an answer." Lissi sighed. "She asked what I was doing there and I told her I was there because she hurt you." Lissi told him. "Bella then informed me she did you a favor."

"How could she think that?" Jacob asked

"Well I told her she didn't do you any favors when she convinced Angela to break up with you with all the lies told her. Bella was only thinking of herself." Lissi sighed. "I told Bella she was a mean, manipulative, selfish bitch and that if she really cared about you two she would have let you be happy instead of thinking about herself all the time." she told him. "She then informed me that it was fine because you two weren't serious or anything."

"Why would she even…." Jacob said angrily. "I can't believe this," he fumed.

"I informed her it was more serious than she could imagine," she told her.

"I don't think she cares," Embry said.

"Me either," Lissi said. "And I told Bella that, because she's only concerned with what Bella wants." she said. "Then someone asked if you were really that bad, it was Edward and I asked how Bella would feel if Edward left her, didn't want her all of a sudden. She got panicked all of a sudden and said it would never happen." she sighed. "That he wouldn't leave her, she couldn't make it without him. I think that was when what she had done sunk in." she sighed.

"I can't believe she did this to us, intentionally," Jacob said and Angela laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bella said she would fix it and I told her she wouldn't because I didn't trust her to do a damn thing when it came to my brother." she said and she saw Jacob smile slightly.

"Then she informed me you weren't my real brother," Lissi said quietly.

"I don't see how that matters," Embry said.

"That's exactly what Emmett said," Lissi told them. "He told Bella just because someone isn't related to you by blood doesn't mean they are any less you're brother or sister." she said.

"Wow, can't believe a Cullen stuck up for you," Jacob said surprised.

"Well I don't think Emmett and Rosalie are big fans of Bella," Lissi told him. "I know Rosalie doesn't like Bella." she added. "I also told Bella I didn't need her help because I already handled it. She wanted to talk to you and explain everything"

"I don't want to talk to Bella," Jacob told her.

"Good because I told her she wouldn't talk to you because she went to far this time. I mean it was bad enough she intentionally tried to make me think you hated me Jake but she hurt two people she claims are her best friends." Lissi said. "Then I told Bella she wasn't exactly welcome in La Push right now so to not even try coming by because once everyone finds out that she hurt Jake no one will want anything do with her." she said. "I told her she was a horrible person and it seemed almost as if she thrived on making other people miserable."

"That sounds true," Embry said and looked up at Jacob.

"Then she tried to tell me I didn't have any room to talk because I was with Paul," she said getting upset.

"Bella insulted Paul, we're lucky she's still breathing," Embry said and Lissi smiled. "What did she say about Paul?"

"That he wasn't exactly the best person in the world," she said. "I told her no one was perfect but he's a better person than she could ever hope to be. Then I told her she was a two face bitch and I didn't like her and would like nothing better than to drag her outside and beat her ass," she told them. "But Paul showed up so I didn't get to do that." she said. "He told me you were getting worse so before we left I informed Bella that if she stepped on La Push she was in my territory and no one would stop me from kicking her ass exactly like I wanted to and I left but then I walked back and slapped Bella and told her…."

"What did you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"Not to fuck with my brother again because if she did she would be very sorry, I'd make sure of it." she said. "I won't apologize for anything I said to Bella and I'm sorry if your mad at me Jake but…"

"Lissi," he said and let go of Angela to kneel in front of Lissi. "I'm not mad at you," he told her. "You know the part I'm mad about and its nothing to do with Bella," he said. "I definitely don't want to be around Bella right now, I can't believe she would do this to me." he said and Lissi looked up at him. "I'm glad I have a sister to look out for me, a sister that wants to look out for me." he said and Lissi smiled and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad your not mad at me," she said and pulled away and looked at Jacob. "I'll let you and Angela be alone now," Lissi said and stood up. Embry stood up as well and they walked to the door. "Are you going to take her home Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll take her home," Jake said.

"See you guys later," Lissi said. "I'll call you tomorrow Angela."

"Ok," she said and Lissi and Embry walked out.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Jacob took Angela home and returned back home. He went to find Lissi to talk to her, he found her in her room of course. He knocked on the door before going in.<p>

"Come in," Lissi said and he opened the door and walked in. Lissi was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading her book for class. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing pajama bottoms with a shirt that said diets suck.

"Lissi," he said and she looked up.

"Hey Jake," she smiled. "You look so much better."

"Thanks," he said and walked over and sat down on the bed with her. "Lissi I want to talk to you." he said and she looked over at him.

"What is it Jake?"

"I know that you were trying to help me and you did help me by bringing Angela to me, you helped both of us," he said. "But I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger because of me." he told her. "You walked willingly into a house full of vampires you could have been hurt."

"Jake, I…"

"It doesn't matter if they only drink animal blood," he told her. "All it takes is one second to lose control for them and us," he added. "And I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry Jake I have no intention of going back to the Cullens again." she told him.

"Good," he said

"You're not going to just forgive Bella for what she did are you?" Lissi asked him.

"Not this time Lissi. She intentionally hurt me and Angela and I can't overlook how she is anymore. I have for so long but not anymore," he told him.

"I'm really sorry Jake," Lissi said and laid her hand on his arm.

"Its not your fault its mine," he sighed. "Everyone tried to tell me about her but I was to stubborn to listen."

"I hate that she hurt you," Lissi said. "I haven't kicked her ass yet but I will if you want me to."

"No Lissi stay out of trouble," he told her and she smiled.

"You really think I'm going to stay out of trouble Jake?" Lissi asked and he smiled.

"No," he said and she smiled.

"So you ready for your birthday this weekend?" Lissi asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for whatever you're planning," he said and Lissi smiled.

"Oh you know you'll love whatever I have planned." she told him and he smiled.

"Of course I will," he said. "You're the sister I always wanted."

"But you have two sisters," she pointed out.

"That couldn't get out of here fast enough and haven't looked back since they left," Jacob told her. "We barely get phone calls from them."

"I'm sorry Jake, that sucks," she said and he nodded.

"When my dad told me he was marrying your mom I never imagined I would like having you as my sister," he told her. "But now Lissi, I love having you as my sister."

"I love having you as my brother to Jake," she said and hugged him.

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed, we do have school in the morning." he said and stood up and walked to the door.

"I know Jake, good night."

"Good night sis," he said and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Lissi called Angela to talk about Jacob's birthday party Saturday.<p>

"Hello," Angela answered.

"Hey Angela,"

"Lissi, is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine but Jake's birthday is Saturday, so I hope you can come to Sam's for the party."

"Just tell me when and I'll be there, I'll come early to help cook to."

"Thanks," Lissi said. "I'm sure Jake will be calling you soon so I won't talk to long." she told her. "I'm telling everyone to be there around 12:00 and Jake's sisters are even supposed to be in town."

"Well that's good for him," Angela told her.

"Yeah, looks like its gong to be a great party," she told her.

"I don't know what to give him for his birthday," Angela said quietly.

"Angela, Jake will like whatever you decide to get for him," Lissi told her.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry so much," Lissi told her as she heard a door slam. "That's probably Jake, I'm trying to keep everything a surprise, so I'll get off the phone and see you this weekend," she told her.

"Ok Lissi."

"Just call if you need anything ok," Lissi told her.

"I will, thanks." Angela said and they both hung their phones up.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week Lissi got things ready for Jacob's birthday party on Saturday. Thursday after school Lissi was at Paul's with him and Zuri.<p>

"Can we watch a movie?" Zuri asked.

"If its ok with Paul we can," Lissi asked.

"Of course we can watch a movie," Paul said. "What do you want to watch?"

"The Little Mermaid," Zuri said happily. "Lissi looks like Ariel," she added and Paul smiled.

"Its because of the red hair," Lissi said as Paul put the movie in.

"Yes you have red hair and you're pretty, like Ariel," Zuri said.

"Oh," Lissi whispered. "Thank you."

The three of them watched the movie in silence, they could hear Zuri occasionally singing along but a little over halfway through the movie Zuri fell asleep.

"I'll be right back," Paul said and he picked Zuri up in hi arms and carried her to her bedroom. He returned a few minutes later and sat by Lissi on the couch. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and pulled away.

"So what's going on for Jake's birthday Saturday?"

"So on Saturday I need you to get Jake's car in his garage without him seeing." she told him.

"No problem." he said.

"Rachael and Rebecca will be here tomorrow." she told him and let out a sigh. "I'm sure you're excited about seeing Rachael again."

"Alessandria I have no interest in Rachael Black. I love you, I want you always." he told her and she smiled. Paul leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I love you to Paul," she told him. "But the thing is you chose Rachael without an imprint bond to make you choose her," she said softly.

"I also broke up with her because I was so miserable Alessandria, we've already talked about this, I never really loved Rachael," he told her and he grabbed her hips and picked her up and placed her so she was straddling his lap. "I love you and you know that and I know you love me and I'm going to ask you to marry me one day and we're going to have kids together. I want to be with you forever," he told her. "I don't need this imprint bond to make me choose you or make me want you. I would choose you all on my own."

"Paul," she whispered and leaned over and kissed his lips "I'm sorry I'm being so insecure but I've never even met Rachael and Rebecca," she told him. "One of them is my boyfriends ex, and they're Billy's real daughters and Jake's real sisters."

"Hey just because you're not related to Jake by blood doesn't make you any less of a sister to him. You know Jake loves you and would do anything for you."

"I know," she said and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"You know, your confidence and feistiness are some of the sexiest things about you," Paul told her and she pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Don't loose that," he whispered and kissed her lips. Lissi slid her arms around his neck as Paul deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"We have school tomorrow," she said softly.

"I have an alarm clock," he said softly as he kissed her neck. "And you have jeans here and you can borrow one of my t-shirts." he told her and kissed her lips.

"But Zuri's here," she began.

"Lissi, Zuri seems to be liking you better and she's going to have to get used to you because you'll be living with me soon."

"Oh I will," she said and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, hopefully after graduation, before that if we can talk your mom into it." Paul told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and Lissi kissed his lips.

"I have to get home," she told him and Paul let out a groan.

"You sure," he said and kissed her neck.

"Yes but we'll have a night together soon, I promise," she told him and kissed his lips and reluctantly got off his lap. Paul stood up and walked her to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Paul," she said. "Good night, love you."

"Love you to," he said and kissed her again. "Be careful getting home."

"I will," she said and Paul opened the door and watched her as she got in her car and drove home.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Lissi and Jacob went straight home. When Lissi parked her car Jacob noticed a car in the yard.<p>

"Someone's here," he said.

"Yes Jake, part of your birthday surprise." she told him and he smiled over at her. "Come on lets get inside." she told him and the two of them got out of the car and walked to the door and went inside the house.

When Jake and Lissi walked inside the house they heard talking and laughing. Lissi saw two girls with dark hair sitting on the couch. When Lissi and Jacob walked in they turned around and Jacob smiled.

"RACHAEL! REBECCA!" he exclaimed and they stood up and he ran over. "I can't believe you're here," he said and hugged each of them.

"Wow Jacob, look at you," Rebecca said. "You've definitely grown up a lot."

"I'm so glad both of you are here, we have a lot to catch up on," Jacob said and sat down on the couch. Lissi walked over to where her mom was standing by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey," Lissi said. "How's it going?"

"Billy is happy they're here, he never sees them." her mom said.

"I know and I know Jake misses them but you would think if they cared about them at all they would at least call them more, Jake told me they never call." Lissi said and looked over at them. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room," she told her. "I'll be right back." she added and walked down the hallway to her room. When she came back Rebecca looked up at her as she walked over to stand by her mom.

"You must be Lissi," Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Lissi said softly.

"I'm Rebecca," she said. "My dads told us a lot about you," she smiled.

"Oh," she said and looked over at Billy who smiled at her.

"So you're dating Paul," Rachael said and Lissi glanced over at her. She would have to be gorgeous, long dark hair, dark eyes, perfect figure. She could see why Paul dated her.

"Yes Paul is MY boyfriend," Lissi told her. "Why do you ask?"

"I dated him to." Rachael told her smiling.

"I know, he told me," Lissi told her and she saw the shocked look on Rachael's face. "He told me how miserable you made him and how no matter what he did it was never good enough to make you happy." she said and Rachael stared at her not believing Paul would say that about her. "So if you're thinking even for a second that you're going to hook up with him or get back together or something, think again," she told her. "You had your chance and you messed it up, deal with it, because Paul is with me."

"We'll see," Rachael said smiling and Jacob looked over at Lissi and saw the look on her face, like she was about to launch herself across the room at Rachael and he jumped off the couch and quickly guided Lissi into the kitchen.

"Lissi," Jacob said and she looked up at him.

"What," she snapped.

"Calm down," he told her.

"Jake, she…she…."

"I know Lissi but you also have to know that Rachael is not a threat to your relationship with Paul," Jacob told her.

"I know that Jake, the imprint makes sure he doesn't leave me," Lissi sighed.

"Lissi…"

"He picked Rachael before the imprint he wanted her without an imprint pulling him to her."

"Lissi, he wanted you before the imprint to," Jacob told her.

"He only wanted me because I told him no," Lissi said and Jacob smiled. "And even then he only wanted to fuck me."

"Lissi," Jacob growled.

"Don't growl at me," she told him.

"You know Paul loves you and you have nothing to worry about." Jacob told her. "And if you don't calm down he's going to be rushing over here demanding to know what's going on."

"I know, I'm sorry Jake," she said as her phone rang. "That's probably Paul," she said and took her phone out of her back pocket. "Yep."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "Rachael and Rebecca are here and Rachael just said some things and…I'm fine I promise."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she said.

"Ok then, call me later," he told her.

"I will," she told him.

"I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she said and hung the phone up.

* * *

><p>When Jacob took Lissi into the kitchen Billy looked over at Rachael.<p>

"Rachael, it would be a good idea to stay away from Paul," Billy told her.

"Dad I…are you serious?"

"Yes," he told her. "Don't try to come between them."

"The two of them can't be that serious," Rachael said obviously not believing Paul would be serious about anyone.

"Well they are and if you do try to come between them just remember I warned you," Billy said. "There are two people Lissi would do anything for, fight anyone for, one of them is Jacob, the other is Paul."

"I'm not afraid of her," Rachael said.

"Well that's because you don't know her," Billy told her.

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?" Jacob asked.<p>

"Yeah, Paul's not going to rush over here or anything." she told him

"Good," he said.

"Paul wants me to move in with him," Lissi told him.

"Oh, when?"

"When we graduate at the latest," Lissi said. "Before then if we can convince my mom," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You want that?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "He says we'll get married eventually, that he's going to ask me to marry him," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"And you want to marry Paul?"

"Yes more than anything," Lissi admitted. "But I'm still not Zuri's favorite person and she has to be ok with everything before me and Paul live together or get married."

"I know and she's getting used to you right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lissi said quietly. "But I'm not sure if she'll ever like me."

"Well Lissi if you recall I didn't like you to much either when we first met and when you moved here but look at us now," he told her and she smiled. "You marched into a house of vampires for me, you brought my imprint to me when I couldn't get to her, if it wasn't for you who knows how long it would have been before I met Angela."

"And you know I'd do it all over again Jake," she told him.

"I know," Jacob told her. "Lissi just don't let Rachael get to you ok," he said.

"I'll try Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Good, now lets go back in there with everyone else," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed and the two of them walked back into the other room and took sat down on the couch with Rebecca. Rachael had moved to sit in a chair beside the couch.

"Everything ok?" Billy asked them.

"Its fine Billy." she assured him.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast Lissi's cell phone rang.<p>

"Its Paul," she said and Rachael glared over at her.

"Hey," Lissi answered.

"Good morning beautiful," Paul said. "Everything is all set."

"Ok you and Zuri come inside ok."

"Alright," he said and hung up.

"Paul and Zuri are coming inside," Lissi told them and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Lissi said and Paul smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Hey," Paul said.

"Hey Zuri," Lissi smiled.

"Hi," Zuri replied.

"Come inside, Rachael and Rebecca are here," she told him and he smirked and took her hand in his and she led them inside.

"Paul," Billy said.

"Hello Billy." Paul said.

"Paul Lahote," someone said and Rebecca stepped forward.

"Hi Rebecca," he said.

"Wow look at you, you've definitely changed a lot," she said and smiled.

"Paul," someone said it was Rachael.

"Hey Rachael," Paul replied.

"Its really good to see you again," she smiled and walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You to I guess," Paul replied not making a move to hug her back. Rachael pulled away and let her eyes travel over his body. He was shirtless of course and she was taking in his lean muscular arms and six pack abs. He looked very sexy and she knew if she could just get him alone, she could have him back.

"You look great," she whispered and had the nerve to run her finger over his chest and abs. Paul took a step back and looked at Rachael.

"You've met my girlfriend Lissi right?" he asked.

"Yes." Rachael said and looked up at Paul.

"This is my sister Zuri," Paul said and Rachael glanced over at her.

"Zuri that's a pretty name," Rebecca said.

"Thank you," Zuri said quietly.

"Ok Paul and Zuri brought your present from us over here," Lissi told Jacob. "From, me, my mom, Billy, Paul and Zuri helped out with it to."

"It must be some present then," Jacob said.

"Come on its outside," Lissi said and all of them walked outside and to Jacob's garage. Paul opened the doors and Lissi led Jacob inside and they saw the shocked look on Jacob's face.

"That's a '67 Chevy Camero!" Jacob exclaimed. He walked over and ran his hands over the hood. The car was red and had white stripes along the hood. "This is amazing!"

"Its yours to fix up Jake," Lissi told him.

"Wow, thank you," Jacob said happily.

"You should thank Lissi more than us, it was her idea to get you a car you can work on for your birthday and she's the one who found the car and then her and Paul and Sam brought it here." Billy told him.

"You did this," Jacob smiled and turned to Lissi.

"Yeah," she said quietly and Jacob ran over and hugged her.

"You are the best sister ever," he said and she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it sis, you're awesome." he said and walked back over to the car and Lissi saw him pop the hood and start looking under it. Paul walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"He hasn't been that happy in a while." Paul told her.

"I know," she said and turned around to look at Paul. "I have to get to Sam's to make Jake's cake, you and Zuri coming?"

"We can," Paul said and Lissi looked over at Zuri.

"So Zuri," she said and Zuri looked over at her. "You want to go to Sam and Emily's and help me make Jake's birthday cake?"

"I can help," Zuri said hopefully.

"If you want," Lissi said.

"Ok, lets go," Zuri said.

"Let me go tell Billy we're leaving ok," Lissi said and Paul nodded and watched her as she walked over to him.

"Hey Billy," Lissi said and Billy looked up at her and smiled.

"He loves the car, it was a great idea Lissi," Billy said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "So me, Paul and Zuri are going to head over to Sam's so I can get started on Jake's cake." she told him.

"Ok we'll see you in a couple of hours," Billy told her and she turned around and started to walk over to Paul and saw Rachael was with him and marched over.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked away Rachael quickly took her place in front of Paul.<p>

"Paul," Rachael said. "You can't honestly say Lissi makes you happy."

"I can, she makes me happier than I have ever been with anyone, especially you Rachael."

"Please Paul, she's just a girl," Rachael said and rolled her eyes.

"No Rachael, Lissi isn't just a girl, she's the girl I'm in love with, the girl I'm going to love forever." he told her.

"We'll see," Rachael said and ran her fingers across his chest.

Lissi walked over and stood behind Rachael and stared up at Paul. Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" he asked and Rachael smiled thinking he was talking to her smiled up at him.

"Yeah I…" Rachael began.

"Yeah lets get out of here I have a lot to do," Lissi said and Paul reached around Rachael and grabbed Lissi's hand and pulled her to him.

"Bye," Lissi said waving to Rachael.

"Come on Zuri," Paul said and the three of them walked out of the garage.


	35. The Party

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

When Paul, Lissi and Zuri got to Sam's they went inside and saw Emily was already in the kitchen cooking and Angela was there already helping.

"Hey," Emily smiled.

"Hey Emily, Angela," Lissi smiled.

"I'm going to find Sam ok," Paul said.

"No problem," Lissi told him and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Love you," Paul said.

"Love you to," She told him and he smiled and then knelt down in front of Zuri.

"Be good ok," Paul told her.

"I will Paul," Zuri promised.

"Help Lissi make the best cake ever for Jake's birthday ok," he said.

"I will," she smiled. "It will be great!" she said happily.

"Good," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you Paul," Zuri said and Paul smiled and stood up and looked and Angela and Emily who were smiling at him.

"I'll see you two later," he said to Emily and Angela.

"Bye Paul," Emily said and Paul walked out of the house to find Sam.

"Come on Zuri," Lissi said. "Lets make Jake a cake," she added and Zuri smiled and they walked over to where Emily and Angela were standing.

"Is it ok if I start the cakes?" Lissi asked Emily.

"Of course all of your stuff is in the cabinets and refrigerator," Emily told her and Lissi gathered everything she needed and placed it on the counter. Then she drug a chair over for Zuri.

"Ok Zuri, come on," Lissi said and Zuri climbed in the chair and stood up. "Lets get started."

"So, did Jake like his present?" Emily asked.

"He loved it Emily, you should have seen his face, he was so happy."

"Good, I knew he would love it," Emily said.

"Ok Zuri, you want to crack the eggs in the bowl?" Lissi asked.

"Ok," Zuri said and Lissi handed her the eggs and showed her how to crack them and Zuri cracked the eggs in the bowl and then Lissi let her add the oil and water to the cake mix.

"Good job Zuri," Lissi said and she smiled. Lissi then mixed it all together and poured it in pans and then they did the same for the other boxes of cake mix and got everything cooking.

"Well that's all for now," Emily sighed and they went and sat at the table.

"You want to watch a movie or something while everything's cooking?" Emily asked Zuri.

"Ok," she agreed and Emily led her in the living room and put a movie on for her and then joined Angela and Lissi back in the kitchen.

"So," Emily said. "You met Rachael and Rebecca."

"Yep," Lissi said. "I like Rebecca," she said and Emily smiled. "But I do want to kick Rachael's ass."

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Well first off her and Paul used to date," Lissi told her.

"Oh," Angela said.

"And she was hitting on Paul all morning, didn't even care I was right there while she was doing it." Lissi said upset.

"But its not like Paul wants her or anything though," Emily told her.

"I know and Paul told her that," Lissi said. "But she doesn't seem to care." Lissi sighed. "Paul shouldn't be so damn sexy and all these girls wouldn't want him," she added and Emily smiled.

"How do you think I feel?" Angela said. "Look at Jake and look at me," she sighed. "I know I'm not the prettiest girl or the most fun girl but Jake is still with me. I know how other girls look at him."

"But he doesn't look at those other girls Angela, Jake only sees you, just like Paul only sees Lissi," Emily told them. "Don't let Rachael Black get to you Lissi. She's definitely not worth it." Emily told her and Lissi nodded. "Paul is happy with you, none of us have ever seen him like he is with you and you know he's not going anywhere Lissi."

"I know," Lissi sighed. "I know he's not going anywhere." she added. "He wants me to move in with him and Zuri,"

"Really?" Angela asked surprised.

"Yeah, after graduation at the latest before that if we can convince my mom," she told them and Emily smiled. "He says he wants to marry me one day, that he's going to ask."

"See, does that sound like a guy who is going to want anyone but you Lissi," Emily told her.

"I guess not," she sighed.

* * *

><p>When Paul left the girls at Sam's he ran into the woods knowing that's where Sam would be. He would most likely be in the woods checking to make sure everything was still safe. When Paul walked into the woods it only took five minutes for him to find Sam, standing by a group of trees.<p>

"Everything ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah its fine," Sam told him. "Everything ok with you?"

"Rachael and Rebecca are in town for Jake's birthday," Paul told him.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Rachael and I used to date," Paul told Sam.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Yeah and when Zuri and I were over there earlier dropping off Jake's car, Rachael let me know she was interested in me, which just pissed Lissi off because she did it right in front of her."

"Did she know you're with Lissi?" Sam asked.

"Yes she knew she just didn't care," Paul told him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked.

"Rachael will be gone soon and she knows I don't want her, that I love Lissi that Lissi is the one I want not her," Paul said. "Lissi knows that to."

"Doesn't mean she's not going to get pissed off about some girl looking at you and putting her hands on you," Sam told him. "You two are alike in that way."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well Lissi wants to beat any girl that comes near you, that she feels is flirting or whatever the same you do with guys that flirt with Lissi."

"Yeah I guess so," Paul said. "We're both really possessive and have bad tempers."

"I know you are," Sam sighed. "I'm surprised you two haven't been in more trouble," Sam smiled.

"I know," Paul smiled. " I love Lissi more than I thought it was possible to love someone," he said. "I am going to marry her some day and we're going to raise Zuri together and have kids of our own." Paul said. "Zuri is starting to like Lissi better, she's back at your house helping Lissi make Jake's birthday cakes."

"That's good," Sam said. "I know how worried Lissi was that Zuri would never like her, more worried than she let you know." he added.

"I'm glad the two of them are getting along better," Paul told him.

"I am to Paul," Sam sighed. "You want to head back and get ready to start grilling the food?"

"Sure," Paul said and the two of them walked out of the woods and headed to Sam's.

* * *

><p>"No it doesn't Lissi. Paul doesn't want anyone but you," Emily told her. "Don't doubt that."<p>

"I don't doubt that Paul loves me, I know that I just….it might be a good idea to keep me away from Rachael Black tonight." she told them. "Because I don't think she's going to stop going after Paul, she'll probably just try harder."

"You're probably right," Emily told her as the door opened and Paul and Sam walked in. The three girls looked up and smiled. Sam walked over and kissed Emily.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes," Emily answered as Paul walked over to Lissi.

"And what are you up to?" he asked and Lissi looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing just filling them in on the Rachael Black situation." she said and stood up. Paul pulled her close to him and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You know Rachael Black means nothing to me," he told her.

"I know Paul, I was going to check on Jake's cakes that are in the oven," she told him. "Zuri helped so they should be extra yummy," she added and Paul smiled and kissed her cheek and let her go. She walked over to the oven and opened it and pulled the cakes out and some cupcakes before sliding another pan of cupcakes in and closing the oven door.

"Well these are done they can cool so I can start making the car out of them." she sighed.

"Where's Zuri?" Paul asked.

"In the living room watching a movie," Lissi told him and she saw him walk over and peek in at her, after seeing she was ok and watching The Little Mermaid he walked back into the kitchen.

"She's watching The Little Mermaid again," Paul sighed. "She loves that movie."

"Yeah I know," Emily said.

"Zuri thinks Lissi looks like Ariel," Paul told them.

"You didn't have to tell them that," Lissi said and she saw the three of them look over at her.

"You do kind of look like Ariel," Emily said.

"It's the red hair." Lissi told them and walked over to check the cakes. "I need to get started." she told them and she went and started shaping the cakes into a vintage mustang like the picture she had laid on the counter. When she finished she grabbed the icing and tinted it the right color and started to decorate it.

"That is still really cool," Paul said an Lissi smiled.

"Thanks," she said and began arranging the cupcakes to look like a wolf.

Not much later everyone arrived for the party. Jacob hadn't got there yet because Billy was supposed to be bringing him later with Rachael, Rebecca and Lissi's mom.

"So when is Jake getting here?" Sam asked.

"Should be any minute now," Lissi told him as the door opened and he walked in.

"Jake," Lissi said.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said together.

"Oh wow," he smiled. "You planned all this for me."

"Well it was all Lissi's idea," Sam told him. "We just helped her pull it off."

"Really?" he asked smiling and he looked over and saw Lissi standing next to Paul. He walked over and stood in front of her. "You know you didn't have to do all this," he told her.

"I know Jake," she said. "But you deserve a nice birthday party." she told him and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said and hugged her.

"No problem Jake." she smiled as Angela walked in from the other room.

"Angela," Jacob gasped and went over to her.

"Hey Jake," she said quietly. "Happy Birthday." she said and he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Come on and meet my dad and sisters." he told her.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked nervously. Jake smiled and took her hand in his.

"Yes, don't be nervous," he told her and led her over to meet his dad.

* * *

><p>Jacob found his dad talking with Sam in the living room.<p>

"Dad," Jacob said and he turned to look as he walked over. Billy smiled when he saw Jacob walking over holding the hand of a really pretty girl. "Dad, this is Angela," Jacob said. "My dad and you already know Sam," he said and Angela smiled and looked over to Billy.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Black," Angela said politely.

"Its nice to finally meet you to Angela," Billy said. "And call me Billy ok."

"Ok," Angela smiled.

"Well we'll let you and Sam get back to talking about whatever you were talking about," Jacob said. "I'm going to find Rachael and Rebecca."

"Ok, see you two later," Sam said and Jacob led Angela out of the room.

When Jacob and Angela walked out of the living room, they headed outside, where everyone else had seemed to go since it was obviously less crowded. Jacob found Rachael and Rebecca talking to Emily and led Angela over to them.

"Hey you two," Emily smiled.

"Hey," Jake said, "Rachael, Rebecca, I want you to meet my girlfriend Angela," he told them.

"Hello Angela," Rebecca said. "Its nice to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Rebecca,"

"Nice to met you to," Angela said.

"Hi, I'm Rachael," Rachael said and she glanced over and saw Paul with Lissi. She couldn't help thinking Paul should be with her, not some girl who probably wouldn't even sleep with him. "I'll see you later," she told them and walked towards Lissi and Paul.

* * *

><p>"You've given Jake a great birthday," Paul told her and she smiled.<p>

"I'm glad he seems to be having a good time." Lissi told him.

"Stay with me tonight," Paul whispered.

"Paul," she said and slid her arms around his neck. "You know I would love to stay the night with you, but what about Zuri?"

"Zuri will be ok," he said. "You two are getting along and you'll be moving in with me in a few months."

"Oh I will," she smiled.

"Of course," he said and kissed her lips. "Unless you don't want to."

"Oh I want to," she told him and Paul smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips pulling her closer to him. Pauls hands ran down Lissi's back until she felt him grab her ass.

Rachael walked over and saw Paul and Lissi kissing and shook her head.

"Paul," Rachael said and he pulled away with a growl.

"What?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could talk," she said and glanced at Lissi. "Alone."

"I have no secrets from Lissi," Paul told her. "Whatever you need to say you can say while she's here with me or not at all."

"I'd rather not," Rachael said.

"Well then go…."

"Its fine Paul," Lissi said. "I need to go get Jake's cake out anyway," she told him.

"You don't have to leave Alessandria," he said.

"I know," she sighed, "I'll be right back ok," she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Hurry," he said and Lissi smiled and walked away and into the house.

"Well she's finally gone," Rachael said and walked over and ran her hands down Pauls chest and over his abs.

"Don't touch me," he told her and took a step back.

"Oh come on Paul are you seriously telling me that she satisfies you," Rachael said in disbelief. "That she will do all that weird stuff you liked to do in bed," she said sliding her arms around his neck. Paul shook his head, he couldn't believed he actually used to like this girl.

"Rachael, that was you that liked that stuff not me," he told her and he almost laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Maybe but still you really think she'll be able to handle you?" Rachael asked. "Because I don't."

"Rachael, not that its any of your business but Lissi handles me just fine," he said and removed her hands from his body. "I have no complaints about anything we do." he told her but Rachael acted like she didn't hear him and slid her arms around his neck again. "Oh come Paul just one more time, for old times sake," she said and touched his cheek. "I know you want to," she whispered.

"Not with you Rachael, its not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be imaging Lissi the whole time, she's the only girl I will be doing anything with, leave me alone," he told her and went to move her hands but Rachael locked them around his neck and jumped up and kissed him just as Lissi walked out the door and saw them.

"Damn it Rachael!" Paul exclaimed. "I told you no." he said. as he started shaking "Leave me the hell alone, I love Lissi not you,"

"Love has nothing to do with it Paul," she said and Paul started shaking.

"It does," he growled and turned and ran towards the woods and everyone turned watching him run off.

"I got it," Jacob said. "I'll be right back ok," he said to Angela.

"No problem," she said and Jake smiled and leaned down and kissed her and ran after Paul.

* * *

><p>Rachael stood there after Paul left, Zuri walked over to her. She had seen everything Rachael had done.<p>

"Hey," Zuri said.

"What do you want?" Rachael snapped.

"My brother has a girlfriend," Zuri told her. "Lissi is his girlfriend, he loves her and she loves him."

"So," Rachael said.

"So, Paul doesn't want you," she said and Rachael glanced down at her.

"Get lost little girl," Rachael said rolling her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave my brother alone," Zuri said and stomped on Rachael's foot.

"Ouch," Rachael said. Then Zuri kicked her chin as Lissi ran over.

"You little brat," Rachael said angrily.

"Zuri," Lissi exclaimed.

"Lissi," Zuri said and Lissi knelt down in front of her.

"Zuri its ok," Lissi told her. "Everything is ok."

"You know what she did?" Zuri asked.

"Yes sweetie I know and why don't you let me handle it and you go find Emily." she told her.

"But Lissi," she said.

"Zuri go find Emily and tell her I put Jake's cakes on the table and we can have cake when him and Paul get back."

"Ok," she said reluctantly.

"I'll find you after I talk to Rachael ok."

"Ok," she said and walked off to find Emily. When she was gone Lissi stood up and glared at Rachael.

"I've tried to be nice to you but you've gone to far this time because I saw what you did," Lissi said. "Touched my boyfriend, kissed my boyfriend," she said angrily. Everyone was just standing around watching Lissi and Rachael wondering what happens next.

* * *

><p>"Ten bucks says Lissi bloodies her nose," Quil said.<p>

"I think she'll break her nose," Embry said.

* * *

><p>"Paul is my boyfriend and it would be a good idea if you kept your hands, lips and all other body parts away from him."<p>

"He won't be your boyfriend for long its just a matter of time before he tires of you."

"That won't happen, Paul doesn't like you, he told me how miserable you made him when you dated, he's with me and you need to deal with it and leave him alone." she warned her.

"Not going to happen," Rachael said smugly and Lissi drew back and hit Rachael in the nose.

"AHH!" Rachael said and grabbed her nose, there was blood coming from it.

"Leave Paul alone," she told her and stormed off and walked in the house and saw Emily and Zuri with the cakes.

"You ok?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed as Emily's phone rang.

* * *

><p>Jacob ran in the woods after Paul. He didn't have to run far before he found a silver wolf snarling angrily.<p>

"Paul," Jacob said and he turned around and growled angrily. "Calm down ok." he said and Paul continued to growl.

"I understand your angry but you need to phase back and come back to the party." he said. "I'll make sure Rachael keeps her distance from you and Lissi." he said and Paul shook his head.

"Damn it Paul," he said and got his phone out of his pocket and called Emily.

* * *

><p>"Its Jake," Emily said. "Jake what is it?"<p>

"Will you send Lissi to meet me, Paul won't phase back," Jacob told her. "She'll probably be the only one to get him to phase back."

"Alright Jake I'll send her," Emily said.

"Get her to bring Paul some shorts to."

"No problem," Emily said and she hung up and looked at Lissi. "Lissi will you grab a pair of shorts from the hall closet," she told her and Lissi nodded and Emily mouthed take them to Paul and she nodded. "I'll be right back," Lissi said and walked away. She grabbed a pair of shorts from the closet and made her way to the woods. Jacob was waiting when she walked into the woods.

"He's over here Lissi." Jacob told her. "He won't phase back." he added as Jacob led her into the woods stopping in front of the huge silver wolf.

"Paul," Lissi whispered and he turned around and saw Lissi there and he snarled at Jacob.

"You left me no choice but to call her Paul," Jacob told him.

"I've got it Jake, thanks for calling."

"I'll wait right over there, I'm not going far," he said and she smiled as he walked a few steps away and sat down.

"Paul," Lissi said quietly and laid the shorts down on the ground and walked over to him. She reached up laid her hands on his neck. The wolf sat so Lissi could reach him better. "How about you phase back for me," she told him and he stayed as a wolf. "Well let me tell you what Zuri did," she said. "She told Rachael to leave you alone because you already had a girlfriend. Rachael of course didn't listen and Zuri ended up stomping on her foot and kicking her chin." she told him. "She's got your temper it seems." Lissi said and it almost looked as if the wolf was smiling. "So I had a talk with Rachael and lets just say she had a bloody nose when I was done," Lissi added and looked over at Jacob.

"Sorry Jake," Lissi apologized.

"I love you Paul and you know I trust you completely." she told him and ran her fingers through his silver fur which turned out to be a lot softer than she thought it would be. "I know that you have no feelings for Rachael, I know you love me, I'm not mad at you, no one is upset with you Paul," she told him and he still didn't phase back. "So I guess you're just going to stay a wolf for the rest of the night," she said. "That's fine Paul, You can stay a wolf but I won't be spending the night with a giant silver wolf," Lissi told him and she watched as he phased back.

"Lissi," Paul said quietly.

"I brought you some shorts," she told him. "Get dressed." she added and he nodded. Lissi stood up and walked over to Jacob as Paul got his shorts on.

"Jake," Lissi said and he stood up. "I'm sorry about hitting Rachael, I'll understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Lissi," Jacob told her. "Rachael had no right to do what she did, she deserved it."

"Good," she sighed relieved as Paul walked over and slid his arms around Lissi. He kissed her neck.

"Sorry," Paul said softly.

"Its ok," Jacob told him as he hugged Lissi closer.

"Ready to head back?" Paul asked them.

"Yeah lets go," Lissi said and Paul took her hand in his and the three of them walked back.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Sam's everyone was still outside, talking and waiting for the three of them to get back. They stopped walking when they got in Sam's yard.<p>

"I'm going to find Rachael," Jacob said. "Its my turn to talk to her," he added.

"Jake," Lissi said quietly. "You don't have to," she told him. "Rachael is your sister."

"Don't Lissi," Jacob said. "Rachael is my sister but so are you," he told her. "And you've been more of a sister to me than Rachael ever has," he told her and he took her hands in his and pulled her over to him. "You're not just my sister you're my best friend and no one not even my sister, hurts you and gets away with it," he said and leaned down and hugged her. He pulled away and looked down at her. "This is something I have to do ok," he said and Lissi nodded. Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you two later."

"Jake," Lissi said and went to go after him but Paul stopped her.

"Don't Lissi, you know how he is once he's made his mind up to do something."

"I know," Lissi whispered and Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"Lets go find Zuri," Paul said and Lissi smiled.

"When I left she was inside with Emily," Lissi told him.

"Lets start there then," he said and she smiled and the two of them walked inside.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked through Sam's yard trying to find Rachael. He found Quil and Embry first.<p>

"Hey you two seen Rachael."

"Yeah she's right over there. Sam took pity on her and helped her stop the bleeding," Quil told him.

"Yeah Lissi really hit her hard, its not broken though," Embry told him.

"Yeah I know what happened, Lissi said she hit Rachael and that she was bleeding."

"Yeah, maybe Rachael will learn you don't mess with Lissi or Paul unless you want to get hurt," Quil said.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked them.

"She's over there with Rebecca," Embry told them.

"Thanks," Jacob said and he made his way over to them.

"Glad I'm not Rachael right now," Quil said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rebecca," Jacob smiled.<p>

"Jacob hi," Rebecca smiled. "Are Lissi and Paul ok?" she asked.

"They'll be fine, its going to take a lot more than what Rachael did to break them up," he said.

"Good, I can see how much they care about each other from the way they act together."

"Good," he smiled. "But I really need to talk to Rachael alone please."

"No problem Jacob," Rebecca said. "I'm going to find Emily anyway," she added and walked away. Jacob turned to look at Rachael when she was gone.

"Ok Rachael you and I are going to talk about what happened and for once in your damn life you are going to shut up and listen to what someone says to you."


	36. Conversations and Confontations

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 36<strong>

"_But I really need to talk to Rachael alone please."_

"_No problem Jacob," Rebecca said. "I'm going to find Emily anyway," she added and walked away. Jacob turned to look at Rachael when she was gone._

"_Ok Rachael you and I are going to talk about what happened and for once in your damn life you are going to shut up and listen to what someone says to you."_

* * *

><p>"Jacob I…" Rachael began.<p>

"I said listen, not talk," Jacob told her and Rachael looked at him shocked. She had never really seen Jacob angry with her. "What you did to Paul and Lissi is inexcusable Rachael," he said angrily. "You hurt two people I care about," he told her. "It didn't matter that Paul told you no and how much he loves Lissi, you just didn't give a damn about anything except what you wanted," he said furiously.

"Jacob…" Rachael said quietly.

"Do not interrupt me," he ordered and Rachael took a step back. Quil and Embry moved closer to him in case they needed to drag him away. "Lissi and Paul are together and that's not changing anytime soon no matter what you do," he told her. "Paul is like a brother to me and Lissi is a part of our family now," he told her. "She's our sister, my sister."

"Me and Rebecca are your sisters Jacob," Rachael said. "Lissi, she's not your real sister," Rachael told him and shook her head.

"How dare you say that!" he yelled outraged. "I swear if one more person says that…." he told her and Rachael's eyes widened in shock at how angry Jacob was. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at Rachael again. "Lissi is as much of my sister as you are Rachael, in fact Lissi is more of a sister to me than you are or ever have been," he told her. "At least I can depend on Lissi and count on Lissi and know she's there if I need her unlike you," he said. "You've never been there when me or dad needed you, you left and never looked back Rachael." he told her. "You are my sister Rachael and I will always love you but right now I don't like you very much at all," he told her. "I'm just really disappointed you would act the way you did."

"You're disappointed in me what about what Lissi did, she hit me!" Rachael exclaimed.

"You put your hands on Paul and had the nerve to kiss him when he told you to leave him alone," Jacob told her. "You're lucky you didn't get more than a bloody nose," he added and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Paul and Lissi walked in Sam's house and found Emily with Zuri and Angela.<p>

"Paul," Zuri said happily and ran over.

"Hey kiddo," Paul said.

"You're ok?" Zuri asked.

"I'm fine," he told her. "I just needed to run off some steam because I was so mad."

"Oh," Zuri said and looked over at Lissi.

"So are you ok Zuri?" Lissi asked.

"I'm ok," she told her.

"And you and Paul?" Zuri asked.

"We're great Zuri," Paul told her. "Lissi and I are together for a long time, neither one of us is going anywhere."

"Ok, good," Zuri said and Lissi smiled and leaned into Paul.

"Lissi, Billy's in the living room with your mom," Emily said.

"Great," she sighed. "I'll be right back," she said and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>When Lissi walked into the living room she saw Billy with her mom and Sam.<p>

"Hey Lissi," Sam said.

"Hi Sam," she said softly.

"I'm going to go outside and make sure everyone else is ok." he said and left the room

"Lissi," her mom said. "How could you do what you did?" she asked. "She's Billy's daughter."

"I know mom," Lissi said. "But I'm not sorry I did it."

"Lissi I…." her mom said getting upset.

"Ashley," Billy said and she turned to look at him. "You mind leaving us alone to talk?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said and she looked at Lissi before walking out.

* * *

><p>When Ashley walked in the kitchen she saw Paul, Zuri, Angela and Emily in there.<p>

"Hi," Ashley said. "Billy wanted to talk to her alone."

"You so want to listen at the doorway," Paul teased and she looked over at him.

"What if I do?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I won't tell anyone if you do," he said and Emily shook her head.

"Paul," Emily said and she turned to Ashley.

"Just ignore him," Emily told her.

"I think we've all done it before," he said and sat down at the table and seeing Emily's back was turned he reached for a cupcake from the ones shaped like a wolf head but Emily grabbed the spoon off the counter and hit his hand with it.

"OW, Damn it," Paul cursed. "You have eyes in the back of your head or something."

"I have to with you boys around," Emily teased him and he smiled. "But you will wait for Jake before you have anything from this table," she told him.

"Fine," he agreed and Ashley let out a sigh and turned to look in the living room.

"It would be wrong to listen, if they want me to know they'll tell me what happened in there," she said and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Come sit down," Billy told her and Lissi walked over and sat on the couch.<p>

"Lissi," he sighed. "Rachael should have never behaved the way she did," he began. "I tried to tell her yesterday to leave Paul alone but she didn't listen," he sighed. "She never listens," he added. "She thinks her dad is stupid or something."

"You're the last person I would ever call or think was stupid Billy," Lissi told him and he smiled slightly.

"I know how close you and Jacob have gotten. You're the kind of sister he hoped for." Billy sighed. "You two have been through a lot together in the short time you've known each other and if the two of you weren't such strong, good and stubborn people you probably wouldn't be as close as you are now."

"Probably not," she sighed.

"It makes me feel better knowing I can count on you two to look out for each other, that you're there for each other." he said and she nodded. "I know things aren't easy for Jacob, that he's stuck here looking after me and he can't exactly leave because all my responsibilities will be his soon, plus the Alpha role of the pack," he said.

"You know if anyone can handle it Jake can," Lissi told him. "You've done a great job raising him, I know it couldn't have been easy for you," she added. "Because I know how hard it was for my mom," she told him. "And lets be honest we both know I wasn't always the easiest child to raise." she added and Billy smiled.

"I know how much you and Jacob look out for each other. It was you that made sure Jacob met Angela and he imprinted on her and he's so happy with her."

"I know," she smiled. "Jake deserves to be happy," she told him.

"Yes he does Lissi but so do you," Billy told her. "You really are a good girl Lissi, the way you stand up for yourself and defend the people you love shows that." he told her.

"Billy," Lissi whispered and wiped a tear than ran down her cheek. "You're making me cry.'

"Just don't let my daughter get to you, Rachael's always tried to push people's buttons and do what she wants no matter what."

"Billy I…"

"And don't apologize for hitting her because I know what she did and she's lucky you didn't do more than that."

"But she's your daughter Billy."

"Yes she is and I raised her better," Billy told her. "Doesn't mean I don't love her because I do, I always will." he said and Lissi nodded. "But you're my daughter now to Lissi and Rachael shouldn't have done what she did to you."

"Thanks Billy," she said softly and he smiled and she stood up and walked over and hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're a great dad Billy," she told him and turned and walked into the kitchen. Paul was smiling when she walked in, she knew with his wolf hearing he heard everything. Lissi shook her head and walked over and sat in his lap.

"It went well," he said and Lissi nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lissi," her mom said and Lissi lifted her head off Paul's shoulder and looked at her mom. "Everything is really ok with you and Billy?"

"Yes mom," Lissi told her. "You can go talk to him for yourself if you want." she added and her mom nodded.

"Ok," she said and her mom stood up and walked into the living room with Billy.

* * *

><p>Billy was in the same place he was sitting when Lissi left.<p>

"Billy," Ashley said and walked over and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Ashley," he said and laid his hand over one of hers.

"You're really ok with what happened?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he sighed. "Rachael's never been good at listening," he told her. "Its ok, Lissi and I have talked everything out," he told her. "We're going to be fine."

"Good," Ashley sighed.

Everyone was still sitting in the kitchen when the door flew open and Jacob stormed in. Everyone jumped.

"Jake!" Lissi exclaimed and jumped up.

"Jake what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Rachael," was all he said and Angela slowly walked over to him.

"Stay behind me," Paul whispered to Lissi and stood up just in case.

"Jake, we can't do anything if you don't calm down and talk to us," Angela told him and stepped closer and touched his arm. "Look at me Jake," Angela told him and Jacob looked down at Angela and their eyes met and they watched Jacob slowly calm down.

"Sorry," Jacob said softly and wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her closer to him.

"You ok Jake?" Lissi asked softly.

"Yeah sis I'm fine," he told her.

"Ok enough for cake?" Lissi said and Jacob smiled and looked at the table and saw cupcakes in the shape of a wolf and a cake in the shape of a mustang.

"They look amazing Lissi, thanks."

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone was eating cake. Lissi and Paul walked outside with Jacob and Angela after finishing their cake inside with Billy and Lissi's mom. When they walked outside they saw a big noisy truck pull up and a brunette girl jumped out. Lissi looked over and saw it was Bella.<p>

"I am so not in the mood for this." Lissi growled.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Bella's here," Lissi told him.

"Bella," Jacob said and he looked over and saw Bella looking for him. She finally found him and she smiled and walked towards him. "I don't want to talk to her," he said. "I can't believe she actually showed up here."

"Its ok Jake," Lissi told him. "I want to talk to her anyway," she added.

"Alessandria," Paul said and she turned to look at him.

"What, I told Bella she wasn't welcome here right now and she showed up anyway," Lissi told him and walked towards Bella. Jacob stayed where he was with Angela with his wolf hearing he would be able to hear everything that was said anyway.

Lissi stopped when she was in front of Bella. Bella glared at her at let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella, I thought I told you not to come here."

"I want to talk to Jake," she said.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," she told her.

"I don't believe you, Jake and I have been friends for years," she told her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but you did intentionally hurt him Bella," she reminded her. "You done it thinking Jake would automatically forgive you like he always does, you went to far this time and you know that."

"Maybe I did, but he must like Angela a lot to not forgive me or want to talk to me," she said and then looked at Lissi and smiled. "A lot more than he likes you because he always forgave me for what I did to you." she said meanly and Lissi looked at her shocked.

"You were trying to hurt me not Jake, Bella," she told her. "You were playing on my insecurities about my relationship with Jake and I always fell for it."

"Oh the fact that you're not his real sister and you never will be, He says he loves you and you're his sister in every way that matters," she spat. "But there's always that thought in the back of you're mind that if you mess up Jake will ditch you and never speak to you again," she told her. "Of course you would deserve it if he did," she told her. "Everything was great between me and Jake before you moved here, everyone here knows that."

"Because when I got here Jake finally saw you for who you are, a manipulative, selfish bitch who always wants her way," Lissi told her. "You can't treat your friends like dirt and expect them to stick around." she said. "Being a bitch gets you nowhere."

"Yeah you should know right," Bella sneered. "Considering what a bitch you were and how awful you were to everyone here especially Jake," she said spitefully. "It would serve you right if he never spoke to you again and wanted nothing to do with you." she added cruelly and Lissi glared at her and drew back her hand and slapped Bella so hard her head twisted to the side.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob yelled and he walked over to Lissi and Bella.

"Jake," Bella said softly. "You see what she did," she added innocently. "She hit me and…."

"Oh shut up Bella," Jacob said aggravated. "No one here is interested in what you have to say," he told her. "We all heard what you had to say and we're tired of hearing you talk."

"Jake I…" Bella began.

"Don't," he warned her. "I don't want any apologies from you Bella. You intentionally hurt me and Angela," he told her. "You intentionally try to hurt my sister," he went on and he saw Bella open her mouth. "And if you say she's not my real sister Bella…." Jacob said angrily and Lissi and everyone else saw him start to shake slightly.

"Jake," Lissi said softly and rubbed her hand across his back. "Try to calm down," she told him and everyone watched slightly shocked as Jacob's shaking started to slow down. They all knew imprints could calm the guys down with just a touch but it was sort of uncommon for a non imprint to have a calming effect on one of them. Jacob looked over at Lissi.

"Thanks sis," he whispered and Lissi smiled and took a step away.

"Bella you need to leave, I really do not want to talk to you again or see you."

"Jake," Bella whispered.

"Just go Bella," he told her and turned and walked away. Bella looked around at everyone and saw no one was making any move towards her or anything. She finally turned around and got in her truck and started it and drove away.

* * *

><p>Paul walked over to Lissi when Bella was gone.<p>

"You ok?" he asked as he slid his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ok Paul," she said softly and laid her head on his chest. Paul tightened his arms around her holding her against him.

"Why don't you tell me the truth," Paul said and she looked up at him.

"Well its what Bella said," she began. "About there being that thought in the back of my head that is I mess up bad enough Jake will ditch me and never speak to me again."

"Its not going to happen Lissi, Jake won't do that to you, you're his sister and you would never intentionally hurt Jake."

"Never intentionally," she whispered.

"That's why he would never ditch you or hate you," Paul told her and wrapped his arms back around her and Lissi laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Paul." she whispered.

"I love you to," he said.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked over to Angela and took her hands in his.<p>

"You ok?" Angela asked and looked up at him.

"I'm ok," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips and then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is Lissi ok?" Angela asked worried. Jacob looked over and saw Lissi was with Paul wrapped in his arms as her head rested on his chest.

"Yeah, Paul's with her, she'll be ok," Jacob said. "But I want to check on her anyway."

"Come on then," Angela said and took his hand in hers.

Angela and Jacob were standing by Paul and Lissi a few minutes later.

"Lissi," Jacob said and she pulled away from Paul.

"Hey Jake," Lissi said quietly.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked Lissi.

"Yeah Jake, I'm ok," Lissi told him.

"You sure?" he asked and Lissi knew from his tone he didn't believe her.

"Yeah Jake," she sighed.

"Would you two mind if I talk to Lissi alone?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not," Angela smiled.

"Go ahead Jake," Paul sighed.

"We'll be right back," Jacob told them. "Come on Lissi lets go for a walk." he told her.

"Alright," she agreed and walked away with Jacob.

Lissi and Jacob walked silently for a few minutes before Jacob spoke.

"Lissi, what's bothering you?"

"Jake, I told you I'm fine," she sighed.

"Lissi," he said and she stopped walking and looked over at him.

"Jake its just…"

"You know what Bella said isn't true right?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," she said. "But she was right there has been that thought in the back of mind that if I do mess up you might ditch me," she said quietly. "Or hate me." she added and looked away.

"Lissi," he said. "Lissi look at me." he pleaded and Lissi turned her head and looked at him.

"Bella's wrong ok," he said. "Because the difference is you would never intentionally hurt me, I might get mad at you the same way you would get mad at me for something but we can always work things out because I know you would never to anything intentionally to hurt me just the same way you know I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know," she whispered.

"Lissi besides the guys in the pack, my pack brothers, you're the only person I've been able to count on to have my back, I know I can depend on you just like you know you can depend on me." he told her and she smiled.

"I know Jake." she said and he smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for calming me down with Bella," he said and Lissi smiled. "I don't know how you managed to do it but you have done it more than once for me," he sighed. "I mean the only thing that usually calms us down is an order from Sam or our imprints. Its kind of strange, good strange though."

"Jake, I have no idea how I manage to do it either, I know less about this wolf stuff than you do," she told him. "Maybe its because you and I have a genuine connection, brother sister connection, it didn't come easy for us either," she went on.

"No it didn't," he agreed.

"Maybe because we have that connection I'm able to help calm you but you weren't that angry yet." she said.

"No," he sighed, "But I was getting there."

"Its ok Jake," she told him. "You had every right to be angry, Bella was supposed to be your friend and she hurt you."

"I know that I just don't like getting angry. People get hurt if we loose control and get angry. Sam lost it for a second and Emily was in the way and looked what happened to her," he sighed. "And even though Emily's forgiven him he still feels guilty over it." he sighed. "Its why I like to work on cars, gives me something to do and I just happen to be good at it."

"Yeah you are. Since you fixed my car it runs great now."

"Good," he smiled.

"Come on Jake, we have a party to get back to," she told him.

"Alright, lets start walking back," he said.

"So Jake, when are you going to tell Angela everything?" Lissi asked.

"Soon," he sighed. "I can't keep it from her much longer."

"Everything will work out Jake," Lissi told him. "It always does."

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "I just hope she takes it ok."

"I hope so to Jake," she told him.


	37. Spending the Night

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 37<strong>

Lissi and her mom were helping Emily get everything cleaned up.

"So you want to ride home with me and Billy?" Lissi's mom asked.

"No mom."

"Why?" she asked

"I'm not coming home tonight," she told her.

"And where are you planning on going?" her mom asked. "With Paul?"

"And Zuri," Lissi added. "Zuri is going to be there to mom."

"I still don't like you staying over night with Paul," her mom told her.

"Mom," she sighed. "I love Paul and he loves me and the two of us are going to be together. I'll be graduating soon. I'm moving in with Paul after graduation."

"Oh you are?" her mom asked.

"Mom, you know Paul and I are going to be together, I want to move in with him as soon as possible."

"Honey, I just don't want you doing something you're not ready for or that you don't want to do."

"Mom when have I ever done anything I didn't want to."

"Never not even as a child,," her mom smiled. "You've always been stubborn and hard headed," she told her. "But you're also smart and you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Mom," Lissi began.

"You're just growing up so fast, you'll be graduation high school in just a couple of months, more like weeks. You've found the man you're going to spend your life with and I can tell that you two love each other so much," she told her. "I know he'll take care of you but it doesn't mean I don't worry about you, I always will Lissi, I can't help that."

"I know mom," she smiled.

"Just be careful and safe," her mom told her.

"Mom," Lissi said embarrassed.

"Well I don't think La Push is ready for any little Lissi's or Paul's yet." her mom said.

"Mom!" Lissi exclaimed and Emily giggled.

"Lissi why don't you go ahead and help Paul get Zuri home, me and Emily can finish up," her mom told her.

"You sure?" Lissi asked and she looked to Emily who nodded.

"Yeah go on," Emily said. "You and Paul really don't get that much time together since the two of you got back with Zuri," she added. "He's so busy taking care of her."

"I know Emily and I'm glad he has his sister back, they're both really happy." Lissi said. "And Zuri finally seems to like me."

"That's good, I noticed you two seem to be getting long better." Emily said.

"Yeah we are," Lissi sighed. "You two sure you're ok with me leaving and you two finishing the cleaning."

"Yes go on," her mom said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow mom," Lissi said and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Lissi found Paul and Zuri sitting on the porch when she walked outside.<p>

"Hey you two," Lissi said. Paul looked up at her and smiled.

"You done already?" Paul asked surprised.

"My mom told me she would finish up and I could go ahead and leave." she told him and Paul looked surprised but a smile soon replaced the look of surprise.

"Well lets go then," he said and the three of them started walking to Paul's house.

"Is Lissi sleeping over?" Zuri asked.

"Would that bother you if she did?" Paul asked.

"No," Zuri sighed.

"Good, because she is going to sleep over," Paul told Zuri and Zuri smiled.

"Can Lissi brush my hair and tuck me in tonight for bed?" Zuri asked.

"Yes she can," Paul told her. "Or we both can do it if you want."

"That's even better!" Zuri said happily and Paul smiled and took Lissi's hand in his.

A few minutes later the three of then walked into Paul's house.

"Can we watch a movie together before bed?" Zuri asked hopefully.

"Zuri, its late," Paul told her, " Past your bedtime."

"Please," she said and gave Paul her big innocent eyes.

"One TV show, thirty minutes Zuri then you have to go to bed." he told her and she smiled.

"Ok," Zuri said happily and sat on the couch. "Sit with me," Zuri told them and Lissi and Paul smiled and walked over and sat with her on the couch. Zuri scrolled through the channels and finally settled on a Phineas and Ferb rerun that was on.

"I love Phineas and Ferb," Lissi whispered and Paul smiled.

"Really?" Zuri asked. "Who's your favorite?"

"Well I like Perry."

"Yeah me to," Zuri smiled and Paul shook his head as they watched TV.

* * *

><p>When the show ended Paul turned the TV off.<p>

"Ok Zuri, time for bed," he told her.

"Paul…."

"Don't argue you agreed one show."

"Ok Paul," she said and got off the couch.

"I'll help you get ready for bed if you want," Lissi told her.

"Ok," Zuri smiled and Lissi got off the couch.

"See you in a few minutes," Lissi told him.

"Let me know before she gets in bed," Paul told her.

"Alright." Lissi said. "Come on Zuri," she said and the two of them walked away. Lissi and Zuri were in the bathroom she had already brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas and she was letting Lissi brush her hair.

"Lissi," Zuri said quietly. "You and Paul, you'll get married eventually right, that's what you said."

"Yes we'll get married eventually," Lissi told her. "Unless that would upset you."

"No, it won't upset me," she told her.

"Ok," Lissi said. "Was something else bothering you?"

"Are you and Paul going to have kids of your own?" she asked.

"Zuri, having kids for me and Paul is a few years away," she told her. "But eventually yes we'll have kids of our own."

"Oh," she whispered. "What about me?"

"Zuri what do you mean?"

"When you have kids are you and Paul going to send me away?" she asked quietly.

"Zuri no," Lissi told her. "We would never do that. You're Paul's sister and we both love you." Lissi told her.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, why would you think we'd even consider sending you away?"

"One of the families I lived with. When they had a kid of their own they sent me back."

"Oh honey no," Lissi told her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," she told her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're here for good, we're not sending you back ever. Paul's spent so long wanting you here with him and he has you back now, he would never send you back. You're here for good."

"Really?" Zuri asked quietly.

"Yes Zuri I promise," Lissi told her.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Zuri apologized.

"Its ok Zuri." Lissi told her.

"No its not," she said and shook her head.

"Zuri, its over now ok," Lissi told her.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"No, everything is ok I promise," Lissi told her and Zuri smiled and wrapped her arms around Lissi. Lissi was shocked at first but she finally smiled and wrapped her arms around Zuri as Paul ran in the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine Paul," Lissi said.

"Then why are you two upset."

"We're not upset but you just have to realize you're in a house with two girls, girls get emotional."

"Oh is that all," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at us," Lissi told him.

"Come on Zuri lets get you in bed," Paul told her.

"Ok Paul," she said softly and the three of them walked into Zuri's room.

Paul walked over and turned the blanket down and Zuri climbed into bed and laid down. Paul pulled the blanket over her and Lissi smoothed it out over her.

"You need anything else?" Lissi asked.

"No I'm good," Zuri smiled.

"Good night Kiddo," Paul said and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night Paul," Zuri said. "Love you."

"Love you to kiddo." he said.

"Night Zuri," Lissi said. "Have good dreams."

"I will," she smiled. "Night Lissi." she added and Lissi smiled. Paul took Lissi's hand in his.

"We'll see you in the morning," Paul told Zuri and he turned her light off and shut the door. "Now why don't we get ready for bed." Paul said.

"I need something to wear," she told him.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him and he smiled and led her to his bedroom.

When they got in his bedroom Paul closed the door.

"Get me something to wear please," Lissi said softly and he nodded and walked over and pulled a t-shirt and shorts out of a drawer.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'll go change," she told him.

"No need to go to the bathroom to change Alessandria," he said. "I've seen everything anyway," he told her.

"So?"

"So," he repeated.

"You just want to watch me take my clothes off."

"Yeah," he smirked. "And if you decide you want to keep them off, I'm ok with that to." he told her smiling.

"Paul," she said and he shrugged and unbuttoned his shorts, letting them fall to the ground. Lissi's mouth dropped open as Paul stepped out of his shorts, he was completely naked in front of her. He smirked and gave her a wink and walked over to is drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts to sleep in and slipped them on. Then he started at Lissi.

"Ok your turn," he said.

"You are incorrigible," she said and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm waiting." he told her and she shook her head and pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor, then she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them over her hips and stepped out of them so she was standing in front of Paul in her white lace panties and bra. Lissi slipped Paul's shorts on and rolled them several times so they wouldn't fall off. Then she took her bra off and tossed it with her clothes and put his t shirt on. Paul walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you to," she smiled.

"Come on," he said and led her over to the bed. Lissi laid down in bed and Paul walked over and turned the light out and then walked back over and laid down next to her in bed.

"So what were you and Zuri talking about?" he asked.

"Just stuff," Lissi told him. "And I'm sure you could hear us anyway."

"Yeah I could," he sighed. "You handled it much better than I could."

"I doubt it," Lissi sighed.

"I don't," he said and moved closer to her and kissed her lips. "I love you," Paul whispered as he gently rolled her over on her back.

"I love you to Paul," she said softly as she felt his lips touch her neck, Lissi closed her eyes as Paul slowly began to kiss down her neck.

"Paul," she moaned softly as he kissed along the line of her jaw. He pressed his lips to hers and Lissi ran her fingers over his back. Paul pulled away and pushed her shirt up and Lissi lifted up and Paul pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor as he brought his lips down to kiss her stomach. Paul rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly and lifted up removing Lissi's shorts and his and tossing them to the ground. He kissed her lips again and pulled away, Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her and they both let out a moan, Lissi tightened her legs around his waist as she lifted her hips to meet Paul's thrusts, she wrapped her arms around him, leaned up to kiss his chest and she felt Paul growl as she kissed his chest, speeding up his thrusts until he fell beside Lissi on the bed.

"I love you," Paul said.

"I love you Paul," she said and ran her fingers across his chest.

"You drive me crazy," he smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and resting their hands on his stomach.

"You know you love how crazy I drive you," Lissi said.

"You know I do baby," he smirked and Lissi rolled over on her side so she could see him better.

"You know I can't wait until I get to spend every night with you," Lissi told him.

"Me either, I want that to Lissi so much."

"I may be able to talk my mom into letting me move in before graduation," she told him.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "Because that would be wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"It would," Lissi sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Lying beside you every night, in your arms. Waking up in your arms, you being the first thing I see when I open my eyes." she said as she felt Pauls fingers running up and down her arm. "Being able to make love to you whenever I want."

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes really," she told him.

"So you only want me for my body," he said.

"No," Lissi told him. "If I only wanted you for your body I wouldn't still be here with you." she said.

"Lissi I…"

"You're not a bad guy Paul." she told him and lifted her head off his chest so she could look at him. "You can be so sweet and you take care of me. You're a great big brother to Zuri," she told him. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to get lucky enough to be imprinted on by you, to get to spend my life with you," she told him.

"Alessandria I think I'm the one that got lucky. You're such an amazing girl. The way you were so patient with Zuri, no matter how much it hurt you because of how she treated you," he said. "I'm the one who got lucky enough to imprint on you and even luckier that you actually want me and love me," he told her. "Even if we didn't get off to the best start."

"Paul, even when I was calling you an asshole and wishing you would just leave me alone, I still thought you were the best looking guy I had ever seen." she said.

"Oh really," he said and Lissi heard the surprise in his voice.

"Yes."

"Well I know that you know I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you, its why I couldn't stop myself from following you when you walked away from me that first night."

"Seriously Paul the only thing you wanted to do the first time you saw me was fuck me," she said and she heard him chuckle.

"Yeah that's true," he admitted. "I would have never imagined I would be getting everything I could ever want. I have my sister and you're here," he said and she smiled. "My future wife and mother of my children." he said. "I love you so much Alessandria."

"Paul," she whispered. "I love you to and I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really," she said and laid her head back on his chest.

"Get some sleep Alessandria," he whispered. "You must be tired."

"I am a little," she yawned.

"Sleep, I'll be right here beside you when you open eyes in the morning,"

"Good night Paul," she said softly.

"Good night," he whispered.


	38. Graduation

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 38<strong>

When Lissi woke up the next morning Paul was asleep beside her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and get dressed. When she was dressed she peeked in on Paul and saw he was still sleeping and she smiled and shook her head. She walked down the hall and saw Zuri's room and she gave a light knock and opened the door a crack and peeked in and saw Zuri was sitting on her bed, dressed in her pajamas still, looking at a book.

"Morning," Lissi said and Zuri looked up.

"Morning," Zuri replied.

"You hungry?"

"Yes," Zuri said.

"You want me to cook some breakfast?"

"You'll cook?" Zuri asked surprised.

"If you're hungry I will." she said and Zuri smiled and jumped off the bed.

"Come on," Zuri told her and they walked to the kitchen.

"Where's Paul?" Zuri asked.

"Still sleeping," Lissi told her as she saw what Paul had in the refrigerator and then looked through the cabinets.

"Won't he want to eat to?"

"He'll be up as soon as I start cooking and he smells the food," Lissi told her and she saw Zuri smile. "So you like pancakes?"

"Yes," Zuri smiled.

"Bacon and eggs"

"Yes!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Ok, lets me get started," Lissi said and she pulled out everything she needed to cook and started mixing up batter for pancakes.

* * *

><p>Lissi started cooking the pancakes and bacon while Zuri sat at the table. She wondered how long Paul would sleep. She knew he would smell breakfast cooking, so it should only be a matter of minutes before he walked in the kitchen. Lissi flipped a pancake on a plate and poured more batter in the pan to start another one. Then she placed the bacon on a paper towel lined plate and started cooking some more. Just as she placed the bacon in the pan she heard a deep voice behind her.<p>

"Morning," Paul said groggily and Lissi smiled and turned to glance at him.

"Morning," Zuri said happily and Paul smiled and walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Good morning kiddo," he said and Zuri smiled and looked up at him. Paul walked over to Lissi and slid his arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful," he sighed and kissed her neck.

"Morning," Lissi smiled. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Always," he said.

"Ok then get some plates out and then go sit with Zuri and I'll finish cooking breakfast."

"Ok," he said and he took three plates from a cabinet. "Smells good," he told her and kissed her cheek.

A few minutes later the three of them were sitting at the table eating breakfast together.

"This is really good Lissi," Zuri said as she took another bite of bacon.

"Thank you," Lissi smiled.

"Paul burns everything," Zuri told her and Lissi held back a laugh as Paul looked up at Zuri shocked.

"You never said anything," he said quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Zuri whispered.

"Oh," Paul said. "Its ok Zuri, I do know I'm not the best cook."

"Oh," Zuri said and Paul stood up and took his empty plate to the sink.

"I think since Lissi cooked its only fair Zuri and I wash dishes."

"You don't have to do that Paul," Lissi told him. "I don't mind washing the dishes."

"I know you don't," Paul told her as he walked over and took her empty plate and she looked up at him. "But I do," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Come on Zuri," Paul said as he drug an empty chair to the sink. Zuri took her plate and handed it to Paul and then climbed on the chair. "Now go into the living room and relax a little, no arguments," Paul said and Lissi stood up and looked over at Paul.

"Fine," she sighed, realizing it was no use arguing with him.

"We'll be done in a few minutes," he told her and she walked into the living room. "Ok Zuri," Paul said. "I'll wash and you rinse and set them in the drainer ok?"

"Ok," she smiled and the two of them got started.

"Actually I did want to talk to you about something," Paul told Zuri as they began the dishes.

"Ok."

"You like Lissi right?" Paul asked. "Tell me the truth Zuri, I need to know how you really feel about her."

"I didn't like her at first because I thought you would love her more than me or she would convince you to send me back."

"You know that's not going to happen right?" he asked. "That you're here with me for as long as you want to be. I spent to long wanting you back with me and trying to get you to ever send you back."

"I get that now," she said quietly. "But now I like Lissi." she told him. "She's nice and pretty and she's not trying to take you away from me like I thought she would."

"She wouldn't do that," Paul told her.

"I know that now," Zuri told him as Paul handed her a plate and she rinsed it and placed it in the drainer.

"And you know that I love you, you're my little sister and I'll always love you," Paul told her and she smiled. "I love Lissi to, I love you both in different ways." Paul said as they washed the last pan. "You're my sister. Lissi is my girlfriend and one day we'll get married."

"I know," Zuri said and Paul smiled.

"So how would you feel if Lissi moved in with us?" Paul asked.

"When?" Zuri asked.

"Soon, I don't know when exactly."

"Will she cook for us?"

"I'm sure she will Zuri," Paul said and shook his head.

"Well I think it will be ok for her to move in," Zuri told him.

"Really?" Paul asked smiling.

"Yes," Zuri told him. "And not just because she can cook but I do actually like her."

"Good," Paul said and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you to Paul," she smiled and Paul picked her up and sat her down on the floor and then moved the chair back to the table. "Ok lets go find Lissi." he said and the two of them walked into the living room and saw Lissi sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," Paul said and Lissi turned and looked at them.

"You two finish the dishes?" she asked.

"Yes," Zuri smiled and walked over and climbed on the couch next to her. "You're going to move in with us?" she asked.

"Um…." Lissi said and glanced over at Paul who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smiled and walked over and sat on the other side of Lissi. "One day," she answered.

"Soon," Zuri asked.

"Well I guess so," Lissi told her.

"Good," Zuri smiled and Lissi smiled and Paul tightened his hand around Lissi's and gave it a squeeze. Lissi looked over at him and smiled.

"I told you things are going to be ok."

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later:<strong>

Lissi actually got her mom to agree to letting her move in with Paul a few weeks before their graduation. Lissi and Zuri were getting along much better, Zuri had someone to do all the girl stuff with and help her fix her hair. They were graduating high school tomorrow. Lissi was starting college in the fall but she was going to work during the summer. Paul had found a job at an auto shop in Forks as well. Things were falling into place for them. Paul smiled to himself as he walked through his house searching for Zuri and Lissi. He found the two of them in Zuri's room. The two of them were playing dress up. They were dressed as Princesses, having a tea party. Paul smiled as he watched them sitting at Zuri's little table holding tiny teacups as Zuri poured imaginary tea from her teapot. Paul opened the door and cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him.

"Alright my two beautiful princesses, I brought dinner," he told them. "Come and get something to eat."

"Alright," Lissi said and she took the tiara off her head and then helped Zuri change and the two of them went to the kitchen.

"So what did you get?" Lissi asked.

"Chinese food," Paul said as he gestured to the cartons on the table.

"Yummy!" Zuri exclaimed and Paul smiled as the three of them sat down to eat.

Later that night Paul put Zuri to bed while Lissi was taking a shower. He sat down by her on her bed. Zuri noticed he had a velvet box in his hand.

"What do you have?" Zuri asked curiously.

"I want to show you something," Paul told her and he opened the box and showed Zuri a ring, a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"So pretty," Zuri exclaimed and let out a sigh. "Very pretty."

"Really?" Paul asked hopefully.

"Yes, did you pick it out?"

"Yes," he told her.

"Its for Lissi." she said and Paul nodded.

"Yes after we graduate tomorrow at the party I was thinking of asking Lissi to marry me," he told her. "What do you think of that?"

"I think I like that idea," she smiled and Paul let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks Zuri," Paul said and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "This is our secret ok, I want to surprise Lissi tomorrow. So don't say anything."

"Ok Paul," she smiled.

"Good night kiddo," Paul said and stood up and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Paul walked in the bedroom a few minutes later and slid into bed next to Lissi.<p>

"Everything ok with Zuri?" she asked.

"Yes its fine," he assured her. "We have graduation tomorrow and then the party tomorrow night after graduation at Sam's."

"I know I'm kind of excited." she smiled. "I can't believe we're graduating high school."

"Me either," he sighed.

The next day everyone was preparing for the graduation ceremony and then the party at Sam and Emily's. They were all dressed for the ceremony in their gowns and hats and they waited for their name to be called and they all walked across the stage to receive their diplomas. When the ceremony was over and done Paul found Lissi.

"We did it," he smiled. "We made it through high school."

"Finally," she smiled and Paul leaned down and touched his lips to her.

"I love you."

"I love you to Paul." she said. "Now we have a party to get to."

"I know, its going to be a great party." Paul said.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered at Sam's for the party. Emily had been cooking since after graduation and Sam was cooking on the grill. Everyone seemed happy, high school was over and most of the guys were starting jobs. Some of the girls were going to college like Lissi and working through the summer as well. Paul had the ring in his pocket and he kept sticking his hand in his pocket and glancing over at Lissi, she was helping Emily bring all the food outside to eat. Paul had decided that once they finished eating he would take Lissi on a walk and asked her to marry him and pray she said yes because he really didn't know what he would do if she said no. Jacob had noticed Paul seemed nervous or worried about something and he noticed the way he kept glancing at Lissi.<p>

"Hey," Jacob said as he stood next to Paul. Paul glanced over at him and let out a sigh.

"Hey Jake."

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Paul," Jacob said and Paul let out a sigh and looked over at Jake.

"Can you keep a secret because I swear it you ruin this for me…." Paul began.

"I can definitely keep a secret." he said and he glanced over at Angela, she was taking with Lissi. "I still haven't told Angela about the pack."

"Jake, you should have done that already," Paul told him.

"I know," he sighed. "But we're talking about you right now, so tell me."

"I'm asking Lissi to marry me tonight." Paul confessed and he saw Jacob smile.

"Congratulations!" Jacob said happily.

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"But she will," Jacob assured him. "She's already living with you, she's crazy about you and Zuri," Jacob told him. "I can't imagine her saying anything but yes."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>After they had all eaten the girls were in the kitchen helping get things cleaned up. Paul took a deep breath and walked towards the house and went inside the kitchen. The girls glanced over at him.<p>

"Hey," he smiled.

"You need something Paul?" Emily asked.

"I just need to borrow Lissi for a few minutes."

"Of course," Emily said. "Go on Lissi." Emily told her and she glanced at Emily and then at Paul. Zuri was jumping up and down excitedly with a big smile on her face as Lissi walked over to Paul. Paul looked at Zuri and placed a finger over his lips and she stopped jumping up and down and nodded.

"Lets go Alessandria," Paul said and held out his hand. Lissi placed her hand in his and he led her out of the house and towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just far enough away where the guys can't hear us," he told her and she nodded and let Paul continue to lead her towards the woods. When they got to the edge of the woods he stopped.

"Alessandria," he sighed and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you alone about something."

"Ok Paul," she said nervously and ran her fingers through her hair. Paul could hear her heart beat speed up and feel that she was nervous about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Its not bad at least I don't think it is," he told her and she smiled. "And neither does Jake."

"Well if you have Jake's approval then it must be ok," she smiled and he nodded.

"Ok Alessandria, I love you so much, more than I ever imagined it was possible to love someone," he began. "You are an amazing, talented, beautiful, sweet, understanding and patient girl," he went on. "You were, are exactly what I need and want always. You are my forever, the only girl I want forever with." he told her and he saw her smile. "I want to love you the rest of my live." he said and he reached in his pocket and pulled out something but he did it so quick Lissi couldn't see what it was. "Alessandria Jade Johnston," he said and Lissi watched as he dropped down on one knee.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and she saw him open the box. "YES!" she exclaimed and Paul let out a relieved sigh and slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her lips. Lissi looked at her ring.

"Its beautiful Paul," she told him. "I love it and I can't wait to show it to the girls when we get back."

"Well then lets get back," Paul said and took her hand in his and they walked back to Sam's.

When they got back to Sam's, Jacob ran over to meet them. He looked from one of them to the other.

"So?" he asked.

"So?" Lissi repeated.

"Tell me what happened," he said anxiously.

"She said yes," Paul told him and Jake smiled.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed and Lissi smiled.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "I have to go tell everyone else now," she said excited and ran towards the house.

"Be right back," Paul said and ran after her.

Lissi ran in Sam's house and saw all the girls and Zuri were still in there.

"What's going on?" Emily asked and Zuri jumped up from the table.

"Paul asked you?" Zuri asked as she was jumping up and down. Lissi smiled and knelt down as Paul ran in he house.

"You knew?" Lissi asked.

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "Paul asked me to keep it a secret," she told her.

"So?' Zuri asked.

"What do you think?" Lissi asked and held her hand out and Zuri looked at the ring.

"Its so pretty," she sighed.

"Thank you, I think so to," Lissi smiled.

"What's going on?" Emily asked again and Lissi stood up.

"Paul asked me to marry him," Lissi told her. "I said yes of course," she added and walked over and held her hand out and all the girls looked at her ring.

"That's really pretty," Emily said.

"Its beautiful Lissi," Kim told her.

"Congratulations!" Angela told her.

"Thanks," Lissi smiled.

"So when do you think you want to get married?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure we haven't talked about a date yet," Lissi told her. "Soon."

"Sooner the better," Paul told them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Lissi was on the phone calling her mom to tell her the news.<p>

"Hey mom," Lissi said.

"Is everything ok?" her mom asked concerned.

"Yes mom everything is perfect," Lissi said happily. "I have good news."

"Oh, well what's going on?"

"Paul asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes," she told her.

"Oh honey, that's great!" her mom exclaimed. "We'll have to get together soon to talk about your wedding plans."

"Definitely mom, but we need to set a date first."

"Ok you just let me know when and we'll start planning."

"Ok mom, thanks."

"I really am happy for you Lissi, Paul is a really great guy and I know you two will be happy together."

"I know we will to mom," she said. "I'll call you later."

"Alright, have a good night honey," her mom said. "Love you."

"Love you to mom."

* * *

><p>Later that night Lissi and Paul were lying in bed together, talking about their upcoming wedding.<p>

"So my mom was happy for us," she said.

"Good," Paul said.

"I don't have a dad to walk me down the aisle," she sighed.

"I know baby," Paul said quietly.

"You think Billy or Jake would do it?"

"I think either one of them would be happy to walk with you down the aisle." Paul said. "But with Billy being in a wheelchair…."

"You think he wouldn't want to do it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think he would mind doing it," Paul told her. "Just ask him."

"I will," she said. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Well I would like to get married before I start college in the fall," she told him.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said.

"So what about the end of July?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Now I can start planning."

"Plan whatever you want, because all that matters to me is that we're married." he told her and she smiled.

"I think Zuri will be the flower girl," she told him.

"She'll love that," Paul smiled. "And after we're married," he added and he moved so he was above her supporting his weight on his arms. "We can get to work on our family," he added and placed his lips against her neck. Lissi closed her eyes and ran her hands over his chest. "I think we should practice working on our family tonight." he whispered and Lissi wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>The next day Lissi made her way to her mom and Billy's house. Billy wasn't there he was with Harry fishing for a couple of days. When Lissi walked in Jacob was leaving.<p>

"Hey Jake," Lissi smiled.

"Hey sis, your mom's inside watching Lifetime, I'll see you later ok," he said.

"Alright Jake. You going to see Angela?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Today's the day I tell Angela everything," he told her. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Jake," Lissi told him. "But you know Angela loves you."

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean she'll take all this wolf stuff and imprinting well." he said nervously.

"I know Jake," Lissi whispered. "Call me if you need me ok."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll see you later." he added and walked away as Lissi walked inside.

Lissi saw her mom sitting on the couch and she walked over and sat by her.

"Hey mom," Lissi said.

"Hey," her mom smiled.

"I need to ask you something."

"Alright," her mom said and turned the TV off. "What's wrong?"

"Well its about someone walking me down the aisle." she sighed.

"Alright."

"Do you think Billy or Jake would do it?" she asked.

"I think either one of them would if you asked them." she told her.

"Ok," she said. "Me and Paul were thinking of getting married at the end of July before I start college."

"That sounds good."

"And I just want a simple wedding nothing to big or anything."

"I understand completely," her mom said excited. "I can't wait to get started planning." she added. "Do you know what kind of dress you want."

"Not exactly mom." she sighed. "I think maybe a shorter one, I'm thinking beach wedding, maybe being barefoot as well." she added.

"Whatever you want, its your wedding."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jacob had picked Angela up and he was driving back to La Push with her. He had decided to take her for a walk in the woods and tell her everything and hope she didn't run the other way. He parked his car at his house then led her towards the woods.<p>

"Jake," Angela said. "It feels like something's bothering you, is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I just have some things to tell you that might change how you think and feel about me, but its time I told you everything," he said. "And pray you don't leave me."

"I can't imagine anything that would make me ever want to leave you."

"I hope that's true Angela, because I do love you."

"I love you to Jake," Angela whispered and he stopped and leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"Good because I have a really big secret, you may want to sit down for this," he told her and Angela sat on the ground and Jacob took a deep breath and sat with her.

"Ok Jake, just tell me everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there should only be about two more chapters of this story. <strong>

**Tell me whether you think Jake or Billy should walk her down the aisle.  
><strong>


	39. Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and reviewed.**

**This is the last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed my story.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 39<strong>

"Ok, I should start by giving you the short version of the legend of our tribe," Jacob began. "Quileute's are descended from wolves," he told her. "Certain members of the tribe have a certain gene that allows them to shift into a wolf to protect our tribe from danger, our enemies." he told her. "Our enemy in legends are known as the cold ones," he told her and she nodded.

"The cold ones?"

"Commonly known as vampires," he told her.

"Oh wow," Angela whispered.

"And I know you may not believe me when I tell you this but everything I just told you is true."

"Jake I…" Angela began. "How is it…." she stammered. "Jake."

"I don't know how its possible I just know it's true," he told her. "And the reason I know its true is because I'm one of the guys that can shift into a wolf."

"How is that possible?" she shook her head. "Its crazy." she said and stood up and went to walk away.

"Don't leave me, please." he called out. "I can show you."

"Ok," Angela said and Jacob nodded and turned around and dropped his shorts and Angela gasped as she stared at a naked Jacob in front of her. His body started to vibrate and next thing she knew a huge russet wolf was standing where Jacob was standing moments ago.

"Oh my god!" Angela exclaimed. "Jake," she whispered and the wolf walked closer to her and stopped when he was standing in front of her. Angela tentatively reached her hand out but pulled it back. The wolf stood there as she did this several more times before finally placing her hand against his neck. "Oh wow," she whispered. "This is unbelievable," she added and she watched as the wolf walked back over to where he was standing and shift back into Jacob. He slipped his shorts back on and walked over to where Angela was standing.

"Angela are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be I guess," she told him.

"There's something else I have to tell you," he told her. "Its something that happens once we shift into the wolf." he took a deep breath. "Its called imprinting. The best way to explain imprinting is that the second you look into her eyes nothing else matters to you anymore. She becomes the center of your world." Jacob explained. "She's the perfect girl for you, she completes you in every way, its like soul mates."

"Oh," Angela whispered.

"I imprinted on you," Jacob told her and he saw her eyes widen.

"Is that why you love me?" Angela asked and Jacob saw her eyes fill with tears.

"No Angela its not why I love you. Imprinting doesn't force any feelings," he told her. "Its more like a compass pointing me towards the perfect girl. Nothing has to happen between us, we can continue with our relationship or we don't ever have to see each other again," he told her. "Its up to you."

"Jake," Angela said softly. "I can't imagine never seeing you again," she said and he smiled.

"So you still want me wolf and all?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I still want you Jake," she whispered. "I still love you," she told him and he closed the distance between them and leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of months Lissi was busy planning her wedding. She had already got her dress and all the bridesmaids and Zuri's dress. She still had to get the guys to get measured for their tuxes but that was the last thing she had to get done. She had already ordered her flowers as well, pale pink and white roses for her bouquet. White rosebuds for the bridesmaids bouquets. She couldn't believe it would soon be time for her and Paul's wedding. The closer it got to her wedding day the more excited she got. She had decided to ask Jacob to walk with her down the aisle. Paul thought it was a good idea and told her that whatever decision she made for who would walk her down the aisle he would support her. Lissi had called Jacob and asked him to meet her on the beach because she needed to talk to him about something. When Lissi made it to the beach she found Jacob already standing there waiting on her. He turned when he heard her coming and smiled as she walked over.<p>

"Hey sis," he smiled and Lissi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Jake," she said.

"So what's up?" he asked. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No Jake!" she exclaimed. "Paul and I don't want kids yet, one day yes, but not yet," she added.

"Ok, good," he said relieved. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Lets walk," she said nervously.

"Ok," he agreed and they fell instep beside each other.

"Ok so you know Paul and I are getting married in just a few weeks," she began.

"Yes I know," he smiled.

"And you know I don't have a dad to walk me down the aisle for my wedding," she went on.

"I know Lissi," he said quietly. "If there was anything I could do to find your dad or anything else so you didn't have to walk down the aisle alone you know I would do it.'

"I know Jake and that's why I'm here," she said and took a deep breath and stopped walking.

"Lissi," Jacob said.

"Will you walk me down the aisle Jake?" she asked quickly and she glanced up at him and as she wrung her hands together nervously.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded and glanced over at him again and saw a smiled spread across his lips. "I would love to walk you down the aisle," he said and Lissi smiled.

"You would," she said relieved.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I would love to walk my sister down the aisle." he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you Jake," she said.

"No problem sis," he smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you anyway

* * *

><p>When Lissi got home Paul was on the couch watching a movie on TV.<p>

"Hey," Lissi said and he glanced over at her. "Where's Zuri?"

"In her room," he sighed. "She wanted to watch one of her movies so I put it on for her."

"Oh," Lissi said and sat down by Paul on the couch and kicked her shoes off and curled up beside him.

"You talked to Jake."

"Yes I did," she sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"And what did he say?" Paul asked.

"Jake's going to walk me down the aisle," she told him.

"Good," Paul said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Seems like everything is coming together."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Not that much longer either," she sighed.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by and Paul and Lissi's wedding day finally arrived. All the girls were gathered in a small tent that had been set up for the wedding. The guys were already on the beach as the last few guests came in and took their seats. The white chairs for the guests had been placed facing the water so that Paul and Lissi would say their vows in front of a perfect blue sunny sky as the water softly crashed behind them.<p>

Jacob walked in the tent and looked at the girls. Lissi's bridesmaids; Emily, Kim and Angela were dresses in knee length strapless pale pink dresses and held white rose bouquets. Their hair French braided and then pulled up and had baby's breath threaded through it. Zuri was wearing a short white tulle dress that had a pale pink bow around the waist, that tied in the back. Zuri's hair was pulled half up, half down and she wore a pink flower crown around her head.. She was carrying her basket of petals to throw.

"Hello ladies," Jacob smiled. "You all look beautiful."

"Thanks Jake," Emily smiled. "Is it time?"

"Yeah you can go line up." he told them.

"Hey Jake!" Zuri exclaimed.

"Hey Zuri,' Jacob smiled. "You look really pretty." he added and knelt down in front of her.

"Thank you," Zuri said shyly. "You like my dress?"

"Yes I do its very pretty," he told her.

"I get to throw petals on the ground!" she said excited.

"I know, " Jake said and he looked up as Lissi walked from the back of the tent. "Wow!" he exclaimed and Zuri turned around.

"You're so pretty," Zuri said.

"Thank you Zuri, you're very pretty to," she said and Zuri smiled. Lissi was wearing a short white spaghetti strapped dress. It had an empire a line mini skirt and beading under her breasts and along the skirt. She was barefoot just like she had talked about with her mom. She was carrying her bouquet of pink and white roses. Her hair was curled and hung in ringlets Jacob walked over to her.

"You look beautiful sis," he said

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "You look really handsome all dressed up," she told him and he smiled.

"Come on lets get you and Paul married," he said and held his arm out and Lissi linked her arm with his as they waited for their cue to walk out. The music started and Jacob and Lissi made their way down the aisle. Paul stood at the other end waiting for her. He looked incredibly sexy in his button down shirt and black pants.

As Lissi walked down the aisle Paul couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her short wedding dress showed off her great legs and clung to her body. She looked so beautiful and he was the guy lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with her. Jacob and Lissi finally made it to where Paul was standing and Jacob placed Lissi's hand in Paul's and led her a few steps in front of the minister.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to join together Paul Joseph Lahote and Alessandria Jade Johnston in marriage." he began. "If there is anyone here who can show cause why these should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he said and everyone looked around to see if anyone was going to speak. And just as the minister opened his mouth to speak a female voice sounded from the back.<p>

"I object." someone said and everyone turned and saw Rachael Black standing there.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned in their chairs and saw Rachael standing there.<p>

"Rachael," Paul growled angrily.

"Don't Paul," Lissi said grabbing his arm to stop him from going after her.

"He shouldn't be marrying someone like her," Rachael said. "He…"

"I'll handle it," Jacob said and got up and quickly ran to the back and grabbed Rachael's arm and led her away.

* * *

><p>Lissi looked up and Paul and they all looked to the minister.<p>

"No one's ever objected before," he told them. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," Paul said. "I can promise that Lissi is the only woman I want to marry."

"Yes I want to continue but not without my brother," Lissi told him.

"I'm on it," Embry said and ran to bring Jacob back.

* * *

><p>Jacob led Rachael away from the wedding and glared at her.<p>

"Why Rachael?" he asked angrily. "Why did you come here to ruin Lissi and Paul's wedding?"

"Because its true, he shouldn't be marrying someone like Lissi….She's not one of us."

"Well no one else seems to give a damn about that but you," he growled. "Everyone else likes Lissi, Paul LOVES Lissi, not you Rachael," he told her. "The two of them are still going to get married and my advice to you would be to just go back home and not come back Rachael."

"Jacob I…." she whispered.

"No Rachael, until you can show some respect for Lissi, my sister and Paul, one of my best friends and their relationship," he said. "No one wants you here. Not me, not dad…"

"You don't speak for dad Jacob," she told him.

"No he doesn't," Billy said and he wheeled over to them. "But in this case I have to agree with him Rachael. I raised you better than the way you're acting," he told her. "Lissi has been a great sister to Jacob and she's part of our family now whether you want to accept it or not and she's going to marry Paul and if you don't like it its just to bad Rachael. Get over it or go home and don't come back until you can come here and not cause trouble."

"Fine, its not like I want to be here anyway," Rachael snapped and turned and stormed off just as Embry ran over.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, they're going to continue with the wedding but not until you come back," Embry said.

"Ok, I think we've got everything handled here anyway, lets go," Jacob said and the three of them went back and took their places for the wedding to begin…again.

"Ok, are we ready to start again?"

"Yes," Lissi smiled and the minister nodded.

"We are gathered here today to join together Paul Joseph Lahote and Alessandria Jade Johnston in marriage." he began. "If there is anyone here who can show cause why these should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he said and everyone looked around again waiting for someone else to speak. "Ok Paul and Lissi are going to recite their own vows at this time."

"Lissi," the minister said.

"I never imagined when my mom moved us to La Push that I would find the man of my dreams but I did. You are so amazing and I love you so much. I may not have been the nicest person when we met but neither were you," she said. "Somehow though we managed to fall in love and bring out the best in each other." she went on as she reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and loving you forever." she said and slipped his ring on his finger.

"Paul." the minister said.

"I'm going to start by telling you how much I love you and will always love you. Everyday we seem to grow closer. You make me want to be a better person. You always had faith in me. When I thought I would never be able to raise my sister, you were there for me. I'm the luckiest man in the world because I get to spend my life with you and have a family with you. I'll love you always and forever Alessandria." he said and slipped her ring on her finger.

"Ok Lissi do you take Paul do be your husband, for better, for worse in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lissi said.

"Paul, do you take Lissi to be your wife, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Paul said.

"Ok then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride." he told Paul and Paul leaned down and kissed Lissi's lips as everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

"Alright everyone, I present Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lahote." he said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Sam's for the reception. The guys had changed out of their clothes and into their shorts and were now piling their plates full of food.<p>

Jacob was sitting by himself as everyone else was talking and eating, enjoying the party. Lissi walked over and sat next to him.

"Jake, you ok?" Lissi asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," he told her. "I'm sorry Rachael almost ruined your wedding."

"Its not your fault Jake," she told him. "You can't help what your sister does."

"I know," he sighed. "So how does it feel to be married?"

"It feels good right now," she told him.

"Good I hope you and Paul are always happy to."

"Well I hope you and Angela will always be happy and hopefully I'll be at your wedding soon."

"Probably not for a couple of years but you'll definitely be the first one to know when I decide to ask her to marry me." he said and she smiled. "I'm fine I promise."

"Ok Jake but if you need to talk about something anytime all you have to do is call."

"Thanks sis," Jacob said and Lissi hugged him.

"Love you Jake."

"Love you to sis."

Paul and Lissi made their way home after the reception. They weren't going to have a honeymoon until later but all that mattered to the two of them was that they were married and got to spend the rest of their lives together and both of them intended to make sure it was the best life imaginable.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read my story. I'll be posting my new Embry story shortly, later tonight most likely. Its called Just one of the Guys. <strong>


End file.
